Resident gear solid
by Prior
Summary: Как развивались бы события Metal gear solid, если бы на захваченный Шэдоу Мозес вместо Солида Снейка отправились герои RE и еще кое-какие "лишние" персы? Получился бы редкостный беспредел. Но зато веселый!


116

Resident gear solid

Пролог

_в котором совершается невероятно наглый террористический акт _

_2005 год…_

Бывают острова, богатые полезными ископаемыми. Они берутся в оборот нахрапистыми предпринимателями и выжимаются досуха.

Бывают острова-курорты, радующие глаз бурной растительностью, прозрачными водоемами и пятизвездочными гостиницами. Их стремятся посетить жители десятков стран, чтобы отринуть заботы хотя бы на недельку и отдохнуть от унылых серых городов.

Наконец, бывают необитаемые острова, служащие домом для самых разнообразных представителей флоры и фауны. Им еще только предстоит стать курортами, местами добычи полезных ископаемых или просто местом жительства для каких-нибудь рыбаков. Самоуверенный "человек разумный", провозгласивший себя "царем природы", не позволит пропасть зря ни единому клочку земли. Таков закон жизни.

Остров Шэдоу Мозес у побережья Аляски не относился ни к одной из этих категорий. На первый взгляд он был обычным куском суши, окруженным водой, но знающие люди боялись его больше, чем печально известных островов Рокфорт и Шина, на которых еще недавно резвились кровожадные монстры "Амбреллы". А все потому что на Шэдоу Мозесе располагался охраняемый военный объект – крупнейший в регионе завод по утилизации ядерного оружия.

История этого места была простой, но неприятной для правительства США. Порядком подустав от Холодной войны и подписав с Россией договор о сокращения ядерного вооружения, американцы столкнулись с серьезной проблемой: куда девать десятки тонн радиоактивных отходов, заключенных в каждой боеголовке? После долгих прений правительство решило, что взрывать ракеты и дожидаться, когда радиоактивный фон опустится до нуля сам собой, неумно, отправлять отходы в космос - рискованно, а использовать их в качестве топлива для ядерных реакторов нового типа – долго, муторно и проблематично (кто бы еще изобрел и сконструировал эти реакторы!). Оставался один выход – построить хранилище, где в огромных стальных цилиндрах и будут ждать утилизации сплавленные со стеклом ядовитые внутренности боеголовок.

Место для объекта выбиралось долго – эгоистичные обыватели почему-то не хотели жить рядом с заводом, который мог при малейшей аварии повторить судьбу Чернобыльской АЭС и безнадежно загадить половину континента. Опасный и дорогостоящий проект мог бы повиснуть в воздухе, но тут кто-то вспомнил про существование острова на берегу Аляски, лишенного каких бы то ни было поселений. Лучшее место найти было невозможно, и к началу столетия готовое хранилище, совмещенное с укрепленной подземной базой, смогло принять первую партию боеголовок. С тех пор Шэдоу Мозес получил статус секретного объекта и был закрыт для посторонних (хотя, как уже говорилось, те, кто знал о тоннах отходов, и не планировали гулять по негостеприимному острову).

Режим секретности принес свои плоды: лишь самые проверенные люди с максимальным уровнем допуска знали, что творится на подземной базе. Они тщательно скрывали тот факт, что секретный объект с некоторых пор стал испытательным полигоном для новейшего оружия. Чертовски мощного оружия.

-Надеюсь, тебе есть, чем меня порадовать, Бейкер! – сварливо протянул высокий негр, зайдя в помещение и без разрешения усевшись в кресло. – Я занятой человек и с трудом выкроил время, чтобы прилететь в эту дыру!

Тон негра заставил поморщиться пожилого грузного мужчину – он не привык к такому обращению, но был вынужден терпеть.

-Я понимаю ваши сомнения, мистер Андерсон! – со всей возможной учтивостью ответил Бейкер. – Уверяю вас: они абсолютно беспочвенны. Наша новая разработка не имеет аналогов! В недалеком будущем она станет основой американской военной стратегии.

-Как же часто я слышу подобные слова! – на лице Андерсона появилась кислая мина.

-Просто взгляните на экран! Вы все увидите сами.

Негр хмыкнул, но подсел к экрану поближе. Грузный склонился над пультом управления камерами, высматривая требуемую картинку. А пока он возится с кнопками, рассмотрим наших героев поближе.

Хотя Дональд Андерсон и Кеннет Бейкер были абсолютно не похожи внешне, кое-что их объединяло. И тот, и другой носили дорогие костюмы и часы (стоящие примерно столько же, сколько квартира в центре Москвы), оба привыкли руководить большим количеством подчиненных и занимали высокие посты. Бейкер был директором оружейной корпорации "Армстех", его собеседник - шефом DARPA (Агентство передовых оборонных исследовательских проектов – прим. автора). Иными словами, один создавал все новые и новые средства умерщвления врагов, а другой придирчиво рассматривал результаты исследований и либо давал им зеленый свет, либо отвергал. Последний вариант категорически не устраивал Бейкера – его компания несла серьезные убытки (отчасти из-за резкого падения акций "Армстеха", отчасти – из-за дурной привычки директора проматывать финансы корпорации в ближайшем казино). Помочь в такой ситуации мог только выгодный военный заказ, и потому Бейкер старался любой ценой заинтересовать шефа DARPA.

Наконец, нужная картинка была найдена и выведена на экран. Камера показывала циклопических размеров ангар в глубине базы, а посреди него стояло нечто невообразимое и напоминающее скорее реквизит для голливудского блокбастера, чем действующую боевую машину.

-Я представлял его себе иначе. Думал, что он… поменьше, - сказал после паузы Андерсон, рассматривая пятнадцатиметрового боевого робота, похожего на стального динозавра. Название колосса – "Metal gear rex" (в просторечии – "Металлическая гиря" или просто "Рекс") полностью соответствовало его грозной внешности.

-Он – само совершенство, - заявил директор "Армстеха" с такой гордостью, словно лично собирал робота. – Простота управления, высокая скорость передвижения, прочнейшая броня – все это "Метал гир". А взгляните на его арсенал!

Теперь камера демонстрировала ангар с другого ракурса. Шеф DARPA увидел троих техников, расставляющих манекены и машущих пилоту "Рекса".

-"Метал гир" успешно противостоит любой угрозе, - продолжал Бейкер. – В комплект вооружения входят автоматические пушки для борьбы с пехотой…

Робот сделал шаг вперед, прицелился и открыл огонь. Крайние манекены снесло волной крупнокалиберных снарядов. Отошедшие подальше техники замахали руками еще активнее, видимо подбадривая пилота.

-…Противотанковые ракеты…

Стальной монстр слегка присел, и на его левом колене отодвинулась широкая панель. Из отверстия вылетели три ракеты, взорвавшиеся в самой гуще мишеней.

-…Мобильный тактический лазер для ближнего боя…

"Рекс" опять сменил позу и нагнулся. Узкий голубой луч проделал борозду в бетоне и распилил пополам несколько манекенов.

-…Ну а в самом крайнем случае "Метал гир" может использовать в бою собственную силу и массу.

Робот неспешно подошел к единственному манекену, пережившему испытания, и приподнял ногу. Искусственная фигурка только жалобно хрустнула, когда ей на голову опустилась лапа весом в несколько тонн, и благополучно деформировалась, став бесформенной кучкой пластмассы. Техники невольно вздрогнули: растоптав манекен, нога вызвала небольшое землетрясение.

-Что насчет последних доработок, связанных с ускоренным изменением конфигурации, Бейкер? – поинтересовался Андерсон. – Вы ведь не забыли учесть пожелания нашего руководства?

В переводе на человеческий язык это означало: "Научили ли вы "Рекса" трансформироваться, как хотело наше тупое начальство, насмотревшееся мультфильмов про японских боевых роботов?".

-Безусловно. Я ведь уже говорил о высокой скорости модели.

Бейкер взял в руки микрофон и обратился к пилоту "Рекса":

-Приказываю совершить трансформацию! Сухопутная форма №2!

-Принято, - ответил пилот и запустил требуемый процесс.

На глазах у немногочисленной публики "Метал гир" начал стремительно меняться. Ноги стали складываться, длинная пушка на правом плече втянулась в корпус, откуда-то изнутри вылезли колеса в рост человека… Прижавшись к земле, робот окончательно убрал все лишнее и обрел очертания крупного вездехода, напоминающего гибрид фирменного автомобиля Бэтмена, внедорожника-бигфута и танка.

-Это небоевая, но зато более мобильная форма, - пояснил директор "Армстеха". – Есть еще и третья конфигурация, но мы ее только начали тестировать. Главное, что две основные работают без проблем.

Насчет "работы без проблем" Бейкер слукавил. При первой смене формы выяснилось, что инженеры где-то накосячили, и вместе с корпусом сложилась в несколько раз кабина пилота. Последний и пикнуть не успел, когда его со всех сторон ласково обняла холодная сталь, а техники потом долго ругались, колдуя над механизмом трансформации и отмывая внутренности робота от большого красного пятна.

Убедившись, что директору больше нечего сказать, шеф DARPA вздохнул:

-Пока я вижу одно - "Рекс" хорош на поле боя. Этакий ходячий танк с тяжелым вооружением. Но мы оба знаем, что это немного не то. Я бы даже сказал – совсем не то. Ты прекрасно знаешь, Бейкер, что агентство заинтересовалось твоим роботом не из-за ракет и лазеров. Как насчет его _основных_ функций?

-К сожалению, мы не можем провести испытания, о которых вы говорите, здесь и сейчас – комплекс этого не переживет, - попробовал отшутиться Бейкер.

-И все же? – Андерсон всем своим видом показывал, что ему не до шуток.

-Мы смоделировали соответствующие условия на компьютере. Это не заменит нам полноценных испытаний, но первые результаты обнадеживают. "Рекс" успешно уничтожает цель в 90% случаях.

-С этого и надо было начинать разговор! – воскликнул шеф DARPA. – Я хочу немедленно увидеть результаты исследования!

-Вы их увидите, - Бейкер говорил спокойным голосом, но в глубине души ликовал: ему удалось зацепить наглого Андерсона. Оставалось только закрепить успех.

Шеф DARPA и директор "Армстеха" так увлеклись беседой, что совсем забыли про двоих солдат, которые проводили Андерсона до места встречи и остались ждать под дверью. Они вовсе не подслушивали – бойцы отрядов Нового Поколения ничего не смыслили в робототехнике, зато прекрасно знали, что такое секретность и дисциплина. Кроме того, они боялись пропустить сигнал к началу операции.

Наконец, один из них – командир подразделения – уловил треск Кодека - высокотехнологичного устройства связи. Отойдя в сторонку, он принял "входящий звонок":

-Первый на связи, – произнес он негромко.

-Командир, - на экране Кодека появилось лицо длинноволосого блондина, - вот и настало время выполнить приказ 66!

-Будет сделано, - ответил его собеседник. Он знал, что лаконичное сообщение получили все командиры подразделений с разницей в пару секунд. Теперь медлить было нельзя.

Командир посмотрел на солдата и указал на дверь. Тот понятливо кивнул и поднял свой автомат.

-Никому не двигаться! Всем оставаться на местах! – Бейкер и Андерсон так и подпрыгнули, когда дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату ворвались вояки с оружием наперевес.

-Послушайте, по какому праву… - дрожащим голосом произнес шеф DARPA, но замолк, когда ствол автомата уперся ему в живот. Командир тем временем уже спокойнее добавил:

-Я же сказал – не двигаться. Сопротивление бесполезно! База полностью контролируется нашими отрядами!

Если военный и солгал, то лишь самую малость. В этот самый момент отряды Нового Поколения, рассеянные по всему острову, быстро брали под контроль разные части комплекса и подавляли сопротивление. Сопротивление, правда, было чисто символическим – другой охраны, кроме них самих, на Шэдоу Мозесе не было, а ученые и инженеры все равно не могли отбиться от опытных и до зубов вооруженных военных. Солдаты фактически взяли их голыми руками.

В то время как Андерсон растерялся и старался сидеть тихо, Бейкер, напротив, пришел в неописуемую ярость. Игнорируя оружие в руках командира, побагровевший директор заорал не своим голосом:

-Как вы смеете? Что за дурацкие шутки? Вы все пойдете под трибунал за попытку мятежа! Где ваше начальство? Где этот сукин сын Ликвид?!

-Я здесь, господин директор, - в дверях появился тот самый блондин, подавший сигнал к атаке. – У меня маленькая просьба: постарайтесь впредь обращаться ко мне уважительно и только на "вы". В противном случае я вырву вам язык!

Ошеломленный такой наглостью Бейкер не нашелся, что ответить.

-Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся Ликвид. – У вас, наверное, много вопросов, но мне, к сожалению, некогда на них отвечать. Пока уясните главное: у острова теперь новый хозяин. База, хранилище и, конечно же, "Рекс" – моя собственность. Вспомните об этом, когда захотите вновь повысить голос!

-Но как… Как вы посмели? – только и смог выдавить раздавленный Бейкер.

-Почему я не спросил у вас разрешения на мятеж? – фыркнул блондин. – Простите меня за оплошность, господин директор. Позволите ли вы мне теперь захватить этот прекрасный остров, который уже и так принадлежит мне?

Солдаты весело заржали над шуткой начальника, Бейкер с Андерсоном понуро опустили головы.

-Чего вы от нас хотите? – спросил шеф DARPA.

-Мне нужны коды запуска ядерных боеголовок. Предоставить их можете только вы двое, - без рисовки и ерничанья ответил Ликвид.

-Об этом не может быть и речи! Ты сошел с ума! – Пораженный Бейкер даже забыл на мгновение об угрозах террориста.

-Я предвидел такой ответ, - вздохнул Ликвид. – Как сказал бы Джордж Вашингтон: "Людям свойственно с неохотой подчиняться тем, кого они считают незаслуженно поставленными начальниками над собой". Жаль, что у вас все равно нет выбора. В камеры их! – приказал он подручным.

Солдаты заставили заложников подняться и повели их в тюремный блок, держа под прицелом автоматов. Ликвид проводил их взглядом и начал поочередно вызывать командиров подразделений:

-Доложите обстановку.

-Это Второй – причал под нашим контролем!

-Это Третий – мы заняли административные помещения.

-Это Четвертый – хранилище захвачено!

-Ждите дальнейших указаний! – распорядился Ликвид, когда отчитался последний командир. Окинув помещение хозяйским взглядом, он медленно вышел на балюстраду и оперся на перила. Внизу его уже ждали четверо.

Выглядела эта четверка очень странно. Один был настолько тощим, что напоминал сушеную воблу, и носил противогаз. Носил он его днем и ночью, поэтому настоящее лицо этого типа оставалось загадкой для всех (даже для Ликвида). Второй выделялся огромным ростом и татуировкой во весь лоб, изображающей ворона. Хотя на базе было достаточно прохладно, он был голым по пояс и не испытывал от этого никакого дискомфорта. Справа от великана стояла блондинка со стервозным лицом и внушительной снайперской винтовкой. Она нарядилась в облегающий зеленый комбинезон, выгодно подчеркивающий все достоинства фигуры. Самым нормальным из этой группы выглядел седой мужчина лет пятидесяти, даже несмотря на то, что его костюм был стилизован под одежду ковбоев Дикого Запада. Дополнял образ начищенный до блеска "Кольт", который старик рассеянно крутил в руках.

Четверка напоминала ряженых с ближайшего маскарада, но Ликвид знал, что это лишь ширма. Они были элитными воинами и вполне могли захватить этот комплекс без помощи отрядов Нового Поколения. Слабаков и трусов в отряде "Фоксхаунд" отродясь не было, и Ликвид знал, что может смело положиться в трудную минуту на любого из своих ближайших помощников.

-Наведите здесь порядок и проследите, чтобы вояки ничего не попортили, - приказал он членам отряда. – Мне не нужны неприятные сюрпризы. Если я понадоблюсь, ищите меня в башне связи. Пора намекнуть бравым генералам из Пентагона, что мирное время подошло к концу!

Глава 1

_в которой Вескер сперва мечтает, а потом впадает в бешенство, Ликвид выдвигает ультиматум, а военные бессильно разводят руками_

Пентхаус посреди престижного района Нью-Йорка отличался кричащей, чрезмерной роскошью. Создавалось впечатление, что его хозяин разбогател совсем недавно, и у него слегка помутился рассудок от количества нулей на банковском счете. В пентхаусе мирно соседствовали картины современных художников (исключительно подлинники!), старинные сабли и мушкеты, огромный аквариум с экзотическими рыбками, чучела животных и другие предметы роскоши. Интерьеру сильно не хватало сдержанности, строгости, единого стиля. Впрочем, владельцу престижного жилья, которым был ни кто иной, как Альберт Вескер, было плевать на неписаные правила. Он и раньше-то не страдал от голода и холода, но в последние годы разбогател до неприличия. Этому очень способствовали остатки корпорации "Амбрелла", которые очкастый злодей прибрал к рукам два года назад. Осталось от нее не так уж мало – Альберт "получил в наследство" все материалы по производству биоорганического оружия, законсервированные лаборатории, системы спутникового наблюдения и – что самое приятное – предприятия, которые не имели с фармакологией ничего общего, но были оформлены на подставных лиц и приносили корпорации немалый доход. Все этого с лихвой хватало и на содержание "теневой империи" Вескера, и на удовлетворение его тяги к роскоши.

"Как же быстро привыкаешь к хорошему!" – лениво думал Альберт, развалившись на кровати размером с дачный участок и смакуя виски. Отдав должное высококачественному напитку, он поставил бокал на тумбочку и взял дорогущую сигару, свернутую из стодолларовой купюры (табак, естественно, был под стать "обертке").

Вескеру было хорошо. Работать совершенно не хотелось.

А надо было. Еще никому не удавалось покорить мир, пролеживая бока на диване.

Вескер повернул голову и посмотрел на предмет своей гордости – вмонтированную в стену холодильную камеру, похожую на витрину. В ней стояли четыре пробирки с разноцветным содержимым. Т-вирус, G-вирус, T-Вероника и Лас-Плагас. Глядя на трофеи, очкастый всякий раз испытывал гордость за свою долгую работу и вместе с тем, желание найти или создать нечто более совершенное. Очень уж много свободного места оставалось в камере. Его нужно было так или иначе заполнить.

-Надо вставать… Надо работать… Надо, дорогой! – занялся самовнушением Вескер. Это помогло: уже через полчаса злодей нашел в себе силы встать и подойти к рабочему столу, похороненному под толщей бумаг и папок с грифом "Совершенно секретно". Среди них были не только данные о БОР, но и информация о самых разных сверхсекретных проектах. Разработка химического оружия, вывод на орбиту лазеров, новейшие средства ведения кибервойны… Альберт не мог предсказать, что пригодится ему завтра, поэтому интересовался всем понемногу. Но последние три месяца он пристально следил за развитием вполне конкретного проекта. Проект назывался "Metal gear rex".

Разработчики "Рекса" не разменивались на пустяки – их творение должно было отправить в утиль всю современную систему противоракетной обороны и обеспечить США автоматическую победу в любой войне с применением баллистических ракет. Зачем строить навороченные "ракетные щиты", стоящие миллионы долларов, если их может заменить сотня-другая боевых роботов, оборудованных мобильной противоракетной системой? Каждый из них мог отследить и сбить на подлете добрый десяток ядерных "подарков", а пулеметы, ракеты и прочие лазеры служили лишь бонусом к мобильной ПРО робота, защищая его от войск противника.

На первый взгляд все было очень культурно и интеллигентно. Подчеркнуто оборонительная боевая машина уменьшала угрозу ядерной войны и казалась идеальным оружием нации миротворцев. Если бы все было так утопично, Вескер в жизни не обратил бы внимание на "Метал гир".

Однако он умел читать между строк (точнее, читать секретные документы, добытые одним из многочисленных информаторов) и знал истинное положение вещей. Вся соль заключалась в том, что стальной ящер мог не только сбить "ядрену бомбу". По замыслу конструкторов он сам должен был запускать ее с помощью наплечной рельсовой пушки! Это делало "Рекса" сущим кошмаром для любой армии мира, и дело было даже не в том, что в отличие от привычных пусковых шахт он мог перемещаться и атаковать из любой точки. Пушка робота позволяла отправить боеголовку в полет безо всяких затрат топлива, что делало ее абсолютно невидимой для радаров. Следовательно, узнать о ядерном ударе можно было только в последний момент и только одним способом: выглянув в окно и с тоской посмотрев на огромный гриб на горизонте.

Очкастый злодей потерял покой, когда узнал о такой "недокументированной возможности" "Метал гира". Часами он изучал присланные карты Шэдоу Мозеса и схемы комплекса, искал бреши в обороне, прикидывал, сколько людей (или нелюдей) взять с собой на штурм и как вывезти машину с острова. Красть чертежи, к сожалению, было бесполезно – у Альберта не было ни ресурсов, ни достаточно грамотных инженеров, чтобы собирать собственного "Рекса" в домашних условиях. Одни вирусологи.

Вескер вовсе не планировал выжигать все живое "мирным атомом" – какой смысл править радиоактивным пепелищем? Он придумал кое-что получше. В своих мечтах Альберт оснащал каждую ракету боеголовкой с самым страшным вирусом, который только может породить воспаленная фантазия ученых, тыкал пальцем в произвольный населенный пункт на карте, запускал снаряд, а потом…

В который раз представив себе глобальную эпидемию, всеобщий ужас и прочие радости суперзлодея, Вескер даже замурлыкал от удовольствия.

"Сегодня – Лондон, завтра – Берлин, послезавтра – еще какой-нибудь Пхукет! – мечтал он. – Никто не знает, откуда ждать новой ракеты, БСАА сбивается с ног, но ничего не может поделать, послушных мне монстров становится все больше! С таким роботом я непременно поставлю мир на колени!"

Напевая себе под нос свежесочиненную песенку о порабощении человечества, Вескер включил в компьютер. Заинтересовавшись "Рексом", он велел своему "кроту" немедленно сообщать любые, даже самые незначительные новости о проекте. Вот и сегодня злодей привычно проглядел последние сообщения, посвященные работе над испанским паразитом, открыл письмо с пометкой "Метал гир, срочно!"… и обомлел. Он даже снял любимые очки, надеясь, что что-то неправильно разглядел или недопонял. Бесполезно – сообщение осталось таким же ужасным:

"Шэдоу Мозес захвачен! Спецподразделение "Фоксхаунд" угрожает запустить ракету с ядерной боеголовкой через 24 часа, если их требования не будут выполнены! Теракт был совершен пять часов назад".

-Кто посмел? – прохрипел Вескер, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха. – Кто перешел мне дорогу?!

Злодей испытал такой приступ бешенства, что едва не выбросил компьютер в окно. Трясущимися от злобы руками он набрал и отправил информатору сообщение. Потом еще одно, потом сразу пять… Из цензурных слов в них были только предлоги. Лишь с восьмого раза успокоившийся и смахнувший в мусорное ведро вдребезги разбитую клавиатуру Альберт сумел нормально сформулировать свои приказы:

"Мне немедленно нужны подробности о членах "Фоксхаунда" и их теракте, - прочел обескураженный обилием мата в прошлых письмах "крот". – Имена, звания, награды и судимости, детские болезни – любые мелочи. Я должен знать все о выродках, позарившихся на МОЕГО РОБОТА!"

_19 часов до запуска боеголовки… _

Небезызвестное пятиугольное здание в американском штате Вирджиния напоминало растревоженный муравейник, на который грохнулось поваленное дерево. В нем было буквально не протолкнуться от обладателей солидных погон, начищенных до блеска медалей и зычных голосов. Про куда менее солидную публику (военных консультантов, связистов, переговорщиков, генетиков, специалистов-ядерщиков) и говорить не приходится – их количество переваливало за пару сотен. Послание "Фоксхаунда" взбудоражило всех.

Как это часто бывает, обилие спорщиков отнюдь не помогало найти выход из кризиса, а только усложняло задачу. Одни требовали атаковать, захватывать, истреблять – в общем, не рассусоливать, а отвечать на угрозы террористов так, как они того заслуживают. Другие предлагали высаживать диверсантов, третьи умоляли не дразнить противника и вступить в переговоры. Звучали даже предложение разбомбить Шэдоу Мозес, отправив его в небытие вместе со всеми изменниками и их роботами. Но когда эксперты озвучили число боеголовок в хранилище и сравнили взрыв острова с сотней катастроф в Хиросиме, крики "бомбистов" стали звучать потише.

В этой суматохе мало кто обратил внимание на появление в Пентагоне еще одного пожилого мужчины в военной форме. Лишь немногие знакомые удивленно проводили его взглядом – они никак не ожидали вновь увидеть ушедшего в отставку полковника Роя Кэмпбелла. Но самые осведомленные вспоминали, что полковник ранее был руководителем мятежного отряда, и все вопросы отпадали сами собой.

-Когда это началось, Уолли?

-Пять часов назад, полковник, - быстро ответил лысеющий человек в штатском, семенящий слева от Роя. – Именно тогда нынешний лидер "Фоксхаунда" вышел на связь с министром обороны и выдвинул ультиматум. Мы пытались собрать всех, как можно раньше, но вы же знаете, как это бывает… Кто в командировке, кто не берет в трубку, кто не хочет выходить на работу в свой законный отпуск.

-Можешь не уточнять. Я ушел в отставку недавно и хорошо помню, какой здесь бардак. Мэй, - Кэмпбелл обратился к миловидной, напоминающей фарфоровую куклу, китаянке с папкой бумаг в руках, - запись разговора сохранилась?

-Так точно, сэр. Наши люди об этом позаботились.

-Жаль, что они позаботились только об этом, - нахмурился полковник. – Как вообще стал возможен такой теракт? Как прорва вооруженных головорезов смогла незаметно проникнуть на остров?

-Они не проникали, сэр. Их пригласили для участия в испытаниях "Рекса" и охраны объекта.

-Какой идиот допустил это? – поразился Рой.

-Директор Бейкер, - пояснила китаянка. – Это была его инициатива.

-Мог бы и сам догадаться, - вздохнул Кэмпбелл.

-Мы все были уверены в лояльности "Фоксхаунда" и не ждали подвоха, - вмешался Уолли. – Правда, психологи месяц назад докладывали о странностях в поведении бойцов Нового Поколения, но Бейкер и наше руководство не придали этому значения.

На этот раз полковник вздохнул гораздо громче и посмотрел на помощника так, что тот втянул голову в плечи и попытался стать невидимым. Получалось плохо.

-Ладно, виноватых будем искать позже, - сжалился полковник. – Пока давайте слушать запись.

-У меня все готово! – Мэй вставила аудиокассету в обшарпанный магнитофон и включила его. Спустя несколько секунд ожидания Кэмпбелл услышал голос министра обороны:

-Алло.

-Hello, mr. Houseman. All your base are belong to us!

-Простите, что?!

-Пардон, я что-то перепутал в настройках! Так лучше?

-Да, я хорошо слышу? Кто это говорит?

-Простите неотесанного чурбана – забыл представиться! С вами говорит Ликвид Снейк – глава отряда "Фоксхаунд". С недавних пор я еще и человек, который отобрал у вас самое разрушительное оружие двадцать первого века.

-Не понимаю, о чем вы…

-К чему теперь эта секретность, мистер Хаусмен? "Метал гир", куча ядерных боеголовок, Бейкер с Андерсоном, любезно предоставившие мне коды запуска – у меня есть все необходимое, чтобы устроить веселый праздник! Сообщить вам серийный номер ракеты, которая устроит первый локальный апокалипсис?

-Вы сами не понимаете, что творите! Вы погубите всех!

-Что ж, я могу проявить здравомыслие и великодушие, раз вы так настаиваете. Доставьте на остров миллиард долларов и тело Биг Босса, и тогда больше никто не пострадает. У вас есть ровно 24 часа.

-Это неприемлемо. Деньги достать будет просто, но Биг Босс… Его тело мы отдать не можем! Президент на это не пойдет!

-Так убедите его! Без тела можете даже не заикаться о переговорах! Да, и еще кое-что! В радиусе двадцати километров от нашего острова не должно быть никаких судов, самолетов и прочей техники. Если вы попробуете высадить десант, переправите на Шэдоу Мозес бравых морпехов или устроите еще какую-нибудь операцию в голливудском стиле, я устрою запуск досрочно! Вам все ясно, мистер Хаусмен?

-Да.

-Тогда я вас больше не задерживаю. Звоните президенту, собирайте экстренное совещание или что у вас там положено делать в подобных случаях! Конец связи.

На этой оптимистичной ноте запись оборвалась. Мэй достала кассету и повернулась к полковнику.

-Теперь вы понимаете, почему министр обороны просил назначить руководителем операции именно вас, сэр? Мы рассчитываем на ваш опыт и знания о "Фоксхаунде".

У Кэмпбелла на этот счет было свое мнение. Он прекрасно знал, что операцию контролирует скользкий министр Хаусмен, которому в случае провала непременно понадобится козел отпущения, но решил пока держать эти мысли при себе. Вместо этого он спросил:

-Ликвид и министр постоянно твердили о теле Биг Босса. Что в нем такого важного? Это всего лишь кусок плоти, живущий благодаря непрерывной заботе врачей!

Мэй посмотрела на полковника так, словно он спросил "а что это за сарай с колоннами?", указывая на Мемориал Линкольна.

-Вы не знаете? Его гены – гены идеального солдата! Их значение для науки невозможно переоценить!

-Мэй, я военный, а не генетик! Я ничего не понимаю в этой научной хиромантии!

-Но вы ведь знаете, кто такой Биг Босс, сэр? Я слышала, вы даже работали вместе?

Рой кивнул. Он действительно хорошо знал Биг Босса. Впрочем, его знала и уважала вся военная верхушка страны. Самые опытные военные восхищались мастерством и доблестью Биг Босса, называли его "лучшим солдатом двадцатого века" и сравнивали с мультяшным Капитаном Америкой (только без клоунского наряда и нелепого щита-бумеранга). Какие только басни про него не сочиняли! Сплетники рисовали образ непобедимого героя, который тушит пожары плевками, вскрывает танки перочинным ножом и обращает в бегство толпы врагов Америки одним только недовольным взглядом. Самому же Биг Боссу всегда было наплевать на мнение окружающих. Он верно служил своей стране до 90-х годах… а потом оказался изменником и был убит не менее профессиональным солдатом Солидом Снейком. Причем дважды.

"Похоже, история идет по кругу", - подумал Кэмпбелл и, спохватившись, начал слушать лекцию китаянки:

-…Считается, что используя последние достижения науки, можно выделить гены, отвечающие за усиление возможностей солдата. Мы уже проводили такие эксперименты, улучшая силу, выносливость и реакцию солдат. Так была создана Генная Армия.

-То есть – отряды Нового Поколения? – уточнил Рой.

Китаянка пожала плечами:

-Отряды Нового Поколения, Генная Армия, просто "геномы" – название несущественно. Важно то, что тело Биг Босса содержит совершенно особые гены. Если Ликвид получит их, то сможет увеличить свою силу и силу своей армии в десятки раз! Вы можете себе представить целое войско бойцов, таких же живучих и опасных, как Биг Босс?

Кэмпбелл представил и невольно вздрогнул. Теперь упрямство Хаусмена, не желавшего отдавать тело, становилось понятным. Армия неадекватных террористов, усиленных генной терапией и превратившихся в суперсолдат, могла натворить куда больше бед, чем ходячая пусковая установка для баллистических ракет.

-Надо действовать быстро! – решил полковник. – Нам срочно нужны профессионалы, способные предотвратить запуск. Уолли, что насчет Солида Снейка? Наши люди нашли его?

Помощник поежился, не без основания ожидая новую бурю недовольства:

-Полковник, Снейк отказался сотрудничать. Говорит, что не собирается спасать мир третий раз подряд, и что мы его порядком задолбали!

-Доставили бы силой!

-Пытались, но он выпустил собак! Их было не меньше полусотни! Наши люди едва ноги унесли!

-Есть один перспективный молодой человек, - предложила Мэй. – Был кандидатом в отряд "Фоксхаунд". Серьезных заданий у него пока не было, но на виртуальных тренировках он себя показал неплохо!

-Неопытный игроман! – пренебрежительно протянул Рой. – Не годится – он только все испортит! Нужен кто-то еще!

-Сэр, больше нет никого подходящего! Все остальные опытные агенты сейчас на Шэдоу Мозесе – шантажируют нас!

-Полковник, вы должны кое-что знать, - драматически зашептал собравшийся с духом Уолли. – Десять лет назад был предложен и одобрен сверхсекретный проект по привлечению в наши ряды агентов высочайшего уровня и обучению новых. Каждый из них должен был сменить имя, разорвать все личные связи и сконцентрироваться на непрерывном улучшении навыков. В течение многих лет они осваивали бы азы диверсионной деятельности, искусство шпионажа и конечно…

-Достаточно, - прервал его Рой. – Ответьте на главный вопрос – проект был успешен?

-Не совсем. Мы выложили анкету на нашем сайте, но к нам за все это время обратился только один доброволец.

-Кто он?

-Восьмилетний Джерри Браун из Чикаго. Обещал, что непременно станет агентом и спасет мир, если мы подарим ему щенка и позволим прогуливать математику.

Кэмпбелл поискал взглядом что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы запустить в Уолли, но взял себя в руки. Сдержанным тоном он произнес:

-Видимо, я должен вас поздравить, друзья. Мы по уши в болоте!

_17 часов до запуска боеголовки… _

Стоило отдать должное информатору Вескера – требуемые данные он собрал всего за три часа. Возможно, его подстегнула ругань начальства, возможно, он просто осознал, что ситуация критическая и медлить нельзя. Так или иначе, письмо от него пришло очень вовремя – Альберт никого не успел убить.

Экс-капитан открыл приложенный файл и уважительно присвистнул – "крот" поработал на славу и прислал объемные досье на всех шестерых членов "Фоксхаунда". Читать такую простыню текста Альберту было некогда, но шпион учел и это, выделив самые важные отрывки и оставив свои комментарии к каждому досье.

"Совсем неплохо! – оценил очкастый злодей. – О, тут еще и засекреченные данные?! Просто замечательно! Способный малый – пожалуй, я повышу ему жалование! Если найду свободные средства или не забуду".

Откровенно говоря, Вескер никогда не видел одаренного осведомителя и общался с ним только по сети. Да и имени он его не знал. "Крот" просил называть себя Толецо, но не уточнял, что это – фамилия или просто ник.

"Скрывает имя и правильно делает – конспирацию надо соблюдать", - думал по этому поводу Альберт и паспортных данных от шпиона не требовал. Он свято верил, что если даже Толецо не оправдает доверия, найти и наказать его будет несложно. Особенно со связями экс-капитана.

Заставив себя думать только о деле, Альберт начал читать:

"Отряд "Фоксхаунд" - военное подразделение, созданное Биг Боссом в 1971 году. Элитная группа, члены которой могут похвастаться отличной боевой подготовкой и обширными знаниями в самых разнообразных сферах. Состав группы засекречен, настоящие имена бойцов неизвестны и заменяются псевдонимами. После гибели мастера маскировки Декоя Октопуса (который так увлекся, копируя пострадавшего в автокатастрофе бизнесмена, что повторил его поездку и разбился насмерть), в отряде осталось пять человек:

1) Психо Мантис – специалист по проникновению в разум цели и выдавливанию из нее информации. Разведывательный агент "Фоксхаунда". С рождения обладает телекинетическими и телепатическими способностями. Работал в КГБ, но после развала СССР перебрался в США.

Прим. Толецо: Мантис долго и успешно развивал свои навыки. Выяснить их природу не удалось, но его мощь, как телепата, несомненна. Вскрывает почти любую голову, как консервную банку! Работая на русских, регулярно копался в мозгах всяких психопатов и в результате рехнулся сам. Неудивительно!

2) Снайпер Вулф – как несложно догадаться, высококлассный снайпер. Обладает потрясающим терпением и может сидеть в засаде несколько дней. Получила свою кличку за любовь к волкам.

Прим. Толецо: В мирной обстановке Вулф демонстрирует неустойчивое психическое состояние и легко впадает в ярость из-за малейшего стресса. Чтобы сдерживать себя, постоянно принимает успокоительные таблетки. До сих пор она не покинула отряд только потому, что во время боя полностью успокаивается и сосредотачивается на точной стрельбе. Объяснить это противоречие я затрудняюсь.

3) Вулкан Рейвен – специалист по тяжелому вооружению. До 1993 года служил в России, но потом эмигрировал и был завербован в отряд. Отличается феноменальной физической силой и морозоустойчивостью.

Прим. Толецо: Рейвен воспитывался иннуитами, и они порядком задурили ему голову. Искренне считает себя шаманом и верит в то, что обладает магическими способностями. Постоянно носится с воронами, которых называет своими духами-помощниками. Вроде бы и бред, но прочие члены отряда относятся к его дури снисходительно и спорить не пытаются.

4) Револьвер Оцелот – правая рука Ликвида Снейка и лучший стрелок отряда. Бывший член спецназа. В отряде выполняет роль дознавателя и пыточных дел мастера. Очень любит свое дело и достиг в нем больших высот еще в Афганистане.

Прим. Толецо: Есть только одна вещь, которую Оцелот любит больше, чем пытки – стрельба по живым мишеням из шестизарядного армейского "Кольта". Его оружие крайне опасно на короткой и средней дистанции (на дальней его превосходит винтовка Вулф). Несмотря на любовь к убийствам и насилию, Оцелот в мирное время сохраняет крепкий рассудок и здравомыслие, чем выгодно отличается от большинства коллег.

5) Ликвид Снейк – командир отряда "Фоксхаунд". Один из клонов Биг Босса, выращенных в рамках проекта по созданию идеального солдата. Блестящий тактик и стратег, прирожденный лидер. Еще подростком воевал в Заливе, затем шпионил в Ираке и провел несколько лет в местной тюрьме. После возвращения вступил в отряд и вскоре возглавил его.

Прим. Толецо: Ликвид – типичный человек войны, что не могло не сказаться на его мировоззрении. Жить в мире он не умеет и не хочет. Предполагается, что истинная цель его теракта – развязывание Третьей Мировой Войны, которая вновь сделает таких наемников, как он, востребованными. Единственное, что не дает ему использовать "Рекса" прямо сейчас – отсутствие кодов запуска боеголовок (сам он уверяет, что получил коды, но есть доказательства обратного). Психологи затрудняются объяснить причины резкого изменения поведения Ликвида и ссылаются на некие психологические травмы".

"Знаем мы эти травмы! – подумал Вескер. – Если бы меня обозвали Жидким Змеем, я бы тоже на весь мир обиделся!".

Дочитав сообщение, очкастый злодей задумался. Теперь он окончательно понял: другого шанса заполучить робота не будет. Неважно, кто победит: террористы или военные – Вескера одинаково не устраивали оба варианта. Нанести удар следовало до окончания срока ультиматума, пока не закончилась неразбериха.

От волнения Альберт встал и начал ходить кругами:

"Проникнуть на остров – не проблема. Генной Армии тоже не стоит бояться – если верить Толецо, ее бойцы обучались на военных тренажерах и не имеют реального опыта. К тому же можно сделать так, что численное преимущество выйдет "Фоксхаунду" боком. Значит, остаются лишь пять действительно опасных противников".

Чем больше Вескер думал, тем яснее понимал, что один не справится. Требовались помощники.

"Аду больше просить не буду – хватит! С нее станется опять провести меня и украсть робота из-под носа! Зиновьев залег на дно – его не дозовешься. Ханк хорошо работает, но дорого берет – за Лас-Плагас наглец потребовал целое состояние! Вот Краузер был всем хорош – сильный, исполнительный, в меру тупой. Жаль, что помер не вовремя!".

Больше Альберт не сумел вспомнить никого полезного, хотя очень старался. Все остальные подручные на Шэдоу Мозесе были бы только обузой.

"Эврика! – неожиданно осенило его. – Я натравлю на "Фоксхаунд" третью силу! Пока они будут драться, можно будет пробраться на базу и под шумок забрать робота! Даже если вывезти его не удастся, я все равно смогу диктовать этим воинственным олухам условия. На обработку военных не стоит тратить время – попросту не хватит рычагов влияния. Придется подключить к операции БСАА с ее пылкими агентами и недалекими начальниками. Да, точно, так и сделаю!".

Поначалу идея с БСАА, которая отправляет своих людей на остров, как в свое время на базу Сергея Владимира, и все там разносит, показалась Вескеру очень даже неплохой. Теперь же она казалась просто гениальной. Оставалась одна маленькая проблема: как поссорить организацию, борющуюся с биоорганическим оружием, и террористов, которые к этому оружию не имеют никакого отношения?

"Справлюсь! Время еще есть".

Альберт поднял телефонную трубку: чтобы перехитрить противников и подготовиться к визиту на остров, следовало поднять и заставить работать немало людей.

Глава 2

_в которой О'Брайан делится подозрениями, Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка получают неожиданное задание, "Фоксхаунд" сталкивается с первыми трудностями, а в игру вступают новые, еще более опасные наемники _

_14 часов до запуска боеголовки… _

Крис Редфилд никогда не любил ранние подъемы. В свободное от истребления мутантов и командировок по всему миру время он любил поспать подольше – хотя бы до десяти утра. Поэтому, когда Крису позвонили с работы и велели к восьми часам явиться в штаб-квартиру американского отделения БСАА, он не стал спорить, но, положив трубку, обругал "заботливое" начальство последними словами. Редфилд не сомневался, что женский голос, говорящий о "важнейшем задании" и "срочном сборе лучших агентов", слишком драматизирует ситуацию, и все ограничится заурядной охотой на мелких террористов.

-Привет! – Джилл Валентайн, скучавшая у входа в здание, помахала выбравшемуся из такси напарнику. – Великий борец с БОР готов к новым свершениям?

-Всегда готов! – поддержал шутку Редфилд. – Сегодня мы с тобой послушаем нудный брифинг, переберем кучу бесполезных бумаг. В лучшем случае еще и покатаемся по городу, а потом пошугаем барыг, купивших колбу с вирусом просто ради любопытства. На этом наши свершения закончатся!

-Ты в этом так уверен? – странным тоном спросила Джилл.

-Абсолютно! У нас очень давно не было по-настоящему сложных и опасных операций. Аналитики твердят, что волна биотерроризма идет на спад, и я им верю. "Амбрелла" повержена, особо наглые преступники сидят за решеткой, Вескер как в воду канул… Тишь да гладь!

-В чем-то ты прав, Крис. Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что шеф О'Брайан вызвал нас ради того, чтобы, как ты выразился, "пошугать барыг".

С этим Редфилд спорить не стал. Клайв О'Брайан второй год занимал пост главы БСАА и занимался координацией работы отделений организации по всему миру. Несерьезные дела он с чистой совестью перекладывал на многочисленных заместителей, и тот факт, что ему пришлось обращаться к лучшим агентам, говорил о многом.

-Шеф хочет видеть нас двоих или кого-то еще? – осторожно уточнил Крис.

-На совещании также будут Барри и Ребекка. Они недавно приехали.

"Час от часу не легче! – растерялся Крис. – Они, конечно, входят в число Одиннадцати Первых, но давно не участвовали в полноценных операциях. Барри тяжел на подъем и тренирует новобранцев, почти не покидая город, Ребекка и вовсе приписана к научному отделу. Для какого задания они могли понадобиться О'Брайану? Неужели все настолько плохо, что ему приходится собирать тех агентов, которые просто оказались ближе всех?"

Крису окончательно расхотелось шутить, и он хмурился до тех пор, пока не добрался до кабинета директора БСАА. В приемной напарников поджидали старые знакомые.

-Крис, Джилл, как я рад вас видеть! – Барри подскочил так резво, что едва не перевернул журнальный столик. За прошедшие годы он еще больше раздобрел и оброс щетиной так, что напоминал снежного человека, который покрасился хной.

-Я тоже скучал! – прохрипел Редфилд, которому друг слегка помял ребра. – Что-то от тебя пивком попахивает, старина! Жена еще позволяет тебе гулять?

-Нет, но когда я ее спрашивал? – улыбнулся Бертон. – Имеет настоящий мужик право провести законный выходной в любимом баре или нет?

-Конечно, имеет, - поддакнула ему Джилл. – Бекки, а ты как поживаешь? Все на старой должности?

-Меня все устраивает в моей лаборатории, - пожала плечами Ребекка. – Я вам потом подробнее расскажу. Сейчас надо встретиться с шефом – мы с Барри только вас и ждали.

-Ну ладно, - неохотно согласился Крис и потянул дверь на себя. – Сперва разберемся с делами.

Наши герои прошли в просторный конференц-зал, который мог бы вместить несколько десятков человек. Но сегодня все кресла вокруг длинного стола пустовали. Не было занято и кресло директора БСАА – сам он мерил комнату шагами, разговаривая по мобильному телефону. На визитеров он даже не посмотрел и те, помявшись, уселись без приглашения.

Со стороны Клайв О'Брайан напоминал обычного обывателя с не слишком престижной, но денежной работой, крепкой семьей и устойчивой верой в завтрашний день. Он был слегка полноват, носил старомодный костюм и всячески маскировался под безобидного начальника-флегматика. На деле же О'Брайан был весьма неоднозначной личностью, особенно с точки зрения прямолинейных и простодушных агентов.

Помимо всего прочего директор БСАА являлся редкостным идеалистом. Он искренне верил, что Зло в лице биотеррористов должно быть непременно наказано, и что в такой войне хороши все средства. В том числе такие, которые идут вразрез с привычными моральными нормами. Слушая чужой разговор, герои вновь в этом убедились:

-О'Брайан слушает. Сенатор Квинси по-прежнему не хочет сотрудничать? Считает, что покрывать террористов выгоднее? Он должен быть наказан! Познакомьте его с тщательно проинструктированной девочкой, а лучше – сразу с тремя. Позаботьтесь, чтобы в сауне, где они будут весело проводить время, хватало скрытых водонепроницаемых камер! Не экономьте на оборудовании – компромат должен получиться высококачественным. Уверен, наш дорогой сенатор поймет намек и сдаст друзей-преступников ради того, чтобы и дальше давить кресло в Конгрессе! Да, чуть не забыл! Когда он выполнит условие, все равно опубликуйте запись! Это послужит ему хорошим уроком!

Завершив разговор (больше похожий на монолог), Клайв сложил телефон и повернулся к агентам:

-Извините, дел невпроворот.

-Мы все понимаем, шеф, - протянул Барри. Он редко общался с директором и был слегка смущен его манерой решать проблемы БСАА.

-Вот и замечательно, - О'Брайан плюхнулся в кресло. – Я собрал вас здесь по очень простой причине: речь идет о крайне деликатном и нестандартном задании. Вам что-нибудь говорит словосочетание "Шэдоу Мозес"?

Ребекка подняла руку, словно примерная школьница:

-Отвечайте, мисс Чемберс, - подыграл ей Клайв.

-Я читала про него в Интернете. Это остров у берегов Аляски, на котором утилизируют ядерные боеголовки. Подробностей известно мало – объект охраняется военными.

-Утилизация ядерных боеголовок? – вскинул брови Крис. – Какое отношение такое странное место имеет к работе БСАА?

-Я тоже думал, что никакого, - согласился директор, – пока не получил вот это, - он бросил на стол стопку фотографий.

Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка разобрали снимки и принялись их прилежно изучать. На них было много чего интересного. Самый большой снимок демонстрировал изображение Шэдоу Мозеса со спутника. На нем можно было (хоть и с трудом) различить людей в белых комбинезонах, замерших рядом с большими баками. Для близоруких была предусмотрена вторая фотография – с тем же местом, но с близкого расстояния. Она подтверждала худшие опасения – неизвестные носили костюмы химзащиты, а на емкостях красовался знак биологической опасности. На заднем плане висел плакат с красноречивой надписью: "Добро пожаловать на Шэдоу Мозес – завод по переработке концентрированной смерти".

-Смотрите-смотрите – дальше еще интереснее!

Новый снимок явно делали со скрытой камеры. Крис увидел на нем типа во все том же комбезе, осторожно державшего пробирку с мутной лиловой жидкостью. Таких же пробирок позади него было штук тридцать. С таким натюрмортом дивно гармонировала фотография самого настоящего лизуна на причале. Выглядел он как-то неестественно, словно его модель вырезали из древней игры Resident evil 2 – Крис даже поскреб монстра ногтем, приняв за наклейку.

-Интересные снимки нам прислали с курьером? – поинтересовался Клайв. - Отправитель предпочел остаться неизвестным. Кстати, он же прислал нам запись беседы террористов.

Зрители замерли в предвкушении, а директор БСАА включил небольшой телевизор, стоящий на подставке. Запись была плохой, прерывалась помехами, но светловолосого мужчину в пальто, снятого со спины, было видно хорошо. Крису террорист чем-то напомнил Вескера, натянувшего парик.

-Вирус T-G-A-B-C-D-и-так-далее готов к использованию? - спросил блондин подозрительно знакомым голосом.

-Тысяча ампул - все как вы просили, мистер Снейк, - ответил его собеседник, не попавший в кадр.

-Превосходно. Мы завтра же захватим Шэдоу Мозес и будем оттуда распространять вирус по всему миру!

-Но почему оттуда? Устраивать эпидемию удобнее в крупном городе!

-БСАА этого от нас и ждет, - возразил блондин. – Мы должны удивить их. Они даже представить себе не могут, что скрывает остров, и какой коварный план я придумал!

После этой фразы он захохотал дьявольским смехом (очевидно для того, чтобы никто не усомнился в его принадлежности к суперзлодеям).

-Какой же вы умный, мистер Снейк! – льстиво заметил невидимый собеседник.

-Дальше можно не смотреть, - выключил телевизор О'Брайан. – Друзья мои, вас ничего в этой записи не смущает?

Крис долго хмыкал, сопел и чесал репу, после чего выдал:

-Как-то это все неестественно. Смахивает на подделку.

-Я скажу больше – это и есть подделка, - спокойно подтвердил знавший толк в подобных вещах Клайв. – Даже моя бабушка сделала бы более убедительную запись!

Огорошенные прямотой шефа агенты призадумались, а у О'Брайана опять зазвонил телефон:

-Алло. Что? Кретины, куда вы дели конфискованную у биотеррористов травку? Полицейские отобрали ее для проверки и, хихикая, улетели на Луну? Я же велел беречь дурь! Что мы теперь будем подбрасывать лидеру "Нигерийских чумоносцев"? К концу недели мне нужна новая травка – не меньше двенадцати килограмм! Ищите, где хотите!

-Ничего доверить нельзя! – недовольно сказал он, убрав мобильник. – На чем мы остановились?

-На вашей бабушке, - ляпнул Барри.

-Раньше!

-На том, что это фальшивая запись, - припомнила Джилл.

-Как и фотографии, - согласился Клайв. – Наверняка мы знаем только одно - аноним очень хочет, чтобы мы отправили людей на остров. Зачем ему это?

-Кто-то просто хулиганит? – предположил Барри.

-Аноним ненавидит биотеррористов и сдает их из-за обостренного чувства справедливости? – выдвинула идею Ребекка.

-Скорее уж это предательство! Что если неизвестный сам торгует БОР и хочет избавиться от конкурентов? – не согласился Крис.

-Или это западня для БСАА! – насторожилась Джилл. – Кто-нибудь создал новый вирус и ищет, на ком его испытать. "Амбрелла" обожала такие фокусы!

-Все версии имеют право на жизнь, - подвел итоги директор БСАА. – Почти все, - уточнил он, глядя на насупившегося Барри. – Беда в том, что теракт – отнюдь не выдумка. Военные, как обычно, все скрывают, но я чертовски любопытен и умею добывать информацию. Поверьте моему чутью, дамы и господа – через 14 часов люди, захватившие остров, преподнесут нам неприятный сюрприз. Связан ли он с БОР, ядерными боеголовками или чем-то третьим – другой вопрос.

Наши герои одновременно кивнули - О'Брайана можно было обвинить во многом, но только не в отсутствии чутья.

-Противника нельзя недооценивать! – наставительно заявил Клайв. – Помните, что произошло в прошлом году, когда мы допустили эту ошибку?

Все четверо сразу поняли, куда клонит директор. Еще недавно город Террагригия поражал воображение смелым дизайном и самой концепцией плавучего мегаполиса. Стараниями так и не пойманных террористов из "Велтро" он превратился в водный Раккун-сити и был разрушен властями. Правда, уничтожило Террагригию не ядерное пламя, а красно солнышко, лучи которого, сконцентрированные спутником, хорошенько опалили зону заражения, но покойным горожанам от этого было ничуть не легче.

-Это был черный день для многих людей, - тяжелым голосом произнес Крис. – Мы еще найдем этих мерзавцев, и они заплатят за свою дерзость!

-Да, он заплатит. Совсем скоро заплатит, - пробормотал О'Брайан, но потом понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и сменил тему. – Главное сейчас – разгадать тайну Шэдоу Мозеса и нашего таинственного доброжелателя. Для этого придется поработать и мне, и вам. Я попробую отследить путь записи, разыскать анонима и выяснить его мотивы. Также я предупрежу глав других подразделений БСАА о возможной угрозе. Если история с островом – отвлекающий маневр, и настоящий теракт будет в другом месте, они будут наготове и успеют среагировать!

-А что будем делать мы? – спросила Джилл, хотя догадывалась, что услышит в ответ.

-Вы немедленно полетите в Вирджинию и встретитесь с руководителем операции в Пентагоне. Я позвоню кое-каким влиятельным людям, так что вас сразу не прогонят. Добравшись до Пентагона, узнайте как можно больше про Шэдоу Мозес и террористов. Расскажите воякам об угрозе биозаражения и постарайтесь убедить их, что должны сами отправиться на остров. Они, естественно, упрутся рогом, но вы настаивайте! Если откажутся наотрез, звоните лично мне. Помните – пока мы вынуждены играть по правилам анонима, но если вы раскроете секреты военных, все части головоломки встанут на свои места. Есть вопросы? Если нет, то можете идти!

Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка встали и пошли к выходу, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Они закрывали дверь, когда услышали третий телефонный разговор шефа. Еще более зловещий, чем первые два.

-Да. Неужели, опять?! Проклятый преступник! Что он похитил? Вот паразит! А потом еще и оставил токсичные отходы в неположенном месте? Такое нельзя прощать! Ужесточите режим! Никаких прогулок и кормежек! Посадите его под замок и про телесные наказания не забудьте! Негуманно? Мама, если вам что-то не нравится, сами решайте, как наказать нашкодившего кота! И больше не звоните мне в рабочее время! До свидания!

_13 часов 40 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Что ты творишь? – спросил в прямом смысле слова влетевший в столовую Психо Мантис, увидев, что Вулкан Рейвен разгуливает по комнате с глубоким горшком, из которого валит красноватый дым. Разобрать, чем пахнет, телепат не мог – мешал противогаз.

-Отгоняю злые сущности, - лаконично ответил шаман. – Смесь голубого лотоса, корня сновидений и пейотля закроет для них невидимые дороги мира духов и защитит нас от подслушивания.

-Чушь собачья! – возмутился мозголом. – Твои травки – баян. Они не помогут перекрыть дыры в программной защите и не спасут от "жучков"!

Мантис всегда любил вставлять в свою речь обороты программиста. Считалось, что это следствие его давней мании. Мозголом с пеной у рта доказывал, что окружающий мир нереален, и они живут в какой-то дурацкой консольной игре. Впрочем, другие члены отряда, особенно Ликвид, относились к байкам про Матрицу примерно так же, как к россказням Рейвена о том, что сушеная барсучья голова и цветы тернеры раскидистой лечат импотенцию.

-Хочешь отогнать их сам? – спросил великан. – Что же ты сделаешь? Залезешь в голову существу, у которого нет тела?

Ответить Мантис не успел – в столовую зашли Ликвид, Оцелот и Вулф.

-У нас возникли некоторые осложнения, - без вступления начал лидер отряда (перед этим, правда, он долго чихал, тер слезящиеся глаза и спрашивал, что именно протухло на кухне). – Все началось с допроса Андерсона…

…Первые несколько часов на базе члены "Фоксхаунда" проверяли безопасность комплекса, выискивали спрятавшихся ученых и просто обживались. Только потом они вплотную занялись Бейкером и Андерсоном, которых поставили перед простым выбором – сообщить пароли или сдохнуть смертью глупых.

Обычно у Ликвида не возникало проблем с допросами. Зачем тратить время на угрозы и уговоры, если один из твоих людей может просто прочитать мысли допрашиваемого? Психо Мантис привычно навестил сперва одного пленника, потом второго. Результат сбил его с толку – у Андерсона и Бейкера стояли в головах непонятные блоки, сводящие на нет все потуги мозголома. Мантис пробовал и так, и эдак, но за четыре часа не выудил из них никакой полезной информации.

-Их мозги надежно защищены от взлома, - доложил телепат Ликвиду. – На получение доступа к зашифрованным данным уйдет несколько дней. Если повезет.

Револьвер Оцелот, присутствовавший при разговоре, тут же поднял Мантиса на смех и предложил выбить информацию "дедовским способом". Весело насвистывая и на ходу проверяя содержимое походного чемоданчика дознавателя с портретом Малюты Скуратова на крышке, он пошел к Андерсону. Старик не сомневался, что жертва долго не протянет.

Камеру негра Оцелот покинул спустя часа полтора. Его самодовольную улыбочку, как корова языком слизала. Стараясь не смотреть лидеру в глаза, он доложил, что шеф DARPA скончался в результате несчастного случая. Ответ Ликвида не устроил – он еще долго вопил на весь комплекс:

-С каких пор шесть пуль, выпущенных в грудь, считаются несчастным случаем? О контрольном в голову я вообще молчу!

Побушевав еще немного и не сумев попасть в спрятавшегося под столом старика из автомата, Ликвид опомнился и приказал по Кодеку членам "Фоксхаунда" явиться в столовую для экстренного совещания.

-Похоже, генерал Иван превзошел сам себя, - расплылся в улыбке недолюбливавший Оцелота Рейвен, дослушав короткий рассказ Ликвида. Ворон на его плече согласно каркнул и неодобрительно глянул на старика.

Большинству членов отряда, однако, было не до смеха. Мантис негромко произнес, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

-Наши шансы на успех снижаются. Без пароля Андерсона мы не сможем добраться до корневых серверов и получить административный статус. Информация будет заведомо неполной.

-Признаю – я допустил ошибку! – не выдержал Оцелот. – Немного увлекся – с кем не бывает! Я не думал…

-А о чем ты вообще думал, старый кретин?! – взвилась молчавшая до этого снайперша. Она буквально прожигала проштрафившегося дознавателя взглядом.

-Вулф, успокойся! – Ликвид не собирался спокойно терпеть истерики и взаимные упреки подчиненных.

-Успокоиться! – еще громче воскликнула девушка. – Ликвид, он погубил нас всех, неужели непонятно? Сейчас военные боятся нас и верят, что мы можем запустить ракету. Когда они поймут, что это блеф, никто не уйдет с острова живым!

-Мы найдем способ запустить ракету, - с нажимом произнес глава отряда. – Ты слишком перевозбудилась, Вулф! Пора принимать таблетки.

-Я в порядке…

-Нет, пора! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Ликвид.

Снайперша стушевалась и достала из кармашка большой пузырек с надписью "Валиум". Высыпав на ладонь несколько таблеток, она заглотила их, не запивая, и постепенно начала успокаиваться.

-Хорошо, - одобрительно кивнул Ликвид. – Мне не нужны истерики! Сейчас важнее свежие идеи. Я готов выслушать каждого.

-Есть одно соображение, - пробасил Рейвен. – Андерсон мертв, но я могу заставить его отвечать на вопросы. Призвав на помощь духов земли и неба, шаман может войти в потусторонний мир и найти душу усопшего. Покойный не сможет солгать посвященному и выдаст пароль. К сожалению, обряд продлится как минимум три дня.

-Не продолжай! – прервал его глава отряда, которого гениальные планы, требующие на реализацию более трех часов, сильно огорчали. – Думаем дальше!

-Бейкер сообщил пароль от базы данных "Армстеха", - вспомнил Оцелот. – Это немного не то, что нам нужно, но в файлах может скрываться альтернативный способ запустить ракету.

-Не исключено! – оживился Ликвид.

-Но там сотни гигабайт, прорва информации…

-Не беда! Мантис, изучи базу данных до последнего байта, но найди что-нибудь про коды запуска!

-Слушаюсь! – Телепат выпорхнул из столовой, словно птица (ходил он вообще редко – предпочитал левитировать).

-Ты, Оцелот, иди к "Рексу". Проверь состояние робота, поищи инструкции по управлению. Когда срок ультиматума истечет, у нас не должно возникнуть с ним никаких проблем.

-Я разберусь!

-Вулф займется "геномами". Обойди их посты, выслушай рапорты, потом навести заложников.

-Мне надо будет сделать еще кое-что важное, - заявила девушка.

-Побежишь кормить зубастых друзей? – хохотнул Оцелот.

-Почему нет? Тебе, кстати, есть чему поучиться у волков.

-Например?

-Они никогда не убивают ради забавы! – припечатала Вулф и удалилась. Дознаватель сжал кулаки, но ничего не сказал и вышел следом.

-Я, наверно, тоже пойду! – поднялся шаман. – Буду снаружи – там удобнее охранять. В этой стальной коробке почти не слышно духов природы!

-Хорошо, иди, - махнул рукой Ликвид. – Мне надо подумать!

"Тринадцать часов сорок минут – уже совсем скоро!"

Отойдя подальше от товарищей, Револьвер Оцелот перевел дух. Он до последнего опасался, что кто-то заподозрит неладное в смерти шефа DARPA, примется выпытывать подробности, но все машинально списали инцидент на нелепую ошибку старика-дознавателя, переоценившего свои силы. И напрасно. Оцелот занимался пытками большую часть жизни, и его жертвы никогда не умирали раньше времени. Только когда им разрешали.

По большому счету Андерсон сам напросился. Ладно бы он просто отказался делиться паролями! Но нет – он признал в мучителе старого знакомого и угрожал рассказать Ликвиду о некоторых грязных тайнах Оцелота. Негр наивно верил, что его не посмеют убивать, пока он все не расскажет. Верил до того самого момента, когда его начали дырявить из "Кольта".

"Лучше лишиться пароля, чем прикрытия, - мудро рассудил дознаватель. – Коллеги должны верить в честность старины Оцелота еще тринадцать с лишним часов. Потом они все поймут, но будет уже слишком поздно".

_13 часов 15 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Сложно было найти более несчастного и недовольного своей судьбой человека, чем Хелена Дольф Джексон, известная в определенных кругах под псевдонимом "Фортуна". Кличка говорила сама за себя – молодой негритянке, избравшей неженскую профессию наемника, всегда везло на поле боя. Рядом с ней творилось форменное мракобесие, повергавшее в шок любых противников. Оружие клинило, снаряды не разрывались, осколки пролетали мимо тела Фортуны, у самых опытных солдат начинали трястись руки, не позволяя поразить ее пулей даже в упор… Неважно, сколько бойцов выходило против девушки, и чем они были вооружены – шансов у них не было никаких.

Любой нормальный "солдат удачи" без колебания отдал бы почку и свою жену в придачу, чтобы обрести возможность лезть в самое пекло и не получать ни царапины. Его не остановил бы даже тот факт, что бесконечное везение заканчивалось за пределами поля боя (в этом Хелена убедилась после первой же поездки в Лас-Вегас). Но вот Фортуна после каждого выигранного сражения становилась почему-то все грустнее и грустнее.

Поводов для тоски у девушки было предостаточно. Ее отец скончался при невыясненных обстоятельствах, затонув вместе со своим кораблем. Вслед за ним в мир иной отправились ее муж, коллеги по антитеррористическому (с некоторых пор, просто террористическому, безо всяких приставок) подразделению "Мертвая клетка", случайные знакомые, встретившиеся с пулей, предназначенной девушке, и многие другие. А еще ее тяготило предательство американских властей, погубивших половину отряда… А еще ей не давали покоя ханжи, твердящие, что светлая краска для волос не сочетается со смуглым цветом кожи (про излюбленный наряд Фортуны, состоящий из плаща и закрытого купальника, они тоже много чего говорили)… А еще фирменная пушка Хелены – рейлган, позволяющий не только свалить слона одним разрядом молнии, но и тут же поджарить его – почему-то разладилась и начала сбоить… А еще негритянка на днях с ужасом обнаружила, что поправилась аж на три килограмма… А еще… Короче, там очень длинный список расстройств – не будем его приводить целиком.

Окончательно разочаровавшись в жизни, Хелена приняла твердое решение поскорее с нею расстаться. Но решить оказалось проще, чем сделать! Убедившись, что ни друзья, ни враги по-прежнему не могут сразить ее в честной схватке, девушка попыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством. Но и тут ее поджидал облом – судьба зорко следила за тем, чтобы Фортуна жила как можно дольше. Веревки, на которых она вешалась, рвались, яды не вызывали даже чесотки, острые, как бритва, ножи на глазах тупились и отказывались резать вены. Девушка однажды даже сделала то, что категорически запрещают родители всем детям мира – засунула пальцы в розетку. Надо ли говорить, что в этот момент по чистой случайности в городе отключилось электричество (и не включалось еще четыре месяца… но это уже другая история)!

Несмотря на неудачи, Хелена не унывала и вспоминала старую пословицу: "Если долго мучиться, что-нибудь получится". В тот день пришло время для n-ой по счету (и, как хотелось верить негритянке - последней) попытки.

Фортуна взяла с полочки очередное орудие самоубийства – пистолет с одной пулей (застрелиться из двухметрового рейлгана было несколько проблематично – девушка уже пробовала). Помедлив секунд десять и бросив прощальный взгляд на предсмертную записку (которых наделала на ксероксе несколько сотен – про запас), она вздохнула и прижала его дуло к виску.

"Ну что ж – прощай, жестокий мир!" – привычно подумала Хелена и нажала на спусковой крючок. Тот только издевательски щелкнул, вместо того, чтобы вышибить хозяйке мозги.

"Опять!"

Фортуна сделала еще несколько попыток, но осечки следовали одна за другой. Казалось, что кто-то налил в ствол эпоксидного клея, намертво привязав патрон к пистолету.

-Бесполезная железка!

Девушка в порыве гнева начала размахивать огнестрелом в воздухе, продолжая нажимать на крючок. Вскоре она доразмахивалась – пистолет вдруг сработал, и пуля, описав дугу, влетела точнехонько между глаз мускулистому брюнету с бородкой, который очень не вовремя заглянул в гости к Хелене. От удара его тело отбросило к косяку, и оно медленно сползло на пол.

-Ой! – вскрикнула Фортуна, в одночасье забыв о неудачном самоубийстве. – Вамп, я не нарочно! Я не знала, что ты опять придешь в самый неподходящий момент!

Брюнет, которого негритянка назвала Вампом, неожиданно моргнул. Через мгновение он уже дергался в конвульсиях, но все равно выглядел подозрительно живенько для жертвы "хэдшота". Фортуна вздохнула с облегчением: раз дергается, значит, его организм борется со смертью и вновь побеждает!

Cекунд через тридцать Вамп преспокойно поднялся на ноги и почесал переносицу. Рана уже зарубцевалась и скоро должна была исчезнуть насовсем. Не в меру живучий брюнет посмотрел на сплющенный кусочек свинца, оставшийся у него в руке, пренебрежительно хмыкнул и метнул его в распахнутое окно.

-Не надо извиняться, королева, - произнес он миролюбивым тоном. – Со мной и не такое бывало!

-Да, я помню, - поспешно согласилась Хелена, припомнив предыдущие попытки покончить с собой. Невезучему Вампу тогда приходилось принимать на себя и пули, и гранаты и даже обломки дома, грохнувшегося ему на голову.

-Вижу, ты опять взялась за старое, - с укором произнес брюнет. – Сейчас не лучшее время – отряду нужен надежный лидер!

-Это не про меня, – ядовито отозвалась девушка. – Я только и делаю, что приношу несчастье. Ты уже возглавлял "Мертвую клетку" в прошлом. Значит, справишься и после моей смерти.

-Командовать одним человеком – то еще удовольствие, - поморщился мужчина. – Кроме того, ты все равно не сможешь умереть!

-Ничего, я опробовала далеко не все варианты, - "успокоила" его Фортуна.

Вамп вздохнул. У него было абсолютно другое отношение к жизни и смерти. Как и Хелена, он не жаловался на недостаток храбрости и в бою всегда сражался впереди всех, кромсая противников ножами. Заканчивалась такая психическая атака обычно тем, что Вамп попадал под перекрестный огонь и отбрасывал коньки… на пару минут. За эти минуты организм наемника восстанавливал поврежденные ткани и органы с бешеной скоростью, которой мог бы позавидовать даже Вескер. Неудивительно, что Вамп быстро привык к неуязвимости и воспринимал бесконечные смерти, как неотъемлемую часть профессии.

Истинную причину регенерации, которой были медицинские наномашины, впрыснутые в ходе давнего военного эксперимента, хитрый Вамп скрывал ото всех, в том числе и от Фортуны. Свои сверхспособности, которые также включали нечеловеческую ловкость и гибкость, он объяснял просто – вампирской сущностью и регулярным питьем крови.

Впервые простой румынский парень отведал "красную жидкость" при драматических обстоятельствах – это был единственный способ выжить. Постепенно Вамп распробовал кровь и почти полностью перешел на "гемоглобиновую диету". Тогда же у него появились и вампирские замашки – сказывалась культурная среда. К моменту вступления в отряд кровосос убедил сам себя и окружающих, что он всамделишный вампир и ведет род от самого Влада Цепеша – любимца кинематографистов и Брэма Стокера. Спал свежеиспеченный упырь исключительно в украденном гробу, чеснок не ел, при виде церквей и людей с крестиками бледнел, а поначалу и вовсе отказывался участвовать в дневных операциях, ссылаясь на сложные взаимоотношения вампиров и ультрафиолетовых лучей. В итоге товарищи побороли последнюю фобию простейшим способом: вытолкали вопящего потомка Дракулы из подвала на солнцепек и подперли дверь изнутри. Поорав до хрипоты и не дождавшись аутодафе в солнечных лучах, Вамп успокоился и настаивать на ночном образе жизни перестал. Впрочем, от других вредных привычек он не избавился и избавляться не собирался.

-Вот вы где! – в дверях появился третий и последний член "Мертвой клетки". В проем он протиснулся с видимым трудом и не только потому, что носил массивный костюм сапера. Его вес и "размах брюха" были несколько больше, чем у нормальных людей. Раза в два-три.

-Что это у тебя, Фэтмен? – Фортуна с интересом уставилась на нестандартную обувь толстяка – роликовые коньки. – Решил слегка похудеть?

-Мне не нужно худеть! – огрызнулся втайне мечтавший об этом Фэтмен. Он попытался переступить порог, но едва не укатился обратно в коридор, что обозлило его еще больше. – Я просто решил немного размяться. Только и всего!

-Не переборщи с разминкой! – посоветовал Вамп. – Иначе тебе придется срочно менять кличку.

-Она никак не связана с лишним весом! – "Сапер" очень бурно реагировал на такие шуточки, чем язвительный кровосос с удовольствием пользовался. – Я назван в честь бомбы, которая сровняла с землей Нагасаки!

-Ну да, конечно! Ты не пробовал питаться кровью? Она хорошо усваивается, не полнит и в ней много питательных веществ! Особенно рекомендую первую положительную группу…

-Не надо мне твоих лекций, упырь!

-Заткнитесь оба! – вежливо попросила Хелена. – Фэтмен, у тебя какое-то дело, или ты явился просто, чтобы показать новую самоходную обувь?

-Я от Солидола, - надулся жирдяй. – Он велел передать, что "Дискавери" отплывает через пятнадцать минут. Нам придется поспешить, если не хотим опоздать к веселью.

-Та еще новость! – усмехнулся Вамп. – Мы знали о точном времени начала операции еще вчера. Не правда ли, королева?

-Правда, - Фортуне было неудобно признаваться, что из-за тяжелых мыслей она совсем потеряла ход времени.

-Раз вы такие умные, то может быть, знаете, и куда мы плывем? – Фэтмен попытался хоть как-то уесть наглого румына, но не преуспел:

-Место назначения - остров Шэдоу Мозес, - хищно улыбнулся Вамп. – Там нас ждет то, что позволит изменить мир до неузнаваемости!

Глава 3

_в которой Вескер занимается саботажем, а военные получают помощь оттуда, откуда не ждали _

_13 часов до запуска боеголовки… _

-Брр! Холодно сегодня! – поежился моложавый солдат. – Даже на базе зуб на зуб не попадает!

-Привыкай! – лениво отозвался скуластый вояка постарше, прислонившись к стене. – Это Аляска – здесь отвратный климат. Зато пейзажи красивые! Глянь, как снега на солнце блестят!

Моложавый генный солдат посмотрел на огромные сугробы и ближайший ельник с тоской:

-Природа! – протянул он недовольно. – Она хороша на фотографиях! Я предпочитаю цивилизованные городские парки! Там и деревьев куча, и с пивом можно посидеть на лавочке!

-Ты не одинок! – рассмеялся скуластый. – Это любят все!

Повеселившись еще немного, часовые вновь вернулись к своему занятию: бдить и охранять. Им достался один из самых унылых участков – с видом на густые лесные заросли. Под прикрытием деревьев, конечно, нападать было проще, чем пытаться незаметно подплыть к причалу, но уставшие бойцы Нового Поколения за ночь не заметили даже любопытных зверей (не то что любопытных лазутчиков). Приходилось дозорным постоянно подбадривать друг друга и неотрывно пялиться на суровую, но однообразную "красоту Аляски".

-Ты слышал последние новости? – зачем-то оглянувшись, спросил скуластый. – Умер кто-то из ценных заложников. Командир был в ярости!

-Это еще что! Вулф недавно обошла всех наших! – вспомнил моложавый. - Велела утроить бдительность и готовиться к худшему! Думаешь, они что-то скрывают? Вдруг военные собираются устроить высадку?

-О таком бы предупредили. Наверное, что-то пошло не так с самим роботом.

-Так нам все-таки придется уходить? – с тревогой спросил моложавый.

-Не исключено. Надеюсь, наши союзники не подведут и прибудут вовремя!

-Хорошо бы. Сигарету будешь? – моложавый солдат решил отвлечься от неприятных мыслей хоть как-нибудь.

-Не откажусь.

"Геномы" закурили и задумчиво уставились вдаль. Человека, который сидел на крыше прямо над ними, а потом спешно удалился, они так и не заметили.

"И это они называют охраной? Сразу видно неучей, привыкших геройствовать в виртуальной реальности!"

Альберт Вескер очень надеялся реализовать первую часть плана до рассвета, но не успел. И подготовка "компромата на скорую руку", и путешествие к острову (добирался очкастый на обыкновенной лодке, а последние километры пути и вовсе преодолел вплавь, бросив якорь вдали от берега) заняли куда больше времени, чем предполагалось. Да и после прибытия Вескеру пришлось побегать, скрываясь в темных закоулках и карабкаясь по крышам. Ему позарез требовалось узнать примерную численность Генной Армии и местоположение бойцов. Осмотр вполне удовлетворил злодея: "геномы" скучковались в главном комплексе базы и на свежий воздух выходили редко. Из членов "Фоксхаунда" Альберт заметил только полуголого долбанутого шамана, который сидел прямо в сугробе и на полном серьезе о чем-то разговаривал с воронами. Птицы слушали очень внимательно и даже каркали на разные лады, создавая иллюзию диалога.

"Остальные явно перебрались поближе к "Рексу". Вот и хорошо – никто не помешает мне хулиганить!"

Воровато оглядевшись, Альберт приблизился к вентиляционной решетке, которую никому и в голову не приходило охранять. Наметанным взглядом он сразу оценил размер воздуховода – в нем вполне мог перемещаться взрослый человек. Однако пока очкастый не собирался изображать крысу, ползающую по трубам. Воздуховод нужен был ему для другой цели.

Открутив болты припасенным гаечным ключом, Вескер снял решетку и опустил на землю водонепроницаемую сумку, которая едва не утопила его по пути к Шэдоу Мозесу. Тогда злодею приходилось терпеть и бороться с соблазном выкинуть ношу – без нее обойтись было нельзя, а других способов доставить сумку на остров не было. Но вот он, наконец, открыл ее и взял плотно закрытую колбу с загадочным содержимым. В следующий миг колба полетела в трубу и разбилась где-то внизу. Альберт прислушался к отдаленному жужжанию вентилятора и улыбнулся.

"Пора показать вам парочку моих любимых фокусов, господа террористы! Я отобью у вас охоту таскать за собой такую толпу солдат!"

Идея потравить противников, как тараканов, используя внушительные запасы наворованных со всего света отравляющих веществ, пришла Вескеру в голову, когда он получил схему вентиляционной системы перерабатывающего завода (раздобыл ее вместе с остальными схемами вездесущий Толецо – кто же еще?). Опыт бактериологических атак у суперзлодея был, и ему оставалось только выбрать тип вируса, который сделает за него грязную работу. Но тут возникла загвоздка – для целей экс-капитана не подходил ни один вирус!

При всем желании Альберт не мог незаметно обколоть отравой достаточное количество бойцов Нового Поколения, чтобы те смогли сами распространить заразу. Т-вирус распространялся слишком медленно и к тому же должен был сперва воскресить покойного разносчика. G-вирус и Т-Вероника были еще хуже – первый плохо приживался, а второй обладал совершенно непотребным инкубационным периодом длиной в пятнадцать лет. Объединяло их и то, что они провоцировали плохо контролируемые мутации, увеличивая риск операции.

Вескер нуждался в неприхотливой отраве, распространяющейся воздушно-капельным путем. И тогда он вспомнил о свежеукраденном Лас-Плагасе.

Испанский паразит люди Саддлера предпочитали вводить жертве уколом в вену, но Вескер, внимательно изучавший отчеты, обратил внимание на одну немаловажную деталь. Первые зараженные крестьяне появились без помощи инъекций – раскопав Лас-Плагас в подземелье замка Салазаров, они надышались его окаменевших спор и начали меняться (остается только подивиться долголетию реликтового паразита, сохранившего силу после стольких веков "заточения"!). Очкастый злодей решил воспользоваться этой особенностью и велел изучать оба способа заражения испанским трофеем, чувствуя, что подчиняющие споры ему скоро пригодятся. И ведь пригодились!

С собой на остров экс-капитан прихватил пять "порций" спор – как раз достаточно, чтобы обработать комплекс целиком. Ученые Вескера поработали на славу и сумели уменьшить инкубационный период Лас-Плагаса (разборчивый паразит мог сделать свое черное дело через несколько часов, а мог выжидать несколько дней). "Улучшенная версия" радовала своей стабильностью – ей требовалось только шесть часов для установления полного контроля. Холодный климат тормозил развитие паразита, но ненамного – всего на четыре часа.

"Шесть и четыре – итого десять, – совершил сложнейший подсчет Вескер. – А запуск состоится через тринадцать часов. Выходит, последние часы пребывания на острове у "Фоксхаунда" будут яркими и насыщенными!"

Нагло ухмыляясь, словно кот, совершивший удачный набег на холодильник, Альберт направился к следующей вентиляционной решетке. Следовало применить по назначению оставшиеся четыре колбы.

_11 часов до запуска боеголовки… _

-Сэр, к вам посетитель! – Кэмпбелл отвлекся от размышлений и уставился на незаметно подошедшую Мэй Линг. – Вам будет интересно встретиться с ним!

-Он знает, как выгнать с острова толпу головорезов и не спровоцировать глобальную катастрофу? – с сарказмом спросил Рой.

-Нет, но он работал над "Метал гиром".

Полковник посмотрел на Мэй с возросшим интересом:

-Специалисты, работавшие над роботом, собрались на Шэдоу Мозесе, разве нет?

-Верно, но среди них нет главного конструктора. Он покинул базу за два дня до теракта. Мы разыскали его и убедили сотрудничать.

-Заводи, раз уж разыскали! – благосклонно кивнул Кэмпбелл. – Консультант-робототехник нам не помешает!

Китаянка приоткрыла дверь и поманила кого-то жестом. Рой услышал топот в коридоре, и на пороге появился взъерошенный мужчина лет тридцати. Он смахивал на классического, даже карикатурного "ботаника": мятая одежда, непричесанные волосы, очки с толстыми линзами, красные глаза человека, привыкшего работать в любое время суток. Далекий от науки Рой недолюбливал таких людей, но заставил себя встать при виде гостя и протянуть ему руку.

-Я полковник Кэмпбелл, руководитель операции по освобождению Шэдоу Мозеса. Насколько я понял, вы хотите сообщить что-то очень важное, мистер…

-Доктор Эммерих, - энергично потряс руку собеседника гость. – Хэл Эммерих. Главный конструктор "Рекса". Работаю на "Армстех" много лет. "Метал гир" рос буквально у меня на глазах. Удивительный опыт, полковник! Такие перспективы использования, такой скачок технологий! Мы опередили соседние страны как минимум на пятьдесят лет!

Эту тираду ученый выдал за каких-то двадцать секунд, умудрившись ни разу не запнуться. При этом он активно жестикулировал, пытаясь донести до приземленного вояки всю суть грандиозного проекта, но тому быстро надоело слушать.

-Послушайте, доктор Эммерих…

-Можно без официоза! Друзья зовут меня просто Отакон.

-Доктор Эммерих, - с нажимом повторил полковник, давая понять, что не собирается включать ученого в список своих друзей после двухминутного знакомства. – Ваш удивительный и потрясающий робот скоро примется крушить крупные города, и нам нужно знать, как остановить его.

-Угроза для мирных жителей? Абсурд! – вновь затарахтел с пулеметной скоростью Хэл. – Робот не предназначен для артиллерийских ударов. Мирная оборонительная разработка. Единственная задача – противодействие вражеским ракетам.

-Не юлите, доктор – мы знаем, зачем "Метал гир" строился на самом деле.

-О чем вы?

-Не прикидывайтесь дураком! - завелся Кэмпбелл. – Главный конструктор не представляет, что он сам же построил? Это просто нелепо!

-Но…

-"Метал гир" – робот-разрушитель! Его пушка позволяет запускать ядерные боеголовки! Это для вас тоже новость, доктор?

-Зря не верите! Я действительно не догадывался! – по лицу Отакона было видно, что он не врет. – Подготовка состояла из десятков этапов. Каждый работал над отдельными частями "Рекса". Конечный результат был известен только Бейкеру! Он обманул нас всех. Жалею, что не понял это самостоятельно!

-Так помогите нам! Мы можем добраться до робота, но не знаем его слабых мест!

-Шагающая форма почти неуязвима! – принялся рассуждать Эммерих. – Слишком высокий уровень защиты. Можно попробовать выстрелить в открытую кабину и поразить робота изнутри, но ее никто никогда не открывает. У пилота и так отличный обзор благодаря сенсорам! Вторая форма слабее, но тоже достаточно прочна!

-Так что же вы предлагаете?

-Есть одна ахиллесова пята. Сознательно оставленный мной дефект. Всегда считал, что люди неполноценны без определенной слабости характера. К машинам это тоже относится!

-Так что же это за дефект? - едва не сорвался на крик полковник.

-В кабине нет кондиционера, - с готовностью ответил Хэл. – Это очень неудобно для пилота. Со временем он может даже потерять сознание от перегрева. Через несколько часов, если не ошибаюсь.

Кэмпбелл побагровел:

-И это все? Больше никаких изъянов?

-Нет, я бы знал.

-Мэй, - очень вежливо произнес Рой, подчеркнуто игнорируя Отакона, - проводи, пожалуйста, доктора в комнату отдыха и попроси подождать дальнейших указаний. Иначе я его порву к чертовой матери!

-Но я еще столько не рассказал! У "Рекса" уникальная конструкция! Его три формы трансформации это просто…

Эммерих замолк на полуслове и присел, уклоняясь от брошенной озверевшим полковником кружки. Такой намек он понял и пулей выскочил в коридор.

Раскрасневшийся Кэмпбелл вытер пот со лба носовым платком и вздохнул. Он искренне и от всей души желал Отакону больше не попадаться ему на глаза. Рою хотелось верить, что других неприятных визитов сегодня не будет, но он ошибся.

-Полковник, - в помещение ворвался Уолли, – там еще посетители прибыли! Агенты БСАА!

-Чего? – удивился еще не совсем отошедший Кэмпбелл. – Агенты какого пса?

-БСАА, - терпеливо объяснил помощник. – Это организация такая международная, с биотерроризмом борется. Агенты уверяют, что на острове есть какое-то биоорганическое оружие, и они должны участвовать в его освобождении.

-Освобождении оружия? – округлила глаза Мэй.

-Да нет же, острова!

-Гони их в шею, Уолли! – взревел Рой. – Теракт – наша внутренняя проблема! Я не позволю высаживаться на Шэдоу Мозесе каким-то молокососам! Пускай птичий грипп идут лечить!

-Почему сразу молокососы, полковник? Они - элита организации, агенты из числа Одиннадцати первых.

-Одиннадцать первых, семеро смелых… - передразнил его Кэмпбелл. – Я отдал приказ! Выполняйте его!

-А у них тут круто! – бестактно прервал полковника Крис Редфилд, входя в помещение и с любопытством осматриваясь. – Все точно, как в голливудских блокбастерах!

-Естественно! – в тон ему ответил Барри. – Их же прямо здесь и снимают для пущего реализма!

-Не неси чушь! – не согласился Редфилд. – Думаешь, вояки – полные кретины? Не позволят они здесь кому попало с камерами разгуливать! У киношников специальный павильон для таких целей есть!

-Вот блин! – растерялся здоровяк. – А я-то думал!

-Не спорьте по пустякам, - попросила мужчин Джилл. – Кроме того павильоны давно устарели. Сейчас декорации компьютер рисует!

-Дамы и господа! – решительно прервал беседу об искусстве Кэмпбелл, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не поприветствовать "варягов" матом. – У меня есть два вопроса. Первый – кто вам дал право заходить без спросу, а второй – что мешает мне вышвырнуть вас за дверь прямо сейчас?

-Как грубо! – демонстративно всплеснул руками сорокалетний мужчина в дорогом костюме, зашедший после агентов. – Разве так встречают союзников, полковник?

Рой, не ожидавший отпора от самого министра обороны Джима Хаусмена, пришел в замешательство.

-Боюсь, я ничего не понимаю!

-Оно и видно! – нахмурился министр. – Мы получили сообщение от БСАА пару часов назад. Организация представила доказательства того, что "Фоксхаунд" готовит вирусную атаку и предложила помощь.

-Вы называете помощью этих клоунов? – не выдержал Рой.

-В чем проблема, папаша? – встрял в беседу Крис, которого полковник раздражал все больше. Ситуация, конечно, сложилась критическая, но это ведь не повод откровенно хамить! – Мы с моей напарницей Джилл пережили десятки эпидемий и остановили сотни террористов. Ребекка – один из лучших специалистов в области вирусологии и поможет нам найти способ борьбы с новой отравой! Ну а Барри… - Редфилд задумался, - он… тоже может пригодиться!

-Да, я такой! – расправил плечи Бертон.

-Просто шапито какое-то! – процедил сквозь зубы Кэмпбелл. Высказаться эмоциональней ему не дал министр.

-Полковник, мы можем обсудить детали операции наедине в вашем кабинете?

-Безусловно, - Роя не пришлось долго уговаривать. – Что касается вас, "спасители", - он брезгливо ткнул пальцем в сторону друзей, - то можете подождать здесь. Уолли не позволит вам заскучать!

Покинув помещение, мужчины отправились в кабинет Кэмпбелла. Рой пропустил Хаусмена вперед, тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь и начал возмущаться:

-При всем уважении, мистер Хаусмен, что вы творите?

-Я хотел задать тот же вопрос, полковник! – жестко ответил министр. – Совсем недавно вы твердили, что на остров надо отправить вооруженный отряд, и жаловались, что у нас нет подходящих людей для этого задания. Такие люди нашлись, но вас опять что-то не устраивает!

-Привлекать выскочек со стороны – слишком большой риск! Они на острове и сами сдохнут, и нас подставят!

-Хотите взглянуть на их досье, Кэмпбелл? О'Брайан прислал нам лучших из лучших! Каждый из них по своей квалификации не уступает прихвостням Ликвида!

-Я понимаю это, но…

-Хватит, Кэмпбелл! – ударил кулаком по столу министр. Упрашивать ему надоело – теперь он приказывал. – Нам нужны эти четверо, тем более что они - специалисты по борьбе с БОР. Либо вы согласитесь работать с ними, либо будете искать новых диверсантов сами. Уверены, что справитесь за одиннадцать часов?

-Нет, - честно ответил Рой.

-Будете сотрудничать с БСАА?

-Да, - скрипнул зубами полковник.

-Превосходно! Тогда идите к нашим друзьям и введите их в курс дела. Они должны знать и про террористов, и про заложников, и про "Рекса". Важные детали не скрывайте – им все равно придется давать подписку о неразглашении.

-Я все понял, - поморщился Рой. - Мистер Хаусмен, могу я кое-что спросить напоследок?

-Я слушаю.

-Вы действительно верите в эту историю с биооружием? Она ведь противоречит всему, что мы знаем о теракте! Зачем нужны вирусы тому, кто захватил десятки ядерных боеголовок и пусковую платформу?

-Вы узко мыслите, полковник. Ликвид готов убивать тысячи людей любым способом, чтобы получить тело. При правильном использовании БОР уничтожит не меньше народа, чем ядерный взрыв, и он это прекрасно понимает.

-Но зачем пугать именно боеголовками?

-Хочет нас запутать, - тут же ответил министр. – Мы будем готовиться к ядерной войне и, не сумев вовремя сориентироваться, провороним начало эпидемии.

-Я об этом не подумал, - с неохотой признал Кэмпбелл.

-Не волнуйтесь – я готов думать за двоих! – успокоил его Хаусмен, глядя на свои часы. – Кажется, вы теряете время попусту, полковник! Пора инструктировать агентов.

Недовольно бурча, Кэмпбелл вышел за дверь.

"Полный дурдом, - думал он. – Хорошо, что я не пустил племянницу на проклятый остров! Проблем было бы в несколько раз больше!"

Хаусмен торжествующе улыбнулся: он любил ставить на место таких вот зарвавшихся вояк, наслаждаясь их унижением.

"Это еще не власть, - подумал он. – Когда все закончится, я стану настолько влиятельным, что сам президент будет униженно мыть мне ноги!"

Министр ничего не мог поделать со своей маленькой слабостью – еще в детстве он мечтал руководить, подчинять, судить, карать и заниматься всеми остальными делами настоящего правителя. С его жаждой власти могла поспорить только алчность.

Вспомнив о деньгах, Хаусмен открыл чемоданчик, который практически не выпускал из рук. Помимо важных бумаг, документов и прочей макулатуры внутри лежали три конверта (отнюдь не пустые – подарками министр никогда не брезговал). Один из них был получен недавно, и к нему прилагалась записка:

"Уважаемый мистер Хаусмен. Я наслышан о трагедии, произошедшей на Шэдоу Мозесе. БСАА готова безвозмездно предоставить вам лучших агентов для разрешения кризиса. Мы подозреваем, что террористы используют БОР, и настаиваем, чтобы агенты активно участвовали в операции. Надеюсь, что этот скромный подарок позволит быстро уладить все возможные разногласия.

С уважением, Клайв О'Брайан, директор БСАА".

"Подарок действительно скромный", - недовольно подумал Хаусмен и взял конверт потолще. Он был прислан раньше и содержал послание покороче:

"Хаусмен, я отправляюсь на остров. К вам скоро приедут идиоты из БСАА, твердящие о каком-то биооружии. Сделайте все, чтобы они отправились на Шэдоу Мозес без промедления, и вас ждет царская награда.

Искренне ваш, А. В.".

Послание было интересным, и министр сделал все, как просил отправитель… но только потому что перед этим прочел записку из самого раннего и самого пухлого конверта:

"Господин министр, ситуация полностью под нашим контролем. Мы помним свои обязательства, но просим о небольшой услуге. К вам скоро обратится идиот, зовущий себя Альбертом Вескером, и потребует помочь ему проникнуть на остров. Выполняйте его просьбы без пререканий – присутствие этого человека на базе имеет для нас очень большое значение. Если он притащит с собой помощников, вы должны будете помогать и им тоже. Мы на вас рассчитываем, господин министр.

Р. О."

_10 часов 40 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Уставший, но довольный Альберт Вескер прокрался в лабораторию комплекса, избегая охранников. Его сумка давно опустела, и вентиляторы разнесли отравленный воздух по всей базе. По расчетам очкастого злодея выветриться споры должны были тоже быстро – вентиляционная система оказалась весьма продуманной и рассчитанной на подобные казусы – но это уже не играло никакой роли. Своего персонального и абсолютно бесплатного Лас-Плагаса получили как минимум две трети Генной Армии. Такая куча зараженных легко могла раздавить бывших сослуживцев и изрядно попугать "Фоксхаунд".

"Жаль, что гостям из БСАА не достанется ни грамма отравы, - вздохнул про себя Альберт. – Хотя, это даже хорошо – им предстоит шуметь и создавать хаос, а послушных тварей у меня и так будет с избытком".

Суперзлодей опустился в кресло на колесиках и расслабленно закинул ноги на стол. Начинался самый нудный этап операции – десятичасовое ожидание. Альберт еще толком не решил, как проведет время. Не слоняться же в самом деле по коридорам, дразня охрану!

Можно было, конечно, спрятаться в укромном месте и чуть-чуть подремать, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что это не лучшая идея. Не зная, что предпринять, Вескер бездумно рассматривал лабораторию до тех пор, пока его взгляд не уперся в картонную коробку, которую кто-то уронил под стол и не удосужился поднять. Сев на корточки, суперзлодей дотянулся до непонятной коробки и раскрыл ее.

Неизвестно, что Альберт там надеялся увидеть, но внутри картонки обнаружился серый пластиковый параллелепипед размером с ладонь. Он был похож на смартфон без экрана, но приложенная инструкция давала понять, что неизвестный приборчик не так прост.

"Стелс-камуфляж, - прочел заинтригованный экс-капитан. – Портативное устройство, генерирующее особое поле, искажающее ультрафиолетовые лучи. Поле образует маскировочную пелену и не позволяет противнику обнаружить носителя без специальных сенсоров. Для успешной работы закрепите стелс-камуфляж на теле и нажмите на зеленую кнопку. Помните: устройство имеет ограниченный запас энергии – после восьми часов эксплуатации потребуется сменить аккумулятор…"

Дальше очкастый злодей не читал – и так все было ясно. Он не отличался патологическим любопытством, но мимо такого порождения НТП спокойно пройти не мог. Взяв "смартфон", Вескер прицепил его на пояс, убедился, что он не мешает двигаться и, на всякий случай задержав дыхание, коснулся кнопки.

Сперва злодей ощутил легкое покалывание, как от статистического электричества, в области живота. Потом покалывать начало все тело. Альберт хотел снять прибор, но неприятные ощущения исчезли так же неожиданно, как появились. Терзаемый сомнениями Вескер подошел к зеркалу… и невольно отшатнулся, не увидев в нем ничего! Осторожно, словно боясь окончательно спугнуть сбежавшее отражение, экс-капитан помахал в воздухе рукой, почесал ухо, скорчил рожу… Ничего из этого зеркало не отобразило, равнодушно показывая все, кроме Вескера.

-Видно… Не видно… - бормотал очкастый злодей, раз за разом нажимая на кнопку. Стелс-камуфляж работал безотказно, то "растворяя" нового хозяина в воздухе, то "проявляя" его, как фотографию.

"Отличное изобретение! – обрадовался наигравшийся Альберт, выгребая из коробки запасные аккумуляторы. – Теперь меня точно никто не остановит!"

Глава 4

_в которой Мантис приносит важные известия, Солидус и его люди движутся к острову, а Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка впервые встречаются с террористами _

_8 часов 15 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-На связи Змей, вызываю Короля! – первым начал разговор Ликвид Снейк.

Секунда тишины.

-Король на связи – говорите быстро! – Свое настоящее имя – Солидус Снейк - собеседник не называл, чтобы не вызывать у союзника ненужных ассоциаций.

-Объект в отличном состоянии и готов к транспортировке. Проблем с поставщиками не возникло.

-Хорошо! Мы доберемся через шесть часов. Транспорт готов, и объект будет доставлен по назначению. Наши люди прибудут заранее и помогут вам. Конец связи.

Завершив сеанс связи (достаточно короткий, чтобы его не успели отследить), Ликвид поморщился. Ему не нравилось, что успех операции зависит от человека, которого лидер "Фоксхаунда" никогда вживую не видел. И все же приходилось терпеть – только Король мог вывезти "Метал гир" и всех террористов с острова.

Поначалу Ликвид вообще не планировал ничего никуда вывозить. Он грезил о маленьком, но гордом островном государстве, суверенитет которого защищают сотни боеголовок, но прагматичный Оцелот быстро вернул вожака с небес на землю. Старик заявил, что реакция военных на первый запуск может быть самой неожиданной. Хорошо, если они испугаются и выполнят требования, а если нет? Вдруг они решат, что промедление смерти подобно, и возьмут комплекс штурмом, сметая все на своем пути? С точки зрения Оцелота выход был только один – выбраться из-под "колпака" военных и угрожать им запуском ракеты из любой точки земного шара.

Поворчав немного для приличия, Ликвид согласился и поручил дознавателю продумать "план эвакуации", а также найти надежного исполнителя. Оцелот не подвел: уже через полторы недели с лидером "Фоксхаунда" связался загадочный Король и предложил за вполне умеренную сумму подогнать к острову танкер и перевезти "Рекса" куда угодно. Казалось бы, Ликвид должен был радоваться столь успешным переговорам, но его все равно терзали смутные сомнения. Вроде бы беспочвенные, но не дающие покоя.

-Я могу войти? – Ликвид отошел от передатчика и увидел Психо Мантиса. – По вашему запросу найдены интересные данные. Альтернативный способ запуска действительно существует.

Лидер внимательно осмотрел протянутую ему желто-черную пластиковую карточку и с недоумением спросил:

-Вот это?

-Это PAL-ключ из сейфа Бейкера, - сказал телепат. – Создан на случай аварийного отключения системы. Три таких ключа могут активировать код детонации, а могут и отменить подготовленный запуск.

-Ничего отменять мы не будем! – решительно заявил Ликвид. – Давай остальные ключи!

-Двух других нет.

-Что?

-В базе данных упоминаются нормальный, холодный и горячий пластиковые ключи. Что это значит и который ключ достался нам, выяснить не удалось. Напоминает нелепый квест девяностых годов с загадками и обязательным сбором всякого хлама, - недовольно добавил мозголом.

-Вы все сговорились? – воскликнул Ликвид. – Мне нужны полные коды запуска! Полные! Не половинка, не треть и даже не одна десятая, а вся комбинация!

-Я делаю, что могу! Невозможно разгадать такой ребус достаточно быстро и без помощи Бейкера!

-Как сказал бы Наполеон: "Невозможность – слово из словаря глупцов"! - огрызнулся лидер "Фоксхаунда". - Старайся больше! Ищи ключи, где хочешь!

Мантис надулся (хотя под противогазом это было незаметно) и выпорхнул из комнаты. Ликвид же осмотрел PAL-ключ еще раз и, бросив его на стол рядом с передатчиком, бездумно уставился в стену.

_7 часов 20 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Недавний собеседник Ликвида – рослый седой мужчина в нелепом костюме-экзоскелете темного цвета – вышел на палубу и, сложив руки на груди, замер у самого борта. Его взгляд скользил по водной глади и небу, затянутому темными облаками. По всем прогнозам погода скоро должна была испортиться, и мужчина как раз на это и надеялся. Потопить здоровенный танкер буря не смогла бы, зато помогла бы скрыться от преследователей после успешного окончания операции.

"Мы должны справиться! На карту поставлено слишком многое! ОНИ непременно будут повержены!".

В отличие от простых наемников Солида и Ликвида Солидус Снейк – их третий "брат" – сделал внушительную политическую карьеру и даже поселился на четыре года в Белом доме. Вряд ли американские избиратели догадывались, кого они выбирают своим лидером, голосуя за энергичного сенатора Джорджа Сирса! Дорвавшись до власти, Солидус пустился во все тяжкие и принялся всячески злоупотреблять служебным положением. Пропихнуть в Сенат любимого коня, как другой известный самодур, он, к счастью, не пытался, но натворить делов успел.

При Сирсе руководящие посты отдавались некомпетентным лизоблюдам, каждая встреча с иностранными послами заканчивалась международными скандалами, а количество смазливых секретарш, жалующихся на шаловливого гаранта конституции, превысило все допустимые величины. Но подлинный кошмар начинался, когда господин президент решал проявить заботу о народе и подписывал самые бредовые указы. Сирс настойчиво требовал закрыть все фаст-фуды и в добровольно-принудительном порядке перейти на здоровую растительную пищу, перестать уклоняться от уплаты налогов, променять загрязняющие атмосферу машины на экологически чистые китайские самокаты и даже – о ужас! – переименовать афроамериканцев обратно в "нигеров".

Итог таких демаршей был предсказуемым – устав сочинять про Солидуса анекдоты, налогоплательщики принялись роптать. Количество недовольных росло в геометрической прогрессии, и в какой-то момент президента деликатно попросили покинуть пост досрочно и не мозолить народу глаза. Сирс пытался юлить и обещать сторонникам новые привилегии, не догадываясь, насколько сильно его не любит американская общественность. Когда Сенат – впервые за всю историю – проголосовал за импичмент единодушно, Солидус долго возмущался, но это не помогло. Сирса выгнали из Белого дома с позором, и страна вздохнула с облегчением.

Чем больше Солидус думал о случившемся, тем сильнее становилась его ярость. Себя он не винил – как можно! Бывший президент вбил себе в голову, что стал жертвой некого ужасного заговора. Он считал (и находил все больше и больше подтверждений своей идиотской теории), что помимо марионеточных гарантов конституции, существует иное правительство, избавляющееся от неугодных политиков. Оно полностью контролирует США, а значит, и весь мир (для Солидуса, как для истинного американца, эти два понятия были синонимами), и простые люди даже не подозревают, что находятся в рабстве у интриганов. Сирс не знал, кто эти хитрецы, сколько их и чего они добиваются. Он даже не знал, как их правильно назвать, поэтому предпочитал слова "ОНИ" или "ЭТИ" (когда Солидус был не в духе, к слову "эти" добавлялось произвольное обзывательство во множественном числе). Сирс торжественно поклялся разоблачить и низвергнуть "ИХ" и бился над этой задачей уже не первый год.

"Я хорошо поработал. Получив "Рекса", я нанесу "ИМ" смертельный удар! Для этого есть все необходимое: транспорт, который заберет робота, тройка "мертвоклеточников", готовых на все ради денег, продуманные пути отступления. А главное – есть человек, не боящийся "ИХ" и рискующий жизнью ради того, чтобы вырвать машину из лап врагов. Оцелот – единственный, кому я могу доверять в мире, пропитанном обманом! Почти единственный".

Холодный металл легонько коснулся руки Короля, привлекая внимание. Сирс опустил голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на длинное щупальце-манипулятор, приделанное к костюму. Экзоскелет сам по себе был настоящим чудом техники (которое Солидус нагло позаимствовал еще будучи президентом), увеличивающим силу и выносливость, но манипуляторы, также называемые "змеиными руками", выделялись на общем фоне. Сирс не раз ловил себя на мысли, что щупальца не просто наделены простейшим искусственным интеллектом, но и способны думать самостоятельно. По крайней мере желания Короля оба манипулятора предугадывали не раз, подавая ему нужные предметы или расшвыривая неприятелей. Окружающие только хихикали и крутили пальцем у виска, когда бывший президент, уединившись в комнате, подолгу беседовал со "змеиными руками". Солидус даже придумал дополнительной паре конечностей имена. Правое щупальце он назвал Орочи, а левое – Кабу. Что означают столь странные имена, Сирс рассказывать не спешил, туманно ссылаясь на японскую культуру.

-Ждите, друзья, - бормотал Солидус, поглаживая манипуляторы. – Остров уже близко. Скоро, ОНИ пожалеют, что недооценили нас.

Когда "Дискавери" проплыл мимо Шэдоу Мозеса, им тут же заинтересовался патрульный корабль. Опасаясь гнева Ликвида, военные действительно не приближались к острову, но наблюдали за водным пространством на безопасном расстоянии, отслеживая перемещение грузовых кораблей. Они тоже прекрасно понимали, что по дну робот уйти не сможет, вертолет его попросту не поднимет, а самолету негде будет сесть. Следовательно, стоило уделять особое внимание таким вот танкерам.

Другое дело, что хитрый Солидус продумал многие детали. У корабля было все в порядке с документами, подозрительного груза на борту _почти_ не было, а подходящая легенда была придумана заранее.

-Говорит "Неукротимый" – патрульный корабль ВМФ Соединенных Штатов Америки! – ожила рация на судне. – Назовите себя!

-Говорит танкер "Дискавери", - лениво отозвался устроившийся в кресле радиста Фэтмен. – В чем дело? Разве мы что-то нарушили?

-Вы находитесь слишком близко к Шэдоу Мозесу. По какой причине вы вошли в охраняемое пространство? – грозно спросили на том конце.

-Позволю вам напомнить, что остров располагается рядом с основными морскими путями. Мы имеем полное право проходить мимо него.

Капитан на некоторое время замолк – взвинченный терактом он действительно забыл про эту неприятную деталь и, пытаясь сохранить лицо, задал новый вопрос.

-Каков ваш пункт назначения?

-Анкоридж, - ответил толстяк. – Мы планируем загрузить корабль нефтью и потом отправиться в южном направлении.

-Для пустого танкера вы движетесь слишком медленно, - продолжал зудеть капитан.

-Небольшие неполадки с двигателем – ничего серьезного! – Фэтмен слегка приврал – двигатель был лишь предлогом, чтобы "заглохнуть" в сотне километров от острова и усыпить бдительность вояк.

-Вам требуется помощь?

-Мы справимся! Что-нибудь еще, капитан?

-Нет. У меня все. Можете двигаться дальше.

-Благодарю, - пробурчал жирдяй. – Бывают же такие дуралеи! – добавил он после паузы.

-Никак не наиграешься? – с иронией спросил Вамп, заглядывая в радиорубку.

-Обманывать этих неандертальцев – одно удовольствие! – рассмеялся Фэтмен. – Странно, что они не потеряли робота раньше! Мы гораздо умнее их! Уж я-то точно умнее, - поправился он с беспечной улыбкой.

Упырь скривился. В этой последней фразе был весь Фэтмен. Он не страдал манией величия – он ей наслаждался. Жирдяй смотрел сверху вниз и на Вампа с Фортуной, и на Солидуса, и на прочих "жалких людишек". Уважал и признавал равными себе он лишь тех маньяков, которые были искренне влюблены в бомбы всех мастей и могли разрушить целый город десятью килограммами тротила. Проще говоря, он не уважал никого.

-Солидол уже выходил на связь с Ликвидом? - небрежно спросил упырь.

-Ага! – Фэтмен поднялся на ноги. – Пошли, пройдемся – есть разговор!

-Пошли!

Оба члена "Мертвой клетки" поднялись на палубу и направились к Фортуне - поделиться последними новостями. По дороге подрывник то и дело пытался что-то сказать, но, не рассчитав усилий, проезжал на своих роликах мимо Вампа и с матом врезался во все подряд. Кровосос терпеливо ждал, когда жирдяй устанет и разуется, но тот решил проявить упрямство.

-Я вот о чем подумал, - оттолкнувшись от очередного косяка, который выскочил ему на дорогу, заявил подрывник. – Зачем брать на базу коммандос? Мы спокойно справимся втроем! Может быть даже вдвоем – Фортуна в последнее время ведет себя непредсказуемо! Дело-то пустяковое – Оцелот расчистит дорогу, мы быстро упрем жестянку из ангара и оставим "Фоксхаунд" с носом! Жалко делиться деньгами с кучей бесполезных растяп!

-Ты и свое брюхо с трудом таскаешь, - фыркнул Вамп, - а собрался захватывать робота без помощников! Почему Солидол по-твоему вообще пошел на хитрость, вместо того чтобы переть в лоб? Если дело дойдет до открытого противостояния, Ликвид победит. Не спасут даже наши с Фортуной сверхспособности – у него в отряде свои кудесники есть! Поэтому мы и формируем диверсионный отряд – "тенгу" займутся прикрытием, если что-то пойдет не так, но основную работу придется делать нам троим. Тебе в первую очередь.

-Мне?

-Ты не знал? На острове тебя ждет работа по специальности.

-Что-то взорвать? – поросячьи глазки Фэтмена загорелись. – Всегда к такому готов! Я рассказывал, как в юности едва не собрал атомную бомбу? Самую настоящую!

-Нет, _сегодня _еще не рассказывал, - вздохнул упырь.

"Лучше бы ты ее достроил и испытал – на Земле стало бы одним психом меньше!" – подумал он.

-Надеюсь, оставшегося пластида хватит, - размышлял вслух жирдяй. – Тут все зависит от размера объекта и наличия взрывоопасных веществ под боком.

-Оставшегося? Куда ты его только деваешь? – рассеянно спросил кровосос, думая о своем.

-Тебе виднее – его твоя подружка утром забрала!

-Фортуна? – встрепенулся Вамп. – Зачем?

-Откуда мне знать? Она болтала что-то про последний путь и про то, что всех прощает, но я не придал этому значения. Она ведь постоянно твердит одно и то же!

-Ну сколько ж можно! – схватился за голову Вамп и кинулся к каюте Фортуны.

-На твоем месте… - начал было подрывник.

-На твоем месте я бы заткнулся, жиртрест! – на бегу огрызнулся кровосос и скрылся за поворотом.

"Бестолочь румынская! – обиделся толстяк. - Нельзя спешить, когда имеешь дело со взрывчаткой! И ведь не сдохнут по глупости – ни он, ни она!"

-Раз… Два… Три… - принялся считать Фэтмен. Когда он дошел до цифры 5, раздался оглушительный взрыв, и ощутимо потянуло гарью. Заглянув за угол, толстяк увидел ожидаемую картину: дырка с оплавленными краями в палубе, уходящая куда-то в трюм, и ничуть не пострадавшая Фортуна.

-КОРОЛЕВА! – вопил из ямы страдальчески-возмущенным голосом упырь, который ухитрился влететь в самый эпицентр.

-Прости! – вновь и вновь извинялась Хелена. – Это было в последний раз! Честно-честно!

"Свежо предание, но верится с трудом!" – подумал жирдяй и, глумливо хихикая, направился к себе.

_6 часов 30 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Как в старые добрые времена! – задумчиво произнес Крис, опираясь на тележку. – Мы уже лет семь не участвовали в одном задании. Даже непривычно!

-Я бы предпочла встречаться с вами, ребята, в более мирной обстановке! - фыркнула Ребекка. – Есть много замечательных мест, которые можно посетить большой компанией: кинотеатр, аквапарк, городская библиотека, в конце концов!

-Да уж, - согласился Барри. – Библиотека действительно лучше хранилища боеголовок, занятого кучей психов!

Наши герои рассмеялись, но смех получился вымученным.

-Долго нам еще ждать? – поморщилась Джилл, косясь на ошивающихся неподалеку генных солдат. – Мы же заранее предупредили, что везем их ценнейший труп! Почему они не выходят?

-Решают… - предположил Барри. Окончание фразы "…грохнуть нас сразу или отправить к остальным заложникам" он в последний момент проглотил, чтобы не пугать впечатлительную Ребекку.

-Хотелось бы мне добраться до этого отморозка, - сказал Крис, убедившись, что "геномам" его не слышно. – Я бы отомстил ему за все наши беды!

-Не начинай опять! – попросила Джилл. – Мы это уже обсуждали: здесь нет никакого Вескера! Ты же слышал полковника – остров захватил какой-то "Фоксхаунд" Ликвида Снейка.

-Я абсолютно уверен – на записи был Вескер! – уперся Редфилд. – Этот голос сложно не узнать! Что если он просто нанял этого Ликвида для прикрытия и сейчас готовит вирусную атаку?

-Эй, вы там! – крикнул один из солдат. – Кончайте болтать! С вами будет говорить один из наших командиров!

"Вот и началось, - подумала Джилл. – Проверим, так ли они тупы, как считает министр!"

План, предложенный Хаусменом в ходе короткого мозгового штурма, был простым и грубоватым. Министр предложил дать террористам то, что они хотят – пресловутое тело Биг Босса. Роль "величайшего солдата двадцатого века" должен был сыграть какой-то безвестный коматозник, который был похож на обуглившийся кусок мяса. Где военные его раздобыли, осталось загадкой, но Мэй Линг заявила, что погорелец подходит для миссии идеально. Ссылаясь на работы некой Наоми Хантер, китаянка уверяла, что без специальной генной экспертизы и особой аппаратуры "Фоксхаунд" не распознает фальшивку. По замыслу вояк Крис и компания должны были отдать Ликвиду "Биг Босса", потребовать встречи с заложниками (в первую очередь, с Андерсоном и Бейкером) и постараться выяснить, действительно ли боеголовка готова к запуску (заодно можно было спросить и про полумифическое биооружие). Большего от агентов по идее не требовалось – на освобождение заложников Кэмпбелл всерьез не рассчитывал.

После окончания совещания нашим героям выдали капсулу-морозильник с телом, кодеки для связи со штабом и – на самый крайний случай - оружие. Хаусмен еще порывался вколоть им "новейший армейский стимулятор" (со странной маркировкой "Фоксдай" на ампулах), но друзья наотрез отказались. Куда больше они доверяли заранее принятым иммунностимуляторам Ребекки, снижающим риск заражения до минимума. От принципиально нового вируса они, конечно, не могли защитить, но давали хоть какие-то шансы.

Все четверо были полностью готовы к опасной поездке на Шэдоу Мозес. Точнее, думали, что готовы.

Генных солдат на причале становилось все больше. Они занимали позиции и брали визитеров в кольцо, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что готовы стрелять при первом неосторожном движении. Редфилд невольно покосился на тележку, в потайном отделении которой лежали стволы, но сдержался. Еще была возможность договориться по-хорошему.

-Крис, не молчи! – пихнула партнера в бок Джилл. – Они не будут ждать вечно!

Редфилд смутился: он не был искусным дипломатом. По долгу службы ему чаще приходилось "общаться" с зомби и мутантами, не склонными к чесанию языков. Оказавшись в непривычной ситуации, он не знал, с чего начать.

-Парла… - неуверенно затянул Редфилд. - Парлали… Парлиме… Порш… Парла… Парла… - нужное слово упорно ускользало.

-Парламентер? – предположил скуластый "геном", стоящий в сторонке.

-Точно! – обрадовался Крис. – Переговоры! – он поспешно кивнул на капсулу. – Кто здесь главный? Я не буду договариваться с солдатней!

-Я здесь, - негромко произнес Вулкан Рейвен, выходя на свет.

Бросив взгляд на рост и мускулы террориста, Крис испытал острый приступ зависти. Великан казался мирно настроенным и безоружным, но "парламентерам" все равно стало не по себе.

-Я имею право говорить за весь отряд, - сказал после паузы шаман. – Есть ли вам, что предложить мне, или так и будете топтаться на месте?

-Мы свою часть сделки выполнили, - взял себя в руки Редфилд. – Вот тело вашего жмурика! Делайте с ним, что хотите – хоть на ночь рядом с собой укладывайте! А теперь мы хотим увидеть заложников!

-Не так быстро! – поднял руку Рейвен. – Сперва устроим проверку. Кутх расскажет нам, что скрывает это тело.

Ворон на его плече перестал изображать безжизненное чучело и расправил крылья, словно услыхал команду.

-Что за дурацкая кличка? – не сдержалась Джилл.

-Шаман не выбирает имя для духа-помощника. Оно должно прийти к нему само во время камлания, - с умным видом разъяснил Рейвен. То, что имя "пришло" после просмотра сборника советских мультфильмов, подаренного Оцелотом, великан рассказывать не собирался.

Любимец Рейвена спикировал на тело и прошелся по нему взад-вперед, поворачивая голову то одним боком, то другим. Он даже низко опустил клюв, словно хотел отщипнуть кусочек плоти на пробу, но не стал этого делать. Вместо этого ворон хрипло каркнул и вернулся на плечо к великану. В ответ на его вопрошающий взгляд Кутх отрицательно помотал головой, совсем как человек.

-Нехорошо обманывать, - с укором пробасил шаман. Генные солдаты позади него начали поднимать оружие.

-Вы так слепо верите черной курице? – Крис пытался храбриться, но его голос предательски дрогнул.

-Кутх никогда не ошибается, - с железной уверенностью в своей правоте заявил Рейвен. – Кроме того, мы хорошо знаем, как сейчас выглядит Биг Босс. Вот фото!

Растерявшийся Редфилд принял из его рук снимок "Полароида". Изображенный на нем коматозник был похож на "лже-Биг Босса", как собака на экскаватор. Другой оттенок, другая форма черепа, все другое… Но самое явное отличие лежало на поверхности – у Биг Босса была впадина на месте правого глаза, а у подделки оба были на месте! Вояки так спешили найти хоть отдаленно похожее тело, что не учли самых элементарных деталей.

Барри и Джилл поняли: дело пахнет керосином. Пользуясь тем, что Рейвен и солдаты заняты Крисом, они быстро переглянулись. В тележке было спрятано далеко не все оружие, и противника вполне можно было застать врасплох. Джилл как бы ненароком отошла за широкую спину партнера и положила руку на гранату. Барри потянулся за "магнумом", планируя в первую очередь вынести великана.

Самое интересное, что их план мог сработать. Вот только они не учли, что шамана решит подстраховать еще один член "Фоксхаунда".

-Барри! – испуганно вскрикнула Джилл, видя, как здоровяк с воплями трясет раненой рукой и роняет пушку на землю. Его задела (к счастью, по касательной) пуля снайпера, прилетевшая откуда-то сбоку. Помочь ему Валентайн не успевала – "геномы" опомнились и ринулись в атаку.

-Не стрелять! Брать живыми! – очень вовремя проревел великан и, подавая пример, двинул огромным кулаком Криса, который прыгнул было к тележке. Тот упал на полпути и отрубился.

Бойцы Нового Поколения приказу вняли. Они подхватили вырывающуюся Ребекку, оглушили Барри… и пропустили бросок светошумовой гранаты. Отшвырнув скуластого "генома", загородившего дорогу, Джилл бросилась к укрытию, надеясь получить хоть какое-то преимущество… Но тут произошло необъяснимое.

Рейвен опустил голову, словно собирался бодаться, и татуировка у него на лбу неожиданно засветилась. В следующий момент от нее отделилась призрачная птица. Словно реагируя на мираж, сверху опустился еще один ворон (вполне материальный) и нагло уселся на плечо Валентайн. Эффект "фокуса" превзошел самые смелые ожидания.

-Что это за… - немеющими губами прошептала неспособная пошевелиться Джилл. Она так и стояла в неудобной позе, пока не получила прикладом в висок.

-Учитесь, - коротко сказал великан, и Кутх каркнул, соглашаясь с хозяином. – Этих прохвостов отвести в тюремный блок. Ликвид решит, что с ними делать.

-Так точно! – ответил за всех скуластый, потирая челюсть. – А как быть с ним? Он бесполезен для нас, – "геном" указал на коматозника.

-Его душа уже не сможет вернуться в наш мир, - медленно произнес шаман. – Ей больше не следует цепляться за жизнь. Освободите душу от плоти и предайте тело земле – духи сделают остальное.

-Слушаюсь!

За творившимся на причале безобразием Альберт Вескер наблюдал с безопасного расстояния, забравшись на контейнер. Не удержавшись, он покинул безопасную лабораторию, чтобы поглядеть, как "Фоксхаунд" встретит гостей. Стелс-камуфляж он держал включенным и, как выяснилось, правильно делал. Снайпершу, залегшую на вышке, Альберт разглядел уже после того, как она вмешалась в "переговоры", и рефлекторно пригнулся, забыв про свою невидимость.

"Зараза, нельзя же так пугать!" – мысленно возмутился злодей.

Отказавшись от соблазнительной мысли незаметно подняться к девушке и свернуть ей шею, Вескер повернулся обратно к своим бывшим подчиненным. Общение с великаном и его свитой явно не задалось – "геномы" уже обезвредили агентов и потащили к главному зданию.

"Слишком просто! – Альберт ощутил разочарование. – Неужели БСАА не могла поручить сверхважное задание кому-нибудь поумнее Криса и его дружков? Со времен событий в особняке они ничему не научились! Ладно, от добра добра не ищут. Зато я смогу убить двух зайцев – получить робота, а потом разобраться со старыми друзьями раз и навсегда!"

Приняв решение, Вескер мягко спрыгнул на землю и направился следом за бойцами Нового Поколения. Севшего неподалеку ворона, ранее "приморозившего" Джилл, он удостоил лишь мимолетным взглядом и сразу выбросил из головы, как несущественную деталь. Если бы Альберт был чуть менее уверен в собственной защите, то его наверняка насторожило бы то, что птица смотрит чересчур внимательно, неотрывно… и прямо сквозь маскировочную пелену!

Глава 5

_в которой Ликвид пытается докопаться до истины, Лас-Плагас начинает действовать, а с Вескера сбивают спесь _

_6 часов 05 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Агентов БСАА принесли в тюремный блок и временно разложили у стеночки. Сторожить их было несложно: Крис и Барри были без сознания, Джилл медленно приходила в себя, Ребекка сидела без звука и испуганно смотрела на солдат. Те откровенно скучали, Рейвен и вовсе казался спящим. Все ждали начальство.

В тюрьму Ликвид Снейк заявился не один, а вместе с Мантисом и Оцелотом. Телепата он оторвал от компьютера, чтобы тот прочитал мысли гостей (командир, насмотревшись боевиков, вообразил, что на остров прислали спецподразделение, призванное избавиться от террористов и знающее про пластиковые ключи), а Оцелот просто увязался по дороге.

-Значит, это и есть наши хитрецы, желающие обменять бесполезное гнилье на заложников? – с любопытством спросил лидер "Фоксхаунда".

Ответом ему было всеобщее молчание. Мантис в это время неодобрительно глянул на агентов, а потом на солдат:

-Вы что наделали, придурки? Между прочим, удаленное считывание данных с компьютера в спящем режиме является трудновыполнимой задачей!

-Нечего было глушить шпионов – пока не очнутся, он не сможет читать их мысли! – перевел для удивленных "геномов" Ликвид.

-Где мы? Что случилось? – слабым голосом спросила Джилл, поднимая голову.

-Будем считать ее добровольцем, - решил командир. – Ну-ка, Мантис, покажи свои фирменные методы допроса.

Мозголом наклонился к женщине, устанавливая связь с мозгом, и выудил из него первые факты:

-Джилл Валентайн – оперативный агент БСАА, бывший член отряда С.Т.А.Р.С. Участвовала в событиях в зараженном Раккун-сити, после них стала бороться с друзьями против фармацевтической корпорации "Амбрелла" по всему миру. Явилась, чтобы в обмен на фальшивое тело получить доступ к заложникам и узнать про… - телепат запнулся.

-Про робота? Про коды запуска? – встрял Рейвен.

-Про биоорганическое оружие, - удивленно произнес Мантис. – Дескать, мы всех обманываем и собираемся устроить теракт с помощью опасного вируса. Мысли бредовые, словно мифы о начальнике всего Интернета.

У Джилл отвисла челюсть – такие прогрессивные методы допроса были для нее в новинку.

-Я непонятно выразился в своем ультиматуме? – нахмурился Ликвид. – Я угрожал ядерными боеголовками! При чем тут дурацкие вирусы? Мантис, ты где-то ошибся - проверь для верности малявку!

Мозголом повернулся к Ребекке:

-Ребекка Чемберс – специалист-вирусолог, агент БСАА. До Арклейского инцидента была полевым медиком в отряде С.Т.А.Р.С. В ходе него познакомилась со смазливым преступником и помогла ему сбежать, потому что втюрилась…

-Эй, это тебя не касается, гипнотизер! – возмутилась девушка, но мозголом и ухом не повел:

-Тоже ищет на острове какое-то биооружие, - продолжил он. – О "Рексе" и наших делах знает только в общих чертах.

-PAL-ключи? – быстро спросил Оцелот.

-Даже не знают, что это такое - ни одна, ни вторая, - вновь погрузился в чужие мысли телепат. – Одно из двух: либо у них феноменальная психическая защита, как у Бейкера с Андерсоном, отбивающая любые попытки хакерского проникновения, либо военные отчаялись настолько, что послали к нам полных кретинов. Я склоняюсь ко второй версии. Можно подождать, когда очухаются Редфилд и Бертон – это вон те контуженные – но не думаю, что что-то изменится.

-Тогда не утруждай себя, - махнул рукой лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Иди обратно к компьютеру Бейкера и ищи! Я попозже зайду к Редфилду и поговорю с ним сам!

-Как же я? – не выдержал Оцелот. – Мне вообще никого не достанется?

-Оно и к лучшему, - заявил телепат ехидно. – Твои подопечные мрут чаще, чем материнка при перепрошивке БИОСа.

-Мантис, не начинай! – вмешался командир. – Оцелоту мы оставим верзилу Бертона. Если что-то пойдет не так, его будет не жалко. А пока уберите их с глаз моих долой!

Солдаты послушно растащили агентов по камерам, а члены "Фоксхаунда" обернулись на громкое хлопанье крыльев. В помещение влетел любимец шамана и, сев ему на плечо, поднял клюв к уху.

-Рейвен, ты опять забыл покормить своего падальщика? – фыркнул Оцелот.

-Братья Кутха видели снаружи пятого диверсанта, - ответил тот после паузы. – Похож на Ликвида, но постарше и в солнцезащитных очках. Он… необычный. Его нельзя увидеть невооруженным взором!

-Еще один волшебник вроде тебя? – с сарказмом поинтересовался дознаватель.

-Нет – его сила огромна, но она другого рода. Не могу сказать точно. Однако прячется он с помощью какой-то машины.

-Можно использовать инфракрасные очки, - предложил Ликвид. – Разобьем Генную Армию на группы и прочешем базу.

-Очков на всех не хватит, - предупредил Оцелот.

-Ограничимся одной парой на группу, - не отступился командир. – На моей базе не должно быть никаких шпионов! Ни видимых, ни невидимых!

_5 часов 40 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Получив новые указания, бойцы Нового Поколения сходили на склад за очками-тепловизорами, поделили между собой участки комплекса и взялись за поиски. Они толком не знали, кто им противостоит, но собирались найти врага любой ценой. Даже несмотря на определенные проблемы со здоровьем.

-Не люблю это! – бурчал лысый солдат. – Рыскать по углам и выискивать крысу – это не то же самое, что драться лицом к лицу.

-Наш шпион драться лицом к лицу не будет, - отозвался скуластый "геном". – Его сила в незаметности, и мы обязаны лишить его главного преимущества.

-Было бы неплохо, - согласился третий солдат с рыжими волосами. – Кстати, а где твой молодой приятель? – обратился он к скуластому. – Я думал, вы пойдете с ним.

-На западный берег уехал – будет посланцев Короля встречать. Ликвид велел подогнать туда вездеход, чтобы они пешком не перлись, и время попусту не теряли.

-Тоже нужное дело, - одобрил лысый. – Интересно, мы еще не пропустили шпиона?

-Черт его знает – единственные очки-то у Джонни! Джонни, что видишь? – крикнул ветеран впереди идущему "геному". Тот вел себя как-то странно: отмалчивался, часто кашлял, как туберкулезник, и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

-Ты опять что-то сожрал? – заржал рыжий. – Тебе надо завтракать прямо в туалете, чтобы далеко не бегать!

Остальные поддержали его смехом: хроническое расстройство желудка Джонни неизменно веселило сослуживцев. А "геном" неожиданно замер и в ужасе уставился в пустоту.

-Люди! Сюда монстры прут! – завизжал он, вскидывая автомат. – Они съедят наши мозги и опять заставят переигрывать с контрольной точки!

-Джонни, ты что несешь? – завопил рыжий, не подозревая, что видит симптомы развития Лас-Плагаса. – Нет тут никого!

Более сообразительный скуластый "геном" отобрал у паникера тепловизор, и сам посмотрел сквозь него. В коридоре, однако, никто не материализовался.

-Я никого не вижу - опусти оружие немедленно! – крикнул он.

Но психи, как известно, плохо реагируют на разумные доводы.

-Вы ослепли – они совсем близко! – истерически взвизгнул Джонни, поливая стены огнем. – Я спасу нас всех!

-Хватайте придурка!

Скуластый бросился на товарища, не дожидаясь, когда он возьмется за "монстров" у себя за спиной. Автоматная очередь ударила в потолок, разбивая лампы. Джонни рванулся, но получил локтем в челюсть и уронил оружие.

-Не стой столбом – забери ствол! – рявкнул на рыжего скуластый, вжимая соперника в стену. Тот опомнился и поднял автомат. Лысый в свою очередь кинулся на помощь ветерану и оттащил обезумевшего Джонни.

-Что с ним теперь делать? – спросил рыжий, подхватывая зараженного с другой стороны. – Может вломить хорошенько?

-Непременно! – огрызнулся скуластый. – Но потом отнесем борца с монстрами к Мантису! Глюки и психозы – это по его части!

_4 часа 35 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Как дела? – спросила Снайпер Вулф, спустившись в тюремный блок и увидев недовольного Оцелота. – Работаешь, мясник?

-Не колется! – скрипнул зубами старик. – Я уже по-всякому пробовал, а он упорствует. Тупая рыжая горилла!

-Ты говоришь о моей жертве? – оживилась девушка. – Отдай его немедленно! Это моя добыча!

Смена настроения Вулф дознавателя не удивила. Он давно привык к тому, что снайпершу часто клинило на несостоявшейся жертве (их было не так много – обычно Вулф стреляла без промаха). Девушка считала делом чести умерщвление везунчиков, а иногда и вовсе испытывала к ним болезненное влечение, похожее на влюбленность.

"Пожалуй, это будет забавно!"

-Не могу отказать даме! – пафосно заявил старик и тут же продолжил, не давая снайперше припомнить добрую сотню случаев, когда он ей отказывал. – Заходи, если хочешь! Только постарайся стены кровью не заляпать – Ликвид разозлится!

-Как получится, - неопределенно ответила Вулф, заходя в открытую камеру.

Оцелот усмехнулся и, закрыв дверь, приготовился получать удовольствие. Но даже его впечатлил душераздирающий вопль, похожий на крик слона, которому без анестезии выдирают бивни. Сквозь него с трудом пробивались возмущенные тирады настойчивой Вулф. Через четыре минуты старик наслушался всласть и, решив проявить милосердие, распахнул дверь.

При виде разъяренной Вулф, пытающейся вытащить Бертона из-под привинченной к полу кровати, дознаватель не смог сдержать улыбку. Барри же истошно вопил и, отчаянно лягаясь, боролся за свою жизнь.

-Я не хочу и не могу, мисс! – кричал здоровяк. – Я женатый человек, у меня две дочери. Я против случайных связей!

-Забудь про обязательства! – воскликнула девушка. – Я пометила тебя, и теперь ты принадлежишь только мне! Ты умрешь от моей руки, но прежде познаешь райское наслаждение!

-Живым не дамся!

-Все! Свидание с заключенным окончено! – Оцелот шагнул вперед и сгреб снайпершу в охапку. Свободной рукой он достал из ее кармана пузырек валиума и ловко закинул пару таблеток в раскрытый для крика рот. Вулф замолкла, поперхнувшись, и была бесцеремонно вытолкнута из камеры. Когда она смогла отдышаться, старик уже запер дверь изнутри.

-Это было ужасно, - пожаловался бледный, как мел, Барри, выползая из-под кровати.

-Рад что тебе понравилось! – хмыкнул дознаватель. – Вернемся к моим вопросам?

-Но я не…

-Иди ко мне, медвежонок! – крикнули из-за двери. – Мы будем счастливы до самой твоей смерти!

-Она чертовски упряма! – заметил Оцелот. – Учти – я не смогу ее долго сдерживать!

-Я все расскажу! – затрясся Барри. – Все-все!

Дознаватель усмехнулся в усы и приготовился записывать "показания". Он понимал, что Бертон не знает ничего полезного, но был вынужден играть свою роль до конца. Да и Ликвид бы наверняка задался вопросом, чем его ближайший помощник занимался столько времени.

В данный момент Ликвида Снейка меньше всего интересовал старик и его возня с пленником. Он уже порядком подустал от общения с Крисом, который упорно отказывался делиться информацией и твердил что-то про чудовищное биоорганическое оружие и заговоры против демократии.

-Я в последний раз спрашиваю, - прошипел лидер "Фоксхаунда", - какое у вашей группы задание? Бред про встречу с заложниками и поиск каких-то вирусов я больше слушать не желаю!

-Я в последний раз отвечаю, - в тон ему ответил Редфилд, - мы знаем, что вы планируете бактериологическую атаку, и посланы предотвратить ее.

-Какая к черту бактериологическая атака? – не сдержался Ликвид. – Я впервые слышу о вашем биооружии, а применять его даже не думал!

-У БСАА есть доказательства обратного! Мы не остановимся, пока не докопаемся до истины!

-Ладно, - Ликвид откинулся на спинку стула. – Возможно, твой светловолосый друг окажется сговорчивей!

-Какой еще друг? – не понял Крис.

"Молодец, не поддался на провокацию сразу!" – мысленно похвалил агента Ликвид.

-Хорошая идея – отправить четверку идиотов отвлекать внимание от пятого шпиона! – одобрил он. – Я говорю о блондине лет сорока в солнцезащитных очках, который шляется по моей базе, как по собственной квартире! Догадываешься, о ком я?

Глаза Криса расширились:

-Вескер?! Он все-таки здесь!

-Я знал, что ты вспомнишь, - ухмыльнулся лидер "Фоксхаунда".

-Произошла чудовищная ошибка! Мы не с ним! Точнее, раньше были с ним… Это слишком долгая история!

-Попробуй меня удивить. Я горю желанием послушать про этого загадочного типа, - подсел поближе Ликвид.

-Вескер – биотеррорист со стажем, - попытался объяснить простыми словами Крис. – Он ворует вирусы, убивает невинных и вообще ведет себя, как редкостная скотина!

"Я вирусы не ворую, но про меня говорят то же самое", - не без иронии подумал Ликвид.

-…И мы получили запись с биотеррористом, похожим на Вескера, - продолжил рассказ Редфилд. – Она указывала на Шэдоу Мозес. Раз вы _не_ используете БОР и не знаете о Вескере, то остается один вариант – провокация, - Крис прямо посмотрел в глаза террористу. – Кому-то выгодно, чтобы мы перегрызлись между собой и пропустили основной удар!

"Бред? – задумался лидер "Фоксхаунда". – А что если нет? Все эти странности последних дней, необъяснимые совпадения… Похоже на глобальный заговор! Проклятье! Слишком много надо обдумать, сопоставить кучу деталей, а времени не хватает даже на поиск кодов детонации!"

-Мне пора идти! – резко сказал Ликвид. – Продолжим нашу беседу позже!

-А ужин разносить будут, начальник? – нагловато поинтересовался Крис. – О гостях положено заботиться.

-Ты еще про Женевскую конвенцию напомни! – отозвался Ликвид. – Посидите без еды несколько часиков – авось не помрете!

С этими словами он покинул камеру.

В коридоре Ликвид едва не столкнулся с Оцелотом, который ошивался совсем рядом с камерой Криса.

-Подслушиваешь? – ехидно спросил командир.

-И в мыслях не было! Только что закончил допрос Бертона. Интересует? – старик показал блокнот.

-Что-нибудь полезное есть? – без особого интереса спросил Ликвид.

-Нет, - Оцелот поморщился, вспомнив сбивчивый монолог Барри о трудном детстве, службе в армии, работе в С.Т.А.Р.С, а затем в БСАА… Короче обо всем, что Оцелоту было даром не нужно.

-Что ж, - протянул лидер "Фоксхаунда", - надеюсь, с Бейкером у тебя получится лучше.

-Ты отдаешь мне директора? – обрадовался дознаватель. – Превосходно! Насколько грубым я могу быть?

-Не сдерживай себя! – ответил Ликвид. – Режь и ампутируй все, что сочтешь нужным, но выбей из него местонахождение PAL-ключей! У нас не осталось времени на церемонии! Про наших гостей забудь – разберемся с ними после запуска! Выставь пока охрану у их дверей!

-Будет сделано! Кстати, чуть не забыл, - хлопнул себя по лбу Оцелот. – Птички Рейвена засекли нашего человека-невидимку! Громила горит желанием лично встретить диверсанта.

-Не возражаю. Только пускай не убивает – я очень хочу увидеть обнаглевшего мистера Вескера вживую!

-Я передам, - последние слова дознаватель говорил уже в спину командиру. Про себя он, однако, подумал совсем другое:

"Хотеть ты можешь сколько угодно, щенок – Вескера голыми руками не взять! Ты не знаешь этого психа так, как знаю я!"

У Оцелота были все основания для подобных мыслей – он знал Вескера уже несколько лет. Дело в том, что общительный и предусмотрительный дознаватель за свою долгую жизнь завел массу полезных знакомств в советской (а потом - и в российской) армии. Одним из таких знакомых стал бравый полковник Сергей Владимир, покинувший матушку-Россию в девяностые годы и устроившийся на работу в небезызвестную корпорацию "Амбрелла". Оцелот первое время присматривал за полковником – отчасти из-за любопытства, которое не угасло с появлением седин, отчасти – из-за интереса к корпорации, про которую уже тогда ходили разные нехорошие слухи. Владимир изредка встречался с дознавателем, выпивал в его обществе, вспоминал былые подвиги, но о нынешней работе говорить отказывался наотрез. Оцелот понимал его опасения и с расспросами не лез. Знал – если Сергей захочет, то расскажет сам. Так и получилось.

Шел 2002 год, "Амбрелла" агонизировала, став жертвой десятков судебных исков, а Владимир неожиданно связался со стариком и напросился в гости, ссылаясь на депрессию, стресс от жизни в бегах и просто плохое настроение. Оказавшись за накрытым столом, гость решил ни в чем себе не отказывать и оприходовал почти все содержимое минибара дознавателя. Закончив с приятным делом, полковник разговорился (причем так, словно промолчал все эти годы и соскучился по живому общению). Несколько раз повторив, что это секретная информация, Сергей рассказал о корпорации и ее бедах все, что вспомнил (но про местонахождение Спенсера и проект "Талос" не ляпнул, вовремя спохватившись). Особое внимание в рассказе он уделил подлым врагам "Амбреллы", не понимающим, что корпорация хотела лишь мира и господства над ним. Дойдя же до вероломного Альберта Вескера, надувшего бывших хозяев по полной программе, инсценировавшего свою смерть и захапавшего все мало-мальски ценные наработки корпорации, Сергей в порыве праведного гнева едва не перевернул стол.

Успокоив разбушевавшегося Владимира и уложив его спать, Оцелот серьезно задумался. Из всего того, что наплел полковник, старика больше всего заинтриговала история Вескера. Хитрец тут же вспомнил и странности в разрушении Раккун-сити, и непонятные погромы на островах корпорации. По всему выходило, что "великий предатель" не просто ускользнул от преследователей, но и принялся строить новую империю на обломках "Амбреллы". Игнорировать появление такого сильного и непредсказуемого игрока было нельзя, и Оцелот принялся копать, задействовав все связи.

Через год, собрав разрозненные данные из досье корпорации, С.Т.А.Р.С и других организаций, старик сделал первые выводы об Альберте и о том, чего от него ожидать. Наделавшее шуму разрушение кавказской лаборатории и смерть Владимира (в том, что очкастый злодей приложил руку и к тому, и к другому, Оцелот не сомневался) заставили дознавателя вести себя более осторожно. Теперь он пытался получить информацию через выживших знакомых Альберта (то есть, уцелевших врагов). С помощью третьих лиц старик расспросил Редфилда и других экс-членов отряда "Альфа", пообщался с еще одним "знакомым из советского прошлого" – Николаем Зиновьевым… Но самой продуктивной оказалась встреча с загадочной дамой азиатской наружности. Злорадно усмехнувшись и сказав "Чем больше у Вескера врагов, тем лучше для меня и Организации!", она охотно поделилась с Оцелотом свежайшими новостями о суперзлодее и его нечеловеческих возможностях.

После этой беседы дознаватель окончательно решил заняться Альбертом вплотную. От идеи связаться с ним и попробовать завербовать старик отказался почти сразу: все знакомые Вескера в один голос твердили, что он не умеет работать в команде и с легкостью необычайной предает вчерашних союзников. Тогда-то дознаватель, не предупредив ни Ликвида, ни Солидуса, решился привлечь очкастого злодея к своей новой интриге, причем взялся за это дело сам, не полагаясь на подручных. Манипулировать такими опасными людьми, с точки зрения старика, было тяжело и опасно, зато очень интересно.

Внедриться в агентурную сеть Вескера оказалось до смешного просто. Воспользовавшись "рекомендацией" азиатки (еще не успевшей рассориться со злодеем после похищения паразита), Оцелот представился новым осведомителем (предварительно написав кличку задом наперед и превратившись в "Толецо"), подкинул экс-капитану пару интересных фактов о БОР, сдав тем самым вступительный экзамен, а спустя несколько месяцев сообщил ему о существовании "Метал гира". Рыбка заглотила не только наживку, но и большую часть удочки – Альберт мгновенно заинтересовался проектом и потребовал прислать всю доступную информацию. Терпеливый дознаватель подкармливал "босса" новыми сведениями до самого теракта, а после него первым же делом оглушил Вескера тревожной новостью о захвате робота. После такой обработки не оставалось сомнений, что экс-капитан со всех ног кинется на остров отбивать "свою" собственность и, сам того не подозревая, отвлечет внимание от действий "Мертвой клетки" и самого Оцелота.

Слабых мест в плане интригана было не так уж много, но они были. Во-первых, он плохо представлял, что именно предпримет Альберт на острове – продумать план вторжения за него и не вызвать подозрений было невозможно. Оцелот, правда, оставил для своей марионетки пару приятных сюрпризов на базе, желая подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, но наверняка знал лишь то, что экс-капитан будет пользоваться любимым биоорганическим оружием.

Вторая проблема – как потом нейтрализовать Вескера и не дать ему на самом деле заполучить "Рекса" – особого беспокойства у старика не вызывала. В двух шагах от цели его должен был встретить противник ни в чем не уступающий красноглазому супермену и даже превосходящий его по силе (Оцелот очень долго искал подходящего человека, но все же нашел). Даже если бы экс-капитану каким-то чудом удалось победить, он бы потерял слишком много времени и упустил добычу.

"Ликвид, Вескер и привлеченные им бестолочи-агенты. Неважно, кто придет к финишу первым, и установит полный контроль над роботом и его боеголовками! Я уже победил!"

_3 часа 40 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Чем меньше оставалось времени до запуска, тем шире становилась улыбка Альберта Вескера. Настроение ему не портил даже тот факт, что бойцы Нового Поколения неизвестным образом вычислили его и вышли на охоту. Пользуясь случаем, он выбирал наименее осторожный отряд и наблюдал за ним издалека.

Результаты "осмотра" не могли не радовать суперзлодея. Генные солдаты на глазах чахли и пухли, поддаваясь действию отравы. Многие громко жаловались на головную боль или кашляли кровью, а значит, паразиты должны были созреть совсем скоро.

"Пора двигаться к ангару. Если террористы попробуют усмирить бывших друзей, это их займет надолго! Я же доберусь до сердца базы!"

Противное карканье над самым ухом заставило Альберта поморщиться. Назойливые птицы после событий на причале попадались ему все чаще. Они парили над экс-капитаном каждый раз, когда он выходил на открытое пространство и пристально смотрели в его сторону. Порой они садились рядком и каркали, словно обмениваясь информацией. Вот и сейчас, когда Вескер вышел на заснеженное поле рядом со входом в ангар, над ним пролетел ворон. Перед тем, как сесть на ветку дерева, птица на лету капнула на остолбеневшего от такой дерзости злодея. Со стороны это смотрелось очень забавно: белая капля зависла прямо в воздухе.

"Меткая сволочь! – Альберт заподозрил неладное. – Случайно так не попадешь, тем более в невидимку! Или у меня просто разыгралось воображение?"

-Кыш! – не сдержался Вескер. На птаху он старался не смотреть. – Пошла вон, ворона! В суп отправлю!

-Ворон, а не ворона! – неожиданно поправил злодея чей-то громкий голос. – Это разные птицы! Биологию в школе не надо было прогуливать!

Альберт отшатнулся:

-Кто ты? Покажись!

-Я везде и нигде, - проигнорировал пожелание Вескера голос. – Тебе не обязательно видеть меня – главное, что я тебя вижу!

Очкастый злодей старательно вертел головой, но найти говорившего так и не смог. Звук шел со всех сторон сразу, отдаваясь эхом. Такой эффект был обычным делом в пещерах, но посреди поляны…

-Как ты меня обнаружил? – задал не менее интересный вопрос экс-капитан.

-Сила шамана и помощь духов дают невиданные возможности, - заявил ворон, раскрывая клюв в такт словам неизвестного. – Кроме того, ты тут изрядно наследил.

Вескер обернулся и обругал себя последними словами, увидав ровную цепочку собственных следов, хорошо заметных на снегу.

-Ты воронов любишь? – как бы между прочим спросил голос.

-Ну… - Альберт замялся, не зная, какой ответ больше устроит собеседника. – Вообще-то люблю. Они Т-вирус хорошо разносят!

-И я люблю. Мудрые птицы. И живут долго. Видишь, как много у нас общего? – обрадовался неизвестный. Реплику про вирус он пропустил мимо ушей. – Но ты столько не проживешь, если не будешь хоть наполовину таким же умным и сообразительным!

-На что ты намекаешь, голос-в-ночи?

-Убирайся с острова подобру-поздорову, - дружелюбно посоветовал неизвестный. – Если духи помогут тебе, доберешься до материка без приключений. Ты еще не успел толком навредить нам, так что можешь уйти. Останешься – будешь завидовать мертвым!

"Не успел навредить? Подожди еще пару часиков!" – заулыбался экс-капитан.

-Я сам решу, когда мне уходить! – гордо произнес он, отключая стелс-камуфляж (все равно ведь не спасает!).

-Тогда давай прощаться!

Ворон взмыл в воздух и исчез в ночи. Куда он улетел, Вескер не успел заметить – его слегка отвлекла взметнувшаяся вверх туча снега. Из-под сугроба, словно разбуженный в середине января шатун, вылез Рейвен и поднял шестиствольный "Вулкан" – авиационный пулемет, за который он, собственно, и получил половину клички.

При виде оружия великана Альберт нервно сглотнул и храбро дал деру. Сплошной поток пуль, свистящий совсем рядом, делал пробежку злодея особенно зрелищной и придавал ускорение. Резво бегущий следом Рейвен тщательно не целился – просто старался охватить огнем максимальную площадь. Он гнал Вескера сперва до одной двери, потом - до второй, затем – до третьей… Убедившись, что выходы с поляны предусмотрительно перекрыты (великан далеко не во всех важных вопросах полагался лишь на силу шамана и помощь духов), Альберт затравленно оглянулся, бросился на Рейвена, решив, что терять уже нечего… и провалился в снег по пояс. Теряя драгоценные секунды, он уперся руками, пытаясь выбраться, но промерзшая корка треснула, и экс-капитан полетел в глубокую шахту. Уже не сдерживая прилив негативных эмоций, он орал во всю глотку до тех пор, пока не достиг дна шахты и не уткнулся в него носом.

Поначалу Альберт лежал без движения, меланхолично рассматривая неровный пол пещеры. От одной мысли о необходимости куда-то идти или просто шевелиться становилось дурно. Однако организм суперзлодея не хотел просто так прекращать жизнедеятельность и старательно восстанавливался.

"Зато здесь тихо! – вяло подумал Вескер. – Увалень явно решил, что я разбился, и под землю не полезет".

Сдавленное рычание, раздавшееся неподалеку, заставило Альберта повернуть голову. Рядом с ним остановился матерый волк, недружелюбно скалящий зубы. Другие волки, поменьше, появились позади экс-капитана, окружая жертву. Нельзя сказать, что зубастых зверюг мучил голод – Снайпер Вулф в свободное время подкармливала их. Просто волки привыкли считать пещеры своей территорией и не собирались терпеть в них всяких очкастых злодеев.

"Зверинец какой-то! – возмутился про себя Альберт, рефлекторно вскакивая на ноги и отбрасывая прыгнувшего вожака. – Сперва вороны-детекторы, теперь эти псины-переростки. Что дальше? Психопаты с ручными шершнями? Хорошо хотя они на Аляске не водятся!"

Глава 6

_в которой Генная Армия выходит из-под контроля, Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка выбираются из тюремного блока, Ликвид разгадывает тайну ключей, а Вескер преподносит террористам очередной неприятный сюрприз _

_2 часа 30 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Снова здравствуйте, господин директор! – радостно воскликнул Револьвер Оцелот, переступая порог камеры. – Вы по мне скучали? Я вам такое приготовил…

Положив чемоданчик на стол, дознаватель принялся доставать орудия пытки: гусиное перо, кусок стекла с привязанным к нему ржавым гвоздем, просроченный хот-дог, учебник тригонометрии, аудиодиск с последними хитами российской попсы, кроссворд на китайском языке и прочие без преувеличения ужасные вещи.

Бейкер на угрозы никак не среагировал. Выглядел он неважно (даже в сравнении с прочими жертвами Оцелота): тяжело дышал, время от времени разражался рудничным кашлем и таращился на дознавателя налитыми кровью глазами человека, который долго смотрел на газосварку без защитных очков.

-Что-то вы выглядите неважно, господин директор, - так и сказал старик. – Вас еще кто-то тайком пытает? Почему главный дознаватель Шэдоу Мозеса не в курсе?

Директор "Армстеха" пробурчал что-то непонятное и вновь закашлялся.

-Громче! – подошел к нему старик. – Я люблю, когда на мои вопросы отвечают четко и разборчиво! Сейчас же говори, где спрятаны PAL-ключи, сволочь! С упрямцами у меня разговор коро…

Вдруг Бейкер вскочил и бросился на старика. Его лицо было искажено в жуткой гримасе, а глаза покраснели целиком. Громко вскрикивая, он протянул руки к Оцелоту, когда грянул выстрел.

-Я вас предупреждал! – неодобрительно заметил дознаватель и опустил револьвер. Он ощутил сильное разочарование: важнейший допрос сорвался, не успев начаться.

"Надо прекращать брать с собой на допрос оружие! Нервы ни к черту стали!" - подумал недовольный старик и только тут сообразил, что допрашиваемый до сих пор стоит на ногах и трясет головой. Стоит, несмотря на то, что получил пулю в лоб!

-Арррр! – зарычал Бейкер, приходя в себя. Через мгновение струхнувший Оцелот отскочил в угол и выпустил ему в грудь еще пять пуль. Новоявленный ганадо дергался, рычал, но шестой выстрел его доконал. Директор "Армстеха" грохнулся, как мешок с картошкой, расплылся неаппетитной жижей, и дознаватель позволил себе перевести дух.

"Так вот ты какое – биоорганическое оружие Вескера! Мне следовало ожидать чего-то подобного!"

Ругая себя за испуг – знал ведь, что придется иметь дело с мутантами неприятеля – Оцелот подошел к койке Бейкера, на которую тот бросил пиджак, и принялся шарить по карманам в поисках чего-то ценного. Ценное нашлось, но не в кармане, а в подкладке. Нащупав твердый предмет, заинтересовавшийся старик разрезал подкладку и выудил из полости оптический диск.

"Ого! – подумал интриган, увидев надпись "Испытания боевого робота и его чертежи. Совершенно секретно! Не смотрите без спросу!" на обложке. – Это намного полезнее каких-то ключей! Солидус будет доволен".

Вволю порадовавшись, старик соизволил-таки вызвать по кодеку Ликвида:

-Это Оцелот! У меня тут ЧП: Бейкер вышел из-под контроля и впал в бешенство! Успокоить не вышло – пришлось умертвить!

-Уточни симптомы бешенства! Красные глаза, агрессивное поведение и повысившийся болевой порог? – насторожился командир.

-Да. Кто-то еще ведет себя странно? – умело сыграл удивление Оцелот.

-Большая часть бойцов Нового Поколения. Сообщения о нападениях приходят из всех частей комплекса! Мы несем большие потери!

-И что делать?

-Займем впятером позицию в ангаре "Рекса" и будем ждать Короля! Рейвен уже на месте, Мантис и Вулф должны подтянуться позже. Когда все будут в сборе, я заблокирую вход в ангар и выиграю для нас время. Пускай эти психи растерзают друг друга!

-Я все понял – уже бегу!

-Не спеши! – прервал старика Ликвид. – Загляни еще в башню связи! Тебе как раз по пути!

-Что там?

-PAL-ключ, - с неохотой признался командир. – Я оставил его на столе в комнате с передатчиком, а теперь не могу вернуться!

-Прихвачу, если не забуду!

-Оцелот!

-Я просто пошутил! Уже и пошутить нельзя! Конец связи.

_2 часа 20 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Противник позади тебя!

Скуластый "геном" развернулся и отбросил вынырнувшего из-за угла ганадо. Мутант быстро поднялся, но попал под шквальный огонь и сдох от переизбытка свинца в организме.

-Спасибо, - сказал ветеран, тяжело дыша.

-Благодарность мне ни к чему! – отрезал Мантис. – Шевели ногами, а то брошу!

В то время как деморализованный и уставший солдат едва успевал реагировать на нападения зараженных, Мантис забрасывал врагов подручными предметами, да еще и "сканировал" окрестности в поисках уцелевших друзей. Пока ему не удалось засечь никого мирно настроенного – непонятная эпидемия снесла крышу почти всем "геномам".

Телепат не знал, с чего началось помешательство. Сам он убедился в том, что на базе творится какая-то чертовщина после того, как психически нездоровый солдат Джонни, которого товарищи принесли на срочный "медосмотр", попробовал вцепиться мозголому в глотку. За такое неуважение к "лекарю" зараженный был наказан настольной лампой по голове, но в самый интересный момент за оружием потянулись еще два солдата – лысый и рыжий. Почувствовав их жажду крови, Мантис незатейливо столкнул инфицированных лбами, потом размозжил головы телекинезом и уже нацелился на четвертого "генома", замершего в полной прострации. Спасло скуластого ветерана от расправы лишь то, что телепат предварительно влез ему в мозги и не нашел ни агрессии, ни безумия. Остыв немного и не сумев добиться от солдата разумного объяснения случившегося, Мантис решительно покинул кабинет Бейкера и позвал скуластого с собой. За компанию.

-Идите ко мне, ублюдки! Идите! Вулф голыми руками не возьмешь! – услышали телепат и "геном" знакомый женский голос впереди. – Я вас всех с собой заберу!

Выйдя в большой зал, партнеры увидели не пару-тройку инфицированных, а целую толпу, целеустремленно идущую к лестнице на второй этаж. Наверху, обложившись какими-то мешками, засела снайперша и время от времени угощала особо назойливых монстров пулей в голову. Их соседи реагировали на выстрелы с поразительным равнодушием и продолжали идти, размахивая обрезками труб, ножами и металлическими прутьями. Иногда происходило и вовсе немыслимое: потеряв голову, жертвы винтовочной пули не падали, а отращивали себе новую, с зазубренным лезвием на макушке.

-Кидай гранаты по моей команде! – коротко приказал телепат, не сводя взгляда с толпы.

-Далеко! Я не доброшу! – возразил было ветеран.

-Добросишь! Кидай!

Скуластый честно кинул, хотя видел, что "лимонка" не долетит, но тут Мантис взмахнул рукой. Граната, подстегнутая телекинезом, полетела, как птица, упав в самую гущу врагов. Следующие три лимонки ветеран бросал увереннее, зная, что ему не дадут промазать. Четыре взрыва подряд оставили от целого отряда зараженных пару калек. С ними без труда расправились, ударив с двух сторон.

-Крепкие гады! – прокомментировал схватку телепат. – Да еще и стараются держаться вместе! Вулф, на тебя тоже напали без предупреждения?

-Я общалась с охранниками, когда они начали орать что-то про чудовищ, - объяснила девушка. – Потом озверели и накинулись. Я пыталась отбиться, но с винтовкой в ближнем бою много не навоюешь.

-У меня был похожий случай, - отозвался телепат. – Редкая форма безумия!

-Можно их как-то вылечить? – робко спросила снайперша. – Вновь прочистить мозги, как ты не раз делал?

-Пробовал. В головах "геномов" сейчас звучит новый мощный голос и легко заглушает мои приказы. Если бы удалось провести полное форматирование их жестких дисков…

-Так да или нет?

-Нет, - не стал обнадеживать девушку мозголом.

-И что дальше?

-Последний приказ Ликвида слышала? Бросаем все и бежим к ангару! Опоздаем – придется ночевать в обществе психопатов!

-Мне идти с вами? – нерешительно спросил ветеран после долгого молчания.

-Ты нужнее здесь, - покачал головой Мантис. – Удалось связаться с кем-то из командиров отрядов?

-Нет.

-Стало быть, ты остаешься за главного в комплексе. Найди и собери столько выживших, сколько сможешь. Потом веди к нам – дверь тебе откроют!

-Правда, откроют?

-Честное слово. Зачем мне лгать? – развел руками телепат.

"Действительно, зачем?" – нахмурилась Вулф, видя, что партнер нагло врет скуластому.

"Так надо, - беззвучно отозвался мозголом, без спросу влезший в голову девушки. – Ликвид велел не подпускать "геномов" к ангару ни в коем случае. Мы не знаем, как распространяется зараза, и не можем рисковать".

"Тогда почему не сказать ему правду?" – мысленно спросила Вулф.

"Зачем расстраивать? Пускай надеется! Не исключено, что он и впрямь нам чем-то поможет. Хотя бы своей смертью".

"Ты слишком много общаешься с Оцелотом – он на тебя дурно влияет!"

"Такова жизнь. А теперь пошли!"

Пока жертвы Лас-Плагаса увлеченно гоняли по базе бывших товарищей, заразившиеся охранники тюремного блока "вспомнили", что у них под боком сидят агенты БСАА, про которых все остальные в суматохе забыли. Не сговариваясь, восьмерка "геномов" достала дубинки с ножами, разбилась на пары и загремела ключами у их камер. Им уже на уровне инстинктов хотелось кого-нибудь прихлопнуть, и они не собирались себе отказывать в таком удовольствии.

Очнувшиеся герои следили за действиями солдат с опаской (со злобой, недоумением, раздражением – кто как). Потом им бросилось в глаза подозрительное поведение надзирателей. Они не говорили, пялились на жертв горящими глазами, медленно двигались и напоминали… зомби. Самых настоящих зомби, но с оружием!

Это озарение агентов стало для ганадо фатальным. Группа Криса побаивалась выходить на вооруженных террористов без оружия. Но монстры – совсем другое дело! Все четверо (что характерно, тоже не сговариваясь) решили тряхнуть стариной и вспомнить былые навыки.

Вскоре в тюремном блоке начался форменный бедлам. Из распахнутых камер доносились грохот, лязг, дикие вопли, другие звуки, которым и определение-то подобрать нелегко. Затем к ним добавились выстрелы – агенты бесцеремонно отбирали у мутантов пушки, которыми те все равно разучились пользоваться, и пускали их в ход. Громче всего кричали из камеры Барри. Один из ганадо, забыв про желание убивать, попытался уползти под шумок и уже выбрался за порог, когда его схватили за ноги и потащили обратно. Грозный монстр орал на всю округу и цеплялся за косяк, обламывая ногти, но это его не спасло – униженный после общения с Вулф и Оцелотом Бертон решил выместить злобу по полной программе.

Другой ганадо выбежал из камеры Ребекки так резво, что чуть не снес дверь с петель. Глаза у него были распахнуты в два раза шире, чем у жертвы Барри, но что с ним делала хрупкая девчонка-медик выяснить так и не удалось. Несясь не разбирая дороги, он едва не расквасил нос о широкую грудь Криса, вставшего посреди коридора.

-Стреляй в него! – крикнула Джилл из-за его спины.

-Жаль на подранка патроны тратить! – отмахнулся тот. – Я по старинке – ножиком.

Откровенно играя на публику, Редфилд взял армейский нож и картинно взмахнул им перед носом вставшего солдата. С зомби такой прием работал прекрасно, но ганадо только пожал плечами и, не обратив внимания на удар, попытался задушить агента. Пытался недолго – Джилл зашла сбоку и заехала ему с ноги в голову. Зараженный отлетел в сторону и получил в живот от Барри. Теперь уже монстра понесло в противоположную сторону, но Ребекка пендалем бросила его на Криса, а тот врезал ему по почкам…

Так несчастного зараженного гоняли по кругу, от одного агента к другому, пару минут. Если бы в этой истории было такое чисто игровое ноу-хау, как счетчик комбо, то он бы зашкалил после первой же минуты. Солдат мужественно держался, но восьмой по счету пинок в пах и десятый удар в ухо стали последней каплей, благополучно угробив его.

-Классно оттянулись! – заявил Барри, потирая кулаки. – Как в особняке Спенсера!

-Тоже так думаю, - подтвердил Крис, - только это не зомби. Похожи, но не совсем.

-Ганадо, - первой сообразила Ребекка. – Порождения Лас-Плагаса.

-Что еще за Лас-Плагас? – удивился Редфилд. – Не помню вируса с таким названием!

-Паразит, а не вирус, - вспомнила и Джилл. – Берет под контроль нервную систему жертвы, но при этом не превращает ее в безмозглую нежить. Зараженные гораздо умнее и опаснее, чем зомби. Да что я рассказываю, Крис? Все это подробно изложено в отчете Кеннеди! Его нам присылали в прошлом году.

-Я и отчеты БСАА не всегда успеваю читать, - пожал плечами Редфилд, - а ты хочешь, чтобы я еще и писанину всяких Кеннеди изучал!

-А откуда они взялись? – спросил Барри. – Вескер и здешние отморозки все-таки проводят эксперименты с виру… паразитами?

-Не все так просто, - возразил Редфилд. – Судя по оговоркам Ликвида, на острове борются две, а может и три независимые группировки. Вескер действительно здесь, и зараженные вояки – явно его работа, но скорее всего у нашего бывшего друга своя цель.

-"Метал гир"? – предположила Ребекка.

-Ну не страшная же месть нам четверым! – фыркнул Крис. – Вескер всегда играет по-крупному. А робот, запускающий баллистические ракеты, ему может сильно пригодится. С их помощью можно такие биологические атаки устраивать, что мама не горюй! – продолжил он, угадав мотивацию Альберта почти слово в слово (сказывался длительный опыт общения).

-Террористы мне не по нутру, - сказал Барри, поморщившись. – Пока вы отдыхали, они меня страшно пытали – вспомнить больно! – но я скорее помогу им, чем очкастому выродку!

-Никому мы помогать не будем – обе стороны в крови по уши! – встряла Джилл. – Останавливать заражение поздно – пусть военные сами вычищают свой остров от ганадо. Нам сейчас важнее найти "Рекса" и предотвратить запуск! Или уничтожить робота – пусть не достается никому!

-Но нас еще посылали узнать про заложников, - попыталась урезонить подругу Ребекка. – Лас-Плагас мог пока не добраться до них! Представляете, что будет, если за ними тоже вот так придут инфицированные? Они не отобьются!

-Твоя правда, - признала Джилл. – Тогда поступим иначе – мы с Барри займемся заложниками, а вы с Крисом будете искать "Рекса".

-Хорошо, - вставил Редфилд. – Только надо как-то поддерживать связь. Оружия от мутантов осталось предостаточно, а раций я что-то не вижу.

-Зачем рации? Нам ведь кодеки в Пентагоне выдали!

-Блин, я забыл! – почувствовал себя идиотом Крис. – Тогда обойдемся без рации. Может, тогда звякнем полковнику? Он тот еще гад, но наверняка волнуется – мы не один сеанс связи пропустили!

-Не стоит пока, - решила Джилл. – Нам директивы от высокого начальства будут только мешать. Да и докладывать каждые полчаса некогда – запуск совсем скоро. Сами управимся!

_1 час 50 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

На палубе "Дискавери" шли последние приготовления к операции. Фэтмен в сотый раз перебирал бомбы, проговаривая про себя план действия. Вамп тоже занимался любимым оружием, обвешиваясь целыми гирляндами метательных ножей. Солидус околачивался у борта судна и покрикивал на ленивых матросов, недостаточно быстро готовящих моторные лодки к отплытию. Те пытались оправдываться и кивать на темнеющее небо и усиливающийся ветер, но Сирс был неумолим: он специально ждал непогоду и к тому же доплачивал экипажу за неизбежный риск. Особо непонятливые начали спорить вновь, но Солидус пустил в ход "змеиные руки", и матросы сразу стали шелковыми. Хватило для этого всего несколько ушибов и синяков.

В сторонке Фортуна выстроила для проведения инструктажа группу солдат в зеленой форме и в массивных шлемах. Вооружены они были весьма оригинально: рядом с обычным автоматом у каждого виднелась рукоятка катаны (!). Разумеется, спецназовцы-"тенгу" таскали ее не для красоты – они одинаково хорошо владели холодным и огнестрельным орудием. Это было отнюдь не единственным их преимуществом перед "геномами" Ликвида. Еще "тенгу" быстрее бегали, медленнее уставали, могли похвастаться увеличенным обзором и реальным опытом боевых действий. Недостаток у них был простым – смехотворная численность отряда. Всего два десятка на весь танкер. Из них в захвате робота должны были участвовать только десять человек, но и это число казалось Солидусу слишком большим. Ему и так приходилось выделять для них лишнюю лодку. В одной-единственной моторке тринадцать человек (а учитывая возмутительно большой вес подрывника – вообще шестнадцать) не помещалось в принципе.

-Идите сюда, друзья! – поднял руку Король, закончив воспитывать раздолбаев. – Все готово для величайшей миссии в вашей жизни – высадки на Шэдоу Мозес!

Реакция членов "Мертвой клетки" была бурной и, прямо скажем, не совсем адекватной:

-Только укажите цель, и я снесу все своими бомбочками! – воинственно воскликнул Фэтмен.

-На этом острове мой жизненный путь может подойти к концу, - сказала Фортуна задумчиво. – Поскорее бы!

-Прекрасный вечер, - мечтательно протянул Вамп, глядя на темное небо. - Идеально подходит для того, чтобы пролить реки крови!

-Не увлекайтесь! – предупредил всю тройку Солидус. – Действуйте строго по плану и постарайтесь обойтись без лишнего насилия! Если что-то пойдет не так, Оцелот даст вам новые инструкции! Помните – вы обязаны обеспечить его безопасность! Это не менее важно, чем захват "Рекса". Кроме того, только он сможет управиться с роботом!

-Не извольте беспокоиться - сделаем, - уверенно ответила Фортуна, первой забираясь в лодку.

_1 час 15 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Ликвид нервно ходил по контрольной комнате, каждую минуту смотрел на циферблат часов и хмурился. Порой он замирал и напряженно глядел через окно на "Рекса". Невероятно сильного и… абсолютно бесполезного без кодов запуска.

"Где, черт побери, носит Оцелота? Он ведь зашел в ангар минут пятнадцать назад! Я и двери за ним закрыл, чтобы никакая зараза не просочилась!"

-Наконец-то добрался, - радостно произнес старик, заходя в комнату. Он появился так вовремя, словно командир непроизвольно озвучил последнюю мысль.

"Может, я и сказал вслух! В этой дыре несложно сойти с ума".

-Почему так долго?

-Возникли некоторые накладки, - уклончиво ответил дознаватель. – Пришлось задержаться в холодильной камере.

Истинную причину задержки – необходимость отправить сообщение Вескеру в помещении без единой камеры и микрофона – Оцелот не стал озвучивать по понятным причинам.

-Ключ-то хоть не потерял со своими накладками?

-Обижаешь! Доставил в целости и сохранности!

Ликвид машинально взял ключ, но присмотревшись, едва его не выронил. Кусок пластика сильно изменился: теперь у него была другая расцветка – синяя с черным – и даже другая форма!

-Ты что с PAL-ключем сделал, дубина? – заорал не своим голосом командир. – В краску окунул? Куда делся желтый цвет?

-Ничего я не делал! – защищался старик. – Он сам изменился! Я всего лишь постоял в "морозильнике" немного, а карточка перекрасилась. Возможно, это просто иней!

Внезапно Ликвид переменился в лице.

-Карточка перекрасилась до или после того, как ты вошел в холодильную камеру? Напрягись, бестолочь, это важно!

-Разумеется, после, - слегка обиделся дознаватель. – Я немолод, но склерозом пока не страдаю!

Дальше лидер "Фоксхаунда" не слушал. Сжав PAL-ключ, он подошел к трем стоящим в ряд портативным терминалам и выбрал средний, с голубой эмблемой. Карточка легко вошла в специальную прорезь сбоку, словно все время в ней лежала.

-PAL-код номер один принят. Ожидаю PAL-код номер два… - механическим голосом объявил компьютер.

-Выходит, нормальный, холодный и горячий ключи – не аллегория? – удивился Оцелот. – А мы-то гадали!

-Не болтай зря! Надо закончить побыстрее! – горячился Ликвид.

Буквально вырвав ключ из терминала, он принялся дышать на него, тереть между ладонями, потом снял куртку и закутал в нее карточку. Несколько минут таких манипуляций – и PAL-ключ вновь пожелтел, "отогревшись".

-PAL-код номер два принят. Ожидаю PAL-код номер три… - признал карточку компьютер после того, как лидер "Фоксхаунда" сунул ее в левый терминал.

-Тот, кто придумал эту фишку – полный псих! – без обиняков заявил дознаватель. – Ему надо поменьше смотреть "Пятый элемент"!

-Теперь остался горячий ключ, - сказал Ликвид, игнорируя реплику старика.

-Растирать его дальше бесполезно – тут нужны более высокие температуры! – на всякий случай предупредил дознаватель. – Надо сходить в плавильный цех. К доменной печи поближе!

-Сперва сходить туда, потом обратно, - не оценил предложение Ликвид. – А попутно придется пробежаться через "морозильник", где чертов ключ опять пожелтеет! Нет, нужно другое решение.

Взгляд командира заскользил по комнате и остановился на термосе с кофе, стоящем у окна. Он был еще полным – Ликвиду некогда было наслаждаться горячим напитком.

-Бери кофе и лей на карточку! – приказал командир.

-Что?!

-Лей без разговоров! Я пока подержу!

Изумленный Оцелот открутил крышку термоса, наклонил его над PAL-ключом, который Ликвид держал на вытянутой руке и выплеснул содержимое наружу. Лидер "Фоксхаунда" зашипел – старик второпях облил ему кипятком ладонь – но продолжал держать "ключ-хамелеон". Тот сперва предсказуемо стал коричневым от кофе, но по мере нагревания начал проступать ярко-красный цвет, и меняться форма.

-Достаточно, - решил Ликвид, когда термос опустел наполовину. Поспешно протерев ключ какой-то ненужной (или сверхважной – кто теперь разберет) бумажкой и помахав в воздухе ошпаренной рукой, он так быстро кинулся к третьему терминалу, что едва не сбросил его со стола.

-PAL-код номер три принят, - компьютер не стал капризничать и безропотно принял промокший, но зато очень горячий кусок пластика. – Ввод кода PAL завершен… Код детонации активирован. Готовность к запуску…

"Получилось? Получилось! У меня все получилось!" – ликовал про себя командир. Дождавшись, когда голос замолчит, он поспешно уселся за компьютер и включил подъемный механизм в ангаре. За окном платформа со стальным ящером поехала вверх, вывозя его на поверхность.

-Мы полностью готовы, Оцелот! – с законной гордостью заявил лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Знаешь, что ждет нас впереди?

-Ужас военных и тело Биг Босса вкупе с тонной дополнительных подарков, - заученно отозвался тот. – Ты и "геномы" остановите деградацию генов и зададите всем перцу. Поправка: вылечишься лишь ты один, "геномам" придется помогать принудительной эвтаназией! – добавил он, подумав.

-Это допустимые потери. Даже если военные откажутся присылать тело, я успею неплохо повеселиться перед смертью! Ядерный удар спровоцирует величайшую войну за всю историю. Возможно, последнюю, но величайшую!

Счастливый Ликвид закатил глаза, представляя красочные картины разрушения. Он не подозревал, что радоваться ему осталось совсем недолго.

В пустующем кабинете Бейкера послышалась непонятная возня. Кто-то бухтел, кряхтел и сдавленно матерился, причем звук шел из стены. Вскоре к какофонии добавился скрежет решетки вентиляции и громкий лязг, с которым она упала на пол, выбитая ногой. Не переставая кряхтеть, из трубы вылез Альберт Вескер собственной персоной. Свой фирменный лоск он подутратил после близкого знакомства с пулеметами, назойливыми волчарами и грязными шахтами, но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы сломить очкастого злодея. Напротив, он еще больше озверел.

"Когда я стану властелином мира, - мрачно думал Альберт, - у меня в доме будет специальная комната, забитая чучелами волков и воронов! В назидание неразумной фауне!"

Теребя в руках трофейный клык волка-вожака, Вескер призадумался. Ползая по трубам в поисках выхода, он вволю наслушался разговоров солдат. Как и предполагалось, эпидемия охватила массу "геномов", и члены "Фоксхаунда" не придумали ничего лучше, чем уйти в глухую оборону в ангаре, надеясь, что все "само рассосется". Такой расклад категорически не устраивал Вескера – укрытие требовалось расколупать и напустить внутрь побольше злых ганадо. Однако перед этим следовало решить проблему электронных замков и толстых запертых дверей. Решить прямо с компьютера директора "Армстеха".

Специалисты, обеспечивающие безопасность комплекса, сделали все возможное, чтобы предотвратить атаки хакеров. Компьютеры хранилища были замкнуты в единую сеть и не имели выхода "наружу". Надо ли говорить, что проносить на остров модемы было запрещено под страхом немедленного увольнения! Такая мера предосторожности действительно помогала защищаться от взлома, но имела существенный изъян. Если уж гипотетический хакер миновал кордоны охраны и проникал в недостаточно защищенный компьютер (в данном случае – принадлежавший Бейкеру), то мог через него получить доступ ко всем остальным машинам. Это было непросто, но второпях не закрывший компьютер Мантис и загрузивший в сеть вирус Толецо, существенно облегчили Вескеру задачу.

О вирусе очкастый злодей и "крот" договорились заранее. Имеющий доступ к компьютерной сети информатор пообещал оставить в ней специальную программу, которая с одной стороны рассылается на все доступные машины и намертво блокирует их, перехватывая управление важными процессами, а с другой – сметает недостаточно совершенную защиту, давая Альберту высший уровень доступа и возможность творить на базе форменный беспредел. Закрутившись, экс-капитан почти забыл о полезном подарке, но сообщение "крота", пришедшее во время прогулки по трубам, освежило ему память.

"Направляйтесь в кабинет Бейкера, - писал Оцелот-Толецо. - Вирус будет ждать в его компьютере. Правила его использования вы помните. Вам потребуется взломать замки ангара и устроить отвлекающий маневр с помощью монстров. Это единственный способ отвлечь "Фоксхаунд" от робота".

Долго упрашивать злодея не пришлось. Убедившись, что ни в кабинете, ни в соседних коридорах нет ни одной живой души, он занялся натуральным вредительством. Клик по безобидному вроде бы файлу – и вредоносная программа начала распаковываться. Вескер поспешно ввел заготовленный пароль и был принят вирусом за "своего". Покопавшись в настройках и дорвавшись до системы управления комплексом, экс-капитан с кривой улыбкой выбрал контекстную команду "Послать червячка другу" (то бишь, прочим пользователям комплекса) и начал внаглую пользоваться открывшимися возможностями.

В первую очередь, естественно, досталось электронным замкам. Вескер решил не мелочиться и разблокировал сразу все двери, изобразив пожарную тревогу. Противно ревущая сирена заставила его поморщиться, однако отключать ее целиком было нецелесообразно. Альберт как раз набрел на новую интересную функцию и оставил на всем острове только одну работающую сирену – над входом в ангар. Она сыграла важную роль манка, заставляя праздношатающихся зараженных идти в нужную сторону, а не топтаться на месте, словно зомби (Вескеру, благодаря камерам наблюдения, было хорошо видно, что они и впрямь пошли). Ганадо могли сами и не сообразить, что где-то в дальнем закоулке базы открылась дверь в подземное убежище, но пойти на звук у них мозгов хватало.

Довольно потирая руки, экс-капитан в меру сил помогал им, отрубив автоматические пулеметы, чересчур успешно косящие зараженных, и выключив камеры ("Пускай сидят без раннего оповещения – потом сюрприз будет!" – думал очкастый злодей). В принципе на этом общение с выполнившем свое предназначение компьютером можно было заканчивать. Вескер и закончил, пару раз прострелив системный блок. Ему совсем не хотелось оставлять последнюю работоспособную машину, способную обратить изменения вспять, без присмотра. Уничтожить было надежнее.

"Наверное, можно было поступить проще, - мелькнула в его голове мысль. – К примеру, познакомить подстанцию базы с осколочной гранатой и отключить все электричество разом. Вот только как бы я потом запускал лифты и вывозил "Рекса"? Нет, вирус эффективнее, да и эффектнее".

-Не получается.

-А если попробовать еще раз? – нервно спросил Оцелот.

-Да я уже сто раз пробовал! – с трудом удержался от мата Ликвид, вставая из-за компьютера. – Треклятый червяк не дает даже провести полную диагностику системы! Восстановить все отключенное без помощи опытных программистов можно и не мечтать!

Он старательно гнал от себя страшную мысль о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы он не успел ввести коды в последний момент. Дознаватель в это время пробормотал:

-Пулеметы, камеры, электронные замки – противник сделал все, чтобы облегчить жизнь мутантам. У нас есть какая-нибудь дополнительная линия обороны снаружи?

-Будет! – спохватился лидер "Фоксхаунда" и тут же вызвал мозголома. – Мантис! Бери Рейвена и занимай позицию на верхних этажах ангара! Скоро попрут зараженные! Сдерживайте их, сколько сможете! Что у тебя? – почти не меняя интонации, обратился он к Оцелоту, который тоже к чему-то прислушивался, зажимая левое ухо.

-Входящий вызов от людей Короля, - с готовностью ответил тот. – Они высадились, пересели в подготовленный вездеход и скоро будут здесь! Просят встретить. По-моему это замечательная новость!

-Наверное, - неопределенным тоном ответил Ликвид. Вроде бы все действительно складывалось неплохо: робот под контролем, боеголовки готовы к использованию, подкрепление прибыло в самый что ни на есть подходящий момент… Но черные подозрения навалились на командира с новой силой.

"Гибель важных заложников и появление шпионов можно списать на трагические случайности, эпидемию "геномов" – на хитрость невидимого диверсанта, но взлом сети Шэдоу Мозеса – совсем другое дело! Такой фокус невозможно провернуть без помощи предателя. Причем такого, который знает системы безопасности комплекса не хуже меня. Сам себя я предать не мог, следовательно, остается только один кандидат на эту роль".

Теперь в голове Ликвида все встало на свои места. Сдерживая дикую злобу, он обратился к уходящему Оцелоту:

-Куда это ты собрался?

-Встречать дорогих гостей, - пожал плечами старик. – Или ты хочешь сделать это лично?

-Подожди, - Ликвид вызвал по кодеку Вулф. – Ты срочно нужна в ангаре. К нам едут помощники от Короля, и ты поможешь им готовить робота к транспортировке. Нет, я не могу послать Оцелота – он нужен здесь! Мы соберем важные документы, решим, как разобраться с нашими общими проблемами, а потом присоединимся к вам. Я на тебя рассчитываю, Вулф!

Ликвид старался говорить спокойно, чтобы не спугнуть "добычу", но тертый дознаватель моментально раскусил его. Старик понял: лидер "Фоксхаунда" ценой титанических усилий сложил два и два, выяснив личность изменника, и теперь планирует решить "общую проблему" банальнейшим способом.

"Решил потягаться с Оцелотом, щенок? – жестко усмехнулся интриган. – Ну, попробуй! В отличие от тебя я хорошо подготовился".

Убедившись, что командир смотрит в противоположную сторону, старик быстро опустил руку на пояс. Помимо кобуры на нем висел прямоугольный приборчик с кучей кнопок, смахивающий на стелс-камуфляж Вескера. Однако он не прятал хозяина от чужих глаз. У него было совсем другое предназначение, и Ликвиду скоро предстояло узнать, какое именно.

Глава 7

_в которой "Мертвая клетка" начинает действовать, Оцелот демонстрирует свое истинное лицо, а Вескер добирается до цели, но встречает достойного соперника _

_1 час до запуска боеголовки… _

После разговора с Вулф в контрольной комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Ликвид и Оцелот, не глядя друг на друга, перебирали бумаги и забирали все, что могло пригодиться. Первым спустя минут пятнадцать начал разговор Ликвид:

-Мне все не дает покоя шпион-невидимка, которого упустил Рейвен, - начал он издалека. – Его вроде бы зовут Вескером.

-Не знаю точно – мы с ним незнакомы, - пожал плечами старик. Дальнейший разговор со всеми ловушками и неожиданными вопросами он мог предсказать заранее, но решил подыграть командиру.

-Он хитер – не то что эти оболтусы с фальшивым телом, - отдал должное экс-капитану Ликвид. – "Геномов" против нас обратил тоже он – больше просто некому.

-Какой мерзавец! – всплеснул руками интриган.

-Очень осведомленный мерзавец. Знает и устройство комплекса, и наши слабые места и многое другое. Интересно, откуда?

-Полагаю, он долго готовился.

-Кто же помогал ему готовиться? – давил лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Кто предал нас? Ты случайно не знаешь этого человека, Оцелот?

-Откуда?

-А я знаю! - торжествующе заявил Ликвид, разворачиваясь. Ствол его автомата смотрел старику в грудь. – Не дергайся, дружище! Ты стреляешь очень быстро, но опередить меня не сможешь!

Дознаватель, уже опустивший руку на свой "кольт", поднял ее вверх. На его лице читались легкое смущение и досада.

-Давно ты понял?

-Когда компьютеры с ума посходили, у меня упала пелена с глаз, - не стал лгать лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Впрочем, заподозрил подвох я куда раньше. Слишком много было странных совпадений во время операции! Да тут еще и Король, совершенно случайно вышедший на нас и предложивший увезти робота подальше! Какая наивная ложь! Я понял, что он ведет собственную игру, натравливает на меня своих людей и засылает предателей. Причем, не простых, а вошедших в состав "Фоксхаунда" – слишком уж засекреченная информация просочилась наружу.

-Ее знал не только я, - вяло оправдывался дознаватель. – Почему ты не заподозрил Мантиса, Рейвена, Вулф?

-Да какие из них предатели? – фыркнул Ликвид. – Всей их хитрости хватает только на то, чтобы обходить врагов с фланга во время боя. Но ты, Оцелот – другое дело. Только мы с тобой могли бы выстроить такую сложную и многоходовую интригу!

"Ты себе льстишь даже сейчас – выстроить ее смог бы только я!" – мысленно не согласился старик.

-Давай перейдем к делу, - сказал Ликвид, продолжая держать Оцелота на мушке. – Я задам несколько вопросов, а ты на них быстро и без запинки ответишь. Будешь упорствовать – пристрелю, как собаку, расскажешь все, что надо – оставлю жить по старой дружбе. По-моему все очень просто.

-Непривычно – в кои-то веки допрашивают меня!

-Привыкай! Мой первый вопрос банален: на кого ты работаешь? На Короля?

-Да.

-Хорошее начало, - оценил скорость ответа лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Вескер и агенты Редфилда – тоже его люди?

-Бойскауты из БСАА до сих пор не понимают, во что ввязались – их используют втемную. Вескер же работал на нас с самого начала, - слегка исказил действительность старик.

-Я так и понял. Теперь скажи – кто вообще такой этот Король? Чего хочет? Мы с ним не ссорились!

-Начнем с того, - прищурился Оцелот, - что у него есть нормальное имя – Джордж Сирс. Экс-президент США, между прочим. Помнишь такого?

-Я даже голосовал за него сдуру, - поразился лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Думаешь, я поверю, что такой человек подался в наемники?

-Придется поверить. Но тебя, полагаю, больше заинтересует третье имя моего хозяина – Солидус Снейк!

-Не может быть! – Шокированный Ликвид едва автомат не выронил.

-Да-да! Как и Солид, который где-то до сих пор прячется, Сирс – твой генетический брат. Старший сын Биг Босса, я бы сказал. Он чертовски похож на тебя – такой же упрямый, непокорный и с кучей тараканов в голове. У него немного иная навязчивая идея, но, думаю, вы бы поладили.

-Вряд ли, - Ликвид оправился от потрясения и, взяв себя в руки, принялся просчитывать ситуацию. – Так или иначе, спасибо за интересную беседу.

-Это все? – слегка удивился дознаватель, настроившийся на более долгий допрос.

-Да, можешь не продолжать! – спокойно сказал Ликвид. – Наведя порядок здесь, я смотаюсь на корабль и лично побеседую с братцем, застав его врасплох! Как сказал бы Суворов: "Кто удивил, тот победил"! Только вот ты этого не увидишь!

-Ты обещал не трогать меня! – замахал руками Оцелот.

-А ты бы стал щадить Иуду, дружище? – спросил командир.

-Нет, - честно ответил старик.

-Вот и не обижайся!

Ликвид снял автомат с предохранителя и с чувством выполненного долга выпустил длинную очередь в бывшего товарища. При этом он поразил стены, мебель, потолок, лампочки и вообще все, что было в комнате. Все, кроме Оцелота, хотя стоял шагах в двадцати от него.

-Можешь попробовать еще раз – разрешаю, - сказал живой и здоровый дознаватель, глядя со снисходительной усмешкой.

Лидер "Фоксхаунда" быстро кивнул и расстрелял остаток магазина, но не попал. Как и в прошлом случае, пули подлетали к груди старика и разлетались в разные стороны, словно отскакивая от невидимой стены. Последние кусочки свинца упали Оцелоту прямо под ноги – им не хватило нескольких сантиметров, чтобы дотянуться до тела и вонзиться в него.

-Ты упустил свой шанс, Ликвид, - дознаватель смотрел уже не снисходительно, а обрекающе. – Теперь мой черед!

Рука Оцелота потянулась к револьверу. Ликвид намек понял правильно и, распахнув дверь, выскочил на балюстраду. В последний момент пригнув голову, он увернулся от пули и принялся дрожащими руками перезаряжать оружие. За его спиной громыхнула открытая пинком дверь, а потом грянули еще два выстрела. Остановившийся слишком близко к краю командир едва не перелетел через перила и с криком рухнул на пятую точку. Штаны Ликвида быстро пропитывались кровью – дознаватель прострелил ему обе ноги.

-Нравится моя новая игрушка? – поинтересовался Оцелот, показывая прибор с кучей кнопок на поясе. – Экспериментальный электромагнитный барьер. Защищает от пуль и гранат, причем безо всякой мистики, чтобы там не воображала себе Фортуна!

С огромным трудом командир вернулся в вертикальное положение, опираясь на перила и стараясь не замечать резкую боль в ногах. Сражаться в таком состоянии лидер "Фоксхаунда" не мог, но валяться в ногах у предателя и глядеть на него снизу вверх тем более не собирался.

-Тварь… Ты все-таки обманул меня, - выдавил Ликвид с ненавистью.

-Как сказал бы Хельмут фон Мольтке: "Ни один план не переживает встречи с противником", - процитировал по памяти старик. – Ты у нас любишь красивые афоризмы о войне, так что считай это моим прощальным подарком!

-Я буду ждать тебя в аду! - прохрипел командир.

-Ждать придется долго, - вздохнул Оцелот и выстрелил в последний раз. На этот раз Ликвиду удержаться не удалось – потеряв равновесие, он сорвался вниз и полетел навстречу далекому полу ангара.

Оставшись в одиночестве, дознаватель прислушался, опасаясь, что потасовка привлечет внимание членов "Фоксхаунда", но тишину никто не нарушал. Подождав еще пару минут, он вздохнул с облегчением и сбросил вниз автомат, который обронил Ликвид. После этого старик с улыбкой посмотрел наверх – туда, где виднелась платформа с роботом. Именно на верхнем этаже ангара вот-вот должно было начаться самое интересное.

Вулф в этот момент нервничала еще сильнее Ликвида, томившегося в ожидании ключей. Она пыталась подавить беспокойство целой пригоршней валиума, но это плохо помогало. Девушка не знала, что творится на входе в ангар и когда прибудут гости. Не могла она и связаться с Ликвидом. На ее бесконечные и по сути бессмысленные вызовы ответил только Оцелот, но длинной и продуктивной беседы не получилось. Дознаватель грубовато объявил, что он с командиром занят важнейшими делами, и беспокоить их можно только в крайнем случае. Например, при вторжении армии нежити, угрозе инопланетного нашествия или глобального катаклизма, но уж никак ни из-за простого беспокойства. Решив, что сказал достаточно, старик прекратил сеанс связи, оставив девушку наедине с переполняющими ее эмоциями.

Но вот, наконец, терпение снайперши было вознаграждено – за стеной, отделяющей ангар от подземной стоянки, послышался звук работающего двигателя. Вездеход, приготовленный для дорогих гостей, честно довез их до замаскированного туннеля, ведущего вглубь базы, а потом и до самого ангара. Воодушевленная Вулф хотела выбежать людям Короля навстречу, но сдержалась – это выглядело бы как минимум несолидно.

-Разрешите доложить! – бодро отрапортовал моложавый "геном", появившись в помещении и заметив снайпершу. – Задание успешно выполнено! Подкрепление доставлено и введено в курс дела! Все одиннадцать человек готовы оказать помощь нашему подразделению!

-Одиннадцать? – переспросила Вулф, не ожидавшая такого наплыва гостей.

-Да. Их было тринадцать, но двоих оставили охранять лодки. Вон они идут!

Со стоянки вышли трое колоритных наемников: негритянка в вызывающе пляжном костюме, дополненном черным плащом, длинноволосый брюнет в серой куртке и безразмерный лысый толстяк в плотном пальто. Сопровождал эту гоп-компанию целый отряд коммандос в зеленой форме.

-Я думала, что вас будет меньше, - протянула девушка, обращаясь к гостям.

Негритянка посмотрела на нее надменным взглядом:

-Во-первых, при встрече с незнакомыми людьми надо их поприветствовать и представиться, но на первый раз я вас прощаю. Меня, к слову, зовут Фортуна, и я рада с вами познакомиться.

-Я - Снайпер Вулф, и мне тоже очень приятно, - смутилась девушка.

-Уже лучше. Что же касается отряда, то его состав определял лично Король, - приврала для убедительности Хелена. – Он решил, что важное дело требует большого количества участников.

-Тут я с ним согласна, - признала снайперша. – В принципе у нас все готово. Робот функционирует нормально, а коды детонации были введены совсем недавно. Нас здесь больше ничего не держит. Можно отправлять "Рекса" на корабль… тем или иным способом, - добавила она неуверенно. Причиной оговорки был тот факт, что ей было приказано лишь встретить посланцев Короля и помочь им. Каким способом и куда они собирались перемещать робота, она не догадывалась – такие вопросы решали Оцелот и Ликвид, убеждая прочих членов "Фоксхаунда", что "все уже обговорено – беспокоиться не о чем".

-Приятно слышать, - кивнула Фортуна. – Нам повезло, что на встречу пришли именно вы!

-Почему? – не поняла Вулф.

-Сейчас все поймете… Вамп! – без перехода крикнула негритянка.

Потеряв бдительность, снайперша не заметила, как кровосос оказался у нее за спиной, а потом было уже поздно. Вамп крепко схватил ее сзади и сунул под нос заготовленную тряпку, резко пахнущую хлороформом.

-Что вы делаете? – вякнул было моложавый солдат, но ближайший "тенгу" поднял пистолет и преспокойно стрельнул ему в висок. "Геном" умер моментально, и почти одновременно с этим перестала брыкаться Вулф. Упырь аккуратно опустил усыпленную снайпершу на пол и подозвал жестом коммандос. Те понесли девушку к вездеходу, на ходу доставая наручники. Еще двое "тенгу" оттащили тело моложавого в дальний угол. Чтобы не мешался.

-Проникновение прошло успешно, - прокомментировала произошедшее Фортуна. – Приступаем к следующему этапу. Все помнят свои обязанности?

-Да, - хором ответили Вамп и Фэтмен.

-За работу!

Первым ангар "Рекса" покинули Фэтмен и два солдата. Они целеустремленно направились к неприметной двери в южной стене – маршрут до цели был просчитан задолго до начала операции.

-Вы пойдете впереди, - распорядился жирдяй. – Мне собой лишний раз рисковать нельзя – я тут самый главный! Да и бомбочки не любят, когда по ним стреляют!

Заявление было наглым, но безукоризненным с точки зрения логики, поэтому "тенгу" послушно пошли вперед. За дверью их ждала разветвленная сеть технических туннелей, лишенная камер наблюдений и постов охраны (хотя стараниями Вескера на базе и так не осталось ни того, ни другого). Лучшего способа добраться до хранилища попросту не было.

-На кого рассчитаны эти норки? – Коммандос приходилось не только постоянно сверяться с картой, но и терпеть непрерывное нытье Фэтмена, который не мог толком развернуться в коридорах (ну а ролики мешали ему еще больше). – Здесь только тараканов разводить, да и те бока обдерут! Солидному мужчине нужна солидная дорога!

-Эй, кто здесь? – неожиданно крикнули впереди. Из-за угла вынырнул скуластый мужчина в форме Генной Армии. Увидев "тенгу", он искренне обрадовался:

-Слава Богу, нормальные люди! Вы даже не представляете, что там снаружи творится! Сущий хаос!

Скитания по комплексу, захваченному зараженными, запомнились ветерану на всю жизнь. Он вжимался в стены, прятался под столами, иногда дрался, когда ганадо находили его, но чаще убегал. Никто из товарищей не отозвался на вызовы, а те, на которых он напоролся сам, неизменно пытались разорвать ветерана. Очень скоро скуластый "геном" ощутил, что у него сдают нервы. Плюнув на распоряжения Мантиса, он проник в технические коридоры (большая их часть была заблокирована до того момента, как Вескер решил поиграть в крутого хакера) и слегка успокоился – инфицированных там не оказалось. Не зная, что предпринять дальше, потерянный "геном" блуждал по базе, пока не набрел на людей. Люди, правда, носили незнакомую униформу, но скуластый сразу сообразил, в чем дело.

"Подкрепление с корабля! Мы спасены! Надо немедленно связаться с Ликвидом – эта новость ему понравится".

Скуластый глупо заулыбался и… отчаянно вскрикнул, когда один из "тенгу" выпустил в него автоматную очередь. Ноги "генома" подкосились, и он завалился на бок. Подавляя испуг и сильную боль, скуластый достал пистолет и успел прострелить второму "тенгу" левую руку, перед тем как получить новую порцию пуль в живот.

-Лопухи! – заржал удачливый стрелок. – Это уже второй вояка за десять минут, который сам подставляется под мои выстрелы!

-Сдох? – деловито осведомился Фэтмен, обходя поверженного "генома".

-Естественно! – подтвердил довольный коммандо. Его коллега только скрипнул зубами, зажимая рану. – Минутку! Он шевельнулся! – тут же добавил стрелок уже без смеха.

-Так закончи начатое!

-Это можно! – хмыкнул "тенгу" и, грубо ухватив ветерана за плечо, развернул к себе. Тот смерил врагов презрительным взглядом и разжал кулак, уронив на пол небольшой предмет. Он был похож на гранату без чеки, и – вы не поверите! – ей и был.

-Атас! – вопль "тенгу" потонул в грохоте взрыва.

Срочные дела заставили Оцелота временно покинуть ангар "Рекса" – требовалось собрать еще кое-какие ценные данные перед уходом. От этого занятия его отвлекли сначала взрыв неподалеку, а потом срочный вызов по кодеку.

-Оцелот слушает, - с неохотой ответил он.

-Говорит Фортуна!

-Я узнал! Мы же договорились, что вы будете пользоваться этой частотой только в экстренном случае! Что стряслось?

-У нас возникла проблема с Фэтменом и его группой, - пояснила Хелена.

-Это он, что ли, взрыв устроил? Передай ему, что рушить базу рано – мы еще не эвакуировались!

-Все не так! Он напоролся на "генома", и тот подорвал себя, завалив проход. Теперь Фэтмен не сможет вернуться!

-Передай толстяку мои искренние соболезнования.

-Оцелот! – разозлилась негритянка.

-Не ори – сейчас что-нибудь придумаем! – дознаватель напрягся, вспоминая схему комплекса и его запутанные ходы. – Если толстяк доберется до хранилища, то сможет воспользоваться двумя путями. Первый ему не подойдет – он ведет через пещеры, башню связи и поле, примыкающее к ангару. Фэтмена по дороге двадцать раз успеют сожрать мутанты или замочить члены "Фоксхаунда"! Пусть лучше он воспользуется туннелем к северу от хранилища. Там можно добраться до служебного лифта и выйти рядом с плавильным цехом. Это намного быстрее! Проблема в том, что дверь, ведущая в цех, заперта на замок с другой стороны. Взрывать опасно – могут услышать Мантис с Рейвеном, и тогда жирдяя никакие мины не спасут! Придется мне открыть ему дверь и довести до ангара "Рекса".

Естественно, Оцелот не собирался рисковать своей шкурой из-за какого-то подрывника-обжоры. Не тратя зря время, он принялся заранее сочинять душещипательную историю о том, как Фэтмен пал от рук мозголома с шаманом. Или был разорван зараженными… Или напоролся на Вескера… Или споткнулся на ровном месте и сломал шею… Или все вместе, в то время как благородному Револьверу Оцелоту не хватило секунды, чтобы спасти бравого подрывника…

-Мы тоже пойдем в плавильный цех, - внезапно заявила Фортуна.

-Зачем? – Такое положение дел Оцелота категорически не устраивало.

-Прикрывать тебя, - удивилась вопросу негритянка. – Солидол нам голову оторвет, если ты не вернешься! А ты не вернешься, если встретишь бывших друзей или "геномов"! Уж лучше я возьму с собой "тенгу" и приму удар на себя, если потребуется.

-Благодарю за заботу, - процедил старик, ругая себя за то, что вообще упомянул потайной ход. – Встретимся прямо там. Конец связи.

Не переставая ругаться, дознаватель поплелся в сторону цеха – выполнять данное сдуру обещание. Теперь отмазаться от него не было никакой возможности.

_40 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

Хранилище ядерных боеголовок Шэдоу Мозеса виделось Фэтмену громадным помещением с высоченными потолками и чудовищными стеллажами, которые буквально ломятся от все еще смертельно опасных ракет. Увидев средних размеров ангар и примерно штук пятьдесят ракет, лежащих пирамидками, он испытал легкое разочарование. Легкое потому, что даже имеющегося запаса боеголовок хватало для зверского взрыва.

-Жди меня здесь, - приказал он уцелевшему "тенгу" (его товарищ так и остался под завалом вместе со скуластым "геномом"). – Художнику требуются тишина и покой, чтобы творить!

Солдат понуро опустил голову и молча встал у двери, аккуратно трогая поврежденную руку, наспех замотанную бинтами. Жирдяй же прошелся мимо боеголовок, с интересом осматриваясь и разыскивая подходящее место для первой бомбы. Про возвращение к товарищам он думать перестал сразу после того, как узнал от Фортуны про обходной путь. В тот миг толстяк был полностью сосредоточен на работе.

Задачу перед ним поставили недвусмысленную: сделать из склада ракет гигантскую бомбу с часовым механизмом. Хранилище было укреплено на случай детонации боеголовок, но подрывник был уверен, что на _такой_ взрыв строители никак не рассчитывали. Он должен был буквально аннигилировать и комплекс, и большую часть острова, и все в радиусе сотен километров.

"Превосходный жупел для вояк! – порадовался толстяк, отдавая должное хитрости Оцелота, который и предложил минировать хранилище. – С такой пороховой бочкой под боком они и близко не посмеют приземлиться к нам. Любая провокация с их стороны и все – конец котятам! Ударная волна докатится до Евразии!"

Восхищенно цокнув языком, Фэтмен взялся за дело. Выбрав большую горку ракет у дальней стены, он принялся цеплять к ней бомбу. Первую из двадцати с лишним.

_30 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

"Какой красавец! И это все теперь мое. Только мое!"

Альберт Вескер гордился собой, как никогда – он достиг цели. После отключения электронных замков ему пришлось попотеть, прежде чем проникнуть в ангар. Первым делом он разыскал ближайших заплутавших ганадо. Террористы в ангаре сообразили отключить предательскую сигнализацию "вручную", поэтому часть мутантов затормозила на полпути, не зная, куда идти. С появлением Вескера все пошло, как по маслу. "Геномы" покорно следовали за экс-капитаном и прибить не пытались – чувствовали хозяина. Постоянно увеличивая свиту за счет прочих "заблудших овец", Альберт, уже не скрываясь, вел войско к ангару, мстительно натравливая его на незаразившихся солдат. Достигнув заснеженного поля, он, правда, схитрил: жестом послал ганадо в атаку, указав на ворота, а сам спрятался под колпаком невидимости. Интуиция его не подвела: Мантис и Рейвен при виде оравы инфицированных не утерпели и выскочили наружу. "Геномы" побежали на них, желая задавить массой, но члены "Фоксхаунда" свое дело знали. Длинная очередь "Вулкана" ополовинила войско ганадо, а другая половина толпы начала падать, забрасываемая камнями. Вслед за камнями летать начали ножи и трубы мутантов, приземляясь им же на голову, а в конце битвы мозголом вошел в раж и принялся поднимать телекинезом самих солдат, бросая их потом в гущу собратьев.

Мантис с Рейвеном успешно отразили атаку монстров, но потратили на это больше минуты. Этого времени Вескеру с лихвой хватило, чтобы обойти занятых делом террористов по краешку поля и прошмыгнуть в ангар. Члены "Фоксхаунда" так ничего и не заметили (но и Вескер ухитрился проглядеть проскочивших следом Криса и Ребекку – те приметили обнаглевшего злодея с его "пушечным мясом" еще в комплексе и, сделав правильные выводы, тихонько последовали за ним).

Попав внутрь вражеского укрепления, Альберт уже привычно полез в вентиляцию. Она была куда менее разветвленной, чем в главном комплексе, и ангар "Рекса" нашелся очень быстро. Ну а дальше дело было за малым – добраться до лестницы и начать _очень_ длительный подъем на верхний уровень.

"Покорив вершину" и выбравшись на платформу "Рекса", Вескер позволил себе немного отдохнуть и мысленно обругать последними словами ленивых строителей, не предусмотревших лифта для простых людей. Сбоку промелькнула какая-то размытая тень, но очкастый злодей не обратил на нее внимания – он завороженно рассматривал стального динозавра, гостеприимно распахнувшего кабину-пасть. Не веря собственной удаче, Альберт робко подошел вплотную, а потом забрался в кабину и уселся в кресло пилота. Только автоматически закрывшаяся "пасть" и загоревшиеся перед носом экраны, на которые проецировались изображения с внешних камер, вернули его к действительности.

"Победа! Пришло время позабавиться!"

Вескер увлеченно изучал многочисленные кнопки, тумблеры и переключатели и даже пробовал отдавать простенькие приказы, когда непонятная тень вернулась. Очкастый злодей припал к экранам, но разобрать детали не смог. Тень лихо прыгнула на несколько метров, отскочила от стены и приземлилась прямо на плечо робота. Альберт развернул камеру и с непониманием уставился на массивную тарелку радара. Она казалась совершенно обычной… но на ней повис непонятный брикет с торчащими из него проводами. Предмет весело подмигнул Вескеру светодиодом и оглушительно рванул, как и положено "липкой" взрывчатке.

От радара оторвало внушительный кусок, и экс-капитан яростно стукнул кулаком по приборной панели – все экраны погасли, полностью "ослепив" его. Ему почудился издевательский смех неподалеку, а затем, судя по звукам, кто-то пробежался по голове "Метал гира". Умом Вескер понимал, что следует открыть кабину, обеспечив себе хоть какой-то обзор, но догадывался, что "тень" только этого и ждет. Наконец, Альберт решился и заставил робота открыть "пасть", предварительно сжав рукоятку "Самурай Эджа".

Снаружи было тихо: никто не орал, не стрелял, не бросался гранатами, призывая немедленно вернуть робота. Альберт перевел дух… и тут в кабину запрыгнул человек! Экс-капитан стрельнул в упор, однако неизвестного это не остановило. Схватив Альберта за воротник, он бесцеремонно вышвырнул его из кресла, и обескураженный злодей больно шлепнулся о бетон у ног "Метал гира". Поднялся он как раз вовремя – перед ним мягко приземлился жилистый брюнет с хищными чертами лица и лукавым взглядом.

-Тебе не разрешали играть с чужими роботами, - улыбнулся он, показывая подозрительно длинные клыки. – Какой непослушный пижон!

-Кто ты? – резко спросил Вескер.

-Вамп, - услышал он лаконичный ответ.

Альберт мысленно пролистал досье на членов "Фоксхаунда", составленное информатором, но никаких вампов не припомнил.

-Не слыхал про тебя, - заявил он. – Новичок в "Фоксхаунде"?

-Нет, я не из них, - ответил упырь. – А вот я тебя хорошо знаю, Альберт Вескер. Револьвер Оцелот про тебя много рассказывал.

"Интересно, как он мог обо мне много рассказывать? – не понял очкастый злодей. – Я сам про его существование узнал пару дней назад!"

-Зачем ты здесь? – сурово спросил он румына. – Охраняешь "Рекса"? Зачем тогда позволил залезть в него, а потом выдернул?

-Это показалось мне забавным. Кроме того, я хотел показать себя!

-Да что ты мелешь? – запутался экс-капитан. – Зачем показывать?

-Ты силен, быстр, быстро восстанавливаешься после ранений и не раз выживал в самых безнадежных ситуациях, - протянул Вамп. – Про меня говорят то же самое. Проверим, кто сильнее?

-Иди к черту – мне не до тебя! – огрызнулся Альберт.

-Твое мнение меня не волнует, пижон, - развел руками кровосос. – Оцелот обещал мне самую главную битву с могучим противником, и я не стану от нее отказываться. К роботу ты прорвешься только через мой труп!

-Ловлю на слове!

Стоя к румыну спиной, Вескер медленно снял очки и вдруг резко повернулся, бросая их во врага. Очки еще летели, когда экс-капитан ринулся в атаку… и нарвался на невероятно быстрый удар в челюсть. Поймав "снаряд" свободной рукой, Вамп подсек Альберта и натурально вмял его каблуком в бетон, не дав подняться. Схватившись за пострадавшую грудную клетку, Вескер сжался и перекатился на бок. Рядом с ним упали любимые очки, аккуратно разломанные на две части.

-Ты что-то уронил, пижон? – с издевкой спросил кровосос, наклоняясь.

Униженный Вескер зарычал и стремительно кувыркнулся в сторону. Вдогонку ему полетел метательный нож и воткнулся в спину. Очкастый злодей стойко перенес пустяковое по его меркам ранение и открыл огонь из пистолета. Пользуясь короткой паузой, он достал нож, принялся регенерировать… и заметил, что Вамп лечится с такой же скоростью, если не быстрее!

-Ты ведь не думал, что все будет так легко? – засмеялся пришедший в норму упырь.

-Знаешь, в какой-то момент так и думал, - отозвался Альберт, сверкая оранжевыми глазами.

В следующий миг он сам превратился в стремительную тень, двигающуюся в самом неожиданном направлении. Ни задерживаясь на месте ни секунды, Вескер уклонялся от клинков, стремясь навязать Вампу ближний бой. Кровосос достал из-за голенища нож подлиннее и попробовал пырнуть врага, но промахнулся. Повторную атаку он провести не успел – пришлось срочно отпрыгивать назад, уходя от смертоносного захвата. И вновь Вескер мгновенно сократил дистанцию, дубася румына кулаками. Кровосос напрягся – противник не уступал ему по скорости и гибкости, зато бил гораздо сильнее. Сделав широкий замах, Вамп вдруг резко перебросил нож из правой руки в левую и сделал выпад, метя в глаза. Клинок разрезал воздух, но встретил на пути неожиданное препятствие – руку Вескера. Не дожидаясь, пока кровосос выдернет оружие, экс-капитан со всей силы сжал горло Вампа и прижал его к стене. Тот дергался, хрипел, а потом зачем-то стал бить пяткой о стену. Очкастый злодей принимал это за обычную агонию ровно до тех пор, пока из носка правого ботинка не выскочило короткое лезвие и не ударило Вескера в голень. Тут уж ему поневоле пришлось разжать ладонь и похромать в сторону робота.

-Я иду за тобой, пижон! – прыгнул следом упырь. Альберт на мгновение исчез из поля зрения, спрятавшись за толстой ногой-колонной, а потом вдруг исчез совсем. Вамп, уже подготовивший ножи для броска, замер в легком недоумении. Враг просто испарился - осталась только дорожка из капель крови. Пока румын удивлялся такому феномену, сзади колыхнулся воздух и ему на голову обрушился сокрушительный удар.

-У меня тоже есть для тебя сюрпризы, поганец! – крикнул, появляясь из ниоткуда, Вескер и сразу включил стелс-камуфляж обратно.

Упырь вскочил и ударил ногой, но провалился в пустоту. Альберт ловко заскочил сопернику за спину и, поймав за волосы, с размаху впечатал его в ногу робота. Вамп отбивался вслепую, но невидимый Вескер легко уворачивался, нанося удары, казалось, со всех сторон одновременно. Напоследок, он провел целую серию ударов, от которой кровосос отлетел в сторону, словно тряпичная кукла.

"Надо было раньше включить это чудо!" – укорил сам себя экс-капитан. Он приготовился поставить точку в поединке и показать упырю свой любимый прием: "просовывание руки в грудную клетку с последующим прямым массажем сердца". Такой удар супостат точно не должен был пережить.

Тем временем Вамп привстал и шумно втянул носом воздух. Он отчетливо чувствовал запах чужой крови, а значит Вескер был неподалеку. Но для успешной атаки этого было мало – следовало снять маскировочную завесу.

"Пора!" – решил Альберт и начал разгон. Упырь навострил уши, прислушиваясь к шагам, и метнул нож наугад, чтобы отвлечь внимание врага. Тот пролетел в полуметре от Вескера, а кровосос неожиданно бросил перед собой гранату. Да не простую, а электромагнитную, на время вырубающую любую электронику сложнее утюга.

Всех этих тонкостей экс-капитан не знал и с разбегу влетел в облако мерцающих желтых огоньков, оставшихся от взрыва гранаты. "Бомба с сюрпризом" отправила в нокаут стелс-камуфляж, перегрузив его, а лишившийся защиты очкастый злодей в последний момент опомнился и успел свернуть левее, не добежав до врага. Благодаря этому он отделался лишь длинным порезом во всю грудь и не позволил Вампу сделать себе харакири.

На несколько секунд противники замерли. Альберт неверящим взором смотрел на собственную ладонь, вымазанную кровью из пореза. Вамп же, не выходя из боевой стойки, поднес окровавленный клинок к лицу и принялся внимательно рассматривать. В былые времена он очень любил слизывать кровь с ножей, но избавился от этой дурной привычки, после того как однажды примерз языком к лезвию в тридцатиградусный мороз. К тому же пахла кровь Вескера довольно странно – слишком много в ней было посторонних примесей и микроорганизмов, в которых очкастый злодей и сам давно запутался.

-Притомился, пижон? – услышал противно ехидный голос экс-капитан. – Можем прекратить. Подставь шею под удар, и все быстро закончится. Обещаю!

-Не дождешься! – отрезал Вескер, ощутив, что кровь по груди течь перестала.

-Тогда поднимайся – продолжим!

_20 минут до запуска боеголовки… _

-Как тут тепло! Даже непривычно, - удивилась Ребекка, почувствовав волну жара, идущую с нижних этажей.

-Да уж, - согласился Крис. – Кажется, мы близки к цели. Спасибо Вескеру – без него бы мы это место долго искали!

Девушка слегка улыбнулась, но тут же произнесла с тревогой:

-Плохо, что мы его потеряли из виду. Он, похоже, знает остров лучше нас и доберется до робота раньше.

-"Метал гир" наверняка охраняют лучшие из лучших, так что Вескеру будет чем заняться, - возразил Редфилд. – Меня больше беспокоит паразит.

-А что с ним?

-Ну, мы ведь не знаем, когда началась эпидемия – с заключенными свежими новостями никто не делится, - пояснил Крис. – Вдруг мы тоже что-то подхватили и скоро начнем безвольно таскаться за Вескером?

Чемберс остановилась и задумалась:

-Ты чувствуешь недомогание? Головокружение, галлюцинации, судороги?

-Вроде нет.

-И я нет. Можно не бояться – иммунностимуляторы нам помогут!

-Даже против паразита, который вылез откуда-то всего год назад?

-Полагаю, да. Если ты настаиваешь, Крис, то после возвращения мы проведем комплексное медицинское обследование. Тебя это устроит?

-Да, пожалуй.

Так, мирно беседуя, герои добрались до источника тепла – плавильного цеха. В центре этого огромного помещения располагался бассейн с расплавленным металлом, обжигающий своим пламенным дыханием еще на входе. Порой снизу раздавался громкий свист, словно кто-то сбрасывал давление в системе паровых котлов. У бассейна лежали пустые оболочки боеголовок, принесенные на переплавку.

-Натуральное пекло, - вытер пот со лба Крис. Он уже приметил мостик, позволяющий пересечь "лавовое озеро", но услышал приближающиеся голоса и поспешил залечь вместе с Ребеккой.

-Это здесь, - громко сказал старик, указывая на запертую дверь. – Как видишь, я прекрасно справился бы сам. Тащиться со мной было необязательно!

-Посмотрим, - неопределенно ответила его спутница-негритянка, сжимая нереальных размеров пушку. – Открывай скорее!

-Я помню этого типа в ковбойском наряде – он был в тюремном блоке, когда нас повязали, - тихонько пихнула локтем партнера Ребекка. – Кажется, Ликвид называл его Оцелотом.

-А смуглянку не узнаешь? – поинтересовался Редфилд.

-Нет, ее там не видела. Крис, давай обойдем их поверху! Гляди – к ним еще четверо наемников присоединилось! Вдвоем не справимся!

-Спокойно – я знаю, что делаю, - успокоил ее Редфилд и пополз к краю мостика. Оттуда было хорошо видно противников, копошащихся на нижнем ярусе. Все они, кроме одного солдата, очень удачно сгрудились у двери, глядя на нее так, словно за ней скрывались несметные сокровища.

"Такой возможности напакостить "Фоксхаунду" может не представиться", - подумал Крис и прицелился из автомата. У него как раз завалялись гранаты для подствольного гранатомета, которые буквально умоляли запустить их в скопление живой силы противника. Редфилд перевел дыхание, прицелился получше и жахнул из подствольника.

Если бы наш герой знал хоть что-то про Фортуну и ее паранормальные способности, то двести раз подумал бы, прежде чем открывать огонь. Но он ничего не знал, а потому крайне удивился, когда граната без видимой причины отклонилась градусов на сорок пять и, аккуратно облетев группу, разорвала шестого ее члена – того самого, который остановился поодаль.

-Противник сверху! – заорал Оцелот, пока остальные испуганно оглядывались. Стрелять он тоже начал первым, и Криса чудом не задела ни одна из шести пуль. Тому пришлось прятаться за углом, да еще и отбегать в сторону – револьверные пули почему-то неслабо рикошетили. Ребекка, мысленно ругая безрассудного напарника, сама начала стрелять, но дознаватель с неожиданной для пенсионера скоростью юркнул за колонну. Его примеру последовали и трое "тенгу", попрятавшись за бочками и контейнерами.

В отличие от них Фортуна никуда отбегать не стала. Широко расставив ноги, она подняла рейлган и припала к прицелу. Лучемет стал удлиняться на глазах, выдвигая более тонкие стволы и вызывая стойкие ассоциации с русской матрешкой. За это время Крис успел выпустить в нее неприличное количество пуль, но попасть ему было не суждено. Оружие выросло раза в полтора, прежде чем его дуло начало светиться.

-Пришло мое время! – провозгласила Хелена, нажимая на спусковой крючок.

-О, черт! – завопил Крис, прыгая в сторону (а что еще скажешь, если неуязвимая для пуль дамочка жахнула по тебе энергетическим лучом?). Залп ударил в стену и выбил из нее внушительный кусок. Один камешек пролетел совсем рядом с Редфилдом, едва не отбив ему ухо.

Дальнейшая перестрелка сложилась еще хуже для агентов: рейлган заставлял их вжиматься в стены, не давая атаковать. Дьявольская пушка била с внушительными интервалами, но Оцелот внимательно следил за ними и вовремя включался в бой со своим револьвером. Под пули он при этом старался не лезть – спасительный барьер ему пришлось отключить, чтобы не выдать себя перед Фортуной. Они так активно обстреливали Криса с Ребеккой, что те далеко не сразу задались вопросом: почему в битве не участвуют остальные солдаты?

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось: на мостик неподалеку взбирались двое из них, готовя катаны. Ребекка пронзительно взвизгнула и лягнула ближайшего "тенгу". Тот машинально отшатнулся, забыв, что находится на узком переходе, и сверзился в расплав, невольно повторив подвиг Терминатора.

Его товарища купание в бассейне явно не прельщало – он устроил пальбу, желая отрезать напарников друг от друга. Девушке никак не удавалось в него попасть – над головой загрохотали новые молнии Фортуны.

-Ребекка, живо прыгай вниз! - крикнул Редфилд.

-Вниз? – девушка опасливо вытянула шею. Попасть на нижний ярус, не угодив в бассейн, было сложно, но возможно. – Зачем?

-Доверься мне!

Чемберс вздохнула, но поняла, что спорить некогда. Дождавшись короткого перерыва между выстрелами, она с силой оттолкнулась и прыгнула вниз. Ее расчеты оказались верны – "лавовое озеро" удалось миновать – но приземление получилось неудачным. Ребекка ударилась так сильно, что потеряла сознание.

Над ней "тенгу" заорал не своим голосом – убрав партнершу с мостика, Редфилд стрельнул по потолку из подствольника. Взрывом перебило толстый кабель, который, извиваясь, упал на металлический переход и превратил его в электрогриль. Солдат еще не успел толком прожариться, а Оцелот уже кинулся к отключившейся Ребекке и взвалил ее на плечи.

-Что ты творишь? – поразилась Фортуна.

-Собираю трофеи! Пошли – нам пора возвращаться в ангар!

-А Фэтмен? Мы не будем его ждать?

-Мы и так потеряли много времени, да еще и нашумели! – огрызнулся Оцелот. – Пусть жирдяй сам догоняет! Не справится – его проблемы! Ты со мной?

-Уже бегу, - вздохнула после недолгого раздумья Хелена.

-Эй! Куда вы ее тащите? – завопил Крис, выглянув из-за края. – Стоять!

Он даже стрельнул врагам вдогонку (естественно, не попал – аура прикрывающей отступление Фортуны действовала безотказно), но тут ему оцарапало руку длинное лезвие катаны, заставив выронить автомат. Третий "тенгу" (как только ухитрился зайти с тыла?!) наседал на него, орудуя мечом, как заправский ниндзя. Крис пятился до тех пор, пока не заметил лестницу, ведущую вниз. Туда он и прыгнул, уходя от фатального удара.

Внизу было тесно и очень жарко из-за обилия толстых раскаленных труб. Крис пробирался среди них, стараясь не материться во весь голос при каждом ожоге. За ним топал "тенгу", безуспешно старавшийся идти бесшумно. Выходить к нему и бросаться на меч с голыми руками Редфилд не планировал. Подергав для проверки разные вентили и оценив результат, он решил пойти на хитрость.

-Так вот ты где! – обрадовался солдат, напоровшись за очередным поворотом на Криса.

-Я здесь, - подтвердил агент, как бы невзначай отходя к большому вентилю. – Приди и возьми!

Ловушка была элементарной, но Редфилд понадеялся на нетерпеливость мечника и не прогадал. Когда тот кинулся вперед, выставив катану, Крис принялся быстро крутить вентиль. К счастью, он оказался хорошо смазан и не подвел – из клапана ударила тугая струя пара и начала быстро наполнять коридор. "Тенгу" сильно обварило, но Крису некогда было проверять, жив ли он – надо было срочно догонять Оцелота с Фортуной и отбивать Ребекку.

"Даже обвинить некого – сам виноват в случившемся! – с тоской подумал Редфилд. – Решил выпендриться, а пострадал напарник. Придется расхлебывать то, что сам же заварил!"

Глава 8

_в которой все дерутся со всеми_

_15 минут 34 секунды до запуска боеголовки (да, счет пошел на секунды!)… _

Довольный Фэтмен прилепил к ракетам последнюю порцию взрывчатки и отошел назад, любуясь. Бомбами он распорядился с умом, расставив их так, чтобы при детонации началась цепная реакция, призванная охватить весь комплекс меньше чем за минуту. Взрывчатку тоже подобрал надежную – доказавший свою эффективность еще во времена холодной войны семтекс. Оставалось только воспользоваться ручным детонатором (от таймера толстяк, поразмыслив, отказался – вдруг придется задержаться на обреченной базе) и устроить светопреставление.

"Этот взрыв – мое величайшее произведение искусства! – думал жирдяй. – Но будем надеяться – не последнее".

-Не подходите ко мне! Стойте на месте! – внезапно завопил стоявший у дверей "тенгу".

Обернувшись на звук, Фэтмен нервно сглотнул: в хранилище боеголовок ломился десяток ганадо. Было неясно, где они шлялись все это время и почему не попались Вескеру, но пойманных на горячем террористов такие детали мало волновали.

-Не стреляй, дурень! Здесь все взорвется! – предостерегающе крикнул подрывник, видя, что коммандо сгоряча потянулся за автоматом. Жирдяю, конечно, хотелось прославиться благодаря разрушению Шэдоу Мозеса, но не посмертно же!

"Тенгу"-телохранитель достал из ножен катану и погрузил ее в живот ближайшего мутанта. Из-за раненой руки удар получился откровенно слабым: лезвие застряло в монстре, а сам он лишь слегка изменился в лице. Двое "геномов" обошли с боков обезоруженного противника, успели ударить сами, и солдат упал на пол с пробитой головой.

-Мы так не договаривались! – пискнул Фэтмен, но инфицированные его не послушали. Закончив пинать и без того поверженного телохранителя, они побежали к подрывнику. Тот в панике кинулся к выходу, радуясь, что не забыл надеть ролики. Радовался он до тех пор, пока не заехал на решетчатую секцию пола. Колеса правого ролика провалились в щель между прутьями и застряли, а сам подрывник из-за неожиданной остановки выронил детонатор. Смертоносный цилиндрик провалился сквозь решетку и остался лежать под полом, издевательски поблескивая.

"Кранты!" – обреченно подумал жирдяй, безуспешно пытаясь освободить ногу. Сообразив, что колеса застряли намертво, он ценой нечеловеческих мучений нагнулся и принялся дергать крепления ролика, но никак не мог его снять. Пальцы предательски дрожали, мутанты приближались, и в довершение всего со стороны недостижимого выхода появились еще двое неизвестных. Фэтмен не стал всматриваться, приняв их за очередных зараженных, но тут один из новых "ганадо" завопил:

-Джилл, здесь выживший!

Если Крису с Ребеккой посчастливилось встретить Вескера и увязаться за ним, то Джилл и Барри нагулялись по базе всласть. Вел их маленький отряд Бертон, хвастливо заявивший, что прекрасно ориентируется на таких базах и быстро разыщет заложников. То, что он просто бахвалится, Джилл заподозрила после того, как они два раза вышли во двор, перешли в другой корпус, сделали пару кругов, вернулись, спустились на первый подземный этаж, затем на второй... Попутно они, правда, встретили людей в белых халатах и другой "гражданской" одежде – заложников, которых надо было срочно спасать еще часов десять назад. Сейчас спасаться от них пришлось "спасателям" – Лас-Плагас давно сделал свое черное дело. Перебив часть ганадо, Джилл и Барри храбро бросились бежать и в итоге примчались в какое-то хранилище с ракетами. В нем тоже было предостаточно инфицированных вояк, но был и один выживший.

-Барри, задержи монстров! – крикнула женщина и подбежала к толстяку.

-Только пусть не стреляет, - снова повторил ценный совет тот. – Если попадет в ракеты…

-Понятно, - нахмурился Бертон, убирая любимый "магнум", отобранный по пути у одного из их бывших охранников. Выставив вперед плечо, он буквально снес ближайшего ганадо. Отобрав у опрокинутого монстра прут, здоровяк с удовольствием съездил по голове зараженному с катаной в брюхе, а потом его соседу. Монстры напирали, но Барри азартно орудовал металлической палкой, охаживая по несколько мутантов за раз и не пуская их себе за спину.

Пока Бертон развлекался, Джилл старательно тянула подрывника за руки, но ролик изо всех сил сопротивлялся и не давал себя вытащить.

-Я уже пробовал – бесполезно! – быстро сказал Фэтмен. – Надо его снять.

Джилл на секунду остановилась и, хлопнув себя по лбу, взялась за крепления. У нее получалось расцеплять их гораздо лучше, чем у толстяка. Через десять секунд жиртрест смог выдернуть ногу и со вздохом облокотился на Валентайн, чуть не расплющив ее.

-Побежали – они сейчас набросятся!

-А второй ролик?

-Перебьешься!

Ганадо вовсю теснили Барри, и ему приходилось отступать. Фэтмен торопливо поковылял-покатился к двери, а сзади его подталкивала Джилл, тяжело дыша и ворча что-то про лечебное голодание в течение года и липосакцию.

Упрямые зараженные не отставали: они вломились в закрывшуюся за агентами дверь, побежали по коридору… и отошли слишком далеко от взрывоопасного хранилища, чем Барри и воспользовался, положив их из "магнума".

-Опасность миновала! – стер пот со лба Бертон. – Можешь смело сказать нам "спасибо", пузан – ты спасен!

-Спасибо, - сухо поблагодарил Фэтмен. – А теперь я собираюсь убраться отсюда, и вы мне не помешаете!

-Ты что творишь, свинья неблагодарная? – воскликнула Джилл, когда подрывник обхватил ее своей здоровенной ручищей и приставил пистолет к виску. Барри вздрогнул и поспешно прицелился из "магнума".

-Я один раз поблагодарил – хватит с вас! Бросай пушку, верзила, иначе я прихлопну дамочку! - крикнул Фэтмен.

-Ладно-ладно, сейчас брошу, - ответил Бертон. – Только не делай ей ничего!

-Барри, если ты бросишь, он убьет нас обоих, - предупредила простодушного здоровяка Джилл.

-Тогда не буду! – спохватился Барри.

-Ты что, тупой? – разозлился жирдяй. – Я же сказал, что убью ее!

-А я после этого застрелю тебя, - пожал плечами Бертон.

-Нет, это еще хуже! – вмешалась Джилл. – Думайте дальше – мне рано умирать!

-Э-э-э… Какие остались варианты?

-Ты точно идиот! – не сдержался Фэтмен. – Я убью тебя, если не будешь слушаться!

Бертон принялся загибать пальцы, словно что-то подсчитывал:

-В этом случае умру я, потом Джилл… Или наоборот? Джилл, я запутался! Что мне делать?

-Надоело! – взорвался подрывник и сделал широкий шаг назад, сжав Валентайн покрепче. Забывшись, шагнул он не босой ногой, а той, на которой остался ролик. Естественно, она начала стремительно выезжать из-под Фэтмена, и растерявшийся жиртрест завалился на спину, попутно едва не сев на шпагат. Джилл легко вырвалась из ослабевших объятий и, мгновенно повернувшись, пинком выбила пистолет толстяка. Тот возмущенно вскрикнул и заворочался, безуспешно пытаясь встать.

-Барри, найди что-нибудь, чем можно связать борова! – распорядилась Валентайн. – Надо его хорошенько допросить! Боюсь, Крис оказался прав – за "Рексом" охотится кто-то еще, кроме Ликвида и Вескера!

_10 минут 12 секунд до запуска боеголовки… _

Вескер не знал, сколько прошло времени: минут пятнадцать или пара часов. Одно он знал точно: схватка с обнаглевшим наемником неприлично затянулась, и ей не было видно конца. Противники скакали по платформе, обмениваясь пулями и метательными ножами, стремительно залечивали порезы и синяки, после чего "дискотека" продолжалась.

Рассвирепев окончательно, Альберт замер на месте после очередного кувырка и, изловчившись, поймал на лету пару брошенных клинков. Один из них поранил ему ладонь, но экс-капитан только злобно рассмеялся:

-Это просто царапина, - заявил он и рефлекторно почесал свою широкую… гм… спину. В ней торчало штук десять ножей, но суперзлодей упрямо именовал "царапиной" и эту рану.

Собрав волю в кулак, Альберт семимильными шагами понесся в бой, выставив оба ножа вперед. Вамп в долгу не остался и тоже прыгнул навстречу. С очень громкими и не особо приличными криками они схлестнулись у ног робота и нанизали друг другу на длинные лезвия. Нанизали и застыли, обмениваясь яростными взглядами.

-Хороший удар, - выдавил после пяти минут напряженного молчания Вамп. – Но и он для нас не смертелен! Отпустишь меня или еще постоим?

-Нашел дурака! Сам отпускай!

-Хорошо, давай разожмем руки на счет "три", - миролюбиво предложил кровосос. – Раз… Два… Два с половиной… Два на ниточке… Два на веревочке…

-Заканчивай, или я засуну тебе ножи поглубже! – возмутился Вескер.

-Все вы так говорите! На чем я там остановился? Ах да… Три!

Оба злодея и не подумали отпустить рукоятки клинков, поэтому так и остались стоять.

-Ну и сволочь же ты! – одновременно воскликнули они с искренним негодованием.

-Давай начнем сначала, но по-честному! – Вампу не хотелось отказываться от первоначальной идеи. – Раз, два, три!

На сей раз никто жульничать не стал, и враги успешно расцепились. Альберт пошатнулся, но не упал и медленно потянул из ран клинки упыря. За сами раны он не беспокоился – регенерация не даст истечь кровью. Краем глаза очкастый злодей заметил, что кровосос занят тем же самым и уже успел достать "инородные тела".

-Ну и что теперь? – поинтересовался Вамп, потирая левый бок. Кровь из него перестала сочиться. – Мы, двое бессмертных, так и будем сражаться до самого Судного дня?

-Если ты не сдашься! - уточнил Вескер. Не дожидаясь ответа, он из последних сил побежал к румыну… и на полпути рухнул без чувств. Да и как не рухнуть, если ему в неприкрытую спину шарахнула молния рейлгана!

-Зачем, королева?! – воскликнул кровосос, в сердцах топнув ногой. – Я только разогрелся!

-Дожидаться Судного дня нам некогда! – недовольно заявил вместо Хелены Оцелот, сбрасывая Ребекку наземь. – Мы уходим! Прямо сейчас!

Более понятливый и хитрый, чем Фортуна, румын не стал пререкаться, а также допытываться, куда делись "тенгу" с Фэтменом и откуда взялась очередная вырубленная девчонка. Ответы на эти вопросы он надеялся получить после возвращения на корабль – не раньше. Вместо этого он свистнул, и из темного прохода выбежали "его" коммандо, охранявшие Вулф в вездеходе. Охранять ее, впрочем, толком не требовалось – она пока не проснулась и к тому же была надежно скована. Поэтому "тенгу" спокойно оставили машину и засуетились вокруг Ребекки. Оцелот, не говоря ни слова, ткнул пальцем в сторону стоянки, и полез в кабину "Рекса". Предстоящего путешествия он немного побаивался – все-таки изучал управление боевой машиной только в теории – но не собирался выказывать страх.

-Ворота заблокированы, - предупредил Вамп. – Мы пытались вскрыть их подручными средствами, но ничего не вышло!

-Предоставь это мне, - отмахнулся Оцелот, раскрывая полезнейшую в данной ситуации книгу: "Пособие по вождению боевых человекоподобных роботов для самых маленьких" (с картинками). Еще раньше, только обнаружив книгу, он очень обрадовался, узнав, что большую часть управления возьмет на себя автоматика. Пилоту оставались самые главные команды: ходить, стрелять, запускать боеголовки.

Стальной ящер зашевелился, пробуждаясь от спячки, и сделал неуверенный шаг. Затем он начал двигаться увереннее и подошел к закрытым воротам. Освоившись с передвижением, Оцелот взялся за управление оружием. Лазер в нижней части робота приподнялся, и в прочные бронеплиты ударил голубой луч. Он скользил по ним, словно кисть художника: слева направо, сверху вниз, из угла в угол… После шести "мазков" ворота рассыпались на кучу фрагментов, и в помещение ангара с улицы ворвался ледяной ветер.

-Круто! - восхитился Вамп и вместе с Фортуной направился к стоянке вездехода. Следом пошли солдаты с Ребеккой на руках. "Рекс" же принялся менять форму - шагающий робот был непозволительно медленным и далеко бы не убежал. Недолгая эффектная трансформация – и вытянутая помесь внедорожника и танка резво поехала по снежной равнине, оставляя глубокие следы.

_4 минуты 53 секунды до запуска боеголовки… _

Рой Кэмпбелл за прошедшие часы извелся окончательно. Он то хватался за телефон, набирая номер президента и тут же сбрасывая вызов, то назойливо спрашивал Мэй Линг достала ли она требуемую информацию (ответ был неизменно отрицательным), то проверял, не пришли ли сообщения от террористов или агентов БСАА (не было ни единого). В этой ситуации его доводило до белого каления спокойствие министра обороны, сильно смахивающее на пофигизм. Хаусмен безмятежно прогуливался по Пентагону, посматривая на часы, а потом и вовсе удалился в кабинет, сославшись на необходимость подготовить какой-то важнейший доклад.

-Полковник, мы можем поговорить? – донесся до Роя сбивчивый голос главного конструктора робота. – Ваш помощник велел вас не беспокоить, но я не утерпел! Столько значимой информации вы еще не узнали!

-Уолли, почему это ходячее недоразумение до сих пор здесь? – вызверился Кэмпбелл. – Покажи ему, где выход, или я выброшу его в окно!

-Не горячитесь – это очень вредно для здоровья в вашем возрасте, - не обиделся Отакон. – Я хотел поговорить о трех конфигурациях "Метал гира". Его особенности трансформации определяются…

-Что ты заладил про свои три формы? – огрызнулся Рой. – Я точно знаю, что форм всего две – шагающая и мобильная ездящая!

-Распространенное заблуждение! Есть третья конфигурация, но она ненадежна и не прошла полный цикл испытаний. Однако я боюсь, что террористов это не остановит! Объяснять детали долго – взгляните на чертеж!

-Я плохо разбираюсь в них.

-Суть проблемы вы уловить сможете.

Поражаясь собственному терпению, Кэмпбелл уставился на лист ватмана. На нем была изображена "рексовская" форма №2 для быстрых перемещений. Но так только казалось. Приглядевшись, Рой понял, что эта ипостась длиннее "рексомобиля", с иначе расположенными колесами, а по бокам у нее торчали самые настоящие…

-Это то, о чем я думаю? – внезапно севшим голосом спросил полковник, тыча пальцем в чертеж.

-Да, конфигурация оснащена крыльями и реактивными двигателями. По сути третий "Рекс" – сверхбыстрый аппарат вертикального взлета и посадки, - доходчиво объяснил Эммерих. – Он неспособен долететь до Аляски – не хватит топлива и мощности двигателей. Но если ему будет, где приземлиться посреди океана…

Полковник все понял и в ужасе схватился за голову. Едва не сбив с ног Уолли, Рой метнулся к радиопередатчику:

-Говорит полковник Кэмпбелл! – рявкнул он. – Приказываю немедленно послать наши силы на перехват "Дискавери". Да знаю я, что погода не летная! Отправляйте ближайшие патрульные корабли! Танкер надо захватить или уничтожить любой ценой! Нельзя позволить ему подобрать "Метал гир"!

Достигнув берега, "рексомобиль" остановился, дожидаясь вездехода. Тот затормозил неподалеку через пару минут, и террористы принялись быстро выгружаться. Штурм базы ополовинил диверсионный отряд, поэтому по моторкам выжившие расселись быстро и поплыли еще быстрее. Оцелот посмотрел им вслед с некоторой тревогой: погода становилась хуже с каждой минутой, лил дождь, волны били в борта лодок, норовя перевернуть. Наемники готовились заранее и проходили особые тренировки, но все равно оставался риск, что до танкера они не доберутся.

"И чего я волнуюсь об этих недоразвитых? – удивился он про себя. – Самое сложное ведь досталось мне, как всегда".

Нажав специальную кнопку, старик запустил процесс трансформации. Корпус робота стал разъезжаться и вытягиваться, принимая более обтекаемую форму. У него образовался массивный хвост, выдвинулись крылья, появились большие турбины. "Пасть" "Рекса" распахнулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, и кабину сверху накрыл стеклянный колпак, как у реактивного самолета. Третья ипостась "Метал гира" смахивала на непропорциональный и слишком большой "Харриер-2". Может ли она летать, так же, как он, только предстояло выяснить.

-Поехали! – произнес Оцелот, сжав выдвинувшийся штурвал и запуская реактивные двигатели. Измененная туша стального ящера под аккомпанемент рева турбин начала подъем. Набрав требуемую высоту, "рексолет" переключился на горизонтальный полет и направился к танкеру.

Это был самый тяжелый полет в жизни дознавателя, тем более что летал он преимущественно на авиасимуляторах. "Рекс" даже не летел – он ломился сквозь бурю, преодолевая плотную стену дождя и дергаясь от порывов ветра. Больше всего старик опасался сдвига ветра: одно сильное дуновение не в ту сторону могло заставить робота камнем рухнуть в бушующие волны.

"Ликвиду такое испытание было бы только в радость – ничего не боялся, сволочь! В любую погоду летал на своей вертушке и даже ухитрялся кого-то сбивать".

Вот, наконец, показался танкер. Солидус, торчавший на палубе с момента отбытия диверсантов, при виде "Метал гира" опустил бинокль и радостно замахал всеми четырьмя руками. Оцелот тоже воспрял духом – последние пару минут его беспокоили подозрительные шумы в левом двигателе.

-Расчистите площадку! – заорал Сирс на матросов. – Открывайте трюм!

На корме танкера медленно раскрывался люк, ведущий в нижнюю часть корабля. Часть команды готовила спуск для робота, часть носилась по палубе, отмечая место для посадки фонарями. "Рекс" завис прямо над ними и принялся снижаться. Солидус неотрывно следил за этим действом, и именно он первым заметил, что левая турбина искрится.

-Заглушай двигатель! – завопил он испуганно, пытаясь перекричать шторм. - Немедленно заглушай, чтоб тебя!

Наверху разгоралось пламя, но Оцелот вовремя принял меры. Двигатели начали отключаться раньше положенного, и "Рекс" просто грохнулся на корабль с высоты десяти метров, устроив землетрясение (к счастью, никого не зашибло). С неожиданно громким скрежетом он начал меняться, принимая ходячую форму. Почерневший левый двигатель никак не хотел складываться, за что-то цепляясь, и в конце концов отвалился.

-Я предупреждал, что пользоваться непроверенными возможностями опасно! - накинулся на выглянувшего из открытой кабины Оцелота. – Ты мог и сам разбиться, и ценную машину угробить!

-Да, недоработка, - пробормотал старик. – Пташке впоследствии потребуется ремонт! Ну ничего – больше роботу летать не понадобится!

Освободившиеся матросы переместились к правому борту, где причалила моторка. Насквозь мокрый, но улыбающийся Вамп быстро передавал им наверх скованных заложниц, потом помог подняться Фортуне. На вопрос о второй лодке он, не изменившись в лице, махнул рукой на водную гладь. Там на грани видимости можно было различить моторку, плавающую кверху днищем. "Тенгу" допустили ошибку, были перевернуты большой волной и отправились вслед за шестью братьями по оружию, для которых остров стал последним пристанищем.

Внезапно загорелись мощные огни прожекторов. Из темноты выплыли патрульные катера военных. Восемь штук – больше перебросить не успели.

-Внимание, вы окружены! – завопили с переднего судна. – Мы имеем право открыть огонь на поражение в случае сопротивления! Приказываем вам немедленно сложить оружие и вернуть похищенное!

-Они все-таки успели! – сжала кулаки Фортуна.

-На свои похороны, - в тон ей продолжил Солидус. - Оцелот, займешься ими?

-Система автонаведения барахлит – наш кровосос от большого ума испортил радар! – проворчал дознаватель. – Но попробовать можно.

Старик, словно пианист, забарабанил по кнопкам. На боковом экране отобразилось состояние оружия. Все работало исправно.

-Будет вам подарочек! – заявил Оцелот, запуская ракету. Огненной стрелой она пересекла темное небо и врезалась в нос переднего катера, разнеся его в клочья. На соседнем судне испуганно забегали, не подозревая, что самое худшее еще впереди.

-Е2… Убит! – улыбнулся при виде удачного попадания дознаватель. Сделав поправку на сильный ветер, он выстрелил из всех четырех ракетных установок разом. Целый рой ракет с ревом полетел в перепуганных военных. Когда они достигли цели, началось форменное пиротехническое шоу. Никак не защищенные от ракетного обстрела катера загорались, взрывались, теряли огромные куски обшивки, переворачивались от огромных волн. Упавшие за борт вояки быстро шли ко дну – доплыть до далекого берега в шторм все равно было невозможно. Три последних катера, подрастеряв боевой дух, поплыли в обратном направлении, посылая в эфир сигналы о помощи, но им вслед ударил второй, еще более страшный залп "Метал гира". От него уйти не удалось никому.

К зрелищу плавучего пожара, в который превратилась эскадра, разные члены экипажа отнеслись по-разному. Кто-то вздыхал с облегчением, кто-то нервно сглатывал, ужасаясь мощи "Рекса", кто-то смеялся во весь голос. Вамп же, подойдя поближе к борту, задумчиво произнес:

-Массовая смерть на воде… Есть в этом что-то поэтическое. Жаль, правда, что они все потонули. Пропало столько замечательной крови!

В глазах остальных террористов ясно читались недоумение и легкий шок от циничной фразы упыря. Оцелот, не привыкший лезть за словом в карман, долго думал, но потом плюнул и принялся загонять робота в трюм.

_0 минут до запуска боеголовки (но всем пофиг, поскольку запускать ракету некому)… _

В ангаре "Рекса" было непривычно пусто. После дерзкой выходки людей Солидуса он превратился в обычную шахту, лишенную сверхценного содержимого. В этом Психо Мантис убедился, слетав на верхний этаж и просканировав все уголки ангара.

-Пусто, как на флэшке после скачка напряжения, - сообщил он Рейвену. – "Метал гир" разрушил ворота и уехал в сторону берега. Судя по всему, наемники Короля сделали свое дело. Про нас же просто забыли!

-И про Ликвида тоже? – не согласился шаман, приподнимая голову лидера "Фоксхаунда". – Никто ни про кого не забывал, умник – это была измена!

Ликвид лежал между ними в луже крови, с трудом дыша и глядя невидящим взором в пустоту. Однако Мантис все равно в очередной раз поразился живучести командира – тот чудом не расшибся и ухитрился не истечь кровью за целый час. Выглядел он, правда, как подопытный в анатомическом театре, но Рейвен после быстрого осмотра уверенным тоном вынес вердикт: раз дожил до прихода помощи, то выкарабкается.

-Терпимо, - сказал он, останавливая кровотечение и заставляя Ликвида выпить какой-то вонючий раствор из баклажки. – Несколько часов камлания и лечебные травы поставят его на ноги.

-Ты говорил, что требуется трое суток!

-На воскрешение, балда, а он у нас живой! – объяснил, как идиоту, великан.

-Как кто-то вообще смог его так серьезно ранить? – удивился мозголом. – Я пробовал читать мысли, но у умирающих в голове полный сумбур! Наверное, его атаковал целый отряд – от одиночки он бы отбился!

-Вряд ли, - покачал головой Рейвен. – Тут поработал неугомонный генерал Иван – можешь не сомневаться!

-С чего вдруг?

В ответ великан провел левой рукой по ране на ноге командира, а другой надавил повыше. Когда он убрал левую руку, в ней осталась сплющенная револьверная пуля, неведомым образом вытолкнутая из плоти.

-Знаю, что ты скажешь, скептик – воспользоваться револьверами мог кто угодно, но я чувствую, что все пули были выпущены из одного ствола. К тому же мне кажется знакомым это клеймо, - Рейвен повернул пулю и показал аббревиатуру "Р.О.", выбитую на торце.

-Ублюдок всегда метит патроны этими буквами! – признал Мантис. – Но зачем он это сделал?

-Причин можно придумать тысячу – от зависти до одержимости злым духом.

-А более реалистичных нет – без одержимостей?

-Есть – Король решил забрать "Рекса" себе, подкупил старика, и тот расправился с Ликвидом, чтобы устранить основную угрозу.

-Думаешь, Вулф тоже убил он?

-Не факт, что она мертва – тела на месте встречи мы не нашли, - возразил шаман. – Ее могли взять на танкер и убить там, но это лишние сложности. Она им зачем-то нужна живой.

-Ты у нас, как Яндекс – знаешь все на свете, - едко произнес телепат, уязвленный сообразительностью великана. – Надеюсь, эфемерные сущности тебе нашептали на ушко, что нам делать теперь!

-Я и без них знаю – валить с острова, - просто ответил Рейвен. – Наши силы подорваны, и военным ничто не мешает вернуть себе Шэдоу Мозес. Мы должны скрыться до их прихода – я знаю, где найти достаточно быстроходный катер.

-Дельное предложение, - кивнул мозголом.

-Тогда осторожно поднимай Ликвида и лети за мной. Я бы его сам донес, но нужно беречь силы для ритуала!

Мантис надулся, но ничего не сказал и начал делать пассы руками. Лидер "Фоксхаунда" слабо застонал, когда его телекинезом подняло в воздух, а потом понесло за великаном, как на невидимых носилках (сперва ногами вперед, но потом телепат спохватился и развернул командира – мало ли что). Закрыв глаза, Ликвид забылся тяжелым сном.

Глава 9

_в которой агенты БСАА и члены "Фоксхаунда" мечтают о мщении, Вулф и Ребекка – об освобождении, Вескер – о реванше, а Солидус – о грандиозной победе над тайным правительством _

Если к ангару Крис мчался, сломя голову, то обратно он плелся с черепашьей скоростью, понуро опустив ее. Улепетывающие террористы сумели грамотно воспользоваться форой, и, когда Редфилд вылез на платформу, трансформировавшийся "Рекс" на пару с вездеходом уехали прямо у него на глазах. Разгоряченный Крис бросился следом, но, выскочив на мороз, быстро остыл (и в прямом, и в переносном смысле слова). Горечь и досада, испытываемые нашим героем были настолько сильны, что мешали думать. Шутка ли – он даже не заметил лежащего лицом вниз Вескера, который не подавал никаких признаков жизни! Такая невнимательность едва не стоила Редфилду жизни - спустившись вниз, он лишь в последний момент успел уйти с дороги бегущих Мантиса и Рейвена. Члены "Фоксхаунда" пронеслись дальше, громко топая (Мантис, правда, левитировал, но великан топал за двоих), а Крис брел дальше до тех пор, пока его не вызвали по кодеку.

"Ну хоть у них все хорошо!", - слегка успокоился агент.

-Крис, где ты? – спросил озабоченным тоном Барри. – Вы нашли робота?

-Даже не спрашивай – я опозорился, как последний штатский, - отозвался Редфилд. – Ни "Рекса" не остановил, ни Ребекку не уберег – ее вместе с роботом уперли Оцелот и его друзья.

-Старый мерзавец! – выругался Бертон. – Ладно, Крис, эту проблему решать будем потом. Сейчас иди в столовую – мы с Джилл тебя заждались.

-Нашли время трескать!

-Не, у нас уважительная причина – мы языка поймали! Террориста-взрывателя по кличке Фэтмен! Знает он, похоже, немало, но охотно треплется только про бомбы и разрушения. Я от его историй про радиус поражения гексогена скоро на стенку полезу!

-Фэтмен, говоришь? – переспросил Редфилд. В его памяти всплыли слова негритянки с рейлганом: "А Фэтмен? Мы не будем его ждать?".

"Вот и зацепка!"

-Ждите – я уже бегу! – заявил приободрившийся Крис. Пятнадцать минут и восемь трупов ганадо спустя он добрался до столовой. Там его уже ждал скучающий Барри.

-В кладовке сидит, голубчик, - объяснил здоровяк, не дожидаясь очевидного вопроса. – Заходи и посмотри на этого наглого свина!

Барри отпер дверь и пропустил вперед Редфилда. Фэтмен при виде нового агента поднял голову и посмотрел на него исподлобья.

-Еще один явился? – пробурчал он. – Вы договорились, кто из вас будет плохим копом, а кто – хорошим?

-Ну не сволочь ли? – тихонько сказал Барри. – Сперва пытался всех взорвать, потом чуть не убил Джилл, а теперь еще и издевается!

-Что вы уже попробовали? – деловито осведомился Редфилд, не глядя на жирдяя.

-Обычный набор. Попугали его пожизненным заключением, электрическим стулом и прочими радостями, которые судьи так любят назначать террористам. Предложили договориться по-хорошему и замолвить за него словечко. Выслушали ответ и узнали о себе много интересного. Бить я его толком не бил – решил тебя подождать!

-Это правильно – вместе лупить уродов веселее, - оценил Крис, сжимая кулаки.

-Зря стараетесь – пытками меня не возьмешь! – гордо сказал толстяк. – К тому же у меня припасен козырь в рукаве!

Он выразительно кивнул на непонятный бугор на правом предплечье, выпирающий через рубашку. Раньше его не было видно из-за плотного костюма сапера, но Барри и Джилл его сняли, надеясь разыскать спрятанное оружие.

Крис пожал плечами и подошел к Фэтмену. Безуспешно подергав рубашку и убедившись, что снять ее, не развязывая руки, не выйдет, он просто разрезал ее ножом. Разрезал и с недоумением уставился на пульсометр, плотно сидящий на предплечье.

-Испугались, паразиты? – расхохотался Фэтмен. – Этот датчик сердцебиения напрямую связан с радиопередатчиком, а тот – с детонатором! На нашем жаргоне это называется "мертвец-взрыватель"! Если мое сердце остановится, вся ваша свалка радиоактивных отходов взлетит на воздух! Вам не хватит духу убить меня!

-Мы и не думали! – пожал плечами Крис. – Избить можно и до полусмерти. Кстати, а где Джилл? – обратился он к Барри, внезапно спохватившись.

-На кухню пошла – сказала, что готовит толстяку нечто особенное.

Доносящееся с кухни шкворчание и проникший в кладовку приятный запах давали понять, что слово "готовит" можно трактовать по-разному. Ощутив аромат еды, Фэтмен заерзал и пошевелил связанными руками. Он сразу вспомнил, что из-за ответственной операции пропустил не менее ответственное мероприятие – ужин.

-Мальчики, пора к столу! – крикнула женщина.

Фэтмен машинально вскочил, но его тут же посадили обратно.

-Куда? Тебя не приглашали. Да и допрос еще не закончен.

-Может, сделаем обеденный перерыв? – с надеждой спросил проглот. – После еды я всегда отвечаю на вопросы охотнее. Честное слово!

-Перебьешься! Хотя если ты скажешь, на кого работаешь… Только не ври, что на Ликвида!

-Я наемник из подразделения "Мертвая клетка", - с неохотой ответил Фэтмен. – Нас нанял Солидол… в смысле Солидус Снейк. Мы должны были украсть робота.

-Может ведь, когда захочет! – обрадовался Барри. – Разговорчивых надо поощрять. Верно, Крис?

-Верно! Понесли!

Жирдяя развязали, приподняли и под белы руки дотащили до столовой, где вовсю хлопотала Джилл. На столе уже стояла тарелка томатного супа, щедро сдобренного специями, бифштекс с картошкой, миска салата… При виде еды у подрывника загорелись глаза, но его быстро обломали.

-Смотри, нюхай, но в рот не тащи! - Крис хлопнул его по руке, тянувшейся за ложкой. – Мы еще не закончили беседу!

-Все так пахнет! – всхлипнул Фэтмен. – Вы звери!

-Не стони! Лучше отвечай немедленно! Помни – горячее быстро остывает!

-А если разогреть в микроволновке, вкус уже будет не тот, - в тон ему вздохнула Джилл.

-А я пока утащу что-нибудь? – шепнул ей на ухо Барри. – Мы же сами не ели целую вечность!

-Даже не думай! – осадила его Валентайн. – Это все только для него!

-Садисты! Хуже Оцелота! – возмущался толстяк, вытягивая шею вперед и заглядывая в тарелку. – Спрашивайте, изверги!

-Что ты делал в хранилище? – деловито спросила Джилл.

-Заминировать хотел, естественно, - заулыбался подрывник. – Страховка на крайний случай. Это Оцелот придумал.

-Он тоже работает на этого Солидуса?

-Работает? – хихикнул жиртрест. – Старик считается правой рукой Солидола, но почти все детали операции продумал он один. Даже Вескером он занимался лично.

-Вескером? – поразилась Джилл. – Разве он действовал не сам по себе?

-Да он зарвавшийся сосунок, возомнивший себя великим интриганом! – заржал толстяк. – Оцелот его взял на заметку давно и дергал за ниточки, как марионетку. Все эти его неожиданные выходки и диверсии были четко прописаны в сценарии. Старик попользовался им и выкинул на помойку, когда пришло время получать приз.

-Попользовался и выкинул? – переспросил потрясенный Редфилд. – Мы точно говорим об одном и том же Вескере?

-Крис, не отвлекай его! – одернула партнера Джилл. – Куда увезли робота?

-На танкер "Дискавери". Он ждал в прибрежных водах.

-А дальше? Куда направляется танкер?

-Понятия не имею.

-Джилл, он отказывается сотрудничать. Праздничный ужин можно выкидывать!

-Нет-нет-нет! – замахал руками Фэтмен. – Я действительно не знаю – Солидус скрывал место назначения ото всех. Разве что…

-Что? Говори! – напрягся Крис. - У них на судне наша подруга томится. Если с ней что-то случится, знаешь, что я с тобой делаю, гора сала?!

-Был один интересный случай, - подался вперед толстяк. – Я как-то проходил мимо каюты Солидола и слышал разговор. Чертов шизофреник общался со своими щупальцами-манипуляторами и даже спорил с ними! Можете себе такое представить?

-Это несущественно. О чем был разговор?

-Солидол бродил рядом с большой картой морских путей и спрашивал себя, надо ли заходить на стоянку в Абердине. Он твердил щупальцам, что это опасно, но потом громко заявил, что лучшего варианта все равно нет. Псих тыкал в одну точку, пока не прорвал бумагу.

-Смотри сюда! – Крис, еще со времен особняка Спенсера привыкший подбирать всякий плохо лежащий хлам, расстелил перед ним найденную карту США. – Где это место? Ищи!

Толстяк напрягся:

-Он тыкал сюда – я точно помню. Там еще находится наша секретная база. На месте Солидола я бы не стал там задерживаться – о ее местонахождении знают и матросы, и наемники, и мой отряд. Кто-нибудь непременно выдаст. Скорее всего он подгонит грузовик с огромной грузоподъемностью и перевезет робота в другое убежище.

-Это неприемлемо! - рубанул воздух рукой Крис. – Сколько на корабле людей?

-"Тенгу" было двадцать человек – не знаю, сколько осталось после операции. В команде матросов сорок, но они вряд ли полезут в драку – им за это не платят. Затем сам Солидус, Оцелот, Фортуна с Вампом… Солидол и старик стоят десятка простых солдат, а мои товарищи – это полный мрак. Люди Икс чистой воды, чтоб их! Их вообще ничто не может убить!

"Час от часу не легче! – вздрогнул Редфилд, вспомнив перестрелку в плавильном цеху и сообразив, что нарвался на ту самую Фортуну. – Если этот Вамп хотя бы наполовину так живуч, как девчонка в купальнике, то можно смело сливать воду. Нас они порвут вдвоем, не отвлекая остальных от работы".

-Ну когда это закончится? – вновь разнылся Фэтмен. – Не могу больше терпеть!

-Хватит с тебя! – милостиво разрешила Джилл. – Приступай!

Лишний раз упрашивать не пришлось – террорист накинулся на еду с такой жадностью, что едва не перевернул стол. Ему было наплевать на собственную судьбу и планы агентов БСАА – в тот миг его мозг отключился, заглушенный командами желудка. Он жрал и жрал, а наши герои незаметно вышли из столовой.

-Пускай трескает! – хихикнула Джилл. – Я ему кое-что подмешала в еду.

-Слабительное? – понимающе кивнул Барри.

-Нет, хотя мысль неплохая. Я выбрала для своих целей снотворное. Наш жирный друг скоро отрубится и проснется в окружении людей Кэмпбелла. Пускай он решает, что с ним делать.

-Подмешала во все блюда? – насторожился Крис. – А передозировки не получится? Заснет, чего доброго, вечным сном, и комплекс вместе с островом взлетит на воздух!

-Я не Ребекка, но приемлемую дозу рассчитать сумею, - слегка обиделась Валентайн.

Внезапно она подскочила от неожиданности: неподалеку раздался дикий вопль, полный злости и муки.

-Что это? – Джилл спряталась за спиной Барри.

-Сейчас проверю, - Крис быстро достал пистолет и пошел на звук. Ему почудились шаги, но они быстро стихли. Редфилд буквально обнюхал все прилегающие комнаты и коридоры, но источник шума не нашел.

-Никого нет, - вернулся он к друзьям. – Наверное, какой-то солдат заблудился и напоролся на зараженных. Так о чем мы говорили?

-О Ребекке! – напрягся Бертон. – Зачем ее забрали? Жива ли она вообще?

-Без понятия, - ответил Крис, вспомнив последний разговор Оцелота и Фортуны. – Кажется, террористы сами не знают, зачем она. Как бы не убили ее, спохватившись!

-Что за пораженческие настроения? – топнула ногой Валентайн. – А еще мужиками зоветесь! Мы теперь знаем, куда направляется корабль. Прикинем его курс, полетим вдогонку и вернем ее! Заодно и мир от мега-робота спасем!

-Полетим на чем? – уточнил Редфилд с интересом.

-Барри, ты ему не рассказал? – удивилась Джилл.

-Забыл. Крис, мы во дворе вертолет видели. Ми-24.

-"Хайнд"?

-Он самый. Управишься с ним?

-Я могу управлять всем, что летает, - без ложной скромности заявил Редфилд. - Хоть дирижаблем. Ведите меня к вертушке!

Альберт Вескер лежал и восстанавливался в этот раз дольше обычного. Он "проспал" и угон робота, и приход Криса, и появление на платформе Мантиса. Мозголом оказался внимательнее агента и экс-капитана заметил, но принял за обычного мертвеца. Был он не далек от истины: досталось очкастому злодею хорошо.

Поднимался Альберт с трудом, его ноги разъезжались, как у новорожденного олененка. Все мышцы ныли, обожженная спина болела, голова готова была взорваться. Вескер безуспешно попробовал пригладить торчащие дыбом после удара молнии волосы, потом с отвращением поглядел на лохмотья, бывшие недавно элегантным костюмом. Теперь их было бы стыдно даже на пугало натянуть. Сорвав с себя испорченные куртку и рубашку, Вескер решил, что будет лучше найти какого-нибудь "генома" и забрать его шмотки.

"Какие тебе шмотки, дурак? – заорал благим матом внутренний голос экс-капитана. – Поверни башку – где робот, ради которого все затевалось?".

Обернувшись, злодей увидел только пустоту – стальной ящер испарился без следа (хотя следы-то как раз были – колею от колес пока не успело засыпать). Это зрелище повергло его в бешенство.

"Как? Как такое могло случиться? – мысленно орал он. – Почему этот ублюдочный вампиреныш так не вовремя приперся в ангар? Такое ощущение, что все было подстроено".

Неожиданная мысль заставила Альберта прекратить истерику. Ухватившись за слово "подстроено", он принялся рассматривать ее с разных ракурсов (мысль, а не истерику). Бред сумасшедшего, который нес Вамп про всезнающего Оцелота, усилил подозрения. Затем Вескер припомнил обстоятельства, при которых узнал про робота, детали операции, загадочные совпадения… А уж когда очкастый злодей во внезапном озарении прочел слово "Толецо" задом наперед, ему стало совсем паршиво.

Ненависть душила экс-капитана, а случившееся не укладывалось в голове. Его, Альберта Вескера, обманули, использовали в грязных целях и предали (в то время как он сам привык проделывать все это с врагами и бывшими друзьями)! А главное, кто обманул? Старый хрыч, насмотревшийся спагетти-вестернов и возомнивший себя Клинтом Иствудом! Нестерпимо!

Дальнейшее Вескер помнил плохо. В каком-то тумане он бродил по бесконечным коридорам базы, не разбирая дороги, разбивая встреченным ганадо головы (с одного все-таки одежку содрал – не забыл) и оглашая комплекс яростными воплями. Вскоре не до конца растерявшие мозги мутанты попрятались от обезумевшего "хозяина", и тот не успев выплеснуть всю злость, завопил громче прежнего. Такое увлекательное времяпровождение могло продолжаться долго, если бы экс-капитана не занесло в коридор рядом со столовой, где на крико-вопли среагировали его бывшие подчиненные.

Когда Вескер понял, что чуть не вляпался, туман в его голове испарился без следа. Со скоростью звука он юркнул в соседнюю комнату и залез в шкаф. Разумеется, очкастый злодей вполне мог принять бой, но чутье подсказывало ему, что именно сейчас горячиться не стоит.

-Никого нет! – услышал он голос Криса и бесшумно покинул укрытие. Рука Альберта привычно потянулась к поврежденному стелс-камуфляжу, который чудом не потерялся за время блужданий. Поначалу он не включился, капризничая, но когда Вескер сменил аккумулятор, заработал, как миленький. Почувствовав себя куда увереннее, экс-капитан подкрался к агентам поближе и начал внимательно слушать.

Поскольку допрос Фэтмена Альберт благополучно пропустил, большая часть информации прошла мимо него. Но суть беседы он уловил: бывшие товарищи вышли на след похитителей "Рекса" и вот-вот направятся в погоню.

"Ха, похоже судьба дает мне второй шанс!" – радостно думал невидимый Вескер, сопровождая агентов до вертолета. Он и сам не знал, чего жаждет больше: вернуть "своего" робота, вывернуть наизнанку "лепшего кореша" Толецо или разыскать наглого кровососа и отрезать ему башку его же ножами.

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, очкастый злодей похвалил себя за то, что не стал выкидывать драные штаны, ограничившись верхом костюма. В кармане как раз завалялся миниатюрный маячок, подобранный в лаборатории. Пока Крис устраивался в кресле пилота, а Джилл и Барри залезали в грузовую кабину, Альберт быстро подбежал к "Хайнду", стараясь не наступить в снег и не выдать себя следами, и забрался под его днище. Усиливающийся грохот лопастей над ухом заставил его скрипнуть зубами, но не помешал прилепить к корпусу маячок. Успел он вовремя: вертолет медленно оторвался от земли, и его шасси промелькнули в опасной близости от головы экс-капитана.

"Ничего! – думал он, пряча лицо от ветра. – Это лучше, чем прятаться в кабине или по-голливудски цепляться за шасси в течение нескольких часов".

Достав локатор, Вескер проверил работу гаджета. Красная точка была хорошо заметна и медленно удалялась в южном направлении. Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, очкастый злодей неспешно пошел к причалу, где надеялся "одолжить" катер Криса и компании.

Уже не в первый, но далеко не в последний раз в этой истории кто-то из героев не без труда пришел в сознание. В данном случае испытать прелести мучительного подъема пришлось Вулф, которая открыла глаза и обнаружила себя в просторной клетке, стоящей посреди трюма. Циничные похитители даже не стали снимать с нее старую табличку: "Волк серый. Кормить животных запрещается".

"Шутники чертовы!" – Вулф захотелось вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку или хотя бы снять стресс, приняв любимые таблетки. Пузырек, как назло, стоял на столике всего в метре от решетки. Там же лежала ее винтовка.

-Проснулась? – внезапно спросили у нее. – Ты лежала очень долго – я уже начала волноваться!

Изумленная снайперша обернулась и только сейчас заметила, что сидит с соседкой. Молодая девушка в форме БСАА – на вид ее ровесница - участливо смотрела на Вулф, сидя в углу.

"Она и тех недотеп, что проникли в комплекс перед эпидемией, - вспомнила снайперша. – Мантис называл ее имя. Проклятье, почему я не могу вспомнить?"

-Я очнулась, когда нас затащили в трюм, - объяснила свою озабоченность Чемберс. – Меня сразу запихнули в клетку, а тебе вдруг что-то вкололи и понесли обратно. Наверное, это было обезболивающее, потому что их лидер – крашеная негритянка – твердила что-то про неотложную операцию, которую тебе надо сделать. У тебя есть какие-то серьезные заболевания?

-Не припоминаю, - машинально ответила снайперша, чувствуя неприятную слабость во всем теле. Это вполне можно было списать на действие наркоза, но зачем врагам вообще потребовалось ее резать?

-Давай я осмотрю тебя! – предложила Чемберс с энтузиазмом. – Больно не будет!

-Ты у нас не только шпион, но и медик? – фыркнула Вулф.

-Медик, - спокойно подтвердила девушка. – А еще вирусолог. Стрельба – лишь часть обязательной подготовки и память о былых приключениях. Кстати, ты так и не представилась.

Вулф невольно вспомнила двуличную стерву Фортуну, которая тоже перед нападением учила ее правилам хорошего тона. Воспоминание было не самым приятным, но снайперша решила не злиться на чересчур заботливую соседку. Неизвестно, сколько им еще предстояло сидеть вместе.

-Зови меня просто Вулф.

-Очень приятно, - кивнула девушка. – Я Ребекка. Так ты позволишь мне провести осмотр?

-Погоди, - слабость постепенно исчезала, но тело начало сильно чесаться. Особенно хотелось поскрести ногтями правый бок. Не долго думая, снайперша задрала майку, коснулась кожи… и нащупала аккуратный шов под ребрами.

-На твоем месте я бы это не трогал, - зевнул Вамп, выходя на свет. – Расчесывать швы безнаказанно можно только мне – все и так зарастет, как на вампире.

Он поставил рядом со столом складной стул и уселся на него, всем своим видом показывая, что покидать трюм в ближайшем будущем не собирается.

-Ты? – задохнулась от возмущения снайперша. – Когда выберусь, убью тебя первым! Ты посмел ударить в спину, трус!

-Забавно, - оскалился кровосос, беря в руки винтовку. – Хладнокровная охотница, привыкшая убивать врагов за сотни километров от себя, обвиняет меня в том, что я нечестно дерусь! Надо запомнить шутку и рассказать королеве – ей понравится!

Растерявшаяся Вулф прикусила язык, а упырь пренебрежительно отбросил ее оружие:

-Бестолковая игрушка. Не понимаю, почему все так любят огнестрелы! Вот я, например, могу зарезать врага в ближнем бою, как барана, - Вамп продемонстрировал девушкам большой нож. – На средней дистанции нож можно метнуть. Если же противник далеко, к нему можно подкрасться незаметно и все равно зарезать. Так зачем же нужны снайперы и их неуклюжие винтовки?

-Что вы со мной сделали? – резко спросила Вулф, не собиравшаяся вступать в споры о превосходстве одного оружия над другим.

-Помимо того, что усыпили, перевезли на корабль и посадили под замок? Не так уж много. Просто сделали небольшой разрез под ребрами и достали совершенно лишний и наверняка сильно мешавшийся маячок. Ну что ты глазами хлопаешь? То, что их в обязательном порядке вшивают всем членам "Фоксхаунда", для нас отнюдь не секрет!

Вулф беззвучно выругалась. Она особо не рассчитывала на то, что кто-то из друзей вспомнит про маяк и попробует уловить его сигнал, но все равно ощутила досаду. Стало ясно: раз враги учли такие детали при ее похищении, сбежать от них будет непросто.

-Зачем мы вам? – спросила дрогнувшим голосом Ребекка. – Что в нас такого важного?

-Ничего, - коротко заявил румын. – Я бы вас обеих кончил на месте, но, к счастью для вас, план составлял Оцелот. Ваше похищение – в некотором роде его экспромт.

-Крыса, - прошипела снайперша, разом вспомнив и подозрения Ликвида по поводу предателя в отряде, и собственные дурные предчувствия.

-Военных будет пугать заминированное хранилище, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал кровосос, - но для защиты от БСАА и остатков "Фоксхаунда" нам требуется дополнительная страховка. Хотя бы на первое время – потом вы, может быть, выйдете на свободу. Старик – неплохой психолог, мисс Чемберс. Он сразу понял, что ваши друзья – неисправимые идеалисты, лишенные даже капли прагматизма. Они к нам не сунутся, опасаясь за вашу драгоценную жизнь. С Вулф в сущности та же история – насколько мне известно, в "Фоксхаунде" не любят терять боевых товарищей.

"Ублюдок прав!" – подумала снайперша, вспомнив, как командира огорчила новость о кончине Декоя Октопуса. Но из чистого упрямства она принялась спорить:

-Боюсь, это не поможет – Король с Оцелотом слишком далеко зашли! Ликвид не простит предательства, убийства своих солдат, моего похищения…

-…Кражи "Рекса" – он, к слову, стоит в соседнем трюме, прямо за стенкой! – охотно продолжил упырь.

-Тем более! Ради робота он придет обязательно, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни!

Снайперша прервала пылкую речь после странного взгляда тюремщика. В нем ясно читались веселье и злое торжество.

-Ах да, ты ведь не в курсе последних новостей! – демонстративно хлопнул себя по лбу Вамп. – Помимо всего прочего, Оцелот оказал нам и всему миру неоценимую услугу – лично выпилил безжалостного Ликвида Снейка и обезглавил опаснейшую группировку "Фоксхаунд". Готовый заголовок для первой полосы любой газеты, если вдуматься!

-Врешь! – подскочила Вулф, ощутив, что у нее внутри что-то оборвалось.

-Зачем мне это? - поинтересовался упырь. – Если хочешь, могу позвать старика сюда. Пускай расскажет во всех подробностях, куда стрелял, как Ликвид перед смертью ползал у него в ногах и молил о пощаде…

-Заткнись! – Вулф в гневе бросилась на решетку, сжала прутья мертвой хваткой, но ее порыв закончился так же быстро, как начался. Она медленно осела на пол и закрыла лицо руками, дав волю слезам. Ребекка села рядом, приобняла ее, успокаивая, и осуждающе посмотрела на Вампа. Румын и ухом не повел: чужие страдания доставляли ему не меньшее удовольствие, чем свежая кровь.

-Рад, что ты все поняла, - сказал он. – От "Фоксхаунда" почти ничего не осталось, и выжившим сейчас о своей шкуре беспокоиться надо. Вряд ли они придут, но Оцелот все же решил перестраховаться. Отдыхайте, дамы, общайтесь, осваивайтесь, - он встал и повернулся к заложницам спиной. – У вас есть куча времени, чтобы найти общий язык – плыть мы будем долго.

Катер, о котором говорил Рейвен, был неожиданно крупным и напоминал скорее яхту. После того как он вышел из бухты, великан велел Мантису вести его в любую сторону (лишь бы подальше от Шэдоу Мозеса) и не мешать "процессу исцеления". С этими словами он спустился в каюту к Ликвиду, а телепат, подавляя любопытство, направил катер на юго-восток. С момента разгрома патрульных кораблей шторм слегка поутих и не бросал все силы на то, чтобы потопить судно, но то и дело проверял его на устойчивость большими волнами. Мозголом выправлял катер, плыл дальше и ждал новостей от шамана.

Тот вовсю занимался любимым делом – знахарством. Как он и обещал, исцеление заняло несколько часов. Из них на приготовление целебных растворов из многочисленных трав и корешков, которых было предостаточно в сумке Рейвена, ушло не больше часа. Готовил их великан на разведенном прямо на полу костре, но, несмотря на такое откровенное нарушение правил противопожарной безопасности, пламя ничего не поджигало, а дым в помещении не скапливался и выдувался наверх. Закончив приготовления и провоняв дарами природы все судно, шаман заставил Ликвида выпить в один присест несколько порций лекарства. В других растворах он вымочил компрессы и, меняя повязки, прикрепил их к ранам. Оставшееся время он посвятил форменному мракобесию с точки зрения таких людей, как Мантис: вошел в мир духов и принялся старательно гонять коварных духов болезней, разложения и смерти, которые пчелиным роем слетались на ослабевшего командира, но, получив отпор от посвященного, уносили ноги (хотя какие у бестелесных созданий могут быть ноги?).

-Можешь зайти! – милостиво разрешил Рейвен мозголому спустя часов шесть. – Он пришел в сознание, и его состояние стабильно.

Шаман с телепатом спустились к лидеру "Фоксхаунда". Он был мертвенно бледен, слаб, но нашел силы привстать при виде товарищей.

-Лежать! – приказал, как собаке, Рейвен. – Вставать еще рано – ты не до конца оправился!

-Где я? – тихо спросил командир.

-На катере. Остров пришлось покинуть – ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

-Вышла из-под контроля, - медленно повторил Ликвид. Внезапно его глаза расширились – он вспомнил, что произошло. – Где Оцелот? Где эта сволочь?

-Исчез, - лаконично ответил Мантис и, чтобы не тратить время на лишние расспросы, проник в голову командира, узнав таким образом, что произошло в контрольной комнате. – Что ж, - сказал он после паузы, обдумав "выдранное" из мозга, - мы подозревали что-то подобное. Правда, Рейвен?

-Да, - согласился шаман, когда телепат "перекинул" ему воспоминания Ликвида. – Мы слишком увлеклись обороной – к нашему приходу Оцелот забрал и робота, и Вулф.

-Заложниками запасается, урод! – правильно истолковал его поступок лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Его это не спасет! Искать Вулф с помощью подкожного маяка пробовали?

-Ее сигнал засечь не удалось, - озабоченно произнес Мантис. – Оцелотовский – тоже!

-Ничего удивительного! – ответил шаман. – От маячков старый лис наверняка избавился в первую очередь! О них можно забыть!

-Есть другие идеи? – включившись в обсуждение серьезных вопросов, Ликвид заметно взбодрился.

-Что бы вы без меня делали? – вздохнул Рейвен. – Личные вещи девушки у кого-нибудь есть?

Мантис покопался в карманах и нашел носовой платок:

-Держи! Вулф его в столовой оставила!

-Пахнет ее туалетной водой, - принюхался шаман. – Волчатиной, правда, прет сильнее, но духи должны разобраться.

-В чем?

-Сейчас поймете.

Великан подошел к так и непогашенному костру, поставил на него котелок с водой и разорвал платок на две половинки. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, он бросил одну половинку в огонь и принялся пристально смотреть в котелок. Сперва вода просто закипела, но потом на ней начало проступать изображение, как в телевизоре. Ликвид, которому ничего не было видно, сделал попытку встать, но Мантис его удержал и подлетел к костру сам.

-Это… какая-то голограмма? Проекция? – поразился он, увидев плывущий по успокаивающимся водным просторам танкер с надписью "Дискавери" на борту.

-Да, если тебе так удобнее. Видимо, это судно Короля. На нем мы и найдем Вулф.

-И что? – не разделил его энтузиазма мозголом. – Мы же не знаем, где этот корабль!

-Ритуал поиска пока не завершен, - прервал его Рейвен и поманил Кутха. Мирно дремавший на спинке стула ворон подлетел поближе, ожидая указаний. Великан взял второй кусок платка и сунул в пламя, но отпускать не стал. Наоборот, он держал его на вытянутой руке. Платок загорелся целиком и начал постепенно превращаться в золу, а шаман продолжал спокойно стоять, словно не чувствовал не только холода, но и жара. Он так и не изменился в лице, когда ткань догорела, аккуратно стряхнул золу на столик (Мантис изумленно вытаращил глаза, не заметив на его руке даже следов от ожога) и взял из кучки две щепотки. Одну Рейвен бросил в котел, попав точно в изображение корабля, а другую рассыпал над головой ворона, резко произнеся слово на непонятном языке. Каюту огласило оглушительное каркание, словно Кутха угораздило приземлиться на оголенные провода. На мгновение Мантису показалось, что из котла вырвался узкий луч света, соединив его с птицей. Продолжая каркать, ворон со всех крыльев кинулся на свежий воздух. Направившийся следом мозголом заметил, что он летает кругами прямо перед носом катера и со странным нетерпением глядит на него.

-Не стой столбом – веди катер за Кутхом! – крикнул ему Рейвен. – Он теперь знает дорогу!

-А если заблудится?

-Исключено! Кутх отыщет корабль хоть на краю света – духи помогут ему!

-Хорошо бы, - заворочался Ликвид. – Я обязан вернуть "Рекса".

-И Вулф, – как бы невзначай напомнил шаман.

-Да-да, и ее тоже, – командир отозвался так, словно речь шла о чем-то второстепенном и откровенно незначительном. – Лечи меня, как следует, Рейвен – я должен быть готов к бою, когда доберемся!

-Какой бой? – возмутился в его голове далеко отошедший, но следящий за разговором Мантис. – Когда тебя нашли, ты был в плачевном состоянии, словно Xbox с красным кольцом смерти! Сейчас выглядишь получше, но ненамного!

-Наплевать – бывало и не такое! Черт, Рейвен, должно же быть какое-то средство, чтобы оправиться быстро!

-Я предвидел такую реакцию, - шаман поднял со стола баклажку с "лишним" зельем. – Если принять этот отвар прямо перед схваткой, то он придаст сил и заглушит боль. Это состояние напоминает болевой шок – организм изношен, но продолжает двигаться и функционировать. Но длится эффект только четыре часа. После этого ты свалишься и будешь валяться целую неделю, неспособный даже пальцем шевельнуть!

-Годится! Четырех часов хватит!

-Все равно это безумие! – вновь полез ему в голову телепат. – Мы застанем Короля врасплох, но что потом? Какие сюрпризы он нам готовит?

-Как сказал бы Кутузов: "Победить не берусь, перехитрить попробую"! - усмехнулся Ликвид. – Враги проникли в нашу крепость обманом. Отплатим им тем же!

Оцелот нашел Солидуса в капитанской каюте. Сирс развалился на кровати и задумчиво смотрел вверх. Орочи и Кабу мыслить хозяину не мешали и старательно чесали ему спину.

-Все в порядке? – на всякий случай спросил старик.

-В полном. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

-Ты ведешь себя необычно, - ответил интриган. – Корабль похож на растревоженный муравейник: все ликуют и празднуют успех нашей операции.

-Рано начали, - равнодушно протянул Король. – Мы еще недостаточно далеко отплыли.

-Я уже успокоил команду и вернул ее к работе, но оживление осталось. Матросы и "тенгу" по сто раз сбегали поглазеть на "Рекса". Даже Фортуна ненадолго вынырнула из депрессии, чтобы осмотреть робота со всех сторон. Один ты не радуешься! Почему?

-Потому что это еще не победа! – вскочил с кровати Сирс. – ОНИ пойдут на все, чтобы остановить нас. Ты представляешь, какие силы они бросят на поиски?

"Начинается!" – обреченно подумал Оцелот, готовясь к очередному затяжному монологу, посвященному теориям заговора.

-У НИХ было больше сотни лет, чтобы опутать мир паутиной, - горячо заговорил Король, активно жестикулируя руками и манипуляторами. – Их оружие – страх и обман. ОНИ сами решают, что нам можно знать, а что нельзя. В нашем алфавите не двадцать шесть букв, а больше, но от нас это скрывают! Нам внушают, что дешевые источники энергии, способные полностью заменить нефть и газ, до сих пор не открыты! ИМ выгодно, чтобы мы верили в глобальное потепление и спящий вулкан под Йеллоустонским парком! ОНИ доказывают, что враг придет в Америку извне, и незаметно разъедают ее изнутри! ОНИ твердят, что табак убивает, а он даже не цепляет, как следует! ОНИ пытаются убедить нас, что за синтетической пищей будущее, но она поганая на вкус!

Все это старик уже слышал и не один раз. Менялись только проявления мировой несправедливости, к которым, вне всяких сомнений, приложили руку неизвестные кукловоды. После последнего, особенно пафосного изречения он невольно хрюкнул и удостоился подозрительного взгляда.

-Я вижу сомнение в твоих глазах, Оцелот, - медленно произнес Солидус. – Ты не веришь мне как раньше? ОНИ задурили и твою голову? Сделали очередным рабом? Или даже своим шпионом?

Орочи потянулся к дознавателю, словно тоже подозревал его в измене и собирался вцепиться в лицо. Видя, что Солидус заводится все больше, а левый манипулятор готовится присоединиться к правому, старик поспешил успокоить параноика:

-Я никогда не сомневался в нашем деле. Но я должен быть уверен в лидере! В том, что он не боится могучих врагов и знает, куда нам идти дальше!

Уверенный тон подействовал – Сирс кивнул, соглашаясь, и щупальце убрал.

-Ты можешь мне доверять, Оцелот. Сейчас военные роют землю носами и готовятся брать нас тепленькими в ближайшем порту. Глупцы! Мы легко уйдем от них! Наша цель – Нью-Йорк и его знаменитая фондовая биржа! - заводясь, Солидус говорил все громче. – Там находится оплот ИХ империи. Место, где они отмывают грязные деньги и с помощью которого манипулируют людьми! Но у нас теперь есть оружие против НИХ! Мы доставим робота к городу и взорвем боеголовку в верхних слоях атмосферы. Чистые термоядерные бомбы подошли бы нам больше, но будем довольствоваться тем, что есть. Электромагнитный импульс выжжет всю электронику города и убьет биржу! Представь этот хаос – миллионы людей в ужасе, экономика США бьется в агонии, страну охватывает кризис… Но хуже всего придется ИМ – они потеряют важнейший инструмент влияния и дадут нам время подготовить очередной удар. Смертельный!

-Думаю, люди придут в ужас не только из-за обвала финансового рынка, - заметил Оцелот. – Радиоактивные осадки во всех смыслах слова отравят жизнь населению Нью-Йорка. Их ждет долгая и очень неприятная смерть.

-Тем сильнее будет гнев выживших, который мы направим на НИХ, - не смутился Солидус. – Не прикидывайся, что тебе мирных жителей жалко – ты бы с радостью убил их и без повода! Я тебя хорошо знаю.

-Верно – убил бы, - признал дознаватель, вспомнив уничтожение "Рексом" катеров. В тот момент он чувствовал, что угодно, но только не жалость к беспомощным воякам.

-Тогда не будем больше возвращаться к теме морали – на войне все средства хороши! – подвел итог Сирс. – Через несколько часов мы будем на месте – в Абердине, где есть замаскированная стоянка, с которой мы вышли в море. Там мы и спрячем робота, пока страсти не утихнут. Я лично прослежу, чтобы "Метал гир" был готов к своему величайшему подвигу!

Глава 10

_в которой Кэмпбелл раскрывает заговор, агенты БСАА и члены "Фоксхаунда" высаживаются на корабль, а первое столкновение сил Добра с силами Зла приводит к неожиданным последствиям_

-Не смейте возражать, полковник! – рубанул воздух рукой Хаусмен. Последние несколько минут он орал без передышки, брызгая слюной и активно жестикулируя. – Вы сделали все возможное, чтобы террористы благополучно скрылись! У вас было девятнадцать часов, чтобы найти способ обезвредить их! Потом был прекрасный шанс перехватить преступников, когда они вывели "Метал гир" на поверхность. Но вы упустили все мыслимые возможности, а затем отправили профессиональных солдат на верную смерть!

Присутствующие при разговоре (точнее - разносе) пожилые генералы с неодобрением смотрели на Роя. Один из них был бледен, как полотно, словно уже представлял масштаб грядущей катастрофы и подсчитывал размер ущерба, а у второго лицо было красным и лоснилось от пота, хотя в комнате было не так уж жарко. Министр специально пригласил их, чтобы окончательно растоптать полковника и доказать его некомпетентность. Пока у него это неплохо получалось.

С начала разговора Кэмпбелл не проронил ни слова (сидящие справа от него Мэй и Уолли тоже, но их никто и не обвинял). После последнего обвинения министра Рой сжал кулаки – долетевшие по радиосвязи крики разрываемых ракетами "Рекса" матросов не оставили его равнодушным – но все равно промолчал. Он знал, что опозорился, и даже на опустевшей базе не сумел найти что-нибудь ценное – посланная группа зачистки обнаружила лишь обезумивших мутантов из бывшей Генной Армии, массу семтекса в хранилище и сладко дрыхнущего лысого жирдяя, который, предположительно, был одним из террористов. Ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на судьбу "Рекса".

Помог вынырнуть из пучины тоски и самобичевания полковнику только приход Мэй Линг. Всего за двадцать минут до того, как в комнату ворвался взбешенный Хаусмен, китаянка принесла ценнейшие сведения. Потому-то Рой и отмалчивался, слушая справедливые и не очень обвинения. Говорить он собирался только после того, как министр изволит заткнуться, и его слово обязано было стать решающим.

А Хаусмен все не унимался:

-Что же вы молчите, полковник? Расскажите нам, почему танкер, остановившийся рядом с островом, не был подвергнут тщательному досмотру?

-У нас не было для этого оснований, - угрюмо отозвался Рой. – К тому же "Дискавери" не предпринимал попыток пристать к берегу. Следить за ним мне показалось нецелесообразным.

-Вопиющая халатность! – всплеснул руками Хаусмен, и оба генерала поддержали его кивками. – Затем была допущена ошибка с отправкой группы диверсантов…

-Но вы сами настояли на том, чтобы послать на Шэдоу Мозес агентов БСАА! – не сдержалась Мэй. – Дать им с собой фальшивое тело приказали тоже вы!

Выпад китаянки министра не смутил – ей было рановато тягаться с ним в умении спорить.

-Вы совершенно правы, барышня – я выполнял работу, которой по совести должен был заниматься наш дорогой полковник! Хочу напомнить, что их рекомендовал не я, а господин О'Брайан, сообщавший об угрозе БОР. Рассказы командира группы, проводившей зачистку, подтверждают его информацию – "геномы" на самом деле подверглись заражению. Ошибся я только тогда, когда переоценил их подготовку! Смерть агентов печалит, но не удивляет – им противостояли лучшие из лучших.

Дав слушателям время обдумать сказанное, Хаусмен продолжил поливать оппонента грязью:

-Вы спросите, что произошло дальше? А дальше полковник поразил нас всех своей… несообразительностью. Уважаемый доктор Эммерих задолго до попытки прорыва хотел предупредить его о малоизвестных возможностях робота, но разве полковник его послушал? Нет, черт возьми! – вновь сорвался на крик министр. – Он не был готов к бегству преступников и позволил им уйти с мощнейшим оружием! Я официально обвиняю Роя Кэмпбелла в срыве важнейшей операции и требую его немедленной отставки!

-Я и так в отставке! – огрызнулся полковник. – Я вышел на пенсию!

-Не беда – вам все равно подберут достойное наказание! – не смутился министр.

-При всем уважении, мистер Хаусмен, мы хотели бы выслушать полковника, - взял слово бледный генерал. – Он имеет право защищаться!

-Благодарю вас, - кивнул Рой. – Наш уважаемый министр подробно и красочно расписал мои ошибки, но кое о чем забыл. Почему он совсем не рассказывает о своей роли в теракте и о пособничестве террористам? Это ведь тоже интересно!

-Что?! – побагровел Хаусмен.

-У вас есть серьезные доказательства, полковник? - хмыкнул краснощекий.

-Да. Нами были получены данные о банковских переводах министра. Он перечислял огромные суммы на счета "Фоксхаунда" последние месяцы.

-Кэмпбелл, еще одно слово…

-Само по себе это не является преступлением, - проигнорировал рык Хаусмена полковник, - но он еще и вел переговоры с его членами. В частности министр несколько раз связывался с Револьвером Оцелотом вскоре после захвата Шэдоу Мозеса. Все это подтверждают записи в его личном компьютере.

-Протестую! Вы не имели право взламывать мой компьютер!

-Законность действий полковника – тема для отдельной беседы! – вмешался бледный. – А пока мы хотели бы ознакомиться с данными. Вам ведь нечего скрывать, мистер Хаусмен – зачем же так волноваться?

Министр с трудом удержался от резкого ответа. А тут еще и полковник подлил масла в огонь:

-Он, кстати, не только перечислял деньги. Судя по конвертам из его чемодана (Хаусмен мысленно взвыл, коря себя за то, что не выкинул компромат и оставил кейс без присмотра), он охотно брал взятки. Посмотрите пока, а потом мы доставим сюда остальные улики!

Генералы разобрали конверты. На них были самые разные надписи: "От А. Вескера", "От Короля", "От Ирландской республиканской армии", "От Аль-Каеды", "От клана Нефритового Дракона", "От Коляна Сивого" и т.д. Все эти интересные личности и организации объединяло то, что они просили большого чиновника оказать маленькую, нелегальную, но хорошо оплачиваемую услугу (будучи очень добродушным и сребролюбивым человеком, Хаусмен не мог отказать никому из просителей).

-Ладно, сжальтесь! – не выдержал министр. Он понял, что проиграл – с такими убийственными доказательствами его смог бы утопить даже юрист-студент. – Я расскажу все, но пообещайте мне одну вещь! Не рассказывайте ничего моей жене – живьем ведь съест, если узнает, что я опять мошенничал!

-Там видно будет, - неопределенно ответил Рой. – А пока начинайте исповедь, министр!

-Полагаю, скоро он станет бывшим министром, - заметил бледный. Краснолицый генерал его поддержал кивком. В допрос они не стали вмешиваться, признавая право Кэмпбелла докопаться до сути дела лично.

-Я действительно помогал Ликвиду и его отряду, - неохотно заговорил Хаусмен. – Обычно он передавал мне список с именами. Кого-то из этих людей следовало поддержать тем или иным образом, на кого-то, наоборот, ни в коем случае не обращать внимания. Имен было много – не меньше сотни.

-Вам придется напрячь память и припомнить побольше имен! – вставил бледный.

-Постараюсь, - пообещал министр и стал рассказывать дальше. - Месяц назад я пришел на очередную встречу, но вместо Ликвида меня поджидал Оцелот. Он рассказал о планах "Фоксхаунда" по поводу "Метал гира" и предложил обмануть Снейка. Старик говорил, что робота нельзя отдавать анархисту-Ликвиду. Технологию "Рекса" должны были получить более достойные люди – "Патриоты".

-"Патриоты"? Загадочные и всемогущие правители Америки, которых никто никогда не видел? – неожиданно воскликнул срывающимся голосом Уолли. – Но это же просто миф! Нет никаких доказательств их существования!

Кэмпбелл с подозрением посмотрел на оживившегося без видимого повода помощника и кивком разрешил министру продолжать.

-Доказательства Оцелот предоставил неопровержимые, - сказал Хаусмен. – Не буду перечислять, какие – это не относится к делу. Важен тот факт, что я согласился. Старик проделал огромную работу – чтобы реализовать свой безумный план, он привлек агентов БСАА, еще одну банду наемников во главе с неким Королем и какого-то Альберта Вескера. Этого типа я никогда не видел, но Оцелот уверял, что он чертовски опасен, и его ни в коем случае нельзя спугнуть. Все эти люди, не подозревающие о существовании друг друга, должны были вовремя попасть на остров, и я устроил это.

-Ага! – удовлетворенно заявил полковник. – Это объясняет, почему операция сразу превратилась в хаос – в игру влезла куча группировок, а четкий план был только у одного человека. На танкере были люди "Патриотов"?

-Судя по оговоркам Оцелота, они - очередное звено длинной цепочки, - неуверенно произнес министр. – Похоже, они должны просто вывезти робота и передать кому-то еще.

-Я одного не могу понять! – не сдержался краснолицый генерал. – Что заставило вас, мистер Хаусмен, ввязаться в эту авантюру? Вы не могли не понимать, насколько она рискованна! Что же вам пообещали, раз вы поставили на карту все, что имеете? Деньги и власть, которых у вас в избытке?

Министр выпрямился и с достоинством ответил:

-Власти никогда не бывает слишком много. За помощь Оцелот обещал мне царский подарок – место среди "Патриотов"! Никакой бюрократии, никаких длительных согласований и неусыпного контроля! Джим Хаусмен обрел бы безграничную власть и смог бы перевернуть мир!

-Воровать, так золотую гору! - усмехнулся Кэмпбелл. – Но давайте вернемся с небес на землю! Осталось прояснить последний важный вопрос – куда направляется танкер?

-Я… Я не знаю!

-Лжете! Вспоминайте!

Хаусмен задумался, как будто его действительно настиг внезапный приступ амнезии. Устав наблюдать за его терзаниями, Мэй повернулась к Уолли. Мужчина тоже нервничал все сильнее и теребил в руках довольно крупный портсигар.

-Страшно курить хочется! – смутился он, заметив взгляд китаянки. – Можно я прямо тут посмолю? Нервы хочу успокоить!

-Кури, - махнула рукой девушка. – Полковнику не до тебя – он не будет возражать.

Мэй хорошо понимала мужчину – самой хотелось сбросить стресс после целого дня напряженной работы. Но что-то в его просьбе не давало девушке покоя.

"Стоп! – внезапно осенило ее. – Нервы нервами, но он ведь никогда не курит!".

Уолли спокойно привстал, зачем-то поднял портсигар на уровень глаз, вместо того чтобы просто открыть… и направил его на Хаусмена. Китаянка успела разглядеть странное отверстие на торце "сигаретного домика".

-Сэр, берегитесь! – завопила она, сообразив, что сейчас произойдет. Уолли вздрогнул, и его рука дернулась. Из футляра с тихим щелчком вылетела пуля, ударившая правее чем нужно. Министр отделался сквозным ранением плеча, но крику все равно было много.

-Убивают! Спасите! – заголосил он, оседая на пол.

Не обращая на Хаусмена внимания, Кэмпбелл бросился на помощника. Предатель что-то нажал на портсигаре, готовясь к новому выстрелу, но Мэй вновь помешала ему. Рефлекторно схватив чашку с водой, мирно стоящую на столе, она плеснула противнику в глаза, надеясь выиграть для полковника пару секунд. Получилось даже лучше, чем она ожидала: Уолли заверещал и, выронив оружие, схватился за лицо. Оно жутковато изменилось и расплылось, словно в чашке была серная кислота. Рассмотреть детали девушка не успела: Кэмпбелл повалил помощника наземь и принялся выворачивать руку.

-Что случилось? – в комнату ворвались три офицера. – Мы слышали стрельбу!

-С нами все в порядке, - вылез из-под стола бледный генерал. – Далеко не уходите – сейчас будете киллера забирать! А пока окажите первую помощь нашему дорогому министру, - пренебрежительно указал он на поскуливающего Хаусмена, - пока он не сомлел при виде крови! Только следите, чтобы не убежал!

-Будет сделано! Не стоит ли нам помочь полковнику? – спросил один из офицеров, указывая на барахтающиеся фигуры.

-Не надо! У него, я вижу, все под контролем.

Кэмпбелл действительно прекрасно справлялся с противником, используя преимущество в массе и вжимая его в пол. Киллер попробовал выскользнуть, но Рой дернул его руку сильнее, а потом саданул в висок. Вдруг ухо Уолли отвалилось, словно крепилось к голове некачественным клеем. Мэй взвизгнула и отшатнулась, а полковник внезапно хлопнул себя по лбу:

-И как же я сразу не догадался? Ну, держись, размалеванный!

Рой перевернул помощника на спину и принялся бесцеремонно отдирать от него второе ухо, нос, губы, потом мазнул ладонью по лицу, стирая остатки грима. Когда он перестал заниматься членовредительством, все с удивлением и страхом уставились на урода, лишь отдаленно напоминающего человека. Его голова смахивала на какую-то глиняную заготовку, у которой не было ушей и носа. Из неискусственных органов чувств у киллера остались разве что глаза – злые и буравящие полковника ненавидящим взглядом.

-Друзья, пришло время заново познакомиться с нашим дорогим Уолли, - торжественно сказал Кэмпбелл, не выпуская уродца. – Прошу любить и жаловать – Декой Октопус, мастер перевоплощений и член "Фоксхаунда"!

-Но он давно умер! – поразилась Мэй.

-Мы все так считали, - согласился полковник.

"Уолли" засмеялся каким-то странным булькающим смехом:

-Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены! Вы, правда, поверили, что я мог так глупо умереть? Я провел вас всех, подстроив ту аварию! Ради новых возможностей пришлось распрощаться с отрядом и со старой жизнью!

-Опять новые возможности? – покачал головой Рой. – Тебе-то что "Патриоты" наобещали?

-Много чего! – хохотнул Октопус, сдуру подтвердив догадку Кэмпбелла о хозяевах убийцы. – Я хорошо потрудился, втираясь к вам в доверие. Нерешительный и глуповатый Уолли всегда был в курсе последних новостей Пентагона и передавал их Оцелоту!

-Хитро придумано, - Кэмпбелл попытался вспомнить, о чем говорил при помощнике, но потом понял, что обо всем, и бросил это дело. – Он и за Хаусменом тебе велел присматривать?

-Я знал, что этот трусливый шакал может расколоться, и был наготове, - отозвался "Уолли". – Впрочем Оцелот все равно велел ликвидировать его после операции. Лишние свидетели "Патриотам" ни к чему.

От такого заявления переволновавшийся Хаусмен весь пошел пятнами. Рой не удержался от шпильки в его адрес:

-Безграничная власть – вещь дефицитная, мистер Хаусмен. С вами ее делить явно никто не собирался!

-Вам стоит все же рассказать про местонахождение корабля, - сказал краснолицый. – Тогда мы сможем гарантировать вам и вашей семье защиту от этих тайных правителей.

-Но я, правда, не знаю! – чуть не плача, заявил министр. – Честное слово!

-Как не знаете? – хором спросили все. Особенно громко возмутился Октопус, ругая себя за то, что слишком рано и, как выяснилось, напрасно раскрыл себя.

-Оцелот боялся утечки информации и скрыл от меня эту часть плана! Я сделал все, что просили, и со мной должны были связаться через три дня, чтобы вручить награду!

-Еще одна ниточка оборвалась, - тихо вздохнула китаянка.

-Еще посмотрим! – услышал ее Рой. – Вы, трое, - обратился он к офицерам, - тащите заговорщиков в подвал. Когда тот толстяк очнется, устроим перекрестный допрос! Хотя бы один непременно сознается!

Вдруг он замер на полпути, услышав сигнал кодека. Кто-то пытался достучаться до него в самый неподходящий момент.

-Слушаю!

-Полковник, это Валентайн! Нам срочно требуется ваша помощь!

-Вы? – поперхнулся Кэмпбелл. – Где вы находитесь? Почему так долго не выходили на связь? Мы вас уже похоронили!

-Нет времени объяснять! Мы нашли "Метал гир". Вернее, нашли корабль, который его перевозит!

-С этого и надо было начинать! Координаты?

-Э-э-э… Сложно сказать! К тому же судно быстро движется. Мы только знаем, что оно направляется в какую-то из бухт Абердина.

-Ладно, держите ваш кодек включенным, мисс Валентайн. Мы запеленгуем сигнал и вышлем подкрепление. Спрячьтесь где-нибудь и ждите!

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, полковник. Противники сильны и могут повести себя непредсказуемо при появлении целого войска. Мы с Крисом и Барри постараемся нанести им максимальный урон до вашего прихода.

-Тогда действуйте по обстоятельствам. Но на рожон не лезьте – я не собираюсь оправдываться перед начальником БСАА, если вас прибьют!

-Спасибо за заботу, - хихикнула женщина. – Мы вас ждем.

-Мэй, ты должна срочно найти источник входящего сигнала! – приказал Кэмпбелл, практически не меняя интонации.

-Дайте мне десять минут, сэр!

-Дам, но ни секунды больше! Я пока предупрежу береговую охрану Абердина о скором прибытии террористов и подготовлю ударную группу. Погода улучшается, так что можно задействовать авиацию.

До победы над террористами было еще очень далеко, но Рой все равно ощутил уверенность в себе и был полон решимости отыграться за все предыдущие обиды. При этом он твердо решил, что в случае нового провала или (в худшем случае) нанесения ядерного удара, накажет себя самостоятельно. Пулей в голову.

Несмотря на уверенность Джилл в том, что обнаружить "Дискавери" будет элементарно, полет "Хайнда" затягивался. Обложившись картами, постоянно что-то сверяя и ругаясь, Крис менял направление на несколько градусов, потом спохватывался, ругался громче и снова что-то менял. Джилл и Барри ничем не могли ему помочь – им оставалось только терпеть и смотреть в окно на медленно светлеющее небо.

"Новый день, - подумала Валентайн. – И лишь от нас зависит, не станет ли он днем траура для Америки! Все как всегда – обычная работа героев".

-Чертовы террористы! – бухтел Редфилд. – Они не в курсе, что кратчайшее расстояние между двумя точками – прямая? Зачем петлять? У нас топливо кончается, а они…

-Вижу! – прижалась к стеклу женщина. – Корабль слева от нас! Поворачивай!

Крис с удивлением моргнул, но потом тоже заметил мирно плывущий внизу танкер. На появления "Хайнда" никто не среагировал: несмотря на старания Оцелота, поддерживавшего дисциплину на судне, члены экипажа, следящие за радаром, перепились в честь успешной кражи робота, а прочие матросы были слишком заняты. Крис пару раз облетел "Дискавери", высматривая средства ПВО ("От таких козлов всего можно ожидать!"), и, не обнаружив даже намека на них, посадил вертушку на носу судна. Там как раз нашлась очень удобная и достаточно большая площадка.

-Вот мы и на месте, - бодро сказал Редфилд, первым покидая вертолет. – Предлагаю провести рекогносцировку.

-Чего провести? – переспросил темный Барри.

-Пошарим по окрестностям и посмотрим, где что лежит! - перевел ему Крис.

-Вы идите, а я вас догоню, - отмахнулась Джилл. – Хочу с военными связаться!

-Давай, но только недолго! – милостиво разрешил Редфилд, и они с Барри пошли по палубе.

Поначалу друзья шли так, как положено диверсантам – короткими перебежками, прикрывая друг друга и переговариваясь одними жестами. Однако палуба радовала глаз своей безлюдностью, и герои быстро осмелели.

-Просто смех! – хрюкнул Редфилд. – Они совсем не готовы к вторжению! Не удивлюсь, если они даже появление вертолета прозевали!

-Не только его, - вставил Бертон. – Вон там катер причалил, а команда не чешется!

-Чей? – насторожился Крис, глядя в указанном направлении.

-Кажется, он говорит о нашем судне, - предположил Ликвид Снейк, выходя из боковой ниши. Агенты растерялись, а когда из воздуха внезапно появились Мантис и Рейвен, преградив путь, прифигели еще больше. За пушки Крис и Барри, однако, хвататься не стали – поняли, что против троих не выстоят.

-Откуда вы взялись? – подобрал упавшую челюсть Бертон.

-Мы здесь были с самого начала, - снисходительно объяснил лидер "Фоксхаунда". Он был бодр, весел и совсем не напоминал умирающего. – Мантис просто заставил вас увидеть пустоту вместо людей. Отвел глаза, как он это называет. Ты бы лучше спросил, зачем мы пришли?

-Это и так понятно! – фыркнул Крис. – Надеешься вернуть робота?

-Собираюсь, а не надеюсь, - поправил его Ликвид. – Но есть и личные счеты! Люди Солидуса удерживают в заложниках моего человека!

-Бывают же такие совпадения! – поразился Бертон. – Мы тоже потеряли напарницу из-за них! Ее твой бывший друг-пенсионер уволок!

-Оцелот умеет наживать себе врагов! – улыбнулся лидер "Фоксхаунда".

"Предложить или промолчать? – напряженно думал в этот момент Крис. – Предложу – хуже не будет", - решил он в конце концов.

-Вы пришли, чтобы поквитаться с врагами, но вас только трое, - начал он. – Мы хотим того же самого, но и нас слишком мало. Поодиночке нас раздавят, как клопов, но если объединить усилия…

-На что ты намекаешь, Редфилд? – не понял Ликвид.

-Не намекаю, а открытым текстом предлагаю заключить временное перемирие, - собрался с духом Крис. – Мы вместе спасем товарищей, вместе одолеем Солидуса и его прихвостней, и все будут счастливы.

Командир призадумался. Идея Редфилда была недурна – агентов БСАА можно было пустить перед собой и избежать ненужных потерь. Но сперва следовало прояснить важный вопрос:

-А что насчет "Рекса"? – елейным голосом спросил он. – Поделим его пополам?

-Думаю, мы сможем договориться по этому поводу, - заявил после паузы Крис, удивив не только Барри, но и членов "Фоксхаунда".

-Неужели? – Ликвид никак не ожидал такой покладистости.

-Иногда из двух зол приходится выбирать меньшее, - просто ответил Редфилд.

Командир в замешательстве повернулся к Мантису и Рейвену.

-Я читал их мысли с самого начала, - сообщил мозголом. – Они не лгут!

-Помнится, этот Редфилд уже предупреждал тебя о заговоре, - припомнил шаман. – Тогда ты к нему не прислушался! Повторишь ошибку?

-Что ж! – принял решение командир. - Как сказал бы Жуков: "Разгром противника в операции, сражении или бою – дело всего коллектива"! Я не стану отказываться от помощи – разобраться с Оцелотом и его новыми друзьями сейчас важнее…

"…А там посмотрим, - добавил он про себя. - Пусть только эти недоделанные вирусологи попробуют помешать нам забрать "Рекса" – мы втроем их по стенке размажем!".

-Это замечательно! – обрадовались агенты. При этом Крис старался думать только о том, что отдать новому союзнику-террористу смертоносного робота – мечта всей его жизни. Он опасался очередного вторжения в свой мозг, однако телепат копался в голове командира. То что он там увидел, ему не понравилось.

"Заметил, как часто он говорит про "Метал гир" в последнее время? – мысленно обратился он к великану. – Он и думает о нем постоянно! Это какая-то мания, Рейвен".

"Меня это тоже беспокоит! Ликвид одержим и готов пожертвовать не только Вулф, но и нами. Надо распрощаться с ним, пока не поздно".

"Рад, что мы мыслим одинаково! – воодушевился Мантис. – Я еще обсужу это с нашей снайпершей. Она не дура – должна нас понять".

"Точно! Хорошо, что Ликвид не в курсе, что мое зелье действует всего два часа".

-Вы там спите? – громко возмутился лидер "Фоксхаунда". – Мы вообще-то совместную операцию планируем!

-Задумались, - одновременно пожали плечами Мантис и Рейвен.

-Ой! – внезапно услышали все чей-то потрясенный голос. Беспечно вышедший навстречу матрос при виде вооруженных мужиков струхнул и кинулся со всех ног обратно, вопя что-то о вторжении и всеобщей тревоге.

-Сволочь! – выругался Крис. – Он же всем про нас расскажет!

-Про вас! – заметил любящий точные формулировки мозголом. – Мы-то по-прежнему невидимы для посторонних!

-Ну, елы-палы! – Редфилд почувствовал себя полным дураком.

-Уф, насилу вас нашла! – из-за угла (что характерно, тоже внезапно) появилась Джилл. Увидев, что они стоят рядом с членами "Фоксхаунда", и никто никого не держит на прицеле, женщина была слегка обескуражена.

-Крис, ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать?

-Ну… - замялся Редфилд. – Если в двух словах, то здесь теперь все свои!

-Рассусоливать некогда – распределим обязанности! – привычно начал командовать Ликвид. – Раз ваша банда засветилась, то вам нет смысла прятаться! Идите вперед и ищите заложников! По дороге можете подпортить корабельное оборудование, чтобы танкер далеко не ушел! Шумите побольше, а мы пока займемся живой силой противника и выведем ее из игры! Встретимся в том месте, где они прячут робота! Годится?

-Годится, но где нам искать заложников? – поинтересовался Крис.

-В трюме – о них думал матрос, когда нас встретил, - небрежно сообщил телепат. – Мечтатель собирался зайти туда, после того как некий Вамп оставит их без присмотра.

-Не надо подробностей! – замахал руками Барри.

Крис, которому сегодня хорошо удавались деловые переговоры, тем временем отвел Ликвида в сторонку и принялся что-то втолковывать. Джилл и Барри навострили уши, но услышали только короткую фразу партнера про "небольшую дополнительную услугу". Наконец, Ликвид кивнул, ушел со своими людьми, а Редфилд вернулся к друзьям.

-Все в ажуре! – сказал он непонятно по какому поводу. – Предлагаю разделиться и проверить разные уголки танкера.

-Нет-нет-нет! – замотал головой здоровяк. – Почему когда мы оказываемся в стане врага или в зараженном месте, кто-нибудь непременно предлагает разделиться? Поодиночке мы заблудимся, наткнемся на врагов и умрем! Неужели нельзя обойтись без этого?

-Нельзя, - вздохнул Крис. – Таков закон жанра!

Бертон приуныл, но не стал возражать, и все трое разошлись. Ни агенты, ни члены "Фоксхаунда" так и не заметили, что с другого борта к кораблю приближается новый катер. Катер коварного Альберта Вескера, у которого было очень дурное настроение.

-Шеф, шеф! – в каюту ворвался запыхавшийся матрос. – У нас вторжение!

-Без тебя знаю! – свирепо рявкнул Солидус, вскидывая щупальца. – Убирайся!

Вестника как ветром сдуло, и Король вновь уставился на мониторы камер наблюдений. На них было четко видно бредущих по разным коридорам агентов БСАА.

-Ага, старые знакомые! – подошел с другой стороны Оцелот. Удивления в его голосе не было. – Все-таки не побоялись прийти! Гм… всего трое? Я слышал донесения о двух чужих катерах и одном вертолете!

-Я уже искал, но больше никого не нашел! – отмахнулся Сирс. – Даже если враги как-то обманывают наши камеры, их выследят "тенгу". Они прочешут носовую часть судна, запирая за собой двери, и никого не упустят!

-Отличный план, - дознаватель в отличие от самонадеянного Солидуса сразу заподозрил, что другой отряд – бывшие друзья из "Фоксхаунда", а значит "тенгу" с ними не сладят. Однако озвучивать догадку не стал, не желая портить Сирсу сюрприз. – А кто займется бойцами БСАА? Члены экипажа?

-Мы и "Мертвая клетка", - терпеливо объяснил Король.

"Интересный поворот!"

-Пошлем лучшие силы против троих недоносков?

-Ты ведь профессиональный интриган, Оцелот – неужели не распознал простейшую уловку? – укорил старика Солидус. – ИХ посланники надеются повторить наш же фокус - малым отрядом добраться до "Рекса" и застать нас врасплох. Но ОНИ просчитались! Мы расправимся со шпионами и продолжим путь!

-В твоих словах есть резон, - признал дознаватель, повернувшись к экрану. – Можно я возьму их бугая-командира? Редфилда, если я правильно запомнил фамилию. Он недурно стреляет – с радостью вызову его на решающую дуэль!

Оцелот мечтательно покрутил револьвер, но Сирсу предложение не понравилось.

-Командира никому не отдам! Я чересчур долго держался в тени. Хочу лично помериться силами с ИХ посланцем! – Орочи и Кабу воинственно распахнули клешни после его слов. – Вамп и Фортуна разберутся с девчонкой и рыжей обезьяной! А для тебя, дружище, у меня особое задание!

-Слушаю внимательно! – старику странные слова напомнили проникновенный предсмертный монолог Ликвида, но хвататься за оружие раньше времени он не собирался.

-Береги "Рекса", Оцелот! – опустил ему руку на плечо Сирс. – Защищай его любой ценой! Если мы вдруг не справимся, запускай боеголовку! Не знаю, сможет ли она долететь через всю страну до Нью-Йорка, но мы обязаны пользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы навредить ИМ!

-Я не подведу!

Оцелот поначалу не поверил своему счастью. Отринув недавние подозрения, Солидус доверил ему робота! Да еще и отозвал охрану вместе с "Мертвой клеткой"! Такой возможностью грешно было не воспользоваться.

Дознаватель после ухода Сирса достал из кармана оптический диск, отобранный у Бейкера, и внимательно его осмотрел. Король даже не подозревал о его существовании, свято веря, что "дружище Оцелот" не прихватил с острова ничего лишнего. Это заблуждение и непоколебимая уверенность в собственных силах должны были вскоре погубить Сирса – по крайней мере старик искренне на это рассчитывал.

Больше всех с выбором маршрута повезло Барри (что довольно странно, учитывая, как он блуждал по комплексу). Всего через каких-то двадцать минут он наткнулся на лестницу, ведущую в трюм. Этих трюмов у танкера было три, и в каждом можно было перевозить стадо слонов. В первом помещении было возмутительно пусто, и Барри в нем не задержался. Пройдя в "средний" трюм и услышав знакомый голос Ребекки, он поспешно схоронился за ящиками и аккуратно выглянул. Увиденное едва не заставило его выскочить в порыве праведного гнева – девушку держали в клетке, как животное! Рядом с ней валялась еще одна белокурая девица – ее было хорошо видно, благодаря "подсветке" солнечных лучей, струящихся из здоровой дыры в потолке (с тех пор, как Фортуна "экспериментировала" со взрывчаткой, отверстие так и не заделали – некогда было). Барри удостоил блондинку лишь мимолетным взглядом, не признав мучительницу, и сконцентрировался на худощавом мужике с наглой рожей, который сидел неподалеку. Тюремщик явно скучал, Чемберс – тоже (Вулф впала в мрачную апатию и большую часть времени притворялась спящей, и Ребекке поневоле приходилось общаться с язвительным кровососом). Бертону удалось подслушать отрывок их "светской беседы":

-Хорошо! Как все-таки мало вампиру нужно для счастья! – в голосе Вампа появилось блаженство, после того как он вылил в стакан из пакетика подозрительно красную жидкость (и близко не напоминающую томатный сок) и выпил. От этого зрелища Ребекку передернуло.

-Что-то не нравится, мисс Чемберс? – невинно захлопал глазами румын. – Разве вам в медицинском институте не рассказывали о пользе крови?

-В гастрономическом смысле? – уточнила девушка. – Не припоминаю!

-Какой пробел в образовании! – посочувствовал упырь. – А вот я питаюсь практически одной кровью, и результат налицо! Не старею, не болею, залечиваю любые раны…

"…Бросаюсь на людей и не дружу с головой!" – продолжила за него Чемберс. Вамп же продолжал восхвалять свою диету:

-Недостаток только один, - упырь отбросил пустой пакетик. - Свежий нектар - только что из вены – намного вкуснее! Четвертая положительная – вообще деликатес!

-Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты слишком кровожадный?

-Все и помногу раз! – с безразличием ответил Вамп. – Но каким еще может быть ночной хищник?

-Ну, вампиры тоже разные бывают, - напрягла память Ребекка. – Я вот недавно читала одну книгу про них – "Сумерки" называется.

Подняв глаза, девушка вздрогнула – никогда раньше она не видела, чтобы относительно добродушное лицо так быстро превращалось в звериную харю. Ноздри упыря хищно раздулись и затрепетали – Чемберс затронула самую ненавистную для него тему.

-Не произноси при мне этого слова, - прорычал он сдавленным от ярости голосом, забыв про церемонное "выканье".

-Тебе не понравилось? – слегка удивилась девушка. – По-моему очень милая история любви. И вампиры там интересно показаны!

-Вампиры?! – прорвало Вампа. – Ты ставишь этих гламурных чучел на одну доску с наследниками графа Дракулы? Уродцев-неформалов, которые питаются кровью животных, блестят на солнце и только что венки хиппи носят? Когда королева подсунула мне этот литературный мусор, я ее чуть не ударил! Впервые в жизни!

-Да там не в этом суть! То есть, не только в этом! Вампир может быть добрым и любить человека.

-Ты можешь влюбиться в котлету? А в плитку шоколада? – запротестовал кровосос. – Это противоестественно! Ума не приложу, почему у такой бредятины столько поклонников!

-Это только начало! – мстительно произнесла Чемберс. – Вот увидишь – скоро выйдет целая серия таких книг. Там, глядишь, и экранизации появятся, и авторы-подражатели, и даже фанфики по мотивам! Влюбленные вампиры захватят мир!

-Ну, до такого вряд ли дойдет! – от души рассмеялся Вамп, не придав мрачному пророчеству особого значения. Зато он придал значение тени крупного и широкоплечего мужика, которая предательски выглядывала из-за ящика.

-Мне надо отлучиться – никуда не уходи! – с издевкой сказал упырь и пошел в сторону лестницы. Убедившись, что пропал из поля зрения Чемберс, он потопал на месте, стараясь создавать побольше шума, и сам спрятался.

Не заподозрив подвоха, Барри кинулся к клетке:

-Ребекка! Ты цела?

-Как ты здесь оказался, Барри?

-Потом, - отмахнулся здоровяк и задергал замок. – Держись, я спасу тебя!

-Ребекка, кто так шумит? – заворочалась Вулф, с неохотой вставая. На мгновение их с Барри глаза встретились, а потом Бертон в ужасе отпрыгнул назад, словно на него кинулась гремучая змея. Непроизвольно он коснулся руки, простреленной Вулф. Рана зажила уже после побега, благодаря припрятанному Ребеккой лечебному спрею, но сейчас конечность почему-то заныла вновь.

-Ты?! – выдохнул он.

-Моя добыча пришла! – заулыбалась снайперша. – Сама!

-Изыди, ведьма! – отошел еще дальше Бертон.

-Барри, не нервничай! – сочла нужным вмешаться Чемберс. – Вулф не такая уж и злая! Я с ней давно сижу и знаю, о чем говорю. Просто у нее чувство юмора… необычное.

-Может, ее здесь оставить от греха подальше? – подумал вслух здоровяк. – Тем более что я только за тобой шел, Ребекка.

-Не надо оставлять! – такая перспектива настолько не понравилась Вулф, что она поспешила смирить инстинкты хищника. – Я и впрямь люблю шутить! Очень люблю!

-Вот как? И что же ты будешь делать, когда выберешься? Снова убивать?

-Гм… - снайперша после недолгих раздумий подобрала уместный ответ. – Тебя я убью в последнюю очередь. В смысле не убью вообще! – поспешно поправилась она.

-Поклянись! – упорствовал зашуганный Бертон.

Вулф нахмурилась, но желание выбраться на свободу пересилило гордыню:

-Я, Снайпер Вулф, обещаю не причинять вреда ни тебе, ни твоей знакомой, после того как выйду отсюда. Пусть, если солгу, мне вышибут мозги из моей же винтовки и…

-Барри, сзади! – испортила торжественный момент Ребекка.

Потерявший бдительность здоровяк обернулся слишком медленно и получил так, что его буквально вмяло в решетку. Не медля ни секунды, Барри стрельнул из "магнума" в проворного кровососа, но он с немыслимой скоростью поднырнул под пулю и лихо отобрал пистолет. Ребекка испугалась, что Вамп, временно плюнув на свою нелюбовь к пушкам, пристрелит Бертона, и приготовилась к худшему. Наемник действительно прицелился в него, предварительно врезав кулаком, но потом резко передумал и просто зашвырнул оружие в дальний угол трюма. В его руках появились более привычные длинные ножи.

-Да черт бы тебя побрал! – выкрикнул Бертон, доказывая руганью свое мужество, и храбро пополз назад на четвереньках. За ним полетели ножики помельче, норовя прошить ноги здоровяка. Барри пополз быстрее, чувствуя, что клинки попадают все ближе, и не догадываясь откатиться в сторону. Позабавившись, как следует, Вамп собрался метнуть нож точнее – прямо в голову – но тут его обхватили нежные женские руки и неласково рванули на себя, прижав к решетке.

-Держи его – я одна не справлюсь! – крикнула Ребекке Вулф. Чемберс спохватилась и, просунув руки между прутьями, вцепилась, как клещ, в пояс румына. Девушка успела увидеть, как Бертон встает на ноги, а потом опомнившийся Вамп рванулся так, что заложницы едва не расквасили носы о прутья. Освободившись, он сам схватил снайпершу через решетку и крепко сжал, прижав к ее горлу лезвие. Девушка застыла, боясь даже сделать вдох, Ребекка тоже затаила дыхание. К счастью кровосос почти сразу отпустил Вулф, но "на прощание" прошипел:

-Еще раз поднимете на меня руку, твари – выпотрошу обеих!

В это время Барри подобрал длинную доску и огрел ей Вампа по голове. Деревяшка с сухим треском сломалась, словно по ней поезд проехался. Отряхнувшись от опилок, невредимый кровосос ринулся в атаку, превратившись в живой вихрь, измельчающий все на своем пути. Об ответных ударах Бертон и не помышлял, непрерывно отступая и отмахиваясь укоротившейся "дубиной". Три лезвия – два длинных и одно короткое, выдвинувшееся из правого ботинка – мелькали перед ним, чуть-чуть не дотягиваясь до жизненно важных органов. Упершийся спиной в крупный ящик Барри присел, избегая удара в лицо, напрягся в ожидании нового выпада… но не дождался его. Вамп замер в нелепой позе, стоя на одной ноге и пытаясь оторвать от ящика вторую. Однако она не отрывалась.

"У него, видимо, "обувное лезвие" в дереве застряло! – догадалась Ребекка. – Вот дебил!".

Окрыленный Бертон подумал точно так же. Он обхватил кровососа, сдавил и опрокинул на спину, попутно выдернув нож из ящика. Оседлав врага, Барри дубасил его кулаками без остановки, не замечая заливающий глаза пот. Им овладела слепая дурь воина (ах, простите – священная ярость богов), и его ничто не могло остановить. Ничто, кроме подлого, но невероятно действенного удара в пах.

Скорчившись от боли, Бертон прижался к ящику и услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха. Ножи, как ни странно, не уложили его на месте, а крепко-накрепко прибили левую руку к древесине, вонзившись в края рукава. Вытащить клинки здоровяк не успел - аналогичным способом Вамп зафиксировал его правую руку. Нехорошо улыбнувшись, упырь отошел на десять шагов и устроил целое цирковое представление. Он швырял ножи разными руками, поодиночке и по несколько штук за раз, делал это в прыжке, с разбега, с закрытыми глазами и повернувшись спиной к Барри. Девушки вскрикивали, Бертон всякий раз готовился к резкой боли, но клинки втыкались только рядом с ним, образуя своеобразный контур и все так же прибивая одежду к ящику.

Наконец, Вамп сбавил темп. Оглядев творение рук своих, он взял новый нож, постоял неподвижно и запустил его в грудь противника. Барри закрыл глаза… и вскрикнул, когда метательный снаряд ударил его рукояткой – кровосос очень точно все рассчитал.

-Не Вескер! Далеко не Вескер! – тяжело вздохнул Вамп, отходя от обездвиженного Бертона. – Он бы меня хотя бы поцарапал!

Долгое путешествие по палубам и узким коридорам привели Джилл в машинное отделение танкера. Оно было неожиданно большим и лишь слегка уступало по размеру ангару робота на Шэдоу Мозесе. Как и в ангаре, в нем хватало узких металлических переходов и лестниц, соединяющие разные части помещения. В центре гудела гигантская двигательная установка, состоящая из нескольких дизельных электродвигателей. Такая конструкция была очень капризной и требовала постоянного ухода, зато обеспечивала "Дискавери" приличную скорость даже с самым тяжелым грузом.

"Ага, вот что подпитывает кораблик! – подумала Джилл. – Интересно, как остановить эту махину, чтобы не разорвать его взрывом на части?"

Женщина медленно спустилась по лестнице и приблизилась к двигателю вплотную. Гудение становилось все громче, словно он был живым и реагировал на приближение человека. За звуком двигателя Джилл с трудом услышала шаги. Стараясь казаться спокойной и ни о чем не подозревающей, она наклонилась, пристально изучая первую попавшуюся заклепку, а потом быстро обернулась. В ее руках уже был автомат, и добрая дюжина пуль ударила по верхнему балкончику. В ответ сверху прилетел энергетический луч, едва не оторвав Валентайн голову и заставив ее срочно искать укрытие.

-Смерть, - сказала застывшая на видном месте Фортуна. Очередь Джилл ей предсказуемо не навредила. – Смерть следует за мной по пятам. Но умирают другие! Враги дохнут, друзья помирают, все живое, начиная от людей и кончая последней амебой, когда-нибудь испускает дух, Вселенная погибнет, согласно второму закону термодинамики… И лишь одна я смерти неподвластна! Ты тоже считаешь, что это несправедливо?

Валентайн мало что поняла из сбивчивой речи негритянки, но она явно ждала ответа. Вспомнив "золотое правило психологии" – никогда не перечь душевнобольным! – женщина с максимальной искренностью ответила:

-Конечно, нет! Это ужасно!

-Ты сразу поняла, - напряженное лицо Хелены разгладилось, - а у многих на это уходит не один месяц! Жаль тебя убивать, но у меня нет другого выхода!

Джилл нахмурилась – не так она себе представляла удачное окончание беседы.

-Многие мужчины пытались одолеть меня, - разоткровенничалась Фортуна, - но с женщинами я сражалась реже. Быть может, ты подаришь мне долгожданный покой?

-Что-то я не поняла! Ты даже сопротивляться не будешь? - спросила Джилл.

-Конечно же буду! – удивилась Хелена. – Победа должна быть заслуженной!

Другого ответа Валентайн не ждала – странная негритянка по всей видимости свихнулась не до конца. Продолжая использовать двигатель, как укрытие, Джилл поливала огнем балкончик, прячась обратно при малейшей угрозе. Хелена отстреливалась, но без особого фанатизма. Причин тому было две: во-первых, ожидания девушки не подтвердились, и выстрелы Джилл никак не смогли ей навредить, а во-вторых, рейлган своими лучами мог легко раскурочить двигательную установку при "удачном" попадании.

"Черт, похоже, Крис не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что ее не берут пули! - подумала Валентайн, потратив без толку четыре магазина. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни ей захотелось перекреститься. – Ладно, проверим, от чего еще защищает твой четырехлистный клевер, психопатка!".

Женщина положила бесполезный автомат на пол – лишние килограммы ей сейчас были ни к чему. Пригнувшись, она выскочила на открытое место и побежала к Фортуне. Молнии над головой загрохотали чаще, но Джилл не замедляла бег, стремясь попасть в "мертвую зону" под негритянкой. Достигнув цели, она метнулась к лестнице, отскочила в сторону, когда сверху прилетел энергетический луч, и, пользуясь долгой перезарядкой пушки, буквально взлетела на балкон Фортуны. Хелена посмотрела на нее с недоумением, не понимая, на что рассчитывает соперница.

-Молниями ты плюешься здорово, но сможешь ли отразить вот это? - тихо спросила Валентайн, показывая ей сжатый кулак.

-Стоит попробовать! – легко согласилась Хелена, убирая рейлган за спину.

-Защищайся! – Джилл подскочила к негритянке и ударила ногой с разворота. Обрадовавшись честному бою, она не догадывалась, что настоящая бесовщина начнется именно сейчас.

Фортуна как-то неловко повернулась вполоборота, словно потеряв ориентацию, и Джилл зашипела, когда попала ногой по ее футуристической железяке. Немного попрыгав на одной ноге, Валентайн приготовилась к новой атаке. Удары негритянки она отразила без труда – чувствовалось, что наемница разбирается в рукопашном бое намного хуже Вампа – и, подгадав момент, ударила ее кулаком в ухо. Внезапно в закрытом помещении машинного отделения задул ветер (!), и женщина ощутила, что ее несет куда-то не туда. Джилл перебросило через нагнувшуюся Фортуну и больно приложило о переход. Бить лежачую Хелена не стала, проявив неожиданное для наемницы благородство, но после того, как Валентайн смогла встать, спокойно дала ей в ухо сама.

"Что за невезуха? – поражалась Джилл. – Неужто она правда владеет магией?".

В магию и прочие происки нечистой силы женщина перестала верить с детства, однако следующие проявления "злого рока" заставили ее усомниться в своих убеждениях. Сперва "беспроигрышная" сокрушительная атака сорвалась из-за того, что у Джилл невовремя развязался шнурок. Затем она шмякнулась на пол, после того как левую ногу по чистой случайности свело судорогой. Потом женщина ощутила резкий приступ головной боли, которая усилилась после пары пропущенных ударов. В довершение всего пол начал постепенно – Джилл готова была поклясться, что минуту назад все было нормально – покрываться какой-то скользкой дрянью. Действовала дрянь с дивной избирательностью, совершенно не мешая Хелене двигаться. Чувствуя себя коровой на катке, Валентайн рванулась влево, с ужасом осознала, что не рассчитала и что падает с балкончика.

"Как в том старом кошмаре!" – в последний момент припомнила Джилл, холодея. Ей не раз снилось, что она летит в страшную бездонную пропасть (почему-то в обнимку с Вескером), и падение длится целую вечность. На сей раз падение прекратилось гораздо быстрее. Ангел-хранитель женщины похоже вернулся с перекура, офигел от происходящего и позволил ее ноге запутаться в кабеле, который зачем-то валялся прямо на балконе. В результате Джилл зависла "между небом и землей", да еще и вниз головой, совершенно не представляя, что делать дальше. Ей даже шевелиться было страшно, не то что пытаться вылезти или раскачиваться, надеясь упасть на нижний переход.

Так женщина провисела минуты три, прежде чем впавшая в глубокую задумчивость и пришедшая к какому-то выводу Фортуна, потянула ее наверх. Джилл напряглась – невезение могло в любой миг вернуться и каким-нибудь хитрым способом порвать кабель – но к счастью все обошлось. Вновь оказавшись на твердой поверхности, Валентайн так и осталась лежать, тяжело дыша.

-Спасибо, - выдавила Джилл ценой неимоверных усилий и тут же всхлипнула, ощутив, что ей не хватает воздуха. Это Фортуна опустила ей на грудь ногу, прижав к полу. Перед лицом женщины зависло дуло рейлгана.

-Возможно, ты еще пожалеешь, что осталась жива, - "обнадежила" негритянка испуганную Валентайн.

Глава 11

_в которой возвращаются старые долги _

На мостике, вопреки ожиданиям Криса, никого не было. С облегчением опустив пистолет, он подошел к навигационным приборам. Электронный компас добросовестно указывал на север, гироазимут измерял углы поворота танкера, локатор высвечивал потенциально опасные объекты перед судном, автопрокладчик… гм… автоматически прокладывал маршрут. Редфилд несколько минут с умным видом изучал работу всего этого навигационного добра, после чего пришел к выводу, что ни черта ни понимает и понятия не имеет, в каком месте находится "Дискавери".

"Может, не мучиться и разломать тут все? – пришла ему в голову умная мысль. – Пускай гады по астролябии ориентируются!"

Что-то холодное осторожно коснулось плеча агента.

-Уйди, я занят! – рефлекторно отмахнулся Редфилд, раздумывая какой ценный приборчик разбить первым. Опомнился он, когда холодное сжало плечо мертвой хваткой, приподняло и разбило окно мостика его головой. Зазвенело разбитое стекло, осколки посыпались на пол, а Редфилд на мгновение ослеп от боли. Когда перед его глазами перестали летать разноцветные звездочки, он разглядел незаметно подкравшегося Солидуса.

-Вот ты какой – слуга тайных правителей! - медленно произнес Король. Его отливающие голубым цветом "змеиные руки" вытянулись во всю длину, и на мостике сразу стало тесновато.

-Я никому, кроме БСАА, не служу, - твердо отозвался Крис, переведя дыхание. – А ты что за доктор Осьминог? Сбежал со слета косплейщиков?

-Вижу, ты пытаешься скрыть страх за плоскими шуточками, - пафосным тоном заявил Солидус. - Меня зовут Джордж Сирс, и я жажду спасти Америку от подлых угнетателей.

-Тот самый президент Сирс? – переспросил Крис. – Нет уж, спасибо – в гробу я видал таких спасателей! Я тебе верил, когда ходил голосовать, а ты…

-Давай обойдемся без оскорблений, - уже нормальным тоном попросил Сирс, крайне не любивший таких разговоров.

-Ты первый начал. Какой я тебя слуга? Тем более, тайных правителей?

-Ты прав – правильнее будет назвать тебя шпионом! И не вздумай отпираться! Ты привел своих людей на Шэдоу Мозес, чтобы остановить Ликвида, а сейчас явился за мной! ОНИ сделали тебя безвольным рабом системы, но ты свято веришь в свою независимость. Твои мозги насквозь пропитаны лживой пропагандой, а уши не способны услышать правду!

"Развелось фанатиков! – вздохнул про себя Редфилд. – Если так пойдет и дальше, то Вескер скоро тоже начнет гнать про естественный отбор и выживание сильнейших".

-Когда же до вас всех дойдет? – процедил он, быстро закипая. – Мне по барабану, что вы собираетесь сотворить с помощью чертовой ходячей железяки – мир уродливых монстров, общество без кукловодов-иллюминатов или сказочную страну с плюшевыми пандами вместо людей. Я пришел потому, что мне нравится этот мир, и я не хочу, чтобы его меняли! Ну и потому, что вы, козлы, похитили Ребекку! – добавил он, поразмыслив.

-ОНИ тебя хорошо выдрессировали, - удовлетворенно кивнул Король. – Я правильно сделал, что пришел сюда лично – ты безнадежен и слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять тебя в живых!

Сообразив, что разговор окончен, Крис принялся стрелять в Сирса. Первая пуля бессильно отскочила от прочного экзоскелета, а потом Солидус стремительно выхватил два меча и начал размахивать ими перед собой, как пропеллерами. Преодолеть удивительную защиту пулям было не под силу – Редфилд только зря растратил обойму.

Следующий ход сделал Сирс. Кабу метнулся к противнику, словно настоящая змея, и вырвал пистолет. Приняв от манипулятора ствол, Король убрал клинки и стал… быстро-быстро раскручивать его на составные части. Следя за его манипуляциями, Редфилд ощутил укол зависти – у него на сборку-разборку оружия обычно уходило в два раза больше времени. Закончив издеваться над пистолетом, Солидус бросил его детали под ноги агенту и улыбнулся.

-И что же ты теперь собрался делать?

-Сменить оружие, - пожал плечами Крис и тоже кое-что бросил под ноги Сирсу. Обычную ручную гранату, которую разобрать, конечно, было можно, но опасно.

От взрыва Редфилд спрятался под столом и зажал уши. Король отскочил недостаточно далеко и полетел в сторону, теряя мечи. Оклемался он, однако, очень быстро. Вместо того чтобы подняться самому, он поднял манипуляторы, и те вдруг начали раскрывать клешни. Редфилду пришлось срочно менять позицию – в его прежнее убежище ударили две маленькие ракеты, запущенные Орочи и Кабу, и рванули не хуже той же гранаты. Крис засел за креслом, ожидая продолжения обстрела, но Сирс сам пошел к нему, потрясая кулаками.

"Рукопашная? Это я люблю!" – обрадовался Редфилд и выскочил из-за кресла.

Не останавливаясь, он провел серию ударов в корпус, но едва не отбил себе руки. Агенту показалось, что он лупит монолитную гранитную плиту. Ответный удар пришелся в скулу, и в ней что-то подозрительно хрустнуло – костюм не только защищал, но и увеличивал силу Короля. Сплюнув кровь, Редфилд стал бить аккуратнее, пытаясь попасть в голову, но преуспел не больше, чем его боевая подруга. Агенту не мешал неведомый полтергейст, как Валентайн – это делали вполне материальные Орочи и Кабу. Крису никак не удавалось уследить за четырьмя руками сразу – пока он блокировал удары нижней пары, его безнаказанно долбили сверху манипуляторы. Они были и длиннее, что позволяло держать агента на расстоянии, и подвижнее, да и сильнее рук из плоти и крови. Ставить блок против их выпадов было бесполезно – Крис разок попробовал, не успев отскочить, и его левая рука онемела.

"Надо что-то придумать – в честном бою он меня заломает, как медведь!"

Уходя от удара Кабу, Редфилд поднял с пола осколок стекла покрупнее и попытался всадить его в шею Солидуса, но ему помешал высокий воротник экзоскелета. Острый край оставил отметину на левой щеке Сирса. Рана была неопасной, но Король все равно вскрикнул и пропустил новый удар. Крис думал, что враг сейчас ответит всеми конечностями так, что мало не покажется, но тот неожиданно отскочил в угол и в свою очередь что-то подобрал. У Редфилда упало сердце – это были мечи. Сирсу явно надоело играться.

"А может это и к лучшему?"

-Беги сюда, киборг китайской сборки! – Крис отошел и встал перед разбомбленной и сыплющей искрами панелью управления. – Беги, и я обломаю тебе рога!

-Принимаешь меня за дурака? – внимательно посмотрел на него Солидус. – Ждешь, что я тупо ударю манипулятором, попаду в панель и получу заряд тока? Этого ты хочешь?

-В принципе да, - признался сконфуженный Крис.

-Глупец! – Солидус дернул какой-то рычажок на костюме, и за его спиной заревел реактивный ранец. В мгновение ока он разогнался, словно самолет, и понесся на противника, оставляя огненный след. Крис ответил на этот фокус нехитро: шагнул в сторону и выставил ногу у него на пути. Солидус, не разглядев подножку, полетел кубарем, врезался в злополучную панель и ухитрился всадить в нее оба лезвия.

Долбануло Короля по полной программе. Он трясся от ударов тока и вопил до тех пор, пока Крис не сжалился и не отпихнул его от панели куском дерева, отвалившемся от одного из столов. Солидус бессильно распластался по полу, а Редфилд вздохнул с облегчением. Открыв соседнюю дверь (мостик был смежным и соединял две палубы), он решил вызвать друзей по кодеку:

-Барри, ты меня слышишь? Прием, Барри!

-Он сейчас не может взять трубку, - неожиданно раздался ехидный голос. – Хотите оставить сообщение после звукового сигнала?

-Кто ты? Что с Барри?

-О, банальная история! – и не подумал представиться голос (хотя вы-то, дорогие читатели, наверняка узнали Вампа). - Он пришел ко мне с оружием, огреб и сейчас отдыхает. Насколько я знаю, твою подружку постигла похожая участь – ее пули тоже не одолели королеву. А вот ты, похоже, еще дышишь. К счастью, это поправимо.

-Не трогайте их, а то…

-А то что? – развеселился кровосос. – Замучаешь нас пафосными речами? Судьба твоих дружков отныне зависит от решения Солидуса. Надеюсь, он еще жив, потому что в противном случае решать будет Оцелот. Между прочим, наш старикашка знает такие пытки, что даже у меня, настоящего ночного охотника, кровь стынет в жилах. Поделиться с тобой подробностями?

-Сволочь! Я тебя найду!

-Ну-ну! И все же на твоем месте, Редфилд, я бы перегрыз себе вены и не мучился. Прощай! – хохотнул Вамп и завершил разговор.

Терзаемый яростью Крис развернулся… и увидел, как ему в лицо летит растопыренная клешня Орочи. Удар был страшен – Редфилда перебросило через всю площадку, и он сильно ударился о штабель ящиков. Сил подняться у него не было – он только лежал и смотрел на замершего в дверях Солидуса. Сирса все еще шатало, но автомат в его руках не дрожал.

"Вот теперь действительно все, - меланхолично подумал Крис. – Полное поражение!"

"Или нет? - мелькнула неожиданная мысль. – Как я мог забыть? Осталось последнее средство".

-Это Редфилд. Меня хорошо слышно?

-Нормально тебя слышно! Соскучился?

-В некотором смысле. Вы далеко?

-Уже освободились. Сигналы кодеков ловятся четко – вас было легко отыскать. Пора выполнять договоренность?

-Да! Время меняться противниками!

-Я предупрежу остальных!

-Ты еще дергаешься? Орочи, придуши его!

-Твою… Ух…! Чтоб тебя…!

-Не сдохни без меня, партнер – скоро буду!

-Ладно, я достаточно поигрался с едой, - вздохнул Вамп, завершив разговор по кодеку. – Убивать тебя, пока нельзя, верзила, но вот слегка разукрасить…

Достав пару длинных ножей, кровосос скрестил их и, игнорируя отчаянные вопли Ребекки, неспешно направился к Барри. Здоровяк дернулся, но отлепиться от ящика не смог – пригвоздили его на совесть. Выругавшись, он рванулся еще раз, и в этот момент ножи внезапно зашевелились, вылезая из плотной древесины.

-Что за шутки? – обомлел кровосос. На его глазах ножи зависли в воздухе, "отпустив" Барри, а потом развернулись в сторону хозяина. Они еще только выстраивались в "боевую позицию", а Вамп уже прыгнул в сторону, уходя из-под удара. Подчиняясь чьей-то злой воле, ножи последовали за ним (причем "атакуя" не одновременно, а волнами). Первая волна ударила выше, чем надо, вторую кровосос просто перепрыгнул заячьим прыжком и, не останавливаясь, взбежал вверх по стене, сделав сальто. За ним звонко били по металлу острые лезвия, не доставая совсем чуть-чуть. Опустившись на пол, Вамп поспешно развернулся… и немедленно ощутил двойной удар в живот. В него вонзились те самые клинки, которые он держал в руках все это время. Держал крепко, но неведомая сила вывернула руки румыну под неожиданным углом.

-Забавно, - задумчиво сказал Мантис, залетая в трюм. – Такое примитивное оружие, а убивает не хуже современнейших автоматов.

Взмах руки – и "примитивное оружие", торчащее из живота Вампа, выскочило наружу, после чего ловко перерубило ему ремень. Униженный кровосос глянул на мозголома ненавидящим взором, не переставая, однако, поддерживать спадающие штаны.

-Мантис! – обрадовалась Вулф. – Ты пришел за нами? А где Рейвен?

-Не все сразу! – прервал ее мозголом. – На твоем месте я бы спрятался, партнер, - обратился он к Барри. – Этот попрыгун тебе не по зубам!

-Ты не сможешь использовать главное оружие – свои больные мозги! Я под защитой! - хмуро предупредил Вамп, натягивая заготовленную шапку из фольги. Он сделал ее специально на случай встречи с телепатом, но на острове она так и не пригодилась.

Мантис пренебрежительно поморщился и телекинезом сдернул "защиту" с головы румына. Подождав немного, он сжал руку в кулак, и шапочка превратилась в изжеванный и помятый комок фольги. Остатки защитного головного убора телепат небрежно швырнул в лицо растерявшемуся сопернику и усмехнулся:

-Фольга – полная ерунда! Вот если бы ты догадался переключить джойстик во второй слот или прочиповать свою консоль…

-Что?!

-Не забивай голову – свободное место на жестком диске закончится! Лучше давай разберемся по-мужски!

-Давай! – оскалился Вамп и помчался вперед, на бегу выхватывая новые клинки.

-Кто тут звал шаманов на помощь? – пробасил Вулкан Рейвен, заходя в машинное отделение. Со своими габаритами и своим пулеметом он едва пролез в дверь.

При виде члена "Фоксхаунда" Фортуна растерялась и принялась неуверенно оглядываться, не зная, кого атаковать в первую очередь. Пользуясь заминкой и тем, что ее перестали держать на мушке, Джилл буквально скатилась по лестнице, доковыляла до двигателя и хлопнула союзника по руке, как бы передавая эстафету.

-Берегись! – предупредила Рейвена женщина. - Стрелять по ней бесполезно, бить врукопашную – тоже. Она какая-то заговоренная!

-Сам чувствую! – согласился великан, опуская пулемет. – Я справлюсь. Запомни – магию может победить только магия!

Джилл ничего не поняла, но сочла за благо покинуть поле боя, оставив пуленепробиваемую негритянку наедине с подозрительно спокойным шаманом. Та, наконец, спохватилась, прицелилась из рейлгана в массивного врага, но тут на нее неожиданно спикировал Кутх. Девушка вскрикнула, машинально попробовала отмахнуться тяжелой пушкой, но ворон успел смыться в неизвестном направлении. Скрылся и хозяин птицы – его силуэт исчез за громадой двигателя. Опростоволосившаяся негритянка прикусила губу и взяла полюбившееся противникам укрытие на прицел. Идти вперед ей не хотелось – она собиралась подстрелить шамана с удобной позиции.

-Вамп, Фортуна, где вы? Прием! Что случилось, черт возьми? – не сдержался Солидус. Тревога из-за потери связи не мешала ему разбираться с врагом – "змеиные руки" старательно душили Криса, прижав его к стене, пока Сирс пытался докричаться до наемников. Но в самый неподходящий момент экзекуцию прервал тот, кого Солидус меньше всего ожидал увидеть на корабле.

-Быстро же я тебе понадобился, Редфилд! – услышал сквозь шум в ушах насмешливый голос Ликвида Крис. – Без меня совсем невмоготу?

-С чего ты взял? – прохрипел агент, пытаясь просунуть пальцы под клешню манипулятора. – Я просто отдыхаю! Сейчас поднатужусь, разозлюсь, как следует, и со всеми тут справлюсь.

-Вижу, как хорошо ты справляешься, Редфилд! – засмеялся Ликвид. – Тебе пора к остальным. Иди в трюм – нам с братцем надо многое обсудить!

-Очень многое, - с готовностью согласился Король, выпуская Криса. Его глаза горели от предвкушения славной драки с родственничком. В сторону улепетывающего Редфилда он даже не смотрел.

-Ну вот мы и встретились, Солидус, - медленно протянул Ликвид. – Или мне лучше называть тебя "господин президент"?

-Меня одинаково устраивают оба варианта.

-Я так и подумал. Жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах. Никто не смеет безнаказанно обманывать Ликвида Снейка! Даже генетические братья!

-Глупый и самонадеянный, - произнес Король. – Все как рассказывал Оцелот! Даже не верится, что у меня одинаковые гены с таким идиотом!

-С Оцелотом у меня будет особый разговор – не меняй тему! Ответь – зачем ты затеял авантюру с "Рексом"? Хотел разрушать и уничтожать? Договорился бы со мной – я бы позволил запустить пару боеголовок в нужную сторону!

-Разрушать – это слишком мелко, - поморщился Сирс. – Я хочу изменить мир к лучшему и нанести удар по тайному правительству – нашему истинному врагу!

-Даже не смешно! – нахмурился Ликвид. – Твои хотения – бред сумасшедшего! Я с помощью робота устрою хаос, но он пойдет человечеству только на пользу! Наемники вроде нас снова станут вершителями судеб, а не отребьем! Когда начнется глобальная война, мы сотворим идеальное общество! Разве не об этом мечтал наш отец? Я тоже хочу для мира только добра!

-Врешь! – безаппеляционным тоном заявил Король. – Я борюсь за счастье простых людей, стенающих под ИХ пятой. А тебе наплевать на других – ты строишь мир вечной войны для себя любимого! Ты не заслуживаешь "Рекса", мразь!

Лицо Ликвида перекосилось от гнева:

-Что ж… Мы оба знали, что без крови не обойтись, братец! Как сказал бы Александр Македонский: "Не может быть двух солнц на небе и двух владык на земле!".

-Согласен - этот корабль слишком мал для двоих потомков Биг Босса! – кивнул Солидус.

Через пару секунд мостик вновь затрясся от грохота автоматов и взрывов ракет Орочи и Кабу. Оба Снейка были измотаны до предела, но понимали, что пощады не будет, и дрались с животной яростью, не чувствуя боли и усталости.

-Выходи и бейся, как мужчина! Выходи, тебе говорят! – орала на все машинное отделение Фортуна. – Учти: если я к тебе пойду, хуже будет!

От криков толку было мало: Рейвен как спрятался за двигательной установкой, так ни разу и не высунулся. Хелена ждала с рейлганом наготове, когда он подставится под удар, пять минут, десять, пятнадцать… Вперед она идти по-прежнему не желала, опасаясь засады, но и стоять на месте девушка уже не могла. В голову лезли самые дикие предположения, вплоть до того, что Рейвен давно ушел каким-то окольным маршрутом или вообще подкрадывается к ней сзади.

"Оцелот говорил, что он любит такие фокусы".

Хелена испуганно обернулась, выругалась, никого не заметив, и решительно пошла вниз, приближаясь к позиции шамана. Рейлган она не опускала ни на минуту, а, обходя двигатель, и вовсе задержала дыхание. Но за углом негритянку ждало такое необычное зрелище, что она едва не выронила пушку.

Рейвен не прятался и никуда не убегал. Закрыв глаза, он сидел на полу и медитировал, не обращая внимания на Фортуну. Великан был окружен непонятными знаками, фигурками животных, птиц и каких-то чудищ, горшками, из которых шел дым. Слышался ритмичный звук бубна, идущий из пустоты.

"Чертовщина какая-то!" – удивилась девушка и непроизвольно вдохнула дым полной грудью. Запах был странным, дурманящим. От него тяжелела голова, и становились ватными ноги. Рейлган с лязгом грохнулся на пол, выпав из неожиданно ослабевших рук негритянки.

"Это… Что это?" – вяло подумала Фортуна, перед тем как упасть без чувств. Последним, что она услышала, было злорадное карканье ворона.

Бой Мантиса и Вампа в теории мог бы переплюнуть схватку кровососа с Вескером по продолжительности. Телепат читал чужие мысли, румын улавливал напряжение мышц противника, а значит, они могли предугадывать атаки друг друга и уклоняться от них до полного истощения. На деле же все было гораздо сложнее: упыря сбивала с толку привычка врага летать и двигать предметы силой мысли, почти не напрягая мускулы, а мозголом даже не пытался уворачиваться от летящих клинков.

-Я тебе руки к спине прибью, а потом скажу, что так и было! – в ярости крикнул Вамп, бросая очередной нож. Новые клинки он извлекал из самых неожиданных мест и метал с умопомрачительной скоростью, наращивая темп. Острейшие лезвия летели точно в цель, но причиняли Мантису не больше вреда, чем Фортуне или Оцелоту с его барьером. Мозголом хладнокровно ловил ножи телекинезом и заставлял кружиться вокруг себя, образуя своеобразный кокон. Пораженный Барри насчитал в коконе не менее двух дюжин лезвий, и их количество быстро увеличивалось.

-Сплошной спам, - пробормотал Мантис, глядя на клинки. – Пора отослать его по обратному адресу!

Метательные ножи кружиться перестали, и кокон неожиданно рассыпался. Лезвия полетели во все стороны разящей шрапнелью, заставив Барри и девушек прижаться к полу. Вамп же нашел другой способ спастись: блохой прыгая по ящикам, он подскочил практически до потолка, пролетев над клинками, и попытался приземлиться прямо на врага. Тот продолжал стоять на месте, словно не видя угрозы, и упырь рухнул рядом с ним. Два клинка мгновенно метнулись к шее мозголома и… прошли сквозь нее.

Вамп недоуменно замотал головой и увидал еще одного Мантиса. Телепат стоял неподалеку от тающего миража и манил противника рукой.

-Отыщи меня, если сможешь, животное! – крикнул Мантис. Его силуэт начал расплываться, а затем распадаться и множиться. Вамп протер глаза, но двойники телепата не исчезли – их стало только больше. Вскоре они заполонили собой все свободное пространство, продолжая насмехаться над румыном.

-Отыщу – не сомневайся, - прошипел кровосос, извлекая из рукава новую партию клинков и метая их с разворота. Лезвия прошивали по пять-шесть клонов за раз, а вслед за ними летели все новые и новые ножи. Швыряя клинки, как заведенный, Вамп сам не заметил, как расчистил трюм от "лишних" Мантисов. Мозголом остался в гордом одиночестве и остановился шагах в двадцати от упыря.

-Как же там было? – спросил сам себя телепат, быстро проникая в мозг супостата. – Слева, справа, справа, справа, слева, слева, снова слева, - проговаривал он действия упыря, подлетая поближе. Ножи он больше не перехватывал, отдергивая вместо этого голову в нужный момент. Вамп пытался атаковать быстрее, но Мантис спокойно предугадывал траектории бросков и, наконец, подобрался к румыну вплотную.

-Невозможно! Как ты это делаешь? – взвыл кровосос.

-Недокументированными возможностями надо уметь пользоваться! - назидательным тоном заявил Мантис и отправил врага в полет телекинезом. Вопящий Вамп взмыл вертикально вверх, как ракета, долбанулся головой о потолок и рухнул наземь. В следующий момент его ноги поднялись выше головы, и мозголом цинично встряхнул упыря несколько раз. Из его одежды и волос с оглушительным звоном сыпались десятки ножей всех размеров и форм.

-Нелегко тебе, наверное, приходится на таможне, - лицемерно вздохнул телепат и ударил кровососа об стену. Дальнейшее избиение сильно смахивало на комичную битву Гэндальфа с Саруманом в экранизации "Властелина колец": небрежно взмахивая руками, мозголом подмел Вампом пол в самых труднодоступных местах, приложил обо все торчащие углы и, в конце концов, принялся раскручивать, поднимая все выше.

-Мантис, в дырку его! – дала дельный совет Вулф, указывая на прореху в палубе.

-Сейчас – дай прицелиться!

Целиться он, однако, не стал, запустив кровососа на глаз, но попал (с седьмого раза). Побитый Вамп с дикими воплями проскочил сквозь отверстие и подлетел чуть ли не до облаков, не переставая вращаться на лету. Упал летучий упырь, не сумев побороть подлую гравитацию, где-то километрах в тридцати от танкера и с громким плеском ушел под воду. Больше его не видели.

Придя в себя после долгой отключки, Хелена тут же об этом пожалела. Пейзаж вокруг негритянки изменился до неузнаваемости: вместо металлического перехода под ней оказалась твердая промерзшая земля, сверху нависало темное небо без звезд, и летала целая стая воронов, напоминая стервятников, ждущих кормежки. Единственным живым существом на этой ледяной пустоши, помимо птиц, был Рейвен. Он неподвижно сидел у костра и пристально смотрел в огонь.

При виде шамана Фортуна сгоряча потянулась за оружием, но рейлгана под рукой не оказалось. Он явно остался где-то позади, на недостижимом теперь корабле, и выручить хозяйку не мог. Пришлось девушке, превозмогая страх и необъяснимую робость, подойти к костру.

-Проснулась, Хелена? – не оборачиваясь, спросил великан. – Садись рядом - разговаривать будем.

-О чем? Кто ты вообще такой? Откуда узнал мое имя? Куда затащил меня? - забросала Рейвена вопросами потрясенная Фортуна.

-Давай по порядку, - прервал ее великан. – Я шаман, и знаю о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Духи рассказали мне всю правду в момент перехода.

Рейвен потянулся к куче веток и подбросил одну из них в огонь, пока негритянка переваривала услышанное. Кутх отделился от стаи, пристроился на привычный насест – плечо шамана – и великан рассеянно погладил его по блестящим перьям.

-Любишь птичек? – слабо улыбнулась Хелена.

-Да. Я сам - Ворон.

-То есть ты - как ворон?

-Нет. Просто я - Ворон.

-То есть ты подобен ворону?

-Повторяю для особо одаренных: я - Ворон.

-Ты бываешь иногда вороном, иногда - человеком?

-Хватит задавать дурацкие вопросы. Все равно этот ответ ты не поймешь.

-Ладно, – девушка решила не обижаться. - Что со мной случилось? Я умерла и угодила в чистилище?

-Чистилище? – задумчиво переспросил шаман. – Можно сказать и так. Это мир духов – место, где стирается грань между живым и мертвым, реальным и вымышленным, вечным и мимолетным. Однако я жив, да и ты тоже. Пока.

Это короткое "пока" негритянке не понравилось:

-Как мне выбраться отсюда?

-Без меня никак, - лаконично ответил Рейвен. – Ты не видишь тайные знаки, не слышишь подсказки духов… Если со мной что-то случится, будешь бродить здесь вечно и не сможешь воссоединиться со своим телом. Непосвященным будет казаться, что ты просто впала в кому. Пожизненную.

Фортуна вздрогнула, но сумела взять себя в руки.

-Больше похоже на персональный ад, чем на чистилище, - ровным голосом произнесла она. – Я представляла собственную смерть совсем по-другому. Но раз уж прочие способы расстаться с жизнью не сработали…

-Ты совсем не хочешь жить? – тоном заправского психиатра поинтересовался Рейвен.

-А что хорошего в моей жизни? – огрызнулась девушка. – Все вокруг меня умирают, а я вынуждена смотреть на это, а потом слушать кислые поздравления от выживших. Мне даже смерть от старости пока не грозит! Где справедливость?

-Справедливость есть всегда – надо только уметь правильно понимать смысл дара духов, - строго заметил великан. – Тебе дали огромную жизненную силу – я ее хорошо чувствую даже здесь – но не просто так! Возможно, ты еще просто не сделала то, ради чего рождена.

-Может, мне спасти мир? – съехидничала Хелена. – Или снять пару сотен котят с деревьев? Мне это не подходит – я умею только убивать!

-Я тоже, - кивнул Рейвен. – Я давно перестал бояться грешить. Все потому что я понял простую вещь – важно не то, чем ты занимался в очередной своей жизни, а не прожил ли ты ее впустую. После смерти меня ждет новое перерождение – в тело настоящего ворона. Это не наказание и не подарок – это просто судьба.

-Хорошо тебе, - с завистью сказала негритянка. – Хотела бы я быть такой же уверенной в себе!

-Хочешь вернуть уверенность в себе? – спросил шаман. – Думаю, я смогу помочь.

-Прямо здесь?

-Нет, задерживаться в мире духов дольше необходимого не стоит. Учиться будем, когда вернемся. Если хочешь, присоединяйся к "Фоксхаунду", Хелена! Обещаю – ты снова научишься ценить жизнь.

-Но я не могу! У меня… - Фортуна осеклась, сообразив, что ей ничто не мешает принять предложение. Родных не осталось, на Солидуса и Оцелота негритянке было наплевать… С боевыми товарищами было сложнее, однако воодушевленная девушка решила, что разлуку с ними как-нибудь переживет.

"Может, они и вовсе согласятся объединиться? Вампу в сущности все равно, во имя чего лить кровь, да и Фэтмен особой принципиальностью не отличается. Если уцелел – непременно присоединится".

-Я согласна! – твердо произнесла Хелена, глядя в глаза Рейвену.

-Хорошо – заодно поможешь нам в одном деле! Я вижу в ближайшем будущем большую битву, и моим друзьям не обойтись без помощи. Твоей помощи.

-Я помогу, если ты этого хочешь!

-Тогда давай руку, – Рейвен встал и провел рукой по украшенному символами поясу. - Нам пора возвращаться обратно!

-Вечно ты влипаешь в неприятности, Вулф! – с укором произнес Мантис, освобождая пленниц. Пошарив в куче металлического хлама, оставшегося от Вампа, и не обнаружив ключи от клетки, он просто раздвинул прутья телекинезом. – Пошла одна, без сопровождения, на встречу с незнакомыми наемниками! Повезло, что вообще жива осталась!

-Я действительно облажалась, - Вулф только что приняла оставшееся успокоительное и была настроена миролюбиво. – Поверила Оцелоту, как последняя дура!

-Тут ты не одинока – мы все поверили, - поморщился Мантис.

Ребекка слушала их вполуха. Взяв со стола упыря походную аптечку, она захлопотала возле Барри, который разыскал свою пушку и сосредоточенно чистил ее, пользуясь передышкой. Беглый осмотр показал, что жизнь здоровяка вне опасности: знакомство с Вампом добавило ему лишь несколько синяков и порезов. Все это легко убиралось лечебным спреем.

-Сильный гад! – скрипнул зубами Бертон, вспоминая недавнее унижение. – Чуть не сделал из меня подушечку для иголок!

-Тебе повезло, что телепат вовремя прилетел, - согласилась Чемберс. – Ты его как-то вызвал?

-Нет. Наверное, это Крис постарался и договорился, что мы будем прикрывать друг друга.

-Похоже на то, - подтвердила вошедшая в помещение Джилл, услышав разговор товарищей. – Если бы не пришла подмога, не знаю, что бы со мной сделали!

-Рада тебя видеть, Джилл! – счастливая Ребекка бросилась ей на шею, едва не сбив с ног. – А Крис где? Он идет за тобой?

-Идет, - ответил вместо Валентайн телепат.

Друзья одновременно открыли рты, собираясь спросить, как он узнал, но передумали, посмотрев наверх. Оттуда доносилась непонятная возня, потом кто-то молодцевато крикнул "Джеронимо!" и через дырку в палубе начал спускаться Крис Редфилд собственной персоной. В двух шагах от пролома, из которого доносились знакомые голоса, он обнаружил целую бухту каната. Не желая искать обходной путь и надеясь появиться эффектно, агент без лишних сомнений обмотался веревкой, закрепил ее конец и принялся на глазах у изумленной публики изображать альпиниста. Правда, минуту славы едва не испортил чересчур хлипкий канат, который коварно дождался, пока Крис опустится до середины, и лопнул. "Альпинист" не успел толком испугаться, а мозголом уже поднял руку, и Редфилд завис в полуметре от пола, схваченный телекинезом.

-Ну ты меня и выручил! – выдохнул Крис, непроизвольно пощупав оборванную веревку.

-Обращайся! – небрежно произнес телепат и опустил руку. Редфилд тут же брякнулся, отбил пятую точку и громко высказал все, что думает про ни в чем не повинную маму Мантиса. Мозголом сделал вид, что из-за противогаза ничего не слышит, а на медленно остывающем Крисе уже повисла радостная Ребекка.

-Им хорошо – они нашли друг друга! – немного ревниво заметила Вулф, обращаясь к Мантису. – А мы? Ты так и не сказал, где Рейвен!

-Сейчас поищу, - мозголом закрыл глаза и принялся обшаривать корабль силой мысли. Через тридцать секунд он вынырнул из "нирваны" и недовольно сказал:

-Не люблю, когда он так делает!

-Что ты видел?

-Рейвен плавает в загадочном тумане, и мои сигналы сквозь него не проходят. Такое бывает, когда он впадает в свой дурацкий шаманский транс. Понятия не имею, что с ним сейчас творится. Если жив – найдет нас! Лучше попробую достучаться до Ликвида!

-Я знала, что его смерть - ложь! – ощутила облегчение снайперша. – Нашего командира так просто не убить!

-Верно, хотя у Оцелота почти получилось, - пробормотал Мантис. – Не мешай работать!

Телепат взмыл в воздух и поднялся на палубу через "проходную дыру". Нужное место он обнаружил почти сразу, не прибегая к экстрасенсорным способностям – на мостике до си пор не стихли звуки боя. Теперь они стали более вялыми: ракеты не взрывались, пули не свистели, а боевые кличи и грязные ругательства сменились оханьем и скрежетом зубовным. Перелетев на мостик, Мантис увидел впечатляющую картину: стены были покрыты, как язвами, следами от пуль, сам мостик был полностью разрушен и вовсю горел, а посреди площадки замерли, сцепившись, оба Снейка. Расстреляв боезапас к основному оружию, они немедленно переключились на ножи, потом – на кулаки, а сейчас просто пытались друг друга придушить, не обращая внимания на посторонних зрителей. Выглядели оба поединщика неважно: у Ликвида начали кровоточить старые раны и открываться новые, костюм Солидуса был рассечен и продырявлен в нескольких местах. В метре от Короля валялись оторванные и деформированные Орочи и Кабу. "Змеиные руки" еще искрились и даже дергались, сжимая и разжимая клешни, словно надеялись вернуться на законное место, но быстро превращались в куски мертвого металла.

"Мальчишки! Ни в чем не знают меры – даже в драке!" – подумал мозголом и опустил руки на головы Ликвида и Солидуса. Те дернулись и в следующий момент синхронно взвыли. Дав Снейкам возможность насладиться эффектом калейдоскопа перед глазами и ревом реактивного самолета в ушах, телепат "выключил" их сознания короткой командой. Ликвид с Солидусом мешками попадали на пол, выпустив друг друга, а страшно довольный собой мозголом полетел обратно в трюм.

-Ликвид и лидер здешних наемников выбыли из игры, - деловито произнес он в ответ на вопрошающие взгляды товарищей. – Их мозгам потребуется аварийная перезагрузка.

-Как же мы обойдемся без командира? – растерялась Вулф.

-Легко! – отрезал Мантис. – Нам троим пора самим решать свою судьбу! Ликвид из-за своего фанатизма загнал нас в ловушку и едва не погубил! Ты готова подчиняться такому человеку и дальше?

-Нет, - после долгого раздумья решила снайперша.

-Я не сомневался, что ты примешь верное решение.

"Бунт нам только на руку!" – с трудом скрыл улыбку Крис, которого слова телепата о Ликвиде только порадовали. Потом он задал давно мучивший его вопрос:

-С нашей группой все ясно – без вас мы бы отправились в Страну вечной охоты! Ну а вы-то выполнили свое задание? Навредили живой силе?

-Вы даже задания распределяли? – хмыкнула Вулф. Девушка уже поняла, что коллеги договорились с агентами БСАА, и ей тоже придется поработать с ними, но хотела уточнить условия сотрудничества.

-Именно так, - кивнул мозголом. – Пока наши партнеры геройствовали, я нашел ближайшего спецназовца-"тенгу", подчинил себе и велел ему вызвать сослуживцев. Вскоре все коммандос – десять человек, если вас интересуют детали - собрались на палубе, попали под мой полный контроль и дружно попрыгали за борт. Не знаю, выплывут ли они, но это все равно гуманнее, чем заставлять их расстреливать друг друга.

-Дешево и сердито, - невольно отдала должное телепату Джилл. – Ты сделал это без посторонней помощи?

-Да, Рейвен и Ликвид просто страховали меня. Зато пугали и запирали матросов в каютах мы вместе. Ликвид предлагал их убить, но я решил, что они не помешают нам покарать обидчиков.

-Обидчик у нас, похоже, остался только один, - со значением посмотрела на дверь, ведущую в кормовой трюм, Вулф. – "Рекс" находится там же.

-Оцелот действительно скрывается за этой дверью, - не стал спорить Мантис, покопавшись в трофейных воспоминаниях Вампа. Проникнув мыслью в соседнее помещение, мозголом напрягся. – Но он не боится. Более того, он ждет нас!

-Тогда не будем его разочаровывать! – воинственно крикнула Вулф, передергивая затвор любимой винтовки.

-Девчонка дело говорит – время драть задницы! – поддержал ее Крис.

-Медлить нельзя – старик непременно попробует сбежать! – закончила Джилл.

Барри тоже порывался что-то сказать, но потом передумал и отошел в сторонку. При этом он встал так, чтобы от Вулф его отделяли Крис и Ребекка. Несмотря на клятвенные обещания снайперши вести себя хорошо, он все еще немного боялся и поворачиваться к ней спиной не хотел.

Глава 12

_в которой победитель получает все_

Первыми войдя в трюм, агенты невольно замерли, потрясенные увиденным. Крис видел "Рекса" всего пару минут, да и то – в "сложенном состоянии", Джилл, Барри и Ребекка тем более не представляли себе габаритов стального ящера, поэтому робот произвел на героев неизгладимое впечатление. Просторный трюм казался жалкой конурой, потолок которой был низковат для "Метал гира". Его наплечная рельсовая пушка упиралась в стену, норовя за что-нибудь зацепиться и застрять. Ребекке на мгновение почудилось, что робот вот-вот выпрямится, расправит плечи, раздвинет стены своей каморки… и утопит танкер к чертям собачьим, заставив его треснуть по швам.

-Вот ты где, старый козел! – неожиданно побагровел Барри и открыл огонь из "магнума". Слева и справа его поддержали огнем Крис и Вулф. Про предостережения Мантиса все забыли, пытаясь нафаршировать свинцом безжалостного старика в ковбойском наряде. Однако их ждало разочарование: пули до боли знакомым образом облетали врубившего электромагнитный барьер на полную мощность Оцелота. Старик неспешно шел через весь трюм к лестнице, ведущей в кабину робота, и лишь морщился, слушая звуки выстрелов и мат беспомощных противников.

-Прекратите огонь! – крикнула Джилл и схватила Криса за руки. – Разве не видите, что это бесполезно!

-Какая умная дамочка! – оценил интриган. – Сообразила быстро! Жаль, что ей не хватило мозгов не лезть в это дело!

"Кольт" старик выхватил так быстро, что агенты увидели только смазанное движение. Три выстрела слились в один, после чего Крис, Вулф и Барри одновременно взвыли и выронили оружие. Ребекка бросилась к ним, доставая спрей и готовясь врачевать поврежденные стрелковые руки товарищей. На мгновенье ей даже показалось, что Барри попали в ту же самую точку, что и после прибытия на Шэдоу Мозес.

Джилл загородила Чемберс собой, ожидая новых выстрелов, но Оцелот снисходительно улыбнулся:

-Шесть пустых голов и шесть патронов в барабане револьвера. Я мог бы закончить этот балаган прямо сейчас, и вы бы меня не остановили, но это недостаточно… забавно, - нашел подходящее слово дознаватель. Лукаво подмигнув Джилл, он полез в кабину.

-Тебе это с рук не сойдет! – заорала Вулф ему вслед. – Отсюда некуда бежать! "Рекса" тебе забрать не удастся!

-А я собирался? – искренне удивился дознаватель, устраиваясь в кресле. – Не помню, чтобы я говорил это!

Мантис нахмурился. В отличие от товарищей он не потерял головы и первым осознал, что все идет не по плану. И дело было не только в неуязвимости предателя. Мозголом послал мысленный импульс, собираясь залезть в черепную коробку Оцелота, а то и взять его под контроль, но наткнулся на невидимую кирпичную стену. Это неприятное ощущение было хорошо знакомо Мантису – такие же преграды защищали от вторжения телепатов головы Андерсона и Бейкера. Только вот на фоне защиты дознавателя блоки покойных казались покосившимися деревенскими заборчиками.

-Ты хочешь запустить боеголовку? – заорал Редфилд. – Не бывать этому!

-Еще один мыслитель, - развел руками Оцелот. – Господа, вы меня с кем-то путаете! Или вы наслушались бредней Ликвида и Солидуса о революциях и переворотах? Они на самом деле верили, что двуногая консервная банка сможет изменить мир, но мне она даром не нужна!

Джилл поняла, что что-то не понимает. Но что она не понимает, она тоже не понимала. Не сумев разрешить этот парадокс, она спросила:

-Тогда зачем ты все это затеял?

Простой вопрос подразумевал простой ответ, однако старик начал свою речь издалека:

-Как же все-таки мудр тот, кто придумал инструкции и руководства пользователя! - затянул он. – Читать их полезно – узнаешь столько нетривиального! К примеру, вы знали, что "Метал гир" оснащен системой самоуничтожения? Пара команд – и через пятнадцать секунд спрятанные в корпусе электромагнитные бомбы сожгут дотла всю нежную начинку исполина. Тут уж роботу никакой капремонт не поможет – дешевле создать пять новых "Рексов", чем восстановить работоспособность старого и заменить электронику! Конструкторы "Рекса" все-таки не полные кретины – понимают, что будет, если новейшее оружие попадет не в те руки. Подумать только – гениальную, продуманную мной до мелочей операцию мог сорвать безвестный пилот-испытатель, если бы поступил по инструкции и включил самоуничтожение! Времени у него было предостаточно, но он то ли испугался, то ли понадеялся на авось, и гробить машину не стал. Ну ничего! Я не гордый и готов активировать систему за него! Пусть безумный Солидус получит самое большое в мире ведро с болтами вместо оружия возмездия!

-Что же получишь ты? – спросил Мантис, стараясь говорить спокойно.

-Я уже получил вот это, - Оцелот с гордостью показал противникам оптический диск, подняв руку. – Здесь собраны бесценные знания о "Метал гире" и даже инструкция по сборке. А я-то, дурак, ломал голову, как сбежать от нашего экс-президента и незаметно увезти пятнадцатиметровую махину! Невыполнимое оказалось элементарным – я просто заберу диск, доберусь до берега и растворюсь в толпе. Тайные правители будут довольны.

-Это не те, с которыми Сирс собирался воевать? – проявил чудеса смекалки Крис.

-Они самые, - не стал спорить дознаватель. – Бедняга Солидус на самом деле верил в то, что борется с кукловодами, а не делает их еще сильнее. А "Патриотов" категорически не устраивает существование шагающей пусковой платформы, способной "нарушить баланс сил", как они выразились. После громкого теракта на острове заморозить чересчур опасный проект "Метал гир" будет делом техники. Единственная действующая модель будет уничтожена, "Патриоты" получат технологию в свое полное распоряжение, а я получу неплохую прибавку к пенсии с шестью нулями. Работа двойного агента нелегка, но хорошо оплачивается – поверьте старику на слово!

-Ты не двойной агент, ты тройная дрянь! – вскинулась Вулф. – Для тебя есть хоть что-нибудь святое? Ты предал нас, потом – Солидуса… Что потом? Обманешь "Патриотов"?

Дознаватель всерьез задумался:

-Неплохая идея, кстати. Не могу же я вечно быть "правой рукой", "верным исполнителем" и так далее! Надуть истинных властителей Америки – это настоящий вызов. Кроме того, я прожил долгую и насыщенную жизнь. Пусть лучше она закончится на поле боя, чем в доме престарелых!

-Смерть на поле боя я тебе хоть сейчас устрою! – крикнул Крис. – Только пузырь защитный убери!

-А больше ты ничего не хочешь? – криво усмехнулся дознаватель. Над ним со скрежетом начал раскрываться люк в палубе, подчиняясь команде с пульта. Ребекка прикрыла глаза – сверху бил яркий солнечный свет.

-Хорошо с вами! – лениво протянул Оцелот. – Я неплохо провел время: пострелял немного, излил душу, доказал вам, что вы редкостные остолопы! Теперь перейдем к самому вкусному – избиению младенцев! Догадываетесь, на что я намекаю?

-Мы не сдадимся! – Крис от перекрикивания с высоко сидящим террористом уже начал хрипеть. – У нас тут целый отряд!

-А у меня "Рекс"! – почему-то не впечатлился старик. Не без труда развернув робота, он повел его по пандусу наверх. Герои, разумеется, помчались за ним.

"Хорошо, что он идет на палубу, - обрадовался Мантис. – В трюме от огня робота спрятаться негде".

"Хорошо, что есть возможность выйти на палубу, - в то же время думал Оцелот. – В замкнутом пространстве даже ракету не запустишь".

В который раз похвалив самого себя за сообразительность, старик остановил стального ящера на просторной площадке и, развернув его вновь, встретил вылезших из трюма врагов пулеметным огнем.

Началось форменное безумие. Агенты и члены "Фоксхаунда" бросились врассыпную, залегая за контейнерами, которыми была уставлена корма. Первые несколько минут они методом научного тыка искали слабое место "Метал гира", стреляя в разные части его прочной шкуры. Толку от этого не было никакого – броня у робота была крепче корпуса танкера и плевать хотела на пули. Тогда герои, не сговариваясь, обстреляли распахнутую настежь кабину-"пасть", желая повредить внутренности колосса. Не тут-то было - электромагнитный барьер дознавателя оказался неожиданно объемным и прикрыл уязвимую кабину целиком, не пропустив не единого выстрела. Патроны героев быстро заканчивались, в то время как старик тратил их сотнями, поливая контейнеры шквальным огнем и наслаждаясь процессом.

-Мантис, хватит спать! – громко возмутилась снайперша, глядя на неподвижно висящего телепата. – Помоги нам!

-Я помогаю! – укоризненно ответил мозголом и в качестве доказательства взмахнул рукой. Волна телекинеза разбросала пулеметную очередь по всей арене, не дав ей угодить девушке в голову. – Большего от меня не ждите! Такое чудовище я оторвать от земли не смогу!

-Великолепно!

Джилл в это время выбежала на открытое место, достала из подсумка припрятанную косметичку и взяла небольшое зеркальце. Прежде чем Оцелот среагировал, она повернула зеркало под нужным углом и пустила солнечный зайчик в глаза старику.

-Да я тебя за такие шуточки… - прорычал ослепленный интриган. Он выпустил новую очередь, но промазал. Не разглядел старик и Криса, который немедленно кинулся под ноги роботу. Не успела Вулф вслух удивиться безрассудству Редфилду, как тот уже остановился под "Рексом" и метнул три гранаты. Получившийся взрыв немного подпортил краску на левой ноге-"колонне", отколол микроскопический кусочек панциря и сделал в палубе ямку. По вытянувшемуся лицу Криса было видно, что он надеялся на большее.

-О чем ты думал, пень? – громко изумилась снайперша.

-Ну… - Крис не нашелся, что ответить. – Ну не прокатило! Бывает!

-Раздавлю! – рявкнули сверху, и правая "колонна" едва не оттоптала Редфилду ноги, выполняя угрозу. Одновременно с этим ожил лазер под днищем робота. Уклоняясь от голубого луча, Крис споткнулся и растянулся на палубе. Впав в странное оцепенение, он тупо смотрел, как другая нога поднимается, величаво проносится по воздуху, накрывает его своей тенью и опускается… на невесть откуда взявшийся контейнер.

-Держись! – Мантис, успевший подсунуть "упор" под лапищу, вытянул руку вперед и резко дернул на себя. Крис только вскрикнул, когда неведомая сила выдернула его из-под "Метал гира" и протащила по площадке. Мозголом тем временем полностью сконцентрировался на полураздавленном контейнере. Он не врал Вулф, когда говорил, что не может поднять телекинезом робота. Но вот одолеть его хитростью, захватив мыслью предмет полегче…

Когда контейнер преодолел силу земного притяжения и давление лапы, а затем приподнялся на метровую высоту, увлекая за собой ногу стального ящера, Оцелот впервые занервничал. "Рекс" не боялся практически никакого оружия, но был лишен рук, и, потеряв равновесие, не смог бы встать без помощи подъемного крана. Фатальное падение могло произойти в любую минуту – робот наклонился так, что дознаватель едва не вываливался из кресла. Однако Оцелот не был бы Оцелотом, если бы поддался панике и не нашел решение.

Заметив, что агенты БСАА и Вулф собрались в кучку в ожидании развязки, старик хищно оскалился и запустил в их сторону ракеты из наплечных установок. Особо целиться ему не пришлось – снаряды сами наводились на цель. Застонав от бессилия, мозголом быстро опустил вытянутые руки и сделал ими несколько пассов. Одна ракета сместилась вбок и врезалась в своих товарок, вызвав взрыв. Боевые товарищи отделались легким испугом, но вновь бросить все силы на управление контейнером мозголом не успел. Металлический ящик с лязгом грохнулся на палубу, "Рекс" покачнулся, но через пару секунд выпрямился. Теперь он снова твердо стоял на обеих ногах. Отшвырнув пинком остатки контейнера, робот целеустремленно пошел на противников.

-Все назад! Отступаем! – крикнул мозголом, поднимая оставшиеся контейнеры. Взмыв вверх, они соединились в летающий параллепипед и встали стеной на пути гиганта. Когда Оцелот начал стрелять, "щит" опустился пониже, выигрывая для агентов еще несколько секунд. Металл быстро покрывался вмятинами от пуль, но держался до тех пор, пока старик не переключился на ракеты. Первый же взрыв заставил парящего последним Мантиса пригнуться. Сверху огненным дождем посыпались куски контейнеров. Телепат захрипел от сильного напряжения и "перестроил" "щит", глядя на то, как в нем образуются новые бреши. Ракеты грохотали все громче, и робот надвигался с неотвратимостью лавины. Когда остался только один контейнер, телепат метнул его в кабину, промахнулся и полетел вслед за отступающими, но последняя ракета рванула совсем рядом, сбив с ног всю шестерку.

-Чересчур просто, - пробормотал Оцелот, увидев, что противники после очередного взрыва едва шевелятся. Растягивая удовольствие, он включил лазер, пользуясь тем, что жертвы лежат рядком. Луч смерти неспешно заскользил по палубе, приближаясь к ним все ближе. Поглощенный этим зрелищем, дознаватель пропустил тот короткий миг, когда воздух пронзила длинная молния. Зато последствия ее удара он не смог не заметить - лазер срезало начисто. Голубой луч погас всего в паре шагов от поднимающегося Мантиса.

-Какого черта? – задохнулся от возмущения старик.

Тот же вопрос хотел задать и мотающий головой Редфилд, но не успел. Вместо этого он обернулся и увидел улыбающегося Рейвена, замершего рядом с Фортуной. Девушка опустила высоко поднятый рейлган и смерила "Метал гир" оценивающим взором, прикидывая, что еще ему можно отстрелить.

-Впечатляет, Хелена! – потрепал ее по плечу шаман. – Так быстро прицелиться на бегу и попасть в небольшую мишень, да еще и из гигантской пушки… Я со своим "Вулканом" так бы не сумел!

-Просто мне везет по жизни, - ответила польщенная негритянка и сделала шаг вперед.

-Как трогательно – я сейчас зарыдаю! – Оцелот справился с приступом гнева, и в его голосе появилось привычное ехидство. – Представители аж трех враждующих отрядов объединились, чтобы побороть Зло! То есть, меня! Признаться, я считал Фортуну более принципиальной дамой, а у нас, как выяснилось, немало общего!

-Хватит паясничать, Оцелот, - устало вздохнул Рейвен. – Ты не знаешь, какие силы противостоят тебе, но еще можешь спастись. Признай – твой план провалился!

-Что ты мелешь, безмозглый птицелов? Я уже победил, и все вы сыграли свою роль в моем плане! "Фоксхаунд" захватил остров и нашел коды запуска боеголовки; агенты БСАА и Вескер устроили на базе неразбериху, заставив Ликвида пропустить серьезный удар; Солидус помог вывезти "Рекса", и именно ему предстоит понести наказание за похищение века, в то время как я растворюсь без следа! Я даже не уверен, что военные будут искать меня – ведь и остов робота, и коварные террористы будут дожидаться их здесь, на "Дискавери"! Мне осталось только стереть вашу доблестную восьмерку в порошок, и никакие духи, ауры и сверхспособности не помогут вам! Так-то!

Ракетницы на ногах "Метал гира" выплюнули смертоносные снаряды, но они улетели куда-то за борт, свернув в метре от поднявшихся героев. Фортуна при виде этого невинно заулыбалась и подошла к роботу еще на два шага.

-Это противоестественно и антинаучно! – не сдержался обалдевший телепат. – Девчонка - махровый читер! Пользуется запрещенными программами!

-Нет! – поправил его Рейвен. – Просто она Леди Удача.

"Блин, совсем забыл про ее фокусы! – сжал кулаки дознаватель. – Ладно, детка, сейчас я тоже сотворю чудо! Тебя больше не будет тяготить навязанное бессмертие".

Старик незаметно сунул руку в карман. В нем лежал и ждал своего часа миниатюрный пульт управления. Он был единственным эффективным оружием против негритянки, поскольку позволял вырубить ее барьер, создаваемый вшитым под кожу имплантатом. Хелена не догадывалась о бесценном даре "Патриотов", списывая отлетающие пули на фатум. Оцелот собирался показать девушке, насколько серьезно она заблуждается.

-Прощай, везение! – хихикнул он, нажимая на кнопку отключения имплантата. Сразу после этого интриган запустил еще две ракеты… и не поверил своим глазам. Снаряды сначала летели ровно, но потом разошлись в разные стороны прямо перед Фортуной. Левая ракета улетела вверх, а правая и вовсе, сделав петлю, ушла под воду.

"Это какой-то сбой! Просто маленький сбой!", - успокаивал себя старик, чувствуя, что его руки дрожат. Он принялся остервенело давить на все кнопки на пульте, но они словно залипли и перестали нажиматься. Через мгновение Оцелот ощутил дуновение ветра, и от его защитного генератора запахло паленым. Ужаснувшись, старик принялся терзать свой приборчик, но было уже слишком поздно – внезапный загадочный скачок напряжения (вот ведь невезуха!) окончательно и бесповоротно испортил его. Спасительное электромагнитное поле в тот же миг исчезло.

-Не подходи, ведьма! – взвизгнул побледневший Оцелот. Случилось то, чего он боялся больше всего на свете – в стройные планы и просчитанные до мелочей замыслы вмешалась иная мощь. Мощь, от которой бесполезно было отбиваться с помощью оружия и интриг. Уже ничего не соображая, он выстрелил из всех установок, выпустив целую дюжину ракет.

"Хотя бы одна должна попасть! Удача девчонки не может быть сильнее робота".

То, что произошло после залпа, запомнилось всем участникам схватки надолго. Ракеты крутились, летали по диким траекториям, выделывали фигуры высшего пилотажа. Насмотревшись на их выкрутасы, Барри глянул на Оцелота и захохотал во все горло – очень уж потрясенная физиономия была у старика. К его смеху присоединились и Джилл с Крисом. Они с детским восторгом следили за фейерверком, но представление уже подходило к концу.

Неведомым образом Фортуна заставляла обезумевшие снаряды сталкиваться и разрушать друг друга. От целого роя осталось лишь четыре ракеты, когда в бой вмешался Мантис. Он слегка развернул их, не давая добру пропасть зря, и направил в "Рекса".

-Вы мне ответите за… – заорал дознаватель, но сокрушительный удар по корпусу помешал ему закончить. Два снаряда рванули по обе стороны от кабины, оставив большие дыры. Оглушенный Оцелот потерял сознание и освобождено полетел в темную бездну. Он уже не видел, как другие две ракеты проскочили сквозь открытые заслонки нижних пусковых установок и сдетонировали внутри "Метал гира", вызвав цепную реакцию. Сотрясаемый взрывами робот задрожал, а разрушающийся боекомплект продолжал рвать его на части. Наконец, "Рекса" охватило облако желтых огоньков - череда взрывов докатилась до спрятанных электромагнитных бомб. Все системы гиганта мгновенно умерли, и он начал заваливаться на бок. При этом изувеченные ноги не выдержали и треснули пополам, а на палубу рухнул, оставив глубокую вмятину, горящий металлический обрубок.

Колосс пал. В прямом смысле слова.

Разрушение шагающего танка было встречено ликующими криками чудом спасшихся агентов и наемников. Они вопили, радостно подпрыгивали и поздравляли друг друга. Барри и вовсе от избытка чувств едва не расцеловал раскрасневшуюся Вулф, но в последний момент спохватился и отпрянул. Разумеется, все без исключения благодарили Фортуну и восхищались ей. Смущенная негритянка только бормотала что-то вроде "Это было не так уж сложно" и отвечала на поздравления застенчивой улыбкой. Хелена удивляла не только новых друзей, но и саму себя: давно уже она не была настолько довольна жизнью. Даже мысли о самоубийстве перестали посещать ее раз в десять минут.

А вот ее "наставник" Рейвен к всеобщему веселью не присоединился. Сдержанно похвалив девушку и потрепав ее по макушке, он подошел к горящему "Рексу". Постояв немного у кабины, шаман запустил в нее правую руку, небрежно отмахнувшись другой от языков пламени. Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка, не успевшие насмотреться на факирские фокусы великана, потрясенно вытаращили глаза. Рейвен тем временем нащупал в "пасти" пилота и без труда вытащил его наружу.

-Зачем брать в руки откровенную дрянь? – недовольно спросил Барри при виде отрубившегося Оцелота, у которого текла кровь по лицу. – Засунь его обратно и пускай жарится! Разве он не заслужил такой участи?

-Он достаточно наказан! Превращать битву в казнь я не хочу, и вам не дам! – шаман всем своим видом давал понять, что менять свое решение не собирается. Бертон прикусил язык, и удовлетворенный Рейвен полез в карман старика. С собой дознаватель таскал много всякого хлама, предназначенного непонятно для чего, но шамана интересовала вполне конкретная вещь. Оптический диск Бейкера, чудом уцелевший после взрывов.

-Наша доля в добыче? – заинтересовался мозголом. – Правильно мыслишь, Рейвен – такие данные можно выгодно продать.

-Ты не понял ничего, - вздохнул великан и пошел к Крису. – Пускай они его вернут военным.

Вулф поперхнулась от возмущения:

-Как же мы, Рейвен? "Рекс" разрушен, а ты сам отказываешься от последнего ценного трофея!

-У нас был договор, - сухо напомнил Мантис. – Добычу собирались делить пополам. Лучше отдадим Снейков и Оцелота – агентам достанется слава, а нам деньги!

Фортуна, не говоря ни слова, встала рядом с шаманом – жечь атомным огнем пособников "Патриотов", виновных в смерти близких ей людей, девушке как-то расхотелось. Крис и компания в дискуссию не лезли, но на всякий случай готовились к худшему варианту развития событий.

К счастью до драки дело не дошло.

-Не надо жадничать – жадность губительна! – жестко ответил великан. – Нас ослепили мощь и возможности "Метал гира", заставив забыть об осторожности. Ликвид обещал, что мы изменим мир и обретем силу Биг Босса, а чем все закончилось? Нас предал старый друг, Генная Армия превратилась в безмозглых чудовищ, а за нами идет охота! Помяните мое слово - если возьмем диск, будет еще хуже! А расставшись с ним, мы сможем вновь заняться любимым делом.

-Убийствами, взрывами и погромами? – спросила Вулф.

-Да, и этим тоже! – улыбнулся шаман. – Все будет как раньше, но мы станем вольными наемниками. Кто согласен со мной?

-Я! – тут же подняла руку Хелена.

-И я, - решился мозголом. – Мы не для того отреклись от Ликвида, чтобы опять связываться с опасным оружием!

-Но это же власть, это сила! – попыталась вякнуть снайперша, с тоской глядя на электронный носитель.

-Слишком большая сила! – сказал Рейвен. – Кроме того ворованные диски до добра не доводят! Даже не сомневайтесь в этом!

Подавленная Вулф умолкла.

-Спасибо, - наконец, подал голос Крис. – Не думал, что они согласятся!

-Надо знать подход к людям, - отозвался шаман. – Мы передаем диск агентам БСАА, - громко объявил он в последний момент. – Больше ни у кого нет возражений?

Возражения кое у кого были. В этом Крис убедился после того, как протянувший ему носитель великан рухнул, как подкошенный, без видимых причин. Создавалось впечатление, что его шарахнули, как минимум, бревном. Еще не понимая, что происходит, Джилл и Барри бросились на выручку, но неведомый агрессор разбросал их в разные стороны. Мантис сконцентрировался, собираясь нащупать врага телепатией, но тот был категорически против и прервал процесс стремительным апперкотом. Оторопевший Крис пришел в себя, потянулся за упавшим диском, но он внезапно растаял в воздухе, спрятавшись у невидимки за пазухой.

-Это Вескер! – заорал во всю глотку догадливый Редфилд, вспомнив, как экс-капитан исчезал на острове. Его крик был почти сразу подавлен мощным ударом в челюсть.

Пока Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка вышибали клин клином, разбираясь с одними террористами с помощью других, Альберт Вескер спокойно продумывал свои действия и готовил пути отступления. В частности он присмотрел себе оставленный без присмотра "Хайнд" (угон бесхозного транспорта начал у него входить в привычку). Обнаружив неподалеку канистры с топливом и заправив вертолет, очкастый злодей отловил матроса (к тому моменту еще не все члены команды сидели в запертых каютах) и вежливо (по своим меркам) спросил его о местонахождении робота. От "вежливости" Альберта и взгляда его горящих глаз матрос едва не поседел, но на вопрос ответил, послав его на корму "Дискавери". Поблагодарив собеседника и с чистой совестью выкинув его за борт, Вескер побежал к трюму и явился туда практически одновременно с агентами и наемниками. Пока Оцелот толкал типичную речь Главного Злодея, экс-капитан стоял прямо в дверях, нагло пользуясь невидимостью, и слушал. Из монолога хитрый Вескер уяснил главное: с помощью данных оптического диска можно наклепать армию мега-роботов и не возиться с транспортировкой действующей модели. В его голове созрел нехитрый план: подождать, пока дознаватель не растопчет врагов и не испортит "Метал гир", подкрасться к нему со спины, переломать все ребра и забрать носитель. Когда люк открылся, Альберт вышел на свежий воздух вместе со всеми, отошел подальше, чтобы не зацепило шальной пулей, и приготовился смотреть, жалея об отсутствии попкорна.

Эффектная и напряженная битва доставила очкастому злодею немало удовольствия. Закончилась она, правда, неожиданно (Вескер так и не понял, почему ракеты внезапно переклинило), но исход схватки все равно вполне устраивал экс-капитана. Зато активный дележ оптического диска понравился ему гораздо меньше. Стало ясно, что нужно немедленно вмешаться.

Альберт провел рукой по стелс-камуфляжу. Аккумулятор проработал всего полтора часа, но злодей все равно заменил его на свежий, опасаясь сбоя. После этого он наметил основную мишень – гадкого шамана, который мало того что сжимал диск, так еще и мог снова увидеть его под маскировочной пеленой, сделав легкой добычей – и, разогнавшись, ударил его в прыжке.

Поднялся жуткий переполох, но это было Альберту на руку. Нечеловеческая скорость позволили ему за несколько секунд схватить диск, вывести из игры наиболее опасных наемников "Фоксхаунда" и дать волю злости, раскидывая бывших коллег. Крис и его друзья бестолково метались, месили кулаками воздух и пропускали все новые удары. Безнаказанно лупить их было настолько приятно, что Вескер позабыл о своем намерении сразу свалить с диском и продолжил бой.

-Сделайте же что-нибудь! – отчаянно крикнул кто-то.

-Минутку! – откликнулась Фортуна. Она стояла в стороне от товарищей, поэтому ей доставалось куда меньше оплеух от заигравшегося Вескера. Безуспешно попробовав засечь хотя бы силуэт врага, она решила положиться на интуицию и бить наугад. Рейлган приподнялся и выпустил луч в пустоту.

Феноменальная удача и в этот раз не отвернулась от Фортуны – по крайней мере ничем другим нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что она безошибочно попала в невидимого петляющего противника. Видя приближающийся разряд молнии, Вескер немыслимым образом вывернулся, но это ему не помогло. Луч не только обжег злодею место, которое находится пониже спины, но еще и задел по касательной стелс-камуфляж. С громким треском чудо-приборчик рассыпался, и побагровевшего от бешенства экс-капитана вновь стало видно.

-Это еще не конец! – рявкнул Альберт и прыгнул метров на пять в длину. Приземлившись рядом с раскрытым люком, экс-капитан скрылся из виду.

-Он бежит к вертолету! На нос судна! – крикнул оклемавшийся Мантис, уловив мысли очкастого злодея.

-За мной! – быстро сказала Фортуна. – Я знаю дорогу покороче! Мы его перехватим!

Оставив Вулф присматривать за оглушенным шаманом, Крис, Джилл, Барри, Ребекка и Мантис помчались вслед за негритянкой. Они буквально летели по палубе, не обращая внимания на гудящие после битвы ноги. Думали все только о том, как бы не отстать от неутомимой негритянки, которой здоровенная пушка совсем не мешала бегать со скоростью хорошего спринтера. Спустя несколько минут бешеной гонки герои добрались до носовой части танкера и увидели, что вертолет уже оторвался от палубы.

-Пока, недоноски! – некультурно попрощался с ними Альберт, сжимая штурвал. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья и уже представлял, какой грандиозный банкет закатит в честь своей великой победы. Решив полюбоваться на трофей еще разок, он поднял его на уровень глаз… и выронил, когда "Хайнд" сильно тряхнуло. Диск упал и закатился под сидение, а недоумевающий экс-капитан выглянул в окно. От шасси к палубе тянулась длинная цепь, удерживая вертушку на привязи. Заарканивший вертолет Мантис встал позади бухты и стал делать загребающие движения руками. Цепь потащила "Хайнд" обратно.

Мощности двигателя вертушки не хватало, чтобы сопротивляться телекинезу, поэтому Вескер начал разворачивать машину, готовясь пустить в ход авиационные пушки. Однако при этом он неосторожно подставился под удар Фортуны, которая свой шанс не упустила. На сей раз молния рейлгана угодила в рулевой винт и оторвала его вместе с куском хвоста.

-Ха! Вескеру, должно быть, весело! – расплылся в улыбке Крис, когда несущий винт, реактивный момент которого теперь было нечему компенсировать, раскрутил фюзеляж вертолета в обратном направлении. Крики экс-капитана из-за шума лопастей разобрать было невозможно, но зато его очень забавно бросало по всей кабине, словно кота в стиральной машине.

-Ребята, смотрите, что я нашел! – догнал товарищей запыхавшийся Барри. - Настоящее сокровище! На всех хватит!

-Молодец, это как раз то, что нужно! – обрадовалась Джилл, забирая у него одну из четырех реактивных гранат. Поделив "дудки" по-братски (даже Ребекка не стала отказываться), агенты одновременно навели их на "Хайнд", по-прежнему изображающий юлу.

-Кто-нибудь хочет сказать эффектную фразу напоследок? – небрежно спросила Джилл.

-Подавись, Вескер! – Редфилд был краток.

-И добавить-то нечего! – согласилась Ребекка.

Когда к вертолету понеслись сразу четыре ракеты, Альберту стало как-то не по себе. До него, наконец, дошло, что выуживать из-под кресла диск Бейкера, цепляясь свободной рукой за все подряд, уже некогда – самому бы спастись. Ценой неимоверных усилий он распахнул дверь и лихо сиганул вниз. У него за спиной ракеты превратили дорогую вертушку и бесценный диск в огненный шар. Взрывная волна дотянулась до экс-капитана, опалила его, и в воду Альберт рухнул уже в бессознательном состоянии. Вместе с пылающими обломками машины обессилевший после бесконечных испытаний очкастый злодей пошел ко дну.

-Вояки испытывают мое терпение! – в двадцатый раз посмотрел на часы Редфилд. – Они остановились выпить пива всей толпой?

-Может, их что-то серьезно задержало? – неуверенно предположила Джилл. Задержка раздражала и ее, хотя именно она настояла на вызове подкрепления.

-Давай прикинем, - надулся еще больше Крис. – Мы успели навалять террористам, огрести от них же, одолеть Вескера, распрощаться с Рейвеном и его группой, а спасители до сих пор не явились! Ну и кто они после этого?

-Летят! – воскликнула Ребекка, опуская бинокль.

Через пятнадцать секунд военных заметили и ее друзья. Прибыли люди Кэмпбелла эффектно, подражая киношным морпехам. Патрульные катера взяли танкер в кольцо, а на палубу с многочисленных вертолетов начали спускаться по тросам до зубов вооруженные спецназовцы. Рассредоточившись, они заполонили все коридоры и закоулки корабля, готовясь к ожесточенному сопротивлению. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем очевиднее для командиров подразделений становился идиотизм ситуации. Совершенное оружие, которым их так пугали на инструктаже, валялось на корме бесформенной грудой металла, а в каютах не было никого кроме насмерть испуганных матросов, которые безропотно поднимали руки при появлении солдат. "Группа захвата" не скрывала разочарования - погеройствовать не было никакой возможности.

Тем временем последний вертолет сел на носу "Дискавери" (в то же место, что и разрушенный "Хайнд"). Крис неодобрительно посмотрел на вылезшего наружу полковника, его помощницу-китаянку и еще каких-то пожилых мужчин с солидными звездочками на погонах. Общаться с ними не хотелось, но и деваться было некуда.

-Вот вы где! – с трудом изобразил улыбку на лице Рой. – Доложите обстановку, мистер Редфилд! Какова численность противника? Чем вооружены? Что с "Рексом"?

-Докладываю! – с издевкой отозвался Крис. – Численность противника приблизительно равна нулю – мы победили всех! Вопрос о вооружении бессмысленен по той же причине. А с "Рексом" все нормально – жестянка утилизирована и больше никому не сможет навредить!

-Гм… - Кэмпбелл смутился. – Это весьма похвально. Вы справились лучше, чем я планировал! Хотя убивать всех не стоило – должен же кто-то понести ответственность за теракт!

-Почему же всех? – хмыкнул Редфилд. – Главари живы, хотя назвать их здоровыми у меня язык не повернется! Барри, покажи!

Здоровяк отошел в сторонку и вытащил на открытое место все еще не пришедших в сознание Ликвида, Солидуса и Оцелота. Тройка самых одиозных террористов выглядела так, словно их пожевал и выплюнул дракон. Один был сильно контужен, другой погружен в сон без сновидений, а третий не смог бы шевельнуться и после пробуждения – зелье шамана давно перестало поддерживать в нем силы.

-Вы остановили их всех вчетвером? – Мэй была в шоке. – А потом еще и робота? Как?

-Фортуна была к нам благосклонна! – махнул рукой Крис. Об уплывших наемниках и их помощи он упоминать не собирался, но к счастью про них никто и не вспомнил.

-В любом случае я доволен! – наконец, выдавил Кэмпбелл. Он собирался как бы невзначай упомянуть о раскрытом заговоре, но понял, что на фоне свершений агентов этот подвиг будет смотреться просто жалко. – Угроза ядерной войны миновала, и мирные жители смогут спасть спокойно. Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы такая трагедия не повторилась!

-Полковник, вы ничего не забыли? – широко улыбнулся Крис.

Рой скривился, но под укоризненным взором генералов и помощницы сказал:

-Хотите, чтобы я признал неправоту? Да, я действительно недооценил ваш отряд! Хаусмен не солгал – вы настоящие профессионалы!

"Впрочем, не солгал он только в этом", - добавил полковник про себя.

-И это все? – Редфилд выглядел разочарованным. – А как насчет награды? Медалей, орденов, почетных грамот? Надо же как-то отметить за старания!

-Вы же приписаны к БСАА! – ухмыльнулся Кэмпбелл. – Договаривайтесь о награждении со своим начальством!

Друзья заметно погрустнели - Клайв О'Брайан никогда не отличался особой щедростью и стрясти с него что-нибудь было проблематично.

-Ладно, шучу! – сжалился над ними Рой. – Будут вам медальки! Наши люди сейчас зачистят корабль окончательно, а вы можете быть свободны! Катер доставит вас на материк!

На том и порешили. Попрощавшись с военными, Крис, Джилл, Барри и Ребекка пошли в указанном направлении. По дороге они делились впечатлениями от нестандартной миссии.

-Все-таки с зомби биться проще! – вздохнул Барри. – Он на тебя кидается, а ты ему башку отстреливаешь! И так пока не кончатся зомби или патроны! А террористов я не люблю – от них никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать!

-Лично мне даже понравилось! – не согласилась Джилл. – Мы все усвоили хороший урок!

-С телепатами и шаманами выгоднее дружить, чем воевать? – предположила Ребекка.

-От девушек-снайперов стоит держаться подальше? – вздрогнул Барри.

-На миссии надо постоянно брать тепловизор, чтобы отбиваться от невидимых очкастых хмырей? – выдвинул свою версию Крис.

-Нет, я не о том! Мораль куда проще: если О'Брайану вновь приспичит влезть в дела чужих ведомств, лучше сразу лечь на больничный! Целее будешь и нервы сбережешь!

-Золотые слова! – рассмеялись герои. В приподнятом расположении духа они зашагали дальше – туда, где их ждал катер. Пришло время возвращаться домой и браться за привычную работу зомбиборцев.

Эпилоги

_в которых, как водится, рассказывается о дальнейшей судьбе героев _

Крис Редфилд и Джилл Валентайн после возвращения домой хорошенько отметили победу над терроризмом, ужасным порождением робототехники и изрядно надоевшим экс-капитаном. После этого они отчитались о выполнении задания шефу О'Брайану и решительно заявили, что занимаются "непрофильными" операциями в последний раз (на что начальник вполне логично ответил: "Да куда вы денетесь?"). Тогда партнеры еще не знали, что всего через пару недель им придется долго и муторно разыскивать друг друга по морям и горам, расстреливать рыбомонстров на круизных яхтах и привыкать к новым напарникам-обормотам (а кто сказал, что быть агентом БСАА легко?).

Барри Бертон благополучно вернулся в лоно своей большой, чисто женской семьи. Супруга Барри не могла нарадоваться на своего благоверного. Он упорно отказывался рассказывать, куда "уезжал по работе" и чем занимался, но командировка явно пошла ему на пользу. Бертон стал много времени уделять семье, завалил жену и дочерей подарками, перестал коротать вечера в соседнем баре. В общем он превратился в идеального мужа и отца. Но больше всего миссис Бертон нравилось то, что Барри больше не заглядывался на юных вертихвосток. Особенно бурную реакцию у него вызывали белокурые дамы – от них он натурально шарахался в течение полугода, вспоминая сумасбродную снайпершу.

Ребекка Чемберс занялась рутинной работой в лаборатории БСАА. О недавнем приключении ей не давали забыть время от времени приходящие посылки. Успевшая привязаться к девушке Вулф присылала ей открытки с подписями вроде "Мы – на отдыхе в Тунисе", "Мы – на подавлении мятежа в Катаре" или "Мы – на фоне массовых беспорядков в Афганистане". Наемники жили полной жизнью, кочуя по всему свету, и хорошо зарабатывая на подвернувшихся контрактах. Точного обратного адреса ни на одной из открыток не было – про конспирацию снайперша не забывала – но Чемберс все равно предпочитала выкидывать их после просмотра. Меньше всего ей хотелось подставлять боевых товарищей.

Рой Кэмпбелл после задержания террористов стал настоящим героем (роль агентов БСАА в предотвращении кризиса довольно быстро забылась, а те и не возмущались). Все в одночасье забыли его промахи и принялись раздувать достижения. Не обошлось и без обязательной в таких случаях программы: вручения наград, публичных поздравлений и встречи с хозяином Белого дома. Полковника буквально умоляли возглавить свежесозданное агентство по борьбе с ядерным, химическим, биоорганическим, психотронным и колюще-режущим оружием и, конечно же, мировым терроризмом (красивое и лаконичное название агентству с ходу придумать не удалось, а потом об этом уже никто не думал). К такой перспективе Рой отнесся без энтузиазма – ему была по душе тихая жизнь на пенсии. Чтобы "откосить" от "великой чести" Кэмпбелл пошел на хитрость – собрав на конференцию побольше народу, он во всеуслышание заявил, что собирается не только бороться с террористами, но и "любой ценой разоблачить истинных виновников теракта на Шэдоу Мозесе" (конец цитаты). Смелые слова дошли до нужных ушей невероятно быстро – уже на следующее утро разговоры об агентстве поутихли, а неприметные посланцы "Патриотов" мягко, но настойчиво попросили Роя уйти на покой повторно. Кэмпбелл прислушался к совету, и в итоге все, включая него, остались страшно довольны.

Психо Мантис, Снайпер Вулф, Вулкан Рейвен и Фортуна, как уже говорилось, отправились в кругосветное путешествие и оторвались по полной программе. Стоит отметить, что первое приключение поджидало свежеиспеченный отряд "Фокс селл" (или "Дэд хаунд" – наемники так и не определились) в нескольких десятках миль от танкера. Их судно попалось на глаза патрульному катеру, и было им остановлено. Однако беседа бравых военных с "подозрительными незнакомцами" не слишком затянулась. Стоило только капитану встретиться взглядом с Мантисом, как он испытал острое чувство вины из-за того, что посмел задержать честнейших и достойнейших людей. Игнорируя изумление подчиненных, он лично проводил наемников обратно до их корабля, пожелал счастливого пути и шикнул на тех, кто пытался спорить. "Отпустило" капитана только тогда, когда судно отплыло на приличное расстояние. Сгоряча он велел открыть огонь по цели, но все снаряды прошли мимо – корабль надежно защищала загадочная аура Фортуны. Так наемники и скрылись, оставив военных с носом.

Ликвид Снейк, Солидус Снейк и Револьвер Оцелот после очень длительного пребывания в тюремной больнице предстали перед судом. Когда громкий процесс завершился, им дали такой срок, что в сумме он оказался длиннее периода существования США. Преступников, которым мешала вцепиться друг другу в глотки только многочисленная охрана, посадили в колонию строгого режима, щеголяющую гордым статусом "сбежать невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах". Этот статус тюрьма потеряла уже через месяц, а все благодаря другому своему "постояльцу" – Фэтмену. Соорудив гремучую смесь из тайком пронесенного пороха, похлебки из неизвестных ингредиентов и других компонентов, он получил на выходе настолько вонючую бомбу, что вся охрана ломанулась на выход, спасаясь от смрада. Двери они заблокировать забыли, поэтому заключенные кинулись следом и просто смяли спохватившихся стражей. Фэтмен и ушлый Оцелот слиняли одними из первых, а вот Ликвид и Солидус задержались, чтобы закончить начатое на корабле. Когда вонь выветрилась, и охранники смогли вернуться, перед ними предстала безрадостная картина: пустые камеры и всего два заключенных на всю тюрьму, которые еще и увлеченно чистили друг другу физиономии. Чтобы растащить драчливых клонов Биг Босса, пришлось пустить в ход дубинки, и Снейки в результате отправились в тюремную больницу еще на пару недель.

Фэтмен после побега быстро нашел себе "работу по специальности" в одной бананово-демократической республике. Тамошние повстанцы были крайне недовольны правящим режимом и нуждались в специалисте-подрывнике, чтобы расшатать его серией диверсий (короче, обычная история). Получив все необходимое, довольный жирдяй погрузился в работу, планируя создать нереально мощную бомбу, аналогов которой в мире не было бы. Он работал, работал, работал… и доработался. Проверяя готовую взрывчатку, толстяк неловко повернулся и смахнул со стола пару небольших пробирок, предопределив свою судьбу и судьбу всего живого в радиусе десятков километров. После этого случая многие говорили, что жирный подрывник создал-таки Абсолютную Взрывчатку, но проверить правдивость слухов никому не удалось. От Фэтмена и повстанческой базы остался только гигантский кратер, быстро ставший приманкой для туристов, которым внушали, что в этом месте упал метеорит.

Вамп на протяжении трех лет скрывался в родной Румынии. Выйти из тени его заставил только кошмар наяву, предсказанный Ребеккой – всеобщее помешательство на "Сумерках". Пока неутомимая писательница плодила унижающие "истинных потомков Дракулы" книжки, Вамп скрипел зубами, но терпел. Но когда "вампиромания" набрала обороты, и речь зашла об экранизациях, взбешенный упырь пошел на крайние меры. Обнаружив место съемок, он принялся запугивать актеров по телефону, посылать им письма с угрозами и уже собирался перейти к активным действиям (то есть, потрошениям и обезглавливаниям), но тут, как назло, им заинтересовался суперсолдат Солид Снейк, который был в том районе проездом. Он очень доходчиво объяснил кровососу глубину его заблуждений с помощью огнестрельного оружия и подручных средств. Скончавшись и воскреснув шесть раз подряд, упырь плюнул и перестал мешать съемкам. Вместо этого Вамп начал крестовый поход против "Сумерек" на просторах Интернета, нещадно критикуя фильмы и фанфики по мотивам, а также злобно высмеивая всех, кто мечтает об укусе смазливого Эдварда Каллена.

Декой Октопус провел в заточении аж полтора дня, прежде чем сбежал. Из Пентагона его под конвоем отправили во всем известное заведение для преступных элементов, но до пункта назначения он не доехал. Машину конвоиров обнаружили в ближайшем дворике. У них самих террорист отобрал оружие, документы, бумажники, одежду, а в довершение всего спер магнитолу и слил в канистру все содержимое бензобака. Разумеется, Октопуса объявили в розыск, но это ничего не дало. Со своим талантом к перевоплощению он теперь может быть, где угодно, прячась под любой личиной. Возможно, он маскируется под во-о-он того добродушного булочника, или изображает скромного кассира, или прикидывается школьным учителем, или вообще держится вдали от людных мест. Эксперты-криминалисты, психологи и прочие специалисты, пытающиеся предугадать поступки преступника, сходятся в одном: Октопусом может оказаться любой человек. Даже тот, который прикидывается порядочным фикрайтером и всячески измывается над персонажами двух вселенных, возомнив себя демиургом.

Джим Хаусмен сдал всех, кого вспомнил, задействовал старые связи, извел кучу наличности на взятки, но все-таки добился оправдательного приговора. Был заключен своеобразный компромисс: министра не объявляют врагом народа и не позорят на всю Америку, как президента Сирса, а он взамен уходит с поста, переезжает на загородную виллу (не ссылка на остров Святой Елены, но некое сходство, безусловно, есть!) и без нужды не высовывается. Теперь уже бывший министр радовался, наивно думая, что отделался малой кровью. Но вскоре его настигла высшая мера наказания – затяжная истерика стервозной супруги, прерываемая нещадными побоями. Бедный Хаусмен не знал, куда деваться от потерявшей человеческий облик мегеры и ее пронзительных воплей: "Сволочь, опять хотел захватить мир без спросу!", "Преступникам деньги раздаешь, а жене новое колье купить не можешь!", "Дурачина ты, простофиля!" (хотя это уже из другой оперы). Окончательно добил Джима приезд "горячо любимой" тещи, которая прибыла не одна, а вместе со смертоносной чугунной сковородкой. Через неделю кошелек Хаусмена опять сильно похудел от взяток, но мечта бывшего министра сбылась – его посадили в тюрьму, отгородив от кошмарной родни.

Конец… Или нет?

Сцена после титров:

Пентхаус посреди престижного района Нью-Йорка был разрушен так, словно стал жертвой пожара, потопа, нападения варваров и падения спутника на крышу (причем все это произошло одновременно). Но причина погрома была куда более прозаической: восстановившийся после очередных "смертельных" ранений и вернувшийся домой Альберт Вескер искал что-нибудь, на чем можно выместить злость. Теперь картины, мебель, чучела животных и прочие аквариумы превратились в одну большую кучу мусора, ровным слоем покрывающего пол. Что еще хуже, гибель элитного жилья отнюдь не успокоила обезумевшего экс-капитана. Он потратил массу денег и времени на подготовку операции, временно остановил часть проектов по созданию БОР, чтобы высвободить людей для работы с "Рексом", но все старания пропали впустую. Наглые агенты БСАА переиграли злодея, и мысль об этом доводила его до исступления.

"Никогда! – подумал разъяренный Альберт. – Никогда больше не буду связываться с такими амбициозными, но сомнительными проектами! Отныне только вирусы, паразиты и ничего лишнего".

Дав эту страшную клятву, экс-капитан пошел к чудом уцелевшему письменному столу с компьютером. Он сам не знал, что хочет увидеть – просто желал отвлечься. Вяло двигая мышкой, он просмотрел почту и наткнулся на занятное письмо:

"Мистер Вескер, мы проверили данные по секретному проекту AC-9, как вы приказали. Подозрения подтвердились – корпорация "Абстерго", якобы созданная современными тамплиерами, занимается поиском и исследованием древних артефактов с загадочными свойствами. Есть основания предполагать, что артефакты были созданы некой высшей расой и позволяют контролировать людей. "Частицы Эдема" – именно так их называют тамплиеры…"

Далее шпион на нескольких страницах расписывал подробности исследований и чудеса, которые творились благодаря "частицам". Однако Вескер не стал читать дальше. Его глаз сразу зацепился за словосочетание "контролировать людей". С точки зрения Альберта это было как раз то, что нужно.

-Я должен немедленно получить эти артефакты! – завопил он на весь пентхаус. – Мне нужна вся информация по ним!

THE END


End file.
